Team AMBR: The Beginnings
by LinxBento
Summary: A Living Sun, A girl with multiple semblances, a thunder god and the Healer. They are the team that can save the world and stop Salem. They are the ones who can prevent her takeover. They are Team AMBR.
1. DragonSlayer

**Setting: Night Raid Facility**

'I got to call her' A woman wearing a lab coat thought locking her lab door and walking to the scroll. The woman got to her scroll and scrolled through her contacts. "Autumn is it you" she asked over the phone.

"Yes Dr. Sierra its me what do you need?" Autumn asked

"I need you to take the boy and get him away from here" Sierra said

"What why? what happened?" Autumn asked.

"I...What we're doing in this facility isn't all good" Sierra said.

"What do you mean" Autumn said running to the facility.

"We're turning kids into weapons and into lifeless drones...I can't be apart of that anymore, they found out and now they're trying to kill me so I kinda need help" Sierra said with no response from Autumn. "Autumn? Hello? You there?" Sierra asked.

She then heard some bangs and gunshots and prepared for the worst. When she noticed that the gunfire stopped and she saw a familiar figure. She went to unlock the lab door to see Autumn walk through. She had black hair with purple highlights. She had a glove that looked like it shot out 3 to 4 bullets. She had a sword that was on her lower back and a scarf that had glowing purple lines.

"I'm here, now, come on we got to go" Autumn said walking toward the boy in the tube. Sierra walked next to her opening the tube and catching the boy falling out.

"Ok, I'm ready" Sierra said giving the boy to Autumn and grabbing a bag on the floor. They ran out of the facility as fast as they could until they got to the forest near it.

"Where are we going?" Sierra asked Autumn as they walked through the forest.

"I know someone who can take care of him" Autumn said looking at the boy.

"Who? Why can't you?" Sierra asked.

"You'll see" Autumn said

 **Setting: A Small House On Patch**

Autumn was walking toward a house that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. There was a small house that didn't seem to be anything special. The lights were on so, whoever was inside was home and awake.

"Where are we, Autumn?" Sierra asked.

"We are give him to someone who can take care of him" Autumn said as she walked towards the house "Stay here"

Sierra watched Autumn walk towards the house behind the tree where she was left at. Whoever Autumn would trust with the boy's protection, Sierra hoped that they were capable of doing so. Autumn knocked on the door. "One second" a female voice said behind the door. The door opened to reveal a black haired woman with and white cape, red highlights and silver eyes.

"Oh Autumn, I haven't seen you since graduation" the woman said

"Look, Summer, I don't have time to catch up" Autumn said calmly

"I need you to take care of Bolt" Autumn said.

"I thought you could Autumn" Summer said.

"Sum, I have very strong and very bad people after me and him, but all they know about Bolt and they know a lot more about me and I can't risk that, so please take care of him" Autumn said almost crying.

"Okay, I will" Summer said taking Bolt from Autumn arms.

"Thank you Summer" Autumn said.

"I erased his memory of me" Autumn said looking at the the baby named Bolt.

"What why?" Summer asked.

"I just can't have him want to try and find me" Autumn said hugging Summer and started to walk away.

 **Setting: Rose/Xiao Long House Hold; 4:50 AM**

A three year old Bolt woke up to the same nightmare he's had since he was one. Bolt crawled out of his bed and into the hallway. When Bolt got to the end of the hallway he saw a door and pushed it as hard as a little three year old could. Bolt got the door open, he saw a bed a walked over toward it. He crawled on the bed until he got to the top to see his mother, Summer Rose. Bolt went to touch Summer to wake her up but everything vanished as Bolt woke up.

"Bolt!" Ruby yelled

"Ahh!" Bolt yelled falling to the floor

"I can't believe my little sis and bro are coming to Beacon with me" Yang said hugging Ruby

"Yang..can't...breathe" Ruby breathe out

"Right sorry" Yang said letting go

" I can't wait to get there" Bolt said

"Me too" Ruby said sitting next to Bolt

"Yep, can't wait to kick butt" Yang said sitting next to Ruby

The airship landed at Beacon's dock and Ruby was the first to run out with Yang and Bolt close behind. Ruby was as excited as ever and when running around bumped into a girl named Weiss Schnee. Yang disappeared with some of her old friends.

Bolt used his semblance and ran into Beacon. He got to the headmaster's office for a meeting he was asked to attend to. He saw three other people. One was a boy with pink hair who was sleeping on a bench near the headmaster office door. The next person Bolt saw was a Cheetah Faunus who looked like she was the shy type of person. The next person Bolt saw another girl, with green hair, looking at her scroll, waiting just like he was.

 **Setting: Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office**

"Headmaster" the boy, with pink hair, sitting on a black chair said "Why are we here?" He asked

"Well, Mr. Neon" Ozpin started "You are here because you have been given remarkable semblances" Ozpin finished

"Yeah, but everyone else here has a semblance just as cool" the boy said

"Yes, I understand that but, you four have semblances that can hopefully change the world for the better" Ozpin said "Have you four ever heard of the story of the Four Maidens?" Ozpin asked

The four teenagers sat there looking among themselves confused. They all shook their heads, just like Ozpin expected.

"Guess not...well I don't have a lot of time to tell you four." Ozpin stated looking at his watch "What about the story of the Elementals?"

"No. I don't think we've heard about that one" the pink haired boy said

"Well, the story goes like this" Ozpin started "There's never really a minimum or maximum number of Elementals, but usually there are four to five. Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, Wind, These are the most common ones. The five of them are given their elemental power by birth, all with extraordinary power. Power to rival that Maidens they, they even have the power to stop Salem. The strongest out of the five, Fire and Lightning, are mainly the leaders. Together, they can't be beat. But lately they have stopped appearing, but luckily I think I have found two. That's the summary of the story."

"Who's Salem?" The green haired girl asked, but Ozpin ignored her

"So, since we're here... Aaron tell us more about yourself" Ozpin said looking at the the boy now known as, Aaron

"Um...OK" Aaron started "Well to summarize my reason why I want to be a hunter is mainly because of my dad, he was a great huntsmen that used fire like it was a everyday thing. when he died it was… I just wanna be like him...maybe better"

"That is a amazing goal to achieve Mr. Neon" Ozpin said "Mystic, what about you? You can tell us whatever" Ozpin said looking at the girl known as Mystic.

"Um, well... I was just a little girl, in the White Fang, who wanted to change for the better and I need to become a huntress to do that. I don't want to be apart of something so... cruel any longer" Mystic said.

"Well Beacon can help you achieve that, Ms. Park" Ozpin said.

"Mr. Rai what about you, Why does Ironwood what you in a cell" Ozpin asked.

"I was made to be a weapon then my 'creator' so to say, saw that it was a bad idea. She gave me fighting styles for my two weapons. The Atlesian Army want me in jail because when I was twelve I beat half of the military alone and they're still mad about it." Bolt said as he looked at the roof, Ozpin nodded at Bolt confirming something he was questioning about the boy "She gave me everything, my semblance, my sword."

"Ms. Akilen, tell me why are you at Beacon" Ozpin asked the fourth member of the new Team AMBR, who was known as Rae.

"Well it's simple really, I promised my mother that I would when she died" Rae said.

"Oh it's that simple huh" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir" Rae said

"Well, now that we're passed that… since you won't really be normal students at Beacon and you're going to need to train for Salem, the only thing is...you'll have to be separated each year" Ozpin looked at the four kids while his assistant Glynda Goodwitch walked in.

"Separated as in different schools?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, If you four get found all in one place, you'll probably die. Now, which schools do you want to be at?" Ozpin asked

"I'll take Shade Academy" Aaron said

"Um... I guess, I'll go to Haven" Rae said

"As long as I'm not alone, I'm alright with whatever" Mystic said.

"You can come with me" Rae said and Mystic hugged her, they were going to be good friends

"I'll stay here, I have two sisters that I have to take care of" Bolt said. Glynda opened a portal to Shade Academy and wait for the three members.

"Hey" Aaron said walking up to Bolt "Don't get yourself killed"

"Yeah, I won't" Bolt said.

Aaron, Mystic and Rae walked over to Glynda as she ushered them through.

"Bolt since you're staying here you going to have early morning with Glynda" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, no problem" Bolt said "Am I going to stay with my sisters, I know they're on a team together"

"Yes, I suppose you will" Ozpin said. "Let's head down to the other students, before your sisters wonder were you're at" Ozpin said walking with Bolt following.


	2. Training of Lightning and Fire

**Setting: RWBY Dorm**

Bolt woke up in the morning for his early morning training with Professor Goodwitch. Bolt jumped down from the shelf near Yang and Blake's bed and headed towards the door tiptoeing. Bolt slowly opened the door not to wake the the girls up. Before Bolt walked through the door he looked back at the girls, mainly his sisters, 'I'll keep my promise, don't worry' Bolt thought walking out of the dorm room.

 **Setting: Glynda Goodwitch's Class**

Glynda sat at her desk waiting for Bolt to arrive for training. She was looking at info Ozpin gave to her on her scroll about Bolt and what he can do. She looked at what Bolt did for the Night Raid Project and was starting to realize why Atlas wants his dead or alive. She looked up when she heard the classroom door.

"Hey Professor" Bolt said walking in the classroom

"Oh, Mr. Rai, ready for your training" Glynda asked walking toward Bolt

"Yea, let's start" Bolt said

"First I need you to show me what you can" Glynda said walking behind her desk

"Ok" Bolt said following

Glynda pressed a button under her desk and a door opened revealing stairs going downwards. Bolt looked at the entrance then back and Glynda. Glynda walked pass Bolt into the entrance and down the stairs.

"Come on" Glynda said

"Right" Bolt said shaking of his nerves

 **Setting: Glynda's Training Room**

The two got to the bottom of the stairs. All Bolt saw was a large platform in the middle of the empty room. He also saw a small building with a glass window. 'Guess that she's going in there' Bolt thought looking back at Glynda.

"Bolt, I need you to stand on that platform" Glynda said

"Ok" Bolt said walking to the the platform as Glynda walked into the small building

"I'm going to put you in a simulation" Glynda said of a intercom

"Is there anything specific you want me to show" Bolt asked

"No just show me what you can do" Glynda said

"Ok" Bolt said pulling out his scroll and earbuds

"Starting...now" Glynda said

Bolt stood there scrolling through songs on his scroll as Beowolves appeared out of thin air. Bolt found a song, he put his earbuds in and let then song play. There were 7 Beowolves and a 8th which was there alpha. One Beowolf charged at Bolt. Glynda couldn't see Bolt from her view but she knew he wasn't moving. She then heard a gunshot. She looked back at the platform to see the Beowolf in mid jump with a bullet hole that split its head in two. In between the split head of the Grimm was Bolt with one of his twin guns, Rosé. Glynda was impressed on how fast Bolt was. The Grimm disintegrated in front of Bolt as three more surrounded him. Two of the the Beowolves on both sides of Bolt jumped at him. Bolt looked between the two Grimm, he pulled out his other gun and shot both Grimm simultaneously with his arms crossed. Glynda spawned more Grimm simulations to see if Bolt would use his sword. Bolt just smirked as he aimed his guns at the Grimm and mowed them down. Bolt shoot them all down with perfect accuracy and dodge there attacks with amazing speed.

"Very impressive isn't it" A familiar voice said behind Glynda

"Yes, it is" Glynda said with turned toward the owner of the voice

" He's…" the voice trailed off

"He has your fighting spirit" Glynda said

"I don't know about that" The voice said

"Keep em coming Professor!" Bolt yelled shooting three Grimm in a row

"When are you going to tell him?" Glynda asked

"..." the voice stayed quiet

"Guess that's a never" Glynda said once she realized the person left

Glynda spawned a Ursa when Bolt killed off the Beowolves. The Ursa roared as it stood on it hind legs. Bolt smiled and put his guns back in there holsters. Glynda saw this and was confused on what Bolt was doing until the lights started flickering. Bolt's eyes had lightning sparks in them which Glynda was guessing that he's using his semblance. Bolt got into a fighting stance, similar to Taiyang, right fist in front of his left. Bolt used his semblance to almost teleport to the Ursa. He rapidly punched the Ursa from the front, back and all sides. Glynda could barely see him at some points. Bolt ended up on the opposite side of the platform behind the Ursa. The Ursa disintegrated when Glynda walked out of the small room she was in

"That was impressive Bolt" Glynda said as Bolt walked up to meet her

"Thanks Professor" Bolt said stretching

"I think that's all for today, same time next morning" Glynda said

"Yeah, same time" Bolt said

 **Setting: Shade Academy**

Aaron was in Shade Academy's gym training his body. Ever since he heard about how strong Bolt was and was given team leader by Ozpin he promised himself that he would be better than Bolt. He went from lifting simple weights to pulling weights heavier than buildings. The professor incharge of training Aaron disappointed. He walked up to Aaron as he took a drink of water.

"Aaron" the professor said

"Professor Zen" Aaron said looking up from the floor

"What are you doing" Zen said

"Training" Aaron said getting a pushup position

"Yes, I can see that but if you want to be better than hi- I don't need your help"Zen started but Aaron cut him off

"You'll have to not just train your body but your mind and semblance as well" Zen said continuing his sentence

"What?" Aaron asked

"The thing that makes Bolt a great hunter in training is that he has had practice with his semblance and has kept calm in bad situation" Zen said

"Fine we'll do it your way" Aaron said getting up and following Zen

Zen sat on a mat in the middle with his legs crossed. Aaron sat next to him groaning. Zen started to meditate and Aaron followed in suit. Aaron was seeing that this kind of training was better than his normal training. After about hour or two, Aaron and Zen then went to semblance training. Zen had Aaron burn things like wood, steel, and plastic. The Zen was teaching Aaron how to use his fire to help him fly. Aaron failed multiple times, crashing into things. Once he got the hang of it they decided to end training for today.

"I will see you tomorrow Aaron" Zen said leaving the gym

"Yeah" Aaron said sitting on a bench

Aaron got a text on his scroll. He looked and saw that it was Mystic in the AMBR group chat. Aaron was confused on when Mystic made a group chat and added him in but ignored it.

 **M: Hey team**

 **R: Mystic, you know I'm with you right?**

 **M: Yes**

 **A: Hey girls**

 **B: Oh hi**

 **M: I was thinking that we could have a video chat day every time we're split**

 **R: That sounds cool**

 **B: Yeah lets do it**

 **A: Ok but when do we start**

 **M: Sometime tomorrow**

 **A: Ok**

 **B: Can't wait**

 **R: Good night guys**

 **A: Night**

 **B: Later**

* * *

 **Bolt's semblance is called Energy(not official). He can use his semblance to charge his body and run in superhuman speeds. He can also throw lightning bolts when he runs in a circle.**

 **His dual pistols Ros** **é, are all black desert eagles. He can use them for long range and close range if needed. They were made to never run out of bullets**

 **Bolt's sword, Vorpal or the Dragon Blade as Bolt likes to call it, Can slice through anything. Dr. Sierra gave Bolt multiple sword styles like one-handed, two-handed, dual sword.**

 **Dr. Sierra also gave Bolt the ability to adapt. This ability kicks in when Bolt is beaten in combat, once he gets beaten his mind and body both learn from the experience and perform better in battle. This sometimes happens a few moments after getting defeated.**

 **Aaron's semblance is called** **Nuclear. He has full control of fire. He can throw fireballs. He can use it to boost his attack power. He can use it to fly. When he's high in the air he can fly downwards and hit the ground like a meteor.**

 **His sword called Toggle, is a sword that can transform into a scythe and a plasma rifle that shoots fire dust rounds. He can cloak both sword and scythe in flames. He likes to call himself the Flaming Grimm Reaper of Justice**

 **Aaron and Bolt are both Elementals. Bolt the element of Lighting and Aaron the element of Fire. The Elementals are the equivalents to the Maidens and are the counter if one ever goes rouge. The only known Elementals are Bolt and Aaron.**


	3. An Unknown Number

**Setting: RWBY Dorm**

Bolt sat on a shelf in Team RWBY's dorm with his scroll. He was waiting for a video call from his team. He looked up from his scroll to see Yang and Weiss arguing about how Yang's puns are "idiotic and unnecessary" as Weiss put it. Bolt watch the two girls argue for half an hour, then his scroll went off. Bolt looked at his scroll to see that he had a call from Mystic. Bolt answered the call to see two other people along with Mystic

"Hey Bolt" Mystic said

"Hey guys" Bolt said

"Finally the Light Bulb shows himself" Aaron said

"Aaron, no name calling" Rae said glaring

"Yea Flame Brain" Bolt said

"Bolt!" Rae exclaimed

"Sorry" Bolt said

"Thank you" "now Mystic dear, tell the boys about what we talked about in our dorm" Rae said looking at Mystic sitting next to her

"Right, um I think we should like, you know, make team attacks and maybe go on a mission or something" Mystic said twiddling her thumbs

Aaron and Bolt stared at each other quietly like they were having a conversation

"Ok" Aaron and Bolt said agreeing to Mystic's statement

"Let's do that after the mission" Rae said getting nods from the two boys and one girl

"Where should we go?" Aaron asked

"Vacuo" Bolt said

"Ok" Aaron said

"Sure" Mystic said while Rae nodded in response

They said their goodbyes and the call was ended. Bolt jumped from the shelf he was sitting on and headed for the door.

"And, were are you going?" Weiss asked

"Training" Bolt said walking out the door

 **Setting: Vacuo Desert**

Bolt was the first to arrive at the meeting place in Vacuo. Mystic and Rae appeared a second later through a portal from Mystic's variety of semblances. Aaron then came flying in with his fire. Mystic ran up and hugged Bolt almost making him lose his footing. Aaron and Rae walked up to each other and waved to each other.

"Where do we start" Mystic asked

"Not sure" Aaron said looking around "We are in the middle of a desert"

"How about that way" Bolt said pointing north

"Why that way?" Rae asked

"I don't know, it's just a feeling" Bolt said walking

"Weirdo" Aaron said shaking his head following Bolt

"I think I see why you like him. A mysterious boy who is hated by a whole kingdom. a bad boy is sense." Rae said when the boys got out of earshot

"Yeah" Mystic said blushing

"Come on, lets catch up before we lose them" Rae said following the boys

"Right" Mystic said following them

 **Setting: Fortuna**

The team walked up to a town in the desert. They were happy that they found a town because of how long they were walking for. Rae walked up to a civilian close by while the other three took a break.

"Told you we'd find something" Bolt said

"It took forever through" Aaron complained

"Your just mad that I was right" Bolt said glaring at Aaron

"No I'm not Light Bulb" Aaron said getting up

"Sure your not Flame Brain" Bolt said

"Hey, stop fighting, we're teammates remember" Rae said looking at the two boys with her arms crossed

"Whatever" Aaron said kicking up dust

"So, I found out where we are" Rae said looking back at the town

"Really where? Bolt asked

"A place called Fortuna" Rae said

"I think I heard about this place" Mystic said pulling out her scroll

"Do they have jobs here?" Bolt asked

"Yea the guy said it was a building over there" Rae said pointing to a small wooden building

"OK, let's get a job" Mystic said

"Last one there is Grimm fodder" Aaron said running towards the building

"Oh wanna get" Bolt said running at normal human speed

"Those boys, always think it's a competition" Rae said shaking her head

"I know, It's like they dislike each other" Mystic said

"We'd better catch up before one of them breaks something" Rae said walking towards the building with Mystic beside her

They got to the building and saw a bunch of people inside looking at the boards full of job requests. Aaron went to look for a job while Bolt, Rae, and Mystic looked around for the manager. Rae saw a older man with really dark black hair and decided that he was the manager. She lead the other two towards him.

"Hello" Rae said

"Hello miss" the man said

"We were thinking about taking a job" Rae said

"OK, which one?" the man asked

"This one" Aaron said placing a flyer on the desk

"Ah this one, what you have to do is clear out some Grimm that has been invading a village nearby" the man said

"Doesn't seem hard" Bolt said

"Where is this village at" Rae asked

"It's just north from here" the man said

"OK thank you" Mystic said waving as the team walked out

 **Setting: Sun Village**

The team made there way to the village. They saw a bunch of Nevermores flying up above. They saw some Beowolves and Ursas on the ground.

"I'll get the birds" Aaron said using his semblance to fly in the air after the Nevermores

"Guess we take the ground ones then" Bolt said pulling out Rosé.

"Guess so" Mystic said using her new semblance, Portal to make a portal to take Rae and her to the tallest building.

Bolt ran at the Beowolves and Ursas head on. Mystic pulled out a bow and arrow and helped Aaron take down the Nevermores in the sky. Rae saw Bolt get hit slightly on the back and used her semblance, Mercy to boost Bolt aura to heal his body. Aaron and Mystic took out all of the Nevermores but turned when the ground started to shake. Bolt shot a Beowolf in the head to see the ground crack and split the village in half. Then they saw a purple glow from the sky that looked to be a black portal.

"Mystic, was that you?" Rae asked Mystic

"No it wasn't" Mystic said

"Well whatever it is we have to stop i-" Aaron was cut off when a metal beam appeared and hit him down to the floor

Bolt ran to help Aaron as Mystic and Rae used a portal to get to Aaron. Bolt then heard laughter come from behind them. He turned around to see two females that could be in their twenties.

"Look sister, we found them" the female with a spear said

"I know, mother will be pleased" The other female said

"Who are you" Bolt said facing the two girls

"I'm Sunlight and she's Moonlight and we are the Fall Twins" Sunlight said

"Who?" Bolt asked confused

"That's right we're not born yet" Sunlight said looking sad

"Right, we're from the future" Moonlight said

"From the future?" Bolt questioned

"Yes and guess why we came back" Moonlight said

"To kill Team AMBR" Sunlight said before Bolt got to respond

"I don't think so" Aaron said standing next to Bolt

"Yea not if we have something to say about it" Bolt said

The two girls charged at Bolt and Aaron. Moonlight kicked Aaron in the stomach and he went flying. Bolt and Sunlight were in the heat of battle. Bolt shot at Sunlight but she put her hand up and the bullets stopped dead in there tracks. Bolt assumed that it was her semblance.

"Aaron! **Absolute Carnage: Sword**!" Bolt yelled

"Right" Aaron yelled back reaching for his sword

Sunlight threw her spear at Bolt but he blocked it with his sword.

"Wow I didn't even see him unsheathe it" Rae said shocked

The twin girls met back up with each other while Bolt and Aaron did the same. The boys put the swords away to show off another team attack dubbed **Absolute Carnage: Elemental**. Aaron's fist ignited and Bolt eyes and hands electrified .They both ran at each other, Bolt and Aaron were going to attack their respective opponent but faked them out. Bolt made it seem like he was going to attack Sunlight but hit Moonlight and Aaron fake out Moonlight and hit Sunlight. Sunlight was knocked down to the floor but got up in time to see Mystic. She threw Aaron away from her and ran towards her.

"Oh how long I have waited to take you for myself dear Mystic" Sunlight said pinning Mystic down but Bolt came and kicked her off

"Sis, we have to retreat. We can't stay for long, we screwed our window." Moonlight said

"I'll take you some day, my love" Sunlight said following her sister back through the portal

"You OK" Aaron asked Mystic

"Yes, just don't feel comfortable" Mystic said shivering

"Lets head back before something else happens" Rae said

"Right" Aaron said picking up his sword he dropped

"Yeah" Bolt said popping his shoulder

 **Setting: Fortuna**

The team made it back to Fortuna and into the small building. They told the man about completing the job and got their Lein for it. They walked back outside to say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you guys next Team Video call" Aaron said flying off to Shade Academy

"Yeah, I need to get that out of my head" Mystic said making a portal and jump in through

"See you later Bolt" Rae said jumping in the portal after Mystic"

 _'Later team'_ Bolt thought as he was about to run off but he got a text

The text read: **Bolt Rai, come the big white building in the middle of Fortuna.** Bolt read the text and looked around for the building to see that it indeed was in the middle of the place. He ran to the building with his semblance.

When he got inside he saw no one inside bit he had the feeling to you up the stairs. He followed this feeling at went up the stairs. He got to the top rather quickly because of his semblance. He was in a hallway with a foot at the end. His feeling told him to go through that door. He walked up to it a opened the door.

Bolt saw a room that looked to be a small bedroom with am office. He walked into the office to see the chair turned towards the window. he slowly walked up towards the desk. The chair rotates reveal a girl with dark black hair like the man in the building outside

"Wow you came" the lady said

"Um who are you and why did you text me to come here?" Bolt asked

"Hello Bolt Rai, my name Clair De Lune Vantablack and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

 **Sunlight and Moonlight are Cinder's twin girls from the future. Sunlight's Semblance is Force/Gravity Manipulation. It Allows Sunlight To Bend The Weight And Acceleration On Things With A Snap, She Can Make People Miss Their Swings And Shots By Making Their Bullets Or Weapons Heavy, She Can Accelerate Her Spears Speed When She Throws it.**

 **Sunlight's Weapon: Magnetic, A Spear That Can Be Called Back Sunlight's Semblance**

 **Moonlight's Semblance is Instant Leap: Allows The User To Teleport To Any Place He/She Remembers.**

 **Moonlight's Weapon: Moonsong, a Sword Which Can Also Transform Into A Shotgun.**

 **Shout out to New Dreamer for allowing me to use their characters. Check out Team VRSZ Origins to Volume 5.**


	4. Bully Trouble

**Setting: Beacon**

Bolt was walking with Ruby and Yang through the halls of Beacon. They were walking to the lunch room to meet up with the rest of RWBY and JNPR. Ruby was bouncing around more that walking. The dance was a week away and Ruby was excited beyond her mind.

"I can't wait till the dance" Ruby said excitedly

"Are you more excited about the dance or that you have the chance to tell Weiss how you feel?" Yang asked

Ruby froze when Yang said that

"Wow you got her good Yang" Bolt said laughing

"I hate you guys sometimes. I don't like Weiss like that, I think" Ruby said pouting whispering the last part which lucky her siblings didn't hear

"Come on sis, we're joking" Yang said patting Ruby's head

The three siblings arrived at Beacon's lunch room to see Blake and Weiss sitting at a table with team JNPR. They walked up to the table to greet their friends

"Hey guys!" Yang said loudly walking up to the group

"How is everyone?" Ruby asked

"We're good Ruby" Jaune said

Yang sat next to Blake. Ruby sat next to Weiss and Bolt sat next to Pyrrha. Yang put her arm around Blake's shoulders. Yang and Blake have been acting like they were dating for a bet they had between each other. Ruby

"Hey look its a bunch of lesbians and virgins!" an boy named Cardin yelled from two tables down getting the whole room quiet

"Why does he always do this?" Ruby asked getting irritated

"Yang… calm down. You'll lose the bet remember" Blake said comforting Yang and reminding her on the bet

Cardin walked over to their table.

"This isn't right people, it should be man and woman not woman and woman or man and man" Cardin said

"Cardin just stop" Jaune said walking up to Cardin slowly

"Jaune, don't try to grow a pair now" Cardin said pushing Jaune on the floor

"As I was saying, why should this...filth be allowed" Cardin said

Ozpin and Glynda were in the hallway watching and listening to Cardin. They stood there to see which student will shut Cardin up since Jaune failed. Cardin made his way behind Yang and Blake. Blake looked back at Cardin holding Yang down to her sit. Yang tried her hardest to stay in her sit and not punch Cardin in the face. Cardin was taunting Yang, pressuring her to get up but she didn't. Cardin was angered by this and did the only thing he could. Cardin went to punch Yang, but what Cardin didn't noticed was a flash of blue to red light. Cardin looked to see his hand to have be caught by someone else's. Cardin looked up to see Bolt with red lightning surrounding his body and spark in his eyes.

"Oh wow haven't seen that in a while" Ruby said

"Wait this has happened before?" Weiss asked as Cardin was punched through some tables

"Yea. Ruby had a bully at signal. Told it would happen Blake " Yang said smiling looking at his scroll and earbuds on her lap

"It happened one time when we were little" Ruby said

Bolt used his semblance to turn into lightning and punched Cardin into the ground cracking it. Cardin sat up from the floor to see Bolt standing waiting for him to get up. Once Cardin was standing Bolt charged. Cardin tried punching Bolt but he used his semblance to slow down time and dodge his attacks. Bolt got into a fighting stance with his hands in front of each other. He charged, almost like he had teleportation, he appeared in one spot then to the next. He pummeled Cardin from all directions using his semblance. Bolt grabbed Cardin by his arm and started spinning in circles. He then threw Cardin out through the window. Cardin's teammates came to help Cardin, but they were two late with Cardin being out of the room. Dove and Russel looked at each other then at Bolt. They charged at him but then the light went out. They looked around for each other. Dove, Russel, and Sky saw a shadowy figure with red lightning and red eyes. The boys thought they were fighting a demon of some kind. They decided to retreat and check on there leader, stumbling and tripping over things. The lights cut back on to Bolt standing in the middle of the room

"Bolt?" Blake said scared

"Blake, back way from him" Weiss said grabbing Blake's wrist

Yang walked over to Bolt. Everyone that he wanted to kill her. She looked at his scroll and picked a song, she gave it back to Bolt and backed away.

"Sorry" Bolt said putting his earbuds in

"Its ok, you did it for us" Ruby said hugging Bolt

"Yea just like last time" Yang said joining the hug

"Let's go back to the dorm" Weiss said dragging Yang and Ruby

"Thanks a lot Bolt" Blake said sneaking some Lien into Yang's hand

"No problem Blake, what are friends for" Bolt said

Bolt was walking next to Blake on the way back to the dorm when he got a text. It was a text from Aaron.

 **A: Dude. Help. Now**

 **B: Why, what happened**

 **A: Mystic was kidnapped by Sunlight and Moonlight**

* * *

 **Bolt would do a lot for Yang and Ruby. He had a dream once about Summer. They talked about how her "disappearance" and how it has affected all of the Rose-XiaoLong-Branwen-Rai family. In this dream Bolt promised to Summer that both Yang and Ruby will stay safe and alive. Bolt has kept this promise ever since that dream, even though he didn't think he talked to the real Summer Rose. He also promised Dr. Sierra to kill her rival's own creations, who will be introduced...after Bolt goes through the Fall of Beacon.**

 **The next chapter will have the first Elementals in years fighting children of a Maiden from the future. Fire and Lighting vs Twin Maidens (in training). Aaron and Bolt vs Sunlight and Moonlight.**


	5. AMBR vs Fall Twins

Bolt, Aaron, and Rae were running through a forest. It was raining so they had to be careful when jumping and sometimes when running. Then Aaron stopped the group.

"Their" Aaron said

"That's where they have Mystic?" Bolt asked

"Low class" Rae said disappointedly shaking her head

"I'm missing the dance for this" Bolt said shaking his head angry

"Have we really been looking for a week?" Aaron asked

"OK, so what's the plan Flame boy?" Bolt asked

"I will draw out the twins, then while me and Bolt distract them, Rae, you go in and get Mystic out" Aaron said walking toward the twin's base

" 'Distract' " Rae said using her fingers as air quotes

"Right, let's do this" Bolt said following Aaron

"OK, let's not get killed boys" Rae said pointing at the two

"Rae, we're Bolt and Aaron you know us better than most people" Aaron said creating a fireball with his semblance

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Bolt said standing next to Aaron

"You guys ready?" Aaron asked

"Yeah" Rae said

"Yep" Bolt said

"Here goes nothing" Aaron said as he threw the fireball at the side of the base

A few minutes later The Fall Twins showed up to deal with the problem.

"Hey! What the hell!" Sunlight yelled from across the field

"Now Rae go" Aaron whispered

Bolt and Aaron walked up closer to The Twins to give Rae time to infiltrate the base.

"Yeah, I paid for this!" Moonlight yelled

"We're going to kill you two!" Sunlight yelled

Bolt and Aaron glared at Sunlight and Moonlight scaring them.

"Um, are they OK?" Sunlight asked Moonlight

"No, they aren't, we took their team member remember" Moonlight said

"Wait they want her? NO! She's mine and if you want her you have to go through me!" Sunlight yelled

"Challenge Accepted" Bolt and Aaron said in unison

"Grrr" Sunlight grumbled

"Get ready sis" Sunlight said getting in fighting stance

"Right" Moonlight said taking her fighting stance

"Which version Flame Boy?" Bolt asked

"All out?" Aaron asked

"Yeah I'm down" Bolt said getting in fighting stance

Aaron and Bolt did the same thing and got ready for a fight. Then in a blink of an eye Bolt charged for Sunlight and Aaron charged for Moonlight.

 **Setting: Twin's base**

Meanwhile inside the base, Rae was searching for Mystic. She searched throughout most of the base in a few minutes. There was surprisingly no guards at all. RAe was getting close to the jail wing of the base.

"Mystic! Where are you!" Rae yelled trying to get an answer

"Rae?" Mystic said surprised

"Mystic, I found you, let's get outta here" Rae said opening the jail cell Mystic was in

"Right, but I can't walk" Mystic said

"I'll carry you" Rae said picking Mystic up

"Where's Bolt and Aaron?" Mystic asked

"There outside fighting" Rae said as something exploded

 **Setting: Outside the Base**

While Rae was rescuing Mystic, Bolt and Aaron were still fighting Sunlight and Moonlight.

"Moonlight, Plan B!" Sunlight said as she was punched by Bolt

"Right" Moonlight said tapping her hear

"Guys, I got her" Rae said over the comms

"Aaron, leave them to me" Bolt said

"I'm not letting you have all the fun" Aaron said jokingly

"Dude. Get the girls out of here, I'll cover you" Bolt said in a more serious tone

"Fine, but I'm coming back though. Come on girls" Aaron said running off with Rae and Mystic as they left through the hole in the base

Bolt watched them leave and he turned to face the twins. He turned back to the twin girls and gave them the same glare he did before the fight.

"You're going to take us on by yourself?" Sunlight asked laughing

"That's stupid idea" Moonlight stated

"That's the plan" Bolt said

"Are they coming?" Sunlight asked Monnlight

"Yes, they are" Moonlight confirmed

"Good"

"Charge on 3?" Moonlight asked

"1"

"2"

"3" They said in unison

Aaron got the girls near the forests entrance. Rae started to get tired carrying Mystic by herself. Aaron noticed and went to help them.

"Let's get moving girls" Aaron said picking Mystic up by her other arm

"Right" Rae said

Aaron and Rae carried Mystic out of the forest. Sunlight saw this and got ready to throw her spear at the group.

"Hell no you're not escaping!" Sunlight threw her spear and sent it flying towards the three teens

Mystic turned and saw the spear coming at them. She was speechless and all of the good memories and fun times she has had with AMBR flash and was waiting for her demise. Then a flash of blue light appeared stopping Aaron and Rae in their tracks. They looked to see Bolt had caught Sunlight's spear before it hit them. Bolt let go of the spear letting it fly back to Sunlight. Bolt ran back to Sunlight and Moonlight with fury. Sunlight went in for a punch and Bolt blocked it. Moonlight went for a gunshot, Bolt countered with a gunshot of his own. Sunlight threw her spear Bolt dodged it. Sunlight went to punch Bolt, but Bolt disappeared in front of her. She then realized Bolt was above her. While Bolt was above her, he was in the middle of a back flip. At the end he kicked Sunlight back down to the floor. Moonlight came to aid her sister and tried to punch Bolt. When she went for the punch Bolt dodged out of the way and kicked her away. Then an arrow made of glass was shot in the air at Bolt's direction. Bolt caught the arrow with ease but was confused on how it got here.

"You're done now" Sunlight said tiredly

"Yeah, totally finished" Moonlight said passing out

"Get the girls out of here" a mysterious voice said

When the voice said this, two Grimm Cyborgs looking things ran and picked up the girls and retreated. As they were retreating, the new mysterious woman was walking the opposite way of them with more Cyborgs behind her.

"Hello Mr. Dragon Slayer" the new person said

"…" Bolt stayed quiet to see if he could find any weak points his new opponent showed and was slightly confused that she knew his hated nickname.

"Not talking huh, well guess I'll just kill you now." The new person said "Don't take it personally, I'm just following orders"

More Cyborgs appeared behind the woman from the forest and were getting in line next to her ready to pounce.

"Ha! Mr. Dragon Slayer, that's a new one" Aaron said walking up next to Bolt

"I thought I sai- "Bolt started but got cut off

"I know what you said, but who is the leader of AMBR?" Aaron said rhetorically

"Which on you what to do Elemental? Sword? Gun?" Aaron asked as he looked at the Cyborg Grimm

"All-out?" Bolt asked

"Again?" Aaron questioned

"That last one wasn't really 'All-out' if you think about it" Bolt said

"Oh, Mr. Neon as well, now I can complete my assignment" the woman said

"Who are you lady?" Aaron asked

"My name is Cinder Fall, Lady Salem's right-hand woman" Cinder said

"Cinder?" Aaron said

 _'Salem?'_ Bolt thought

"Get them" Cinder said pointed at the boys, while Cinder said this two new figures appeared next to her

"Cinder, let's just kill them already" the boy said impatiently

"Get my girls home." Cinder said with little emotion

"Yes Lady Cinder" the girl said

"Right" the boy said walking back into the forest with the girl

As Cinder's helper left, the Cyborgs ran at Bolt and Aaron but they were more that ready to handle them

"Ready?" Aaron asked

"Yep" Bolt said running at the Cyborgs head on

"Wait up dude" Aaron yelled catching up with Bolt

Bolt shot 8 Cyborgs at once. Aaron followed up by burning 7 with his semblance. Bolt used his semblance to take out 12 more. Aaron mowed down 10 with his plasma rifle. Bolt unsheathed his sword and sliced 17 in half. Aaron punched the ground and earth pikes came out of the ground killing another 17. Aaron launched a wave of fire at the Cyborgs, Bolt got in between the Cyborgs and the wave. He spun in a circle with his semblance creating the team attack Lightning Flame Tornado. Bolt guided the tornado toward the Cyborgs taking them out in a flaming glory.

"Well well, you've exceeded my Lady's expectations, even in the past" Cinder said walking towards the two boys

"We will take you down" Aaron said

Bolt stayed quiet activating his semblance electrifying his eyes and body, ready to start the real fight.

Aaron jumped ahead towards Cinder without a proper plan, like he always does. Aaron went for a punch but Cinder used her maiden powers to shield herself from Aaron's flames and blew him back with hers. _'I think I just whiteness those Maiden Powers I was told about. Wow, our first Maiden. I'm never doubting Ozpin ever again'_ he thought

"Well, that was a disappointment" Cinder said turning her attention to Bolt, "Will you disappoint me?"

Bolt stayed quiet trying to find Cinder's weak spot which he was unfortunate in finding. Bolt was going to attack but he heard a sudden yell of his hotheaded leader coming closer and decided to distract Cinder

"Are you not going to attack?" Cinder asked like she was actually concerned that she scared Bolt into submission, she really wanted to fight him

"Not yet" Bolt said vibrating his body long enough to let the flaming body of Aaron through his body

When Aaron flew through Bolt, he tried to punch Cinder but was meet with another shield. When Aaron was close enough, Cinder saw that it was Aaron, covered in flames because of his semblance.

"Hmph" Cinder chuckled at Aaron's attempt to hit her. Then Cinder started to hear a crack. She looked at where Aaron had punch the shield and saw the crack she heard. She was getting worried that he might break through. Aaron realized that he was getting through so he starting punching harder. He's fist bursted into flames as he started rapidly punching.

Cinder was getting cautious of Bolt completely ignoring Aaron. When Aaron finally broke through Cinder's shield, He went for another punch but Cinder blew him away a few feet with her fire.

"You know fire can't hurt me right?" Aaron said getting up igniting his aura

"Yes, but I'm the Fall Maiden and I have other elements as well " Cinder said using her ice magic to completely freeze Aaron

"Now that that's done with, It's your turn" Cinder said looking at Bolt with a menacing look, forming a sword out of fire

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Bolt said breaking the ice surrounding Aaron's body

"What do you mean" Cinder said

"Sorry" Bolt said picking Aaron's frozen body and running away

Cinder shook her head and walked back into the forest. The two figures from before were waiting.

"Cinder?" The boy said but was cut off by Cinder

"Dont even" Cinder said silencing him

"We're moving out. They'll be back and we'll be ready"

* * *

 **Sunlight and Moonlight are twin sisters of Cinder Fall. Their father is unknown even by Cinder. Salem is still alive and active in the future Cinder and the twins come from.**

 **The Cyborgs are Human-Grimm hybrids. They started off as a virus Salem made. It spread all across Remnant infecting people until Salem had an army bigger than half the world.**

 **Cinder has grown way stronger in the future. She understands her powers more and has stolen the Spring and Winter Maidens power.**

 **AMBR has also grown in the future. Aaron, Rae, and Mystic have been captured by Salem and spreed all across the new Remnant. Bolt became half of what Dr. Sierra didn't want him to be. He became a cold killing machine,He lost all of his family. Ruby and Yang were killed in battle on his watch. Taiyang and Raven died together defending themselves. Bolt found out that Summer was alive but she was killed in front of Bolt and all of the kingdoms fell to Salem and the Grimm. Bolt was never the same person after Salem's rise, but Bolt would be able to complete true his cause. That cause is to beat Salem once and for all. She even teamed up with villains of Bolt past who will prosper in the next Volume One of AMBR. One will appear in this, which is technicality a Origin of the Team. It will be completely explained in Volume One**

 **Then with Salem's rise she also found out time travel and she wanted to rule faster and easier. She sent Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and the Twins to see her dictatorship through but Team AMBR of the past didn't this happen**


	6. One Man Army

**Chapter 1 Title: One Man Army**

 **Setting: Ozpin's Office**

"I'm sorry Ozpin put he's to dangerous" Ironwood said

"Look James, he hasn't been in any trouble" Ozpin said

"Yes i know but i can't risk him going rogue" Ironwood said as he walked away

"You can't beat him" Ozpin said

"Yes we can" Ironwood said stopping

Ozpin pushed a button on his desk. A screen appeared, it showed the lunch room. Bolt was sitting with Team RWBY and JNPR like he always was.

"Wanna prove that?" Ozpin asked

"Winter, send the squad to engage" Ironwood told Winter over his comms

 **Setting: Beacon Lunch Room**

RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the lunchroom as always. Bolt was sitting with them watching the two teams conversate about who the better leader was. Jaune was protesting against Ruby, Yang was laughing at Jaune and his attempts to prove himself. Blake was reading a book next to Bolt. She perked her head up getting Bolt's attention

"What is it Blake?" Bolt asked

"Someone's here" Blake looking at the entrance to the lunchroom

"Who?" Bolt asked getting up

"Atla-" Blake was cut off by the doors bursted open

"Where is Bolt Rai" a soldier said silencing the students

"Bolt, what's going on" Ruby whispered

"I don't know." "I need for you to get everyone out of here" Bolt said walking out into the open

"Hands in the air" the soldier said

"Why are you guys here?" Bolt asked

"We're taking you in once and for all" the soldier said taking aim

"Now Ruby!" Bolt said running toward some students

Ruby used her semblance to get some students out of the room. Bolt used his to do the same getting everyone out. Bolt ran back in the room with his sword and guns.

"I'm sick of you guys" Bolt said aiming his guns at the soldiers.

"Take fire" the soldier said firing

Bolt dodged all and shot every bullet that came his way. A soldier came at Bolt, he was kicked in the stomach. Two more came at Bolt on both sides of him, Bolt jumped over one and kicked the second in the head. Bolt was starting to get tired of dealing with the military. He used his semblance to appear in front a of a soldier and punch him in the gut,making all of the other soldiers hesitate to engage. Bolt stood in the middle of the room staring the soldiers down.

"I beat you guys when i was twelve, I can totally beat you now" Bolt said laughing

 **Setting: Ozpin's Office**

RWBY and JNPR ran to Ozpin's office see why the Atlas Military is here. They made it to the office and opened the door. Ironwood, Winter and Ozpin looked away from the screen to look at the group.

"Headmaster, what going on?" Ruby asked

"Yea, why is Atlas after Bolt"

"Winter?" Weiss said in confusion

"Weiss" Winter said

"Ms. Rose, General Ironwood here wants to capture Bolt. I don't completely understand why but clearly Bolt is trying to prove something" Ozpin said looking at the screen

"Schnee, engage" Ironwood said

"Yes sir" Winter said walking passed her sister and out of the room

 **Setting: Beacon's Lunchroom**

Bolt was using his semblance to take down soldier after soldier. When he punched the last soldier into the wall, he heard someone walking behind him. He turned around to see a woman who looked just like Weiss, but this woman was much taller and older than Weiss.

"You must be Winter" Bolt said

"I don't care what Weiss says, I'm bringing you in" Winter said

"Let's test that theory" Bolt said

Winter charged at Bolt with her sword planning on ending the battle quickly. Bolt charged at Winter wanting to get this over with. Winter used her Glyphs to summon two Beowolves to attack Bolt, Bolt phased through the first Beowolf and punched the second in the head into the ground making it disintegrate. Winter then sent icicles toward Bolt as he was getting up, but Bolt used his semblance and zig zagged through the gaps of the icicles. Winter attempted to strike Bolt down with her sword, she used her semblance to boost herself forward. She brought her sword out to stab and stun Bolt, Bolt pulled out his sword,at lighting speed, to block Winter's attack.

 **Setting: Ozpin's Office**

"He's using his sword" Glynda said in aww

"Yea, he's gonna show Winter up" Yang said confidently

"Hey!" Weiss yelled at Yang

"I told you James, you can't beat him, not when he's determined" Ozpin said

"..." Ironwood stayed quiet

"You really think he'll win Yang?" Ruby asked

"Of course Rubes, he's our brother i always have faith in him" Yang said smiling as Bolt sliced one of Winter's summons in half

"He's going to have to explain why Atlas wants him though" Blake said

"He doesn't have to" Ironwood said as Winter was starting to get frustrated " I'll tell you"

"No. We can trust you, you could be lying" Ruby said

"Fine but when he tells you the truth, don't come crying to me" Ironwood said looking Back towards the screen

 **Setting: Beacon Lunch Room**

"Look I don't know where she is" Bolt said stooping Winter in her tracks

"What?" Winter asked

"I know a lot of people and i know where most of them are, but the one you're looking for… I have no clue" Bolt said shrugging

"Your telling the truth" Winter said lowering her weapons

"Yea I am" Bolt said

"Sir, you hear that he doesn't know" Winter said

"I know, let's head out" Ironwood said over the comms

Winter walked out of the lunch room and some of the soldiers got up and dragged the still unconscious ones out of the building.

Setting: Ozpin's Office

"See, I told you James. You can't beat him" Ozpin said

Ironwood just walked away and left the school with his small fleet he brought. Teams RWBY and JNPR ran to the lunchroom to greet and congratulate Bolt on beating the Atlas military again. Bolt caught Ruby as she sped into his arms for a hug. Yang came seconds later grabbing them both in for a bear hug lifting them of the ground. Blake and Weiss smiled at the siblings and decided to join the hug turning it from a sibling hug to a group hug.

"Wow, Bolt remind me not to get in your bad side" Jaune said looking at the mess the lunchroom became

"You should have broke someone's legs" Nora said

"Was it hard beating them?" Ruby asked

"Nope" Bolt said laughing

"Guess that does run in the family" Yang said laughing

Ozpin and Glynda walked into the lunch room to greet Bolt as well.

"I'm proud of you Bolt, you didn't kill a single person" Glynda said

"Thanks Professor" Bolt said

"Mr. Rai, that was quite a show, but as promised your secret is still safe with me" Ozpin said smiling

"Thanks Headmaster" Bolt said smiling back

 **Setting: Vale**

The was a person on a building with a clear view of Beacon. They had binoculars and saw the whole fight with Bolt and Atlas. The person put their binoculars down and stood up.

"He's getting better, way to make me proud" the person said disappearing with a purple light

* * *

 **Ironwood knows about Project NightRaid. Bolt doesn't know how or why he knows but he just leaves it be because Bolt knows that he doesn't understand the whole story, just about the great evil that was created there.**

 **Bolt has a destiny to fulfil. He has to slay that great evil but he doesn't know where it is not is strong enough anyways. This will happen and be explained in later chapters**

 **The next chapter will probably consist of Bolt going back to Fortuna and meeting Team VRSZ and maybe fight them. He'll probably end up fighting Remus and Silver, Remus would just want to fight a new opponent and "level up". Silver would wanna to prove that Bolt isn't all that and try to beat him**


	7. New Friends Part 1

**Setting: Vacuo Desert**

Bolt was walking through the Vacuo desert looking for a place he has visited once before. He was heading to Fortuna. He was called by his friend, Clair, to help her with something she said was important. Bolt could see his destination in the distance and decided to run the rest of the way their, which he did

 **Setting: Fortuna**

Bolt ran into the city and looked around to see that the place looked like a ghost town. There were only a few people around and that worried Bolt a lot. Bolt heard an explosion in the distant near Team VRSZ's base. He decided to hurry to the big white building where he last meet Clair.

When Bolt walked into the building he saw that most of the citizens of Fortuna were inside the building. He saw that they had scared looks on their faces. Bolt ran up the stairs to see if he couldn't find Clair, which to his surprise he found her.

"Clair, I'm here, what's happening?" Bolt asked

"Yay your here, Silver has a gang thing he's apart of, called Greyhound and they invaded" Clair said

"Where are they?" Bolt asked

"VRSZ's base" Clair said as Bolt ran off

 **Setting: Team VRSZ Base**

Sliver was able to get Madam Slade to not pull the trigger and keep Violet alive.

"Please, Madam Slate, we own her for all of this" Silver siad trying to put VRSZ on the good side

"Fodder, what has she done to earn my grace?" Slate asked

"None of this would be happening if it wasn't for her and her comrades" Silver said

"We were going to have Bianca take them to Haven in a airship" Silver said

"And what if they come back?" Slate

"They won't Anima is on the other side of Remnant" Silver said

"Proceed with you plan then" Slate said

"Thank you Madam Slate" Silver said

 **Setting: Bianca's Apartment**

Silver was knocking on Bianca's bedroom door trying to get Remus' attention. Remus was asleep in Bianca's bed until he heard the knocking and woke up. He got up and opened the door to see Silver with some Greyhound members with assault rifles.

"Hey weapons down!" Silver yelled

The members did as they were told and left Sliver and Remus alone.

"Silver? Is this the surprise you were talking about" Remus asked

"Yeah, part of it" Silver said dragging Remus out of the room

"Why are we going outside, is so dark out" Remus said

"Complaining isn't like you, don't worry we'll be there soon" Silver said

 **Setting: Desert**

Silver, Remus and the Greyhound members arrived back at the desert where Bianca had the airship and met up with Madam Slate and Bianca. Slate ordered the Greyhounds to get off of the airship so it could take off. Violet and Zelts were onboard ready to be sent off.

"Go on Remus" Silver said

"Your not coming?" Remus asked

'This is the gift, the surprise will be waiting when you land, there's those peanuts that you like on the ship" Silver said and Remus hurried to get on the airship

Bianca walked to Silver and rubbed his shoulder. She saw the sad look Silver had on his face and started to get worried herself.

"Think they'll be ok?" Bianca asked

Silver didn't answer her, He was in his own world thinking. Bianca just let him be, she was starting to get worried about Silver's friends. She liked Remus because of his natural fighting nature, She liked Zelts because he was a true nice guy with a good heart, and Violet, She was ok with Violet.

"Silver" Slate said

"Yes, Madam Slate" Silver said a little stunned that Slate used his real name

"You did a great job, I just want you to know that I'm thankful for this" Slate said

"Thank you, I wouldn't let Greyhound down" Silver said knowing that pleased her

Slate started to ramble on about how Silver would have been the second man to escape Greyhound if he failed. She said that she had a son with the man and that they had love that couldn't be rivaled. This was making Silver sick to his stomach, he almost puked until he heard a certain word.

"Life?" Silver asked confused

"I created a boy, unfortunately he was taken from me and most likely died like his father" Slate said with no emotion

Silver had put two to two together and realise that Slate and Ghost were related. This hit Silver hard, he could accept that Slate was Ghost's mother. Slate then said that she couldn't care that Ghost's father died because he was cheating. She said that Ghost's father and the other woman had a child that works under her. Silver questioned who but then turned and looked at Bianca and put the pieces together.

"Bianca?" Silver question

"Keep this between us" Slate said

"Even though she's not mine, I consider her family" Slate said pulling out a red button

"Your friends could be a future threat to Greyhound" Slate said pushing the button

"Madam what are you do-" Silver stopped when he saw the airship exploded

Silver screamed when the airship became a fireball in the sky. He ran towards the wreckage landed seeing no survivors. Silver stopped all movement when he saw Zelts' weapon, Wings of Icarus, roll in front of him.

"They're gone, They are really gone" Silver said

Bianca was over to Silver and tried to please him. She wasn't having a good time doing so. Silver reduced to a mess on the floor, crying over his teammates.

"Why?" Bianca asked for Silver

"They were a potential threat and I can't have that. I had bombs placed in the ship long before you two got back. Come Silver, I need you to tell me how we are going invade this place, Fortuna was it" Slate said

Silver got back up and walked in front of Slate and the Greyhounds.

"There are underground passages used by the Vantablack Family, we should be able to use them without detecting" Silver said

"Splendid" Slate said happily

"We can enter by going through the outskirts where the ruined buildings are, they won't notice a large group coming" Silver said with no emotion while he lead the Greyhounds toward Fortuna

"I don't think so" a voice said of the hill in front of Silver and the Greyhounds

Silver and the hounds stopped in their tracks when they saw a figure appear over the hill in front of them. Silver recognized the figure and was scared and happy at the same time. The figure began to walk towards them and the Greyhound members aimed at the figure.

"And who might you be?" Slate asked in curiosity

"I'm your worst nightmare" the figure said with a smug look that seem to fit him

"Hmm, but in all seriousness, who are you?" Slate asked with most anger

"My name is Bolt Rai and I'm here to stop all of this" Bolt said

"Well aren't you confident, you think you can fight me and my Hounds" Slate said chuckling for what Silver thinks is the first time

"Ha, Fight You? No… I'm Gonna Kill You" Bolt said smiling


	8. New Friends Part 2

"Kill him" Slate said pointing towards Bolt

As Slate said this command, the Greyhound members charged at Bolt. Bolt walked down the hill he was on to meet the members halfway. Once he got close enough, Bolt shot several shots,with his pistols, at them, hitting some in the legs and arms. Several more went for physical attacks sense Bolt wasn't letting them get any closer. Two members ran up to Bolt, one with a sword and the other with spear. Bolt dodged their attacks by flipping over them which landed him in the middle of all the Greyhound members. A female member came up to him.

'That must be Bianca' Bolt thought 'This better work Silver'

"Your decent" Bianca said

"Thanks" Bolt said smiling

"Wasn't supposed to be a compliment" Bianca aiming at Bolt

"I know, woah!" Bolt said dodging a bullet

Bianca rushed Bolt expecting to catch him off guard, to only find out that Bolt doesn't easily get caught. Bolt dodged another swipe from Bianca's gun and swept her off her feet.. Bianca fell on the floor as Bolt was getting back up. Bolt looked over to Silver to see him nod.

'Time to lose' Bolt thought

Bianca slowly got back up and quickly kicked Bolt's legs making him fall to the floor. Bolt looked up at Bianca to see her looking down at him.

"Surrender" Bianca said pointing her guns at Bolt

"Alright" Bolt said putting his hands up in surrender

Bianca grabbed Bolt by his wrist and tied them together. She presented Bolt to Slate.

"Should we kill him Madam?" Bianca asked

"Hmm, let's keep him as a prisoner" Slate said turning back around

As Slate walked the hounds followed. Bianca pushed Bolt forward, making him move. Silver walked up to Bianca

"Hey Bianca, let me hold the prisoner" Silver said

"Ok, the rope is kind of hurting my hands" Bianca said giving the hold to Silver

"This plan of yours better work" Bolt whispered as Bianca was far enough away

"Yea, I hope it does" Silver whispered back

 **Setting: Fortuna Outskirts**

Greyhound finally made it to the ruined area of Fortuna. Nobody was around like normal, but even more so since Clair ordered that no one be in the area for upcoming events. Silver led Greyhound to a building that clearly towered over all the others. Silver stopped at the entrance and turned to face Madam Slate.

"I knew about the underground passageways, but I wasn't sure of the exact entry point. Thankfully for me, I had a friend who knows about this type of stuff and told me a few, like this one" Silver explained as he opened the entrance door "There is a massive main floor and a second floor, but they're both empty, so follow me"

Silver guided Madam Slate and the rest of the members in the building. Every member went inside expect for Bianca and the prisoner, Bolt. They were about to enter until Silver stopped them with his arm blocking them.

"What's wrong Silver?" Bianca asked

"Don't go in. Go back to your apartment and stay there tonight. I'll take him" Silver pleaded

Bianca noticed it and began to worry about him. "If you're worried about me, you shouldn't be, I'm stronger than you" She said chuckling

"Besides, our medical team did their best to fix me up. I'll be fine"

"No!" Silver yelled startling Bolt and Bianca

"I can't let you be involved in the plan" Silver knew he messed up when he said plan

"You're not good at hiding things Silver, especially from me, what are you planning?" Bianca was completely serious now, her previous teasing stopped completely.

Silver knew he couldn't do anything but the truth card

"Greyhound dies today" Silver said

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked worriedly

"I'm sick of taking orders from a leader who thinks of me as fodder, especially one who goes against her promise and kills my friends" Silver shouted. Slate's betrayal hit Silver hard and lit a raging fire in him

"Look Silver, I know you're angry, but the decision was best for all of u-"

''No it wasn't! She only does what's best for her and only herself! Everybody else are tools and fodder to her!" He didn't care if any of the hounds heard him at this point, his emotions were in the drivers seat

"Silver stop! Bianca shouted with force and it was surprisingly enough to silence Silver, for now

"You made friends on the mission, I get it, but remember, Greyhound is your family just like it is mine. I'd do anything for my family cause they've been there for me, and they're the only family I have left" She whispered the last part so neither boy would hear

"Please Bianca" Silver was begging now

Bianca wanted to give Silver what he need just by the look on his face, but he wanted to rid of the only family she had left. Her duty, but mainly her heart couldn't let this happen. She would eliminate any threat to Greyhound but she didn't want it to come to that with her junior. Their conflicting interests were causing them to face one another. Bianca made her choice

"Silvester, please stop talking. Don't say anything you'll regret" She said holding back unknown emotions

Silver couldn't stop, he was letting it all out of the few people he could trust. "It's too late for that Bianca like I said, Greyhound dies today. Bianca...you're important to me and I don't want you to be a casualty, please go home. This is my last request" Silver said it and it made Bianca wonder what he was planning to do

"I hoped it would never come to this, but Madam Slate was right, Bianca said before pivoting her foot. She then kicked Silver into the building while knocking the doors down with him for all of Greyhound to see. This was the second time within twenty-four hours the Silver had been kicked through a door by a girl and he though it was getting old. With all eyes on him, he flipped off his back and moved him self to the opposite side of the room, drawing Ceasefire from its holsters

"Fodder, why do you stand against us?" Slate asked showing no emotions

She clearly understood what was going on and so did her hounds as they brought their weapons, She wanted to hear him say it. the fodder members had assault rifles while the elite members, like Bianca, had their own weapons. Bianca herself walked through the entryway with a sad expression, leaving Bolt at the entrance. It only lasted a few seconds before she broke eye contact, looking even more heartbroken as she changed her view to Madam Slate.

"It's as you predicted Madam, Silver has betrayed us," she said with pain in her voice.

"Hmm, I thought it could happen, but I hoped he'd realize Greyhound was his only option, after seeing how I dealt with his friends not too long ago. Her words fueled Silver's anger.

'That's why you did it? So I would know my place' Silver thought

"No matter, what could simple fodder do to damage Greyhound?" She asked looking at Silver mockingly with an insulting grin

"A whole lot!" Silver shouted as he pulled out a remote detonator from his pocket. Slate didn't seem scared, but she squinted

"My original plan was to have everyone travel through the passageways,ones that I rigged with explosives. With the press of a button, Greyhound would be buried beneath Fortuna forever. Unfortunately, this isn't the case, but I made a backup plan, this building is rigged to blow, killing all of us" Silver said content that is how it ends.

The members of Greyhound aimed their weapons at him, but were to late to stop him from pressing the button. A few seconds passed with everyone standing still to hear explosions and too see rubble around them, but nothing happened. All eyes turn to Silver who kept pressing the button then glanced over to the one hundred people with their guns pointed at him.

"Ummm...this is awkward." That was all he could say with a smile as the fodder members opened fired. Silver didn't expected them to fire so quickly, so he didn't have enough time to use Gravity and move, but he realized he wouldn't have to worry when he heard metal clashing with metal. He looked in front of him to see Bolt, out of his binds, cutting the bullets before they reached Silver. The speed reminded Silver of Remus.

Bolt used his semblance and sped next to Silver. "This apart of the plan?" He said sarcastically

"Don't even"

Silver used Gravity and jumped out the way of more bullets as Bolt ran away. Silver landed on the second floor balcony to take cover. Bolt suddenly appeared next to him also taking cover. They knew they couldn't fight them all, That's what Silver's suicide plan was for. Silver looked at the device in his hand as bullet were shot in the area.

'The hell is wrong with this thing' He thought before he saw a elite member out the corner of his eye.

The man's face was covered by a hood and was equipped with a flail that had a spike ball on the end. He swung his weapons at Silver who ducked, the detonator was hit and was destroyed. The boys stayed low to the ground to avoid getting hit by any random shot but before they decided to engage, the man jumped from the second floor leaving Silver and Bolt there by themselves. On the main floor, Slate had ordered another elite member to fire his weapon, a laser cannon.

"Do it" She ordered

"Firing cannon" the elite member said firing

the green laser fired a fast beam in Silver and Bolt's directions. it almost hit them and it did destroy the balcony they were standing on. It collapsed along with them, but Silver's semblance prevented them from falling as they descended safely onto the floor then they ran behind a pillar, which Bolt got to first due to his semblance. The fodder hounds open fired again keeping them pinned. Silver couldn't do anything and he was frustrated. His plans were ruined, Bianca siding against him, Fortuna would fall, and that wasn't the worst part.

'Violet, Remus, Zelts... I'm sorry. I failed, I never wanted you guys involved but... I'll tell you about it when I see you all on the other side' Silver thought

Silver was ready to raise the white flag. "I surrender! I give up!" he shouted hoping his voice would be heard over the gun fire and it seemed to because Greyhound stopped firing.

He took this moment to move out from his cover ans step into the open. Slate had no emotion on her face, she then looked to Bianca who understood what she wanted. She stood with the other members, drew her guns and aimed them at Silver who closed his eyes. 'Guess this is how I'm going down, in hail of gunfire.' he thought before they opened fired

Before Greyhound fired, something pierced through the ceiling and fell between Silver and bullets. He didn't feel or see anything, but heard the sound of bullets ricocheting off metal and sparks like electricity. He opened his eyes and looked up to see electricity flowing in a circle around and destroying rubble the headed towards him. He looked back down to see a familiar object protecting him, the Wings on Icarus. He made the connection in his head and was starting to feel overjoyed. From the hole the shield made, a person fell through as well landing in front of Silver.

"Zelts? Zelts! You're alive! I can't beli-" his joyous occasion was cut short when he got a good look at who it was, not Zelts but someone else

"I knew this would all go to hell," Ghost said as he activated his semblance to protect himself

"Look who I found" Bolt said landing next to Silver

"Ghost? What are you...how- why do you have Zelts's shield? he said confused. A million questions were running through his head.

"Something I picked up," Ghost said a little grim and Silver felt depressed again

"Oh" His hopes that his friends miraculously survived now gone

Bianca was moving around the shield but Ghost had his own weapon,he calls Purgatory, equipped to his arm. He pressed it against the shield and activated the ice dust in one gauntlet's valves. Ice spanned from the shield creating a very thick wall of ice that divided the room, keeping Bianca and Greyhound at bay while nearly depleting Ghost's ice dust. After creating the wall, Silver fell on his butt to catch his breath and Ghost deactivated his semblance, Spectre, to make himself whole now that he found an alternative to protect them then turned his head to look at Silver and Bolt. Gunfire could be heard on the other side of the wall but the weren't getting close to breaching it anytime soon.

''Why didn't the charges go off?" Silver said at loud

"Not surprised, seeing as I didn't set them" Ghost said impassive

"What!?" he shouted "Why not!?. That was the plan!"

"That was your plan not mine! I was not going to let you destroy Lady Clair's city!"

"Yea," Bolt said agreeing with Ghost " I just meet Clair and I'm not going to let her city get destroyed and not do anything about it"

"I wasn't going to blow up Fortuna! the passageways are surrounded by sand, it would've cushioned the impact."

"Do you know that? are you sure Fortuna would be safe?"

"...maybe," Silver responded unsure

"Thought so, unlike you, we weren't going to take that risk. I already told you before I was against this from the start."

"Yeah, the black eye you gave me when I told you I was in Greyhound was a real eye opener," Silver said putting his hand to his eye

"Pun intended?" Ghost asked

"No, but that punch was intended I know that," Silver said a little more calm

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think we could take'em," Ghost said then looked at the frozen wall hearing gunfire

"I wonder how it's going on the other side?" Ghost said activating Spectre, phasing through the ice

He poked his head out and was meet with bullets where his head emerged. He looked and saw them all firing, including the member with the laser cannon that was doing a lot of damage. He saw who fired on him, Bianca, then phased his head back

"They'll get through soon, get ready you two, and the white haired girl is probably the most troublesome one."

"Hehehe you'd be surprised, you two might have more in common than you know."

"What does that mean?" Ghost asked curiously

" I'll tell you when it's over" Silver gripped Ceasefire, "It's a very long story

Ghost placed a hand on Silver and he became ghostly like Ghost. Bolt started vibrating his body. "Just phase through the wall and shoot like you tow normally do you'll be fine as long as we're physical contact. Ghost told them.

"But if we shoot, wouldn't our bullets phase phase through them?"

"By the time they leave your guns they'll be solid."

Silver and Bolt did as they were told. With Ghost keeping his hand on Silver's back he was able to phase through the wall. The rapid successions of bullets were unsuccessful at hitting Silver who staggered at first, but started firing. Silver and Bolt hit several fodder hounds and disarmed a few more. Very gradually, the number of fodder members were beginning to drop.

"You guys have the best semblances ever," Silver complimented, a little happy with how well the fight was going so far. Ghost or Bolt didn't reply, but Ghost grinned a little.

"Firing main cannon."

Silver heard and saw the same green laser from earlier phase through him and hit the wall. It didn't penetrate it, but two more shots would do it and Ghost could only use Spectre for so long before he wore himself out. He retreated back into the wall seeing no way out of this once again. Ghost grabbed the Wings of Icarus and yanked it from the ice wall with all his might.

"How Zelts carries this thing, i'll never know," he said as the wall was breached. Laser cannons and volleys of bullets were getting through every side.

"We can always run away," Ghost suggested

"And leave all of Fortuna to deal with this, I don't think so. Besides, I'm the type who likes to go down guns blazing."

"Any regrets?" he asked Silver

"A helluva lot, but... failing to keep my friends safe is the main one" Silver answered

"Bolt? Any regrets"

"Yep I got some, but let's not worry about that" Bolt answered

Greyhound broke through the wall. Most its members marching forward while Slate stayed out of the fighting distance with Bianca by her side to protect her. "Hey Ghost, before we go, there's something I got to tell you."

"Important enough I got to know before we die? What is it?"

"You see the girl with the white hair and the woman she's with." the hounds aimed their weapons.

"Yeah, what about them?"

They're your half-sister and mother," Silver said as they opened fired, but a dome force field appeared out of nowhere and protected them, deflecting bullets and lasers.

"WHAT!" Ghost shouted.

Bolts of energy were heard being fired and hit more fodder members as the elite hounds and Slate used them as human shields, but they were all sent flying when waves of earth came at them, tearing u the wood floor, and knocked them away. Bianca and Slate moved out the way as the attack made a large hole in the side of the cathedral with the other hounds outside. As they laid in the dirt and sand, several of them noticed something in the earth, small bombs that were about to go off. Explosion after explosion went off outside,normal fiery explosion and some that froze many of the fodder hounds. Suddenly, Bianca and Slate were tangled by metal cables and tossed outside,but Bianca had one free hand and used the bayonet to cut the cables, freeing herself before doing same for Slate as they fell to the ground with her fellow hounds.

The force field vanished and Silver looked around surprised he cheated death again. Coming to his aid were Cerise Sanguine, Loden Take , Sapphire Velum, and Hazel Vespid the members of team CLSH.

"Ho-Wh-...what?" Silver baffled, confused about everything.

"Ah, new friends" Bolt said smiling


	9. New Friends Part 3

"Ho-Wh-...what?" Silver baffled

"Ah, new friends." Bolt said smiling

"Hello" Loden said waving

"Wait I know that face and hair." Cerise said looking Bolt over and circling him

"This is Bolt." Ghost said "Team CLSH meet Bolt, Bolt meet Team CLSH."

"Bolt!" Cerise exclaimed "As in Bolt Rai, the man feared by Atlas! The one who beat most of their army when he was twelve! The one they call Dragon Slayer because he took out a prototype warship!"

"Great more people that know me because of Atlas." Bolt said sadly

"Wow you know more about him than I do, Cerise." Silver said

"Sorry," Cerise said "It's just, sense one of the strongest Kingdoms fear one person, then that person must be strong and I think that's cool." Cerise said innocently

"It's ok," Bolt said rubbing her shoulder "Let's just focus on the enemy then maybe later we can talk more about it"

"Ok" Cerise said with big smile and a sparkle in her eyes that reminded him of a certain someone

Loden jumped into the air then landed on the ground with a weapon called World Splitter piercing it into the ground. The weapon created a shockwave that caused the earth surrounding her to erupt and topple many hounds. Behind her was a muscular elite member of Greyhound, this one sported massive brass knuckles that looked like they could punch a hole in anything and everything. The man in the hood dashed to Loden in her blindspot and aimed for the back of her head, but the weapon was met by her polearm as she defended herself without looking in the direction of the attack.

"How the hell?" the man was very confused at first then continued his attack with a barrage of punches which was met with failure.

"Quit blocking brat" the man was get furious that this young girl could predict his every move, it was like she had eye in the back of her head. Thanks to her semblance, Panorama, it was basically like that, there was nothing he could do that would get past her semblance.

Seeing that the man was letting emotions fight for him Loden sighed.

"I'm bored with you" she said

Loden turned and called out "Sapphire!"

Suddenly, metal cables wrapped around the man's torso and he was flung across the battlefield. While he was still airborne, the man was hit by several laser blasts from Hazel's wasp drones. She ordered them to surround and protect her from any incoming threats because she wasn't fond of close-quarter fights, even being in the middle of a battlefield made her anxious, but with her friends, along with Silver, Ghost, and Bolt with her, she felt safe and more determined to help them. She stayed inside the cathedral and sent her drones to attack as many hounds as possible and with the enemy too preoccupied with the force on the ground, they weren't focusing on her Hive drones but she did have to be mindful of stray bullets.

With the fodder members, equipped with assault rifles and firing on them, Loden had to create multiple walls of earth to provide themselves more cover. Silver and Cerise used these walls well to their advantage, they ran around the battlefield along these shields to protect themselves and to confuse the enemy about their location. She threw her Runaways, making great explosions and freezing enemies while Silver shot as many hounds before ducking out and running to a new location. When the two converge to one another they work together with Cerise throwing an ice dust cherry bomb above the enemy and Silver detonating it by shooting it and causing icicle spears to fall from the sky or doing the same thing, but with a flash bomb to blind the hounds. Bolt used his semblance to run to some fodder hounds and dismantle their guns while Silver and Cerise to beat them down and even knocking some down himself.

While Silver continued to fight, he looked out for Madam Slate's whereabouts. This large battle will end in three ways, if they defeat every member of Greyhound which was now likely, thanks to a certain speedster. The second way was if they captured Slate and forced her to surrender, and the third option was if they all died, a possibility he didn't want to come to true. Silver fired upon more hounds and before he ducked to avoid their retaliation, in the corner of his eye, he saw Slate. She was retreating with Bianca and another elite hounds protecting her backside. He wanted to go after them, but the other members of Greyhound were pressuring them with sheer numbers, even with a speedster.

Sapphire was having a blast in the ensuing chaos as she whip-lashed everyone in her area knocking them away from her. The cables from one of her hands were snagged by a flail with a spiked ball at the end. The man smirked, but she smirked right back as she activated the lightning dust in her gauntlets as it ran through the cables then the flail and electrocuted the man, but he kept on his feet. Behind her was the other elite with the laser cannon ready to fire. He aimed for her backside.

"Firing mai-" he was interrupted by Ghost phasing through the ground below him.

Ghost used his weapon, Purgatory's claw to deal a surprise uppercut then pressed his palm on the hound's stomach and unleashed a burst of fire dust which blasted him away. Then he aimed his gauntlet at the other member holding down Sapphire and let loose a bolt of lightning dust that both shocked and pushed him back. "Hmph, some elites."

Sapphire looked at her savior who instantly berated her. "Next time, think before you act, going around half-cocked without a battle plan will get you killed." After his lecture, Ghost moved to another group of fodder that he engaged in battle all while she watched.

' _That was really hot,'_ Sapphire thought impressed with Ghost abilities then moved to fight alongside him.

As the battle continued, Silver and his group were starting to feel the strain of facing so many opponents. Bolt was the only one that seems to be fine, which everyone was jealous about. Loden kept creating barriers, but they were decimated by lasers, forcing her to fall back, Hazel's drones were being shot out of the sky one by one until she had none left, so she stayed in the cathedral. Cerise didn't have enough Runaways or firepower to keep up her attacks, same with Sapphire whose arms were hurting from swinging her arms and Ghost stayed with the girls to back them up. Silver conceded and fell back as well, Bolt decided to fall to support the rest of the group.

' _We took out around forty of them, but we can't do another round. Okay now this is really it, a man could only dodge death so many times,'_ he thought as he regrouped with everyone else at the hole in the cathedral with the remaining hounds bearing down on them.

The elite member with the laser cannon commanded the others to cease and steer clear so could set his weapon to maximum power. He aimed it at the group and Cerise activated her Shields to create a two layer force field dome but it didn't look like it would hold up since she was reaching her limit. "Firing main cannon."

Expecting to be hit, everyone closed their eyes. They did hear the laser land, but not on them. In front of them were the Wings of Icarus, but it was facing them instead of the laser as it blasted the other side. ' _Did Ghost do some last minute save again?'_ Silver thought, but the surprised look on his friend's face said otherwise.

After the laser dispersed, the shield was lifted, revealing their savior to be the weapon's rightful owner, Zelts Allister with his eyes glowing gold from his semblance, Conversion. He split the shield into wingblades unleashed a powerful gale that hit all sixty of the remaining Greyhound members then looked back at the ragtag group.

"Hey" he said in a quiet tone, he always carries a serious when he was charged up by his semblance.

Silver fell to his knees staring at his friend alive. "You're alive," his voice was breaking slightly.

Zelts confirmed this with a nod at Silver making him happier but it disappeared when he asked "The others. Are they-" his question was cut short when Remus teleported in front of him.

"Hey Silver," he said cheery like it was a normal day.

In the cathedral they could hear footsteps. Everyone turned to see Violet with a serious look on her face as she walked until she was a few feet away from Silver. She didn't do anything but stare at him in silence and no one dared to say anything either.

"Silver." She was a bit cold, but Silver didn't mind, he was too overwhelmed to know that his friends are alive.

"But I saw you board the ship, how did you make it out?" He really wanted to know.

"You can thank us for that" Bolt said turning Silver's attention to his and Ghost

I told you I was against our plan from the start," Ghost said drawing Silver's attention. "The day you told me you met with a member of Greyhound and was a part of Greyhound, I punched you in the eye. We talked about it and I got over it, but I was not happy with your little suicide plan because I doubted Greyhound would let you do as you pleased and I was right. I told you about the layout of the underground passageways and you told me to place explosives all around them, but I wasn't going to do that. Instead, Bolt and I kept ours eyes on you until you made contact with the leader. Bolt went to get ready for his part of the plan while I stayed out of sight and spied on them while you were away and like I thought, they placed their own explosives onto the airship before you came back.

 **2 hours ago**

 **Setting: Desert**

While Silver was talking to Slate, Ghost used Spectre a to phase through the sand to the ship and Bolt used his semblance to speed undetected to the ship. There was no pilot so it was on autopilot with a fixed destination meaning no crew members to deal with. They made it to the passenger area where Violet, Remus, and Zelts were being held hostage with the high-tech handcuffs keeping them in place. His presence surprised everyone.

Ghost? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're in on this too, you hate Greyhound more than anyone! And who is this?" Violet was confused as he used Purgatory's lightning dust to short circuit the handcuffs.

"We're here to free you guys, covertly and this is a friend of Clair's, Bolt Rai," he said making sure his voice was low so no one could hear, but with the roaring of the engine, he could speak in a normal tone without fear of exposure.

"Hi" Bolt said freeing Zelts

"Hello I'm Violet Tulipe, This is Zelts Allister and Remus Cobalt" Violet said introducing her team

"Hello" Zelts said shaking Bolt's hand

"I'm gonna kill Silver," she said in anger.

"Don't, it's not his fault, if anything he wanted to keep you guys safe and away from his past sins. Which is why he planned to send you guys to Anima to start a new life without him. Not the best plan, but that's what he came up with," Ghost said on his friend's behalf.

If that was his plan, then why are you against it?" Zelts asked still perplexed by the situation.

"He was so focused on protecting you guys he never expected Greyhound to pull a fast one and kill you guys anyway, luckily for you and him, I didn't trust them and I was right not to, they rigged this thing to blow so were leaving," Ghost answered freeing Remus.  
"So this isn't the surprise?" Remus asked still believing in Silver's lie. Ghost didn't want or have time to explain this to him as he set his priorities on escaping.

"Grab on."

Zelts and Violet put a hand on both his shoulders and Remus placed his hand on Zelts and Bolt put his hand on Violet. Ghost activated Spectre and all five of them became Ghostly as they phased through the airship and through the sand until they were a good distance away from being detected. He ended his semblance while Violet used hers to make them all invisible as they laid in the sand watching the events transpire.

She was still angry with Silver and was determined to get back at him regardless of his desire to protect them. He was the double agent that blew up their home and hurt her friends. Okay, she can admit she was the one who destroyed the base, but she was still furious. As the airship exploded, Violet observed Silver's behavior and was astonished by his emotions and actions, everyone was. This was the first time any of them saw him cry and it was strange for them. Remus felt bad for his friend, he thought this was an awful surprise, Zelts was angry, but not as angry as Violet, but it disappeared when he saw how distraught Silver was, and Violet's anger lessened greatly, but she still wanted him to pay in some fashion. As Greyhound marched to the outskirts, VRSZ and Ghost beat them there using Remus's Checkpoint, but the multiple uses to reach Fortuna left him drained so they walked the rest of the way to their next destination, Ceres.

"I'm going to go get ready for my part of Silver's Ghost, be ready with yours." Bolt said using his semblance to run fulfill his part of the plan as the others went to destination.

' _Superspeed huh?'_ Violet questioned

"From what Clair told me, he could probably beat us all but she said not to worry about him he would betray us" Ghost said

"I think it's best if we don't tell them the whole story, they're more likely to give it their all if they think they're helping a friend," Ghost told Violet before she knocked on the door. She looked to Zelts for his opinion and he nodded in agreement. She knew it was late at night, but Team CLSH was more than eager to join VRSZ in battle.

 **Setting: Cathedral**

On the roof of the cathedral, everyone watched the unraveling of Silver's plan.

"You didn't set the charges did you?" Violet asked Ghost.

"Nope," he answered as they watched Silver jump to the second floor balcony and Bolt run following.

"Uh, shouldn't we help him now?" Cerise asked as she and the other girls were getting worried for Silver's safety.

Violet was still a little upset and thought leaving him to suffer at the last minute was fitting. "Not yet," she said calmly.

When Silver and Bolt was being pressured behind a column, Violet decided to make a move. "Ghost, you go. Don't let him know we're here."

He put his hand on Zelts' shoulder to get his attention. "Can I get some help on with this?" he asked referring to the shield.

"Sure," Zelts answered as he stood over the roof. He aimed his shield at just the right angle and threw it hard enough to break through the roof and Ghost followed.

With the trio holding their own, Violet decided it was CLSH's turn to join the fray. "Remus, use your semblance to take CLSH to the cathedral's front door, it's their turn."

Really? We can finally help?" Hazel asked relieved.

"Yes, but this is also a chance to show VRSZ how well you function in real combat," Violet said and the juniors were more than happy to prove their worth. Remus teleported the girls down to ground level so they could help Silver, Ghost, and Bolt.

Violet and Zelts were alone on the roof so he finally asked. "What are you going to do with him afterwards?" he asked curiously. In the beginning of VRSZ time together, Violet asked Zelts if it was worth keeping Silver on the team and he said to do what she feels is right and they would follow her. She chose to keep him and it brought Greyhound, something that comes with the cost of her choices and now Zelts wanted to know what her choice is about Silver's future standing.

"I've already decided, I'll let him know what it is when I have the chance." she said and it was hard for him to get a read on what she meant by that. Remus returned and they continued to watch the fight from above.

"CLSH is very good, they're utilizing what we taught them well," Zelts complimented and Violet nodded in agreement, however, they both knew CLSH would need help soon because they are too young and inexperienced to win this fight.

' _This Bolt guy is good as well, but he hasn't used any weapons. Not the sword or the guns. I hope Clair is right about him'_ Violet thought

"I'm so bored. Where is the surprise in watching," Remus whined and Violet grinned at her young friend's plight.

"Okay Remus, it's our turn," she said and it got him out of his funk in an instant.

"Really?"

"Let's go," she said as he teleported them into the cathedral so Zelts could grab his shield, then teleported him in front of the green laser leaving Violet in the building to walk to the battle.

 **Current Time**

Silver was dumbfounded at the events that his friends described. ' _So all this time, Ghost and Bolt were pretending they were still dead, just for fun,'_ he thought then brought his attention to Violet watching her draw a Vorpal Sword from her bag.

Everyone expected her to hurt him, but she threw it past him and it landed on a stray hound that was coming for them, it hit and electrocuted the hound till he was incapacitated. "What are you waiting for?" she said to Silver who looked at her baffled, actually everyone had the same expression he had.

"Uh?" Silver didn't know what to say.

"Get up and fight already. I really want this day to end."

' _She's helping me?'_ he thought like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

He looked around as everyone was preparing to fight at his side. ' _They're all..helping me.'_ Silver never felt so confused and happy at the same time.

"Guess it's time to get serious then" Bolt said pulling out his guns, Rosé, twin pistols with Cerise fangirling about them

"I just have one question Silver," Violet said and he was a little worried what it could be. "Whose side are you on?"

Usually Silver's answer would've been 'the winning team,' but he didn't need to say that ever again, he had a new answer.

"My family," he answered completely sure of himself. Violet seemed satisfied with that answer based on her small grin before facing the enemy with a fierce look.

"The battle truly begins no-"

"Silver," Remus whispered interrupting his inner monologue.

"Yeah?"

"I've been waiting a long time to say this." Remus said and Silver thought he was going get berated by Remus of all people so he braced for it. "Is this the surprise? I'm a little tired of waiting?"

Silver was amazed he still believed this was all a surprise and that he didn't believe Silver betray him. Impressed with his friend's belief in him, he satisfied his curiosity. "Yes, this is the surprise. Bianca brought her friends so we can have a...battle party, our team against hers," Silver lied to his friend, probably for the last time.

You game?" he said enticing his friend who smiled a little too enthusiastically then dashed into the fray.

"VRSZ is back," he thought with a smile of his own.

 **Coming up: Chapter 10: Lighting Strikes in Vacuo**


	10. Lightning strikes in Vacuo

**Setting: Outskirts of Fortuna**

"Firing main cannon." The elite fired his green laser just as Remus did the same with his fully charged railgun. As soon as the lasers clashed, Remus's laser easily eclipsed the elite's then directly to the other hounds. The elite was too slow to evade it, the only thing he could do was look horrified at his own defeat. When the laser hit, it carried the man across the battlefield, knocking down greyhound bystanders, until it and the hound crashed into an empty building, the impact caused the structure to collapse.

"Remus, use your semblance to support everyone," Violet commanded and he teleported to do as she said. She threw an earth knife to her right. The column of earth came forth right before it was hit by a barrage of bullets. She used her semblance to be invisible as she went elsewhere.

Team VRSZ, Ghost, and Bolt dealt with the majority of Greyhound, leaving the stragglers for Team CLSH. Sapphire was having a blast whipping any unfortunate souls who crossed her path while Loden and Cerise were fighting near the cathedral to protect Hazel now that her drones were destroyed leaving her defenseless. She never felt more like a burden until now. There was only one thing she could use that would prove useful, but she didn't want to use it. While her attention was in her mind, she didn't notice a stray elite hound sneak up on her and grab her by the back of her tan sweat jacket. She screamed as the man ripped it off her, Loden and Cerise were surprised and rushed to defend their friend. The hound was pissed off that she was responsible for shooting him with those drones earlier, he delighted in her screams as he was ready to kill her with his brass knuckles, but a ghastly aura surrounded Hazel and the man stopped in his tracks. His face slowly turned to horror as he screamed bloody murder and fell on his backside desperately trying to backpedal away from her.

"Gah-no, GETAWAY FROM ME!" he screamed frantically, but Hazel was on her knees cowering with her ominous aura still around her. Cerise and Loden stopped in their tracks knowing what was happening. Remus teleported in between Hazel and the elite then slashed the man with his sword, knocking him out. Bolt sped in to check out what happen and found the elite on the floor and Hazel glowing.

' _What a crazy semblance'_ Bolt thought

"Are you oka-" Remus asked, but he stopped when he saw her aura and his eyes glazed over.

His mind was somewhere unknown, a place where it was black everywhere, nothing could be seen for miles. The dark abyss offered one thing, nothingness, save for Remus being the only occupant. Outside his mind, Cerise and Loden were calming Hazel down with their eyes closed while Remus stood a few feet away. In his head, Remus was very unnerved by being alone in this oblivion until a light shined in front of him. The light began to fade and a woman appeared before him. The woman wore a lab coat that conceal whatever else she was wearing but what did stand out was the pair of canine ears and white tail.

"Dr. Lupa?" he questioned, confused about how and why she was here.

"Pathetic, I thought you were better than this," she said in a matter-of-fact tone

"I am, You made me str-"

"You really are worthless," she interrupted him while crossing her arms and looking disappointed. "You're nothing like him, a real prodigy, and you are nothing more than a failure. Maybe I should find someone else to replace you." the word failure hit him hard, it was the only insult in the world that would affect him and affect him it did. Outside his mind he was hyperventilating and Loden went over to calm him down now that Hazel was feeling better with Cerise by her side.

"Remus, Remus focus on my voice." Loden kept her hands on his shoulders.

At first the boy didn't listen, but with Hazel's aura fading he finally came to, falling to his knees looking shocked, disoriented and out of breath.

"Wh-wh-what..was...that?" Remus said finally back in reality. Now that he was out of it, Loden changed her attention to Hazel who was still sitting with Cerise covering her backside.

"Her semblance, Pandemonium, it induces anyone who sees her aura to see the things they fear the most. It does so by turning all of the victim's five senses against them and it doesn't stop unless Hazel stops it," Loden explained. "She hates her semblance more than anything. The pain it brings to her friends and foes is too great which is why she never uses it, but there are times like this whe-" She was explaining, but Remus got up and walked to Hazel but turned when she heard Bolt start talking.

"Yea. I have a friend with a similar problem" he said

"Really? A semblance like Hazel's?"

"No. An almost unlimited amount of semblances, good and bad" Bolt said getting a silent "wow" from Loden

"Are you okay?" Remus asked sincerely with a hand to help Hazel up.

Hazel took it and silently nodded that she was fine, but when she saw the residual fear in his eyes brought by her semblance, she turned away in guilt, but he saw something she didn't want him to see. Wings, on her back were a pair of insect wings, but they were destroyed, more like burned to the nub, rendering them incapable of flight. Remus got a glance before Cerise covered them from his field of vision.

"Please don't tell anyone till she's ready to say it?" Cerise pleaded in her friend's steed.

"Yeah sure." His quick easy answer satisfied everyone present.

"Promise. Besides, I love the Faunus. That's why me and Atlas don't mix" Bolt said with his hands behind his head surprising everybody again

Remus was ready to enter the fray, but he felt his body shake involuntarily. "You still haven't shaken off Pandemonium yet, it varies for everyone so you should hang back here for now," Loden advised and he couldn't stop the shaking so he complied thinking about what he experienced. The darkness was one thing but Lupa's words wounded him greatly. This was the first time Remus felt emotional pain. He stayed behind with CLSH, leaving the rest to his team and his new friend knowing they had everything under control, mostly Zelts.

Zelts was charged with his Conversion and he was swinging his blades with such force the wind shook the surrounding buildings. His enhanced strength not only wiped nearly every hounds, but it caused Silver to hold Violet and use Gravity to keep them in place. The strongest man on the battlefield created twisters that devastated everything, even the old buildings fell because of his powers. The residence of Fortuna were awakened by the sounds of their battle, including Sterling who saw the windstorm and was immediately reminded of the hero who saved Fortuna years ago. It made him smile knowing his weapon were in capable hands. He also noticed a thunderstorm that might have been the loudest thing if it weren't for Zelts

' _And I thought they couldn't handle Greyhound. It's obviously the other way, they're getting their asses handed to them,'_ Silver thought mocking his former gang. Granted, anyone going up against Zelts was bound to get hurt badly and that's nothing compared to Violet's fury and from the stories from Cerise, Bolt could be on par with them. With Zelts finally letting up and the wind dying down, Silver noticed there were only about a dozen left, including the elite with the flail who wrapped his flail around a boulder to keep him in place.

 **"Thick As Thieves!"  
**  
Violet threw several earth dust knives between them and their enemies. As the hounds fired their assault rifles, the duo protected themselves using the rocks as cover, but the elite used his flail to break them apart and reduce their cover. Behind him, Ghost phased through the sand beneath him, facing the fodder behind the elite and making a face that said 'Try me.'

The hounds aimed their guns and fired at Ghost, but he activated Spectre again, leaving him intangible so the bullets passed through him and hit the elite member, chipping away at his aura and bringing him down to one knee. Ghost went through the ground again right before the man turned around with an angry glare that made his men cower in fear and humiliation. Because he lowered his guard, the hound didn't notice Silver coming for him before it was too late. Silver grabbed him by the arm with Gravity activated and threw him across the area now that he was practically weightless by Silver's semblance. The elite was hurled toward Violet, who stuck out her foot and the man landed there, face to boot, then she brought her whole leg down to curb stomp mangy mutt into the sand, rendering him unconscious and defeated. The duo looked at the remaining fodder left as they continued to cower now that they were the only ones left standing. Ghost rose from the sand and pressed Purgatory onto it, turning the sand into ice and the fodder near him had their feet frozen and stuck in place. Bolt appeared next to Ghost, arms crossed and smiling.

"Damn, that's all the ice dust I had left," he thought before slashing at the hounds in a frenzy.

Violet and Silver met with them now that all but three were left. "Glad's that over with, elite Greyhound members my ass," Ghost said confidently. "Not yet, there's still three left, Slate, another elite, and...Bianca." He hesitated when mentioning her name.

Violet noticed this and felt a little sympathy for him. "I think we need to take them on individually; Ghost will take down Slate, Silver, the last elite, and I'll face Bianca," she said, but Silver couldn't allow it.

"What about me?" Bolt asked

As he asked that question a loud noise was heard and the ground was shaking. Everyone looked to the source to see a man from greyhound who seemed to be bigger and stronger than the rest.

"Take care of that. Prove yourself" Violet said getting a smile as a response from Bolt

"No, I know what you're trying to do for me, but she's...there are some things I have to tell her. Please switch with me." Silver asked, bringing the attention back to him problem, though it sounded more like begging to the other two. Violet took a deep breath then spoke.

"Fine, make your peace with her, but don't make me regret it. I'm going to tell the others to fall back just in case."

"Thank you so much Violet, I owe you."

"You do realize after all this is over, I officially own your ass right?" she said darkly getting behind him for emphasis.

"Yeah. I know."

Closer to Fortuna's residential area, Slate was ready to leave this place where fortune played against her. All that she had left were two members in her gang and the newest member, who was being blocked by an asshole with blue hair. She was at a loss, everything was gone in a matter of minutes, her mind was in a state of distress. "Madam Slate," Bianca said concerned for her superior.

"Grrrrrrrrr! Damn that fodder! He and his accomplices have done more damage to my plans than anyone has in all my years!"

"...So what do we do now Madam?" the other elite asked concerned about her leader's orders and well being, but would follow her either way.

Slate was angry that her plans were thwarted by a single boy, a boy who ended up gaining a conscious here, in this town, where her former lover Stark ran away to get away from her. Her anger spiked and she wanted to vent one way or another. "Once we reach the more populated areas, destroy everything in your path." she said.

"Madam?" Bianca said surprised.

"This place has cursed me two times too many, demolish it."

"Yes Madam," the female elite said complying with her leader's order.

"Y-yes Madam." Bianca was less enthusiastic.

 **Setting: Fortuna  
**  
The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon as the evil trio made it to the unseen border between the outskirts and the town. They were about to start their havoc until Bianca sensed something. Bianca aimed her guns to the sky and fired, deflecting several Vorpal Swords that were heading towards them. She fired at a building wall and was meet with Violet, Silver, and Ghost appearing out of thin air. They jumped down from the building to the ground, facing the of last hounds.

"Divide and conquer!" Violet ordered but before anyone could move a another loud noise was heard and everyone looked to see a building with a huge dent in it. When the smoke cleared, they saw Bolt slowly getting up from the wall.

"The hell? Bolt! I thought Clair sent you here because you were stro-" Violet cut herself when she noticed that the only thing damaged on Bolt's person was his clothes.

"I know. I was waiting for you to look. I know you don't trust me, but you trust Clair, so let me show you why you can trust me." Bolt said as his body started to spark until there were full lightning bolt surrounding his body.

The man that Bolt was currently fighting walked over a hill near the building laughing.

"This is all you got!" He said

"You know the saying, that thunderstorms never strikes twice," Bolt paused to let, a perfect timed, roar of thunder to pass "It's a lie"

"Hmph. Big talk for a small man" the man said

' _I think I know what his semblance is'_ Violet thought

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I am that Thunderstorm!" Bolt said as another loud roar of thunder went and his eyes electrified with the same lightning that was on his body.

He walked over to the man and the man ran to him. "Die!" the greyhound member said as he went for a punch. His fist was countered by a punch from Bolt that sent a shock wave through the battlefield as they collided. Before anyone could process what happened, the hound was suddenly pushed back. He slid across the field and before he could stopped himself, Bolt was already in front of him ready to deliver a beat down. The man took several hits in seconds. Bolt was moving so fast that no one saw him moved to strike until he was in front of the man once again. At this point Bolt was moving faster than anything VRSZ has ever saw, he even make skid marks on the ground. When Bolt's destruction was over,the man was in the same building he though Bolt into. But to top it all off and finish the fight the final roar of thunder could be hear as a lightning bolt hit the house destroying it, which made a shock wave when it hit.

Everyone was in aww by the event that transpired Ghost brought VRSZ and the rest of Greyhound back to there fight between each other.

Ghost ran then leaped toward the hounds. Bianca fired, but his Spectre made her effort ineffective. The three women moved out the way as Ghost landed between them then Violet was above him as she threw her knives for them to dodge thus separating them further. Silver stood in front of Bianca, Silver did the same with Bianca, and Ghost with Slate.

' _So this mom huh?'_ Ghost thought as they stared each other down. She looked deep into his eyes and noticed how similar they were to hers and how his face reminded her of Stark's, that was when she realized who he was. She shot him point blank between the eyes, luckily Ghost had his semblance activated before she fired. Even though she was his mother, he didn't expect any sympathy.

"Scatter!" Slate commanded and she ran away with Ghost on her trail. Bianca ran to a destination familiar to her and Silver while Violet chased the other elite through the city, but she was faster and stopped her in her tracks.

With no other choice but to fight, the elite brought out her weapon, an assortment of kunai knives, similar to Violet's own Vorpal Swords and it made her grin. She threw her kunai and Violet did the same. Knife cancelled kunai and Violet reacted quickly by grabbing her daggers for close combat then dashed to the elite who had a kunai in her hand with the same thought. When they met they clashed weapon to weapon and with a free arm, Violet used her other dagger to attack, but the elite hound intercepted and grabbed her arm before she could strike, leaving them at a stalemate but it was only temporary. Extending from the sole of the elite's shoe was a blade. Violet immediately backed away before she was slashed in the gut. Hand to hand combat would be more difficult, but not impossible.

She put one dagger in her mouth and got another knife in her hand before running to the elite again ready to fight. Their bout was astonishing to watch, not a single move was wasted on either side as they waited for one of them to slip up. The elite thought she saw an opening and thrusted her kunai to Violet's head, but she had her dagger in her mouth to clash with the kunai and protect her face, however, this gave the hound the opportune moment to cut her leg with her sole blade. It didn't rip through her leg because of her aura, but it did succeed in making her falter and lose her flow. The elite used this to gain the upper hand as she pressed Violet who was holding her own, but was being hit every now and then, slowly breaking through her aura.

The hound got cocky as she lowered her defense to focus solely on offense and Violet noticed, using it to her advantage and land an axe-kick that hit the hound in the jaw causing her to jerk her head upward, but not stopping her from losing momentum. She grabbed the leg Violet used to kick her and landed a kick herself, hitting Violet in the chest then she quickly pulled her leg back so the sole blade would run across her body inflicting more damage.

Violet was officially at a disadvantage in a close quarters fight and she needed to fall back for a new strategy so she did a back handspring to create some distance, but the elite gave her no quarter. She threw multiple kunai at Violet and many grazed and hit her mid handspring. The pain was great, but Violet endured as she finished her maneuver then threw several earth dust knives onto the wall of the building behind her and used the erected pillars of earth as stepping stones to reach the ledge of the building and gain a vantage point from above.

"My aura's almost depleted. This woman's no joke, it's like I'm fighting...well, me," Violet thought feeling astounded and frustrated at her opponent's abilities that resemble her own.

"But there's one thing she doesn't have," she grinned triumphantly as she placed her daggers back in their holsters and grabbed as many knives as she could in each hand "and it's about to win me the fight."

Violet activated Invisibility, but instead of making herself vanish, the knives in her hands disappeared confusing the elite who was ready to throw more kunai. She threw her invisible weapons and the elite, unable to know where to dodge, closed her eyes ready for defeat, but she heard them pierce the ground around her instead of her body. She opened her eyes to see she was unharmed and the knives were nowhere to be seen. She brought her attention back to Violet who already jumped from her perch and headed straight for the hound with one of her daggers in her right hand once more. She could throw one kunai as the distance between them was greatly reduced in a matter of seconds.

Violet countered by deflecting it with her dagger and threw a punch with the hand gripping the knife. The elite dodged by stepping to the side, but she felt her foot land on something irregular. Looking down the elite saw electricity come out of nowhere and zap her, leaving her open for Violet to elbow her in the chest, knocking her down. She landed on her back, but she felt a painful jab as she landed on something else, this time a pillar of came forth, causing her to be forcibly lifted backup, only for Violet to kick her down again with enough force to push her back onto the small pillar and break through it.

"What the hell is happening?" the elite said aloud, but Violet wasn't the type to explain her tricks.

"You stepped into my **Flower Garden**."

Violet sidestepped and danced around the battlefield as she approached her foe. The elite thought she was trying to confuse her so she decided to use the direct approach until she stepped on something again and was met with electricity running through her body again stopping her in her tracks as Violet threw a punch with her empty hand but the elite was able to dodge barely making contact with her fist but she saw her jacket gain a new rip through it. She was confused about what caused it but it only made the matter worse for her, she couldn't understand what was going, she was losing ground progressively, and she hasn't land an attack yet. She felt like she was going insane, all the while Violet was calm, cool, and collected.

The elite could only think of the one advantage she had left, her sole blade. It wasn't much, but it was all she could think of, now she just needed to get close enough to use it. And fortune seemed to favor her as Violet moved in for a fist fight. Violet didn't land her first punch, but quickly pivoted her foot so she could land a swift kick to her back, the hound was slowing down now that her body was writhing in pain. She had a kunai in her hand to swipe Violet's unarmed one and the last of her aura, but was stopped by something invisible and sounded like metal when it made contact. Her irritation was amplified as nothing seemed to make sense anymore so she abandoned all logic and went into a frenzy. Violet backed up a few feet putting her dagger away as the hound ran at her in blind aggression. She sprinted to Violet and dragged her foot equipped with the hidden blade to get ready for a clean hit on her neck, but she stubbed her toe on something she couldn't see again. This time her foot was encased in ice, immobilizing her and pushing her to an emotional breakdown.

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU ANYMORE?!" she shouted in rage. Her question would go on without an answer as Violet got in position and performed a powerful roundhouse kick to the hound's temple, breaking through the last of her aura and knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground with a frozen leg. Violet sat down on the street to catch her breath before moving again. She looked up to see Bolt greet her with his hand.

"Trust me now?" Bolt asked with a smile on his face

"I trust you more, yes. How are you not tired from your fight?' Violet asked using his hand to stand

"I have a lot of aura, and that wasn't anything. You haven't seen me fight when I'm mad or 100% serious. Besides, I'm gonna have to deal with tougher stuff than this" Bolt said yawning

"Like what?" Violet really wanted to know what kind of stuff in worse than fight a gang the size of a small army or that a lightning strike couldn't stop.

"Clair might know. Ask her" Bolt start to walked away but stopped to turn around "So…do you need help or...?"

 **Setting: Concordia**

Slate ran away from Ghost all the way to the capital. She didn't bother with her original plan to spread chaos because she was too focused on running, but knew it was futile and any attacks would fail against his semblance. She was running out of options and it didn't help that Ghost blasted her with a bolt of lightning making her trip and tumble to the ground.

Ghost was impassive about his mother's condition, she shot him in the face, or tried to, but it didn't change the fact that she was the leader of the gang that killed his father. His resolve to stop her was absolute regardless of their blood ties. Slate was not as young as she used to be which is why she stayed out of battles unless accompanied by her hounds. She couldn't win this way, but the whims of Fortuna smiled upon her as a few of its denizens were emerging from their homes to begin their day. None of them were aware of the situation and Slate was thankful for it. Ghost immediately knew what she was planning to do and he ran to the nearest civilian remembering his number one priority, protecting the people. She readied her gun to shoot the innocent bystander, but Ghost came between them and she fired. He couldn't evade with Spectre because it would bypass him and hit the resident, so he had to brace for the bullet. He felt the pain and doubled over, but had enough strength to shout to the people.

"GET OUT OF HER-" his proclamation was cut short by Slate when she shot two more rounds into his gut.

Her bullets were specially made to greatly damage aura so only a few are needed to break through aura. The second shot broke his aura and the third one was lodged into the right side of his gut. He fell to his side placing his hand over his gunshot wound as the people ran back into their homes and Slate marched to him until she saw his face and that defiant look in his eyes made her eyes twitch in disgust. "Standing against me to the very end. Just like your father!" she said before kicking him in his wound.

"AAAAUUUGGHHH!" he screamed from the intense pain.

"JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She continued to kick and stomp in the same area and he was helpless against her. She got few more kicks in before exhausting herself, watching him suffer made her feel so much pleasure imagining he was Stark with her foot to his throat. Slate had her gun aimed at his head ready to kill him. "Any son that goes against his mother's wishes is no son of mine."

"Th-or maybe... you're just a bad mother," Ghost said through intense pain with a smile on his face despite his body was losing blood. Even in the face of death he mocked her and she promptly fired her revolver, but it missed its mark.

"You really are a bad mom," someone said invading her personal space. His hand was gripped over hers and her gun moving it away from Ghost's person. Slate couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt her body become slow and sluggish, too slow to effectively retaliate against this man.

"What...are you...doing..here?" Ghost asked on the verge of passing out.

"Your employer found me and asked for my assistance," the man said as the sound of someone singing could be heard.

"~Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style some day~"

Ghost was losing consciousness as he fainted, not before hearing a familiar harmonious voice and seeing Slate grip her head and fell to her knees as she screamed in pain. "She's here," he whispered joyfully before everything went black.

 **Setting: Warehouse**

Silver followed Bianca to their former rendezvous point, the warehouse. He felt confident that he could hold his own now that she wasn't at a hundred percent, but it wasn't a guarantee. She went inside through the door and Silver scaled the large building with Gravity and used a window as an entry point, but Bianca knew her former junior very well and open fired as soon as she saw him. His aura took several hits before using Gravity again to hasten his fall and quickly plummet to the ground behind a crate. She was relentless with her gunfire and it took some time before her suppressing fire ceased. Silver used that moment to move around and get behind another crate, but he didn't use it for cover, he shot it with **Gravity Bullet** to make it weightless and kicked it toward Bianca. It moved quickly and Bianca could only dodge roll out of the way, losing sight of Silver again. He couldn't fight a long battle, all the fights that he was a part of in the past twenty-four hours exhausted both him and his ammunition, he was down to whatever bullets were left in Ceasefire's chambers, but he was hoping he could end this with words.

"Bianca stop this, Greyhound is done, there's no reason for you to fight anymore." Silver hoped to reason with her at the same time giving up his position.

Bianca fired at the crate he was using as cover while running to his location and jumping above the damaged crate perched above her former friend before attacking. She jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "They're gone because of you. Everything I lived and strive for... my family, all gone in one day and it's all your fault, Silvester," she said rather calm given the situation, but Silver knew she's the type to always keep her cool, even in turmoil or in the heat of battle. Silver activated Gravity and lifted Bianca and himself into the air but it didn't loosen her grip.

She actually used Gravity against him by putting her feet on his back and kicking off like he was a springboard and with his body having zero to little gravity, he was propelled to a familiar stack of crates and crashed into it, making the boxes fall on top of him. Bianca landed on the ground watching her opponent get buried beneath two dozen boxes of wood. "How could you betray your family? How could you betray me?" she said this a little more emotions than she liked. Bianca walked to the mess then stood on top of the crates and continued to walk on top of the fallen crates while searching for Silver. She walked for a while before stopping and stretching her arm out behind her with her gun in hand and she pressed the button that launched her bayonet knife. Silver popped out of the ground ready to fight, but he was in the line of fire. Her bayonet hit him in his right hand, disarming him of Ceasefire in his right hand. He glanced at her and saw the emotional pain in her eyes before diving beneath the crates again.

"I did it because they aren't your family! None of us ever were, just pawns for a deranged woman whose only looking out for herself. And you more than any one of us." It piqued her interests that he singled her out but didn't let it halt her actions.

"If you're trying to sway me you're not doing a good job," she said being careful of her surroundings.

She suddenly heard gunfire under her feet, but nothing else. At least she knew his hiding place, but it didn't help. Silver used **Gravity Bullet** to remove the effect of gravity from above him and beneath Bianca's feet then pushed them off with all the strength he could muster. His efforts were successful as he threw the crates quite high into the air and it knocked Bianca off her balance. The sudden movement sent a searing pain in her previous injury with Zelts and she clutched her abdomen. Silver's momentum didn't stop there as he let loose several shots and he was successful at disarming her leaving both with one gun. He knew she was a better sharpshooter so he rushed to her with Ceasefire in staff mode. He clashed with her gun's bayonet and a duel began between them.

"Greyhound, no Slate, she had Stark, your father, killed," he said in the midst of fighting but it didn't seem to affect her.

"Madam Slate already told me what happened to my father. He died a traitor... as per protocol he was dealt with accordingly." Bianca hesitated saying that last part, thinking about Silver instead of her father. She really didn't want this fight to have a winner believing the end result would be the end of any kind of relationship between them. She got a solid punch to his face, but felt just as much emotional pain as he did physical.

"Did your precious 'Madam' tell you about how she killed your mother as well?" he asked and this time his words stopped her assault. He knew how highly she thought of her mother and maybe it was enough for her to break out of Slate's grasp. Unfortunately, Bianca kicked him in the gut then a strong side kick that knocked him back a couple feet.

"Don't lie!" she shouted letting her emotions finally take control. Bianca won't stand for anyone speaking blasphemy about her mother, not even Silver.

Bianca's onslaught continued until she broke through his aura. Silver was on all fours out of breath and in pain. He realized even with a handicap he wasn't going to win this fight so he had to go with plan B, luckily Violet supplied him with the means for this stratagem to commence. He ran away, using Gravity to jump high and land near the same window he used to enter. Bianca fired relentlessly, but with her raw emotions in control of her actions, her aim was drastically off giving him the time he need to get out and climb to the roof.

Silver made it to the top of the building and watched as the sun peeked over the sandy horizon. It has officially been twenty-four hours since he started betraying his friends, betraying Greyhound, fighting Greyhound, and trying to reason with Bianca while making sure she doesn't kill him. He was exhausted beyond belief and he was impressed with himself that he was still standing. Silver really wanted a shower, but he had to keep his priorities in order as he waited for Bianca to meet him here. It was taking her a while so Silver was able to catch his breath and watch the daybreak. ' _I wonder if she can make it here by herself?'_ he thought worried though his concern was dashed when he heard gunfire and saw the holes made by the bullets next to him. Bianca bust through the roof with a fuming look on her face.

' _...Never mind,'_ he thought slightly impressed with Bianca's drive before aiming his gun at her and she did the same. He noticed that her bayonet was missing from her weapon so he guessed that she was holding it behind her back in her other hand. Lucky for him, he was given the same idea by Violet before they left for their individual fights.

 _"Fine, make your peace with her but don't make me regret it. I'm going to tell the others to fall back just in case."_

"Thank you so much Violet, I owe you."

"You do realize after all this is over I officially own your ass right?" she said darkly getting behind him for emphasis.

"Yeah. I know."

When Violet stood behind him, she put two Vorpal Swords in his hands and he silently accepted her small tokens of forgiveness.

Silver held the same position as Bianca with the two Vorpal Swords behind his back. Both sides weren't moving an inch, each waiting for the other to show any sign of weakness, hesitation, or make a careless first move. Bianca was prepared to bear her heart's pain and kill her former junior while Silver was prepared to end this without having to end her life. Before it got ugly, he tried one more time to convince her.

"Bianca, Slate told me on the way to Fortuna about your mother. She reveled in telling me how she killed her because she was jealous of your mother's relationship with your father."

She was trying to keep her cool while refusing to accept his words as truth. To her, Slate wasn't a person who could do such things to her own members. Once this was over, Bianca intends to ask Slate directly. "Stop lying! My mother died in action as a proud member of Greyhound!" she said with the smallest sign of wavering. Silver saw this and needed to push her further, telling her the truth is the best option so he continued even if it hurt her.

"Did Slate tell you that?" he asked and he was answered with silence. "She wanted to keep you by her side as her own inside joke, to laugh and mock the bond between your mother and father whenever she ordered you to do her bidding." Bianca's gun was shaking meaning he was making some kind of impact. "To play with people's lives like that... I couldn't follow someone so cruel anymore and I planned to kill her and all of Greyhound including me... but not you, as the only person in Greyhound who treated me like a human being, I could never let you get involved in this. You were always meant to be the sole survive my betrayal, it was my choice long before that witch told me what she did to your parents. You were the only beacon of light in that dark hell and I won't let you go back there!"

Bianca didn't know if his words about Slate were true or not, but she could tell he was speaking truthfully about his feelings for her. Tears were beginning to accumulate in her eyes and it was getting harder not to blink the salty liquid out of her eyes, but she couldn't. Silver used this moment to run straight for her. Bianca expected Silver to do this since she taught him that years ago to take any chance given. She had her eyes closed from the sting of her tears, but she kept her gun aimed where Silver was, however it wasn't effective because she trained him on how to evade that tactic as well. He improvised by blocking the bullet with his gun even though it knocked Ceasefire out of his hands leaving him with Violet's two Vorpal Swords as his only weapons. He did a vertical slash with the knives only to disarm her, knocking her gun out of her hand and sending it falling of the roof but he still had the bayonet knife to deal with.

Her vision cleared, Bianca activated her semblance, Stardust then twirled her hair while jumping back to spread the shining particles in front of Silver. She snapped her fingers and her glove flickered red with the intention to let Stardust explode in her opponent's face. Silver reacted quickly by using his semblance to jump high in the air in order to dodge and to make his final move. Bianca had her eyes on him and that's what he wanted. With a Vorpal Sword in each hand, he positioned the knives using the sun's morning rays to reflect off the knives and into her eyes, blinding her more than the tears. She was caught off guard and Silver landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground, but it wasn't enough, with all her might, Bianca actually grabbed hold of him and pulled a reversal, pinning him to the ground instead. She continued her attack by keeping him in place by sitting on top of him and plunging the bayonet in his heart. Silver blocked it with one of the knives in one hand and poured his aura into it to activated the ice dust, which encased both their arms in ice and it continued to grow around their bodies. Bianca looked on in shock and Silver softly pressed his fist with the second knife on her chest as he activated the ice dust in that one as well, freezing the two of them even more.

The two could do nothing else but wait for the ice to freeze them. Bianca stared hard at Silver with red eyes that had traces of tears while he looked at her with an expression that said 'I'm sorry.' The ice fully encased them, ending the fight with no winner and deep down, the two fighters were very relieved it ended this way.

 **Setting: Outskirts of Fortuna**

Silver woke up feeling tired and cold, but he noticed a blanket wrapped around his body. He looked to the sky and saw the morning sun a little higher than it was when he battled Bianca meaning some time has passed. The thought of Bianca made him finally realize he wasn't in the ice, he looked around his surroundings and noted he was in the back seat of a car. Looking out the window he saw several more cars, men in black suits apprehending the members of Greyhound, and Zelts watching it all unfold. Silver's body was hurt but he ignored the pain and opened the door to the car to get out.

Zelts heard his actions and looked in his direction. "You're okay," he said relieved. Keeping the blanket wrapped around his body, Silver approached his ally with some questions.

"What's happening?"

"Well first, we won, Greyhound is utterly defeated," Zelts said and Silver was glad they were finally dealt with. "Not only that, but Clair de Lune returned home just as we were finishing up, she's here with her task force to take everyone in Greyhound into custody."

"Everyone..." he thought then asked Zelts where he could find her.

"Greyhound is being taken to those three airships. Clair is there along with Violet, Remus and Bolt," he pointed to where the airships were.

Silver thanked him and tried to walk over there but his body was tremendously worn out, he was past his limit long ago, relying solely on his willpower, but now it has finally caught up with him. He almost fell over until feeling his body landing on something other than a pile of sand. Opening his eyes, Silver saw Zelts catching him and using his own body as support, he helped Silver to his feet and walked with him to Clair. Silver couldn't look him in the eye, feeling so grateful Zelts was helping him after everything he's done to him and the others.

"Zelts," he said softly. Zelts silently acknowledged his call.

"I'm glad we're still friends," Silver said feeling a little more emotional than he wanted. He wasn't on the verge of tears, but his feelings were well understood by the recipient. Zelts smiled and looked forward as they walked.

"Me too."

Zelts walked to the three airships while supporting, more like carrying Silver on his shoulders. They walked over and saw Violet and Clair de Lune Vantablack as they watched the defeated members board each one, handcuffed and under the watchful eye of Clair's men and some Atlesian drones. Sensing their presence, Clair turned around to face them and Violet did as well.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" Clair asked in her usual playful tone. Even when her home was about to be overrun by criminals, she still kept a smile on her face. Silver tried to stand on his own, but he couldn't and Zelts immediately returned to his side keeping him on his feet. Silver focused on talking instead of standing.

"I'm sorry." The first thing to come out of his mouth. He would bow in forgiveness, but he didn't think his body would be able to lift him back up.

"An apology? For what darling?" she asked confusing Silver and he seemed to be the only one perplexed by what she said.

"Um...for bringing a bunch of criminals to Fortuna?" he said like a child that was asking if that was the right answer. She giggled to herself like it was her own inside joke.

"Oh that? I knew about your connection with Greyhound a long time ago," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"da-eh gu...WHAT?!" he shouted unfortunately close to Zelts' ear.

Violet said nothing as she kept the same face when the conversation started. As a friend of Clair, she wasn't surprised by the young woman's ability to gather information, but she was a little upset on the fact she didn't tell her about it. "Violet wasn't the only one I kept tabs on. I always take precautions when it comes to Fortuna. Even your suicide plan, if it failed and Greyhound used the secret passageways to infiltrate my home, my enforcers would've swooped in and disposed of them soundly. However, it would've involved my home getting caught in the crossfire, your intervention played out better than I hoped. Thank you." Clair said with a happy grin.

' _Okay forget Slate and maybe Violet too, she is probably the scariest one of all,'_ Silver thought terrified about how Clair's mind works.

"Wait, she knew about my plan, then..."

"Ghost told you, where is he? This wouldn't have worked without him." For the first time, Clair's happiness disappeared and her expression transformed into neutral face with her lips forming a thin straight line. She was about to speak when everyone heard cackling.

Behind their backs was Slate in handcuffs, being escorted to one of the airships by a member of her task force. "He's dead. He's dead. Stark is dead again."

Slate seemed to be in her own world right now or having a psychotic breakdown now that everything she created was destroyed. Whatever it was it didn't matter anymore. "I killed him all over again. That bastard may have had my blood, but that doesn't mean I'll spare him, I'll kill anyone who stands in my way, just like I did his father and Bellanca," she said too busy reveling in her self-deluded revenge to notice she was the second to last person to board the airship.

Behind her was Bianca who was also being escorted to the airship, but had to stop when Slate stopped. She wore a face that had a plethora of emotions; disbelief, pain, sorrow, despair and more. "I-It's... please Madam Slate, tell me that it isn't true. What Silver told me about you killing my..." She couldn't bear to finish her plea as she looked at her leader and mentor. Slate looked at her with a blank expression then smiled in a most hideous way confirming she did kill Bellanca and was proud of it.

Bianca stood there, dangerously processing everything she believed were lies, all lies created by her parents' killer. She was stuck in a state of shock ignoring the world around her which is why she didn't react when Slate started her laughing at her. Silver was ready to shoot her if he had the strength and he looked to Violet to give her a punch in her jaw in his name, but someone else approached Slate.

Clair de Lune Vantablack walked up to Slate and slapped her across the face. The sound alone caused everyone to stop what they were doing and divert their attention to the situation, even Slate stopped laughing when she felt the quick but smart pain on her left cheek. A red mark formed on her cheek as she slowly turned her head to aggressor. Clair's face was truly frightening, it was the angriest, darkest face she could make and it scared everyone, including Slate who was trembling under the scrutinizing glare of the Vantablack. "Ghost, your so called son, is alive and recovering as we speak," Clair said triumphantly to the terrified woman. "Don't. Ever. Speak his name again," she threatened and she was met with submissive silence.

"H-h-he's fine?" Silver asked a little afraid to talk to Clair right now, but his fear was for naught. She turned around and instantly returned to her previous smile when she faced him, she was definitely the scariest person he's ever met.

"Of course, he was in bad shape when we arrived, but we were able to contain Slate and give Ghost medical attention."

"We?" he couldn't help it with the endless questions.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, before I arrived back to Fortuna I met someone who agreed to be in my employ, someone you are acquainted with."

Before Silver could ask who, Violet pointed to his answer. He looked to where her finger pointed and saw Remus bothering someone he recognized immediately. "Please, can we fight. I've gotten stronger since then, I can prove it!" he said enthusiastically, but the man had his hands up defensively and chuckled.

"I believe you Remus, you're Cobalt after all. However, I don't think now is an appropriate time, besides aren't you tired?" a man named Blood asked trying to avoid a fight, but Remus shook his head.

"I can keep going... but you're right. It would be best if we do this some other time," he said a little dejected but he surprisingly complied.

"I'm glad you understa-"

"How about tomorrow?" Remus interrupted with his usual pep. Blood sighed and walked away not answering his question. "Or the day after? I leveled up, I can win now." He continued to follow the bat faunus around the desert.

"Blood's here, and he works for you now?" Silver asked, but he shook his head realizing he has greatly digressed from the real reason he came to her. "Forget about that. I wanted to ask you for a favor." Clair arched one of her eyebrows wondering what he wanted. "Please spare Bianca, she's as much of a victim as me, maybe more. Please have mercy." Silver pleaded to the Lady of Fortuna ready to whatever it takes to protect his friend. If she asked him to do something to save her he would do it, even if he had to take her place aboard that ship. He wanted her to have some kind of peace.

"Okay."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "...That's it?"

He couldn't believe she agreed so easily. "Yeah. Ghost told me as much as he could before being taken to the hospital and Bolt told me the rest." She walked over to Bianca who was still a little heartbroken but appeared to be back in touch with reality as she lifted her eyes to look at Clair when she approached. "It seems you are my employee's sister, nice to meet you," she said kindly, but was met with a whisper.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Ghost told me you two have the same father and he would like to meet you." Clair spoke to the mentally fragile girl kindly and it seemed to work when Bianca was responding. "Would you want to stay in my care? It's better than a prison cell in Atlas where your former companions are going and you'll have Silver and your brother, you won't be alone. Having a sister will help him better his social skills."

Bianca looked at the miserable wretch that was Slate then looked at Clair de Lune who seemed to be an angel enveloped in light. She nodded, accepting her terms. Clair smiled and Silver was relieved as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The man holding Bianca released her while Slate was taken to the ship that finally departed. "Take Bianca to Concordia and give her a room, she's had a long day," Clair ordered her men and they did so silently with Bianca following just as silent.

"I don't know about you guys,but I'm ready to head home. I'm ready to flop onto my bed," Zelts said feeling tired, but mostly sleepy. Silver and Violet glanced at each other like they were sharing a secret.

"Um... Zelts about the base..." Violet said a little worried about she was going to explain.

"Bolt. Come here for a second?" Clair whispered

Bolt vibrated and could be seen by the human eyes again "Sure"

"Thank you for your help." Clair said as they were far enough away from the group

"No problem. Just doing what I can." Bolt said

"From what I know about Violet, she didn't trust you at the start did she?" Clair asked looking towards Violet

"Nope, not at all." Bolt shrugged "Doesn't matter, she has her reasons."

"And I'm guessing that Thunderstorm and Lighting Strike were a cause of your semblance?" Clair asked

"Yeah, sorry about that. It just happens from time to time." Bolt said rubbing the back of his head

"You did good, made a good first impression. You know Violet's not a trusting person because of her past but she trust you, I can tell." Clair said congratulating Bolt

"You're leaving soon huh?"

"Yeah, but I got to tell Silver something first"

"Let's go back"

Clair and Bolt walked back to the group to hear them talking about

The destruction of their base.

 **Setting: Former VRSZ Base**

All of team VRSZ were present as they stared at whatever remained of their home. Remus and Zelts were in complete shock while Silver looked away and Violet kept her head down like a child in trouble.

"Silver I understand that you needed to gain Greyhound's trust to implement your plan, BUT WHAT THE HELL! Did you have to blow up the base?!" Zelts sounded pretty mad.

"All my games were in there. I bought those with the Lien I earned and now it's all dust. Like it was complete waste of time," Remus said more neutral than sad, but it made Violet feel terrible especially when Silver was silently taking the blame for everything.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad. Things can be replaced and-" Silver tried to cover for Violet, but a thought entered his head. All the things he collected from fighting strong opponents were in that base as well. "Oh my god my spoils of war! Gone!" he yelled as he feel to his knees and his attempt to make Violet feel better had the reverse effect.

"Actually guys," Violet said raising her hand, "this is my fault. When Silver and I fought I- I got a little carried away." She watched as they stared at her. Violet felt uncomfortable under their gaze as she squirmed. "I'm not that scary," she thought to herself. They heard giggling behind them. Turning around they saw Clair, Blood, and Bolt with the former holding her hand to her face like she was surprised.

"My my Violet, you truly are terrifying, remind me not to get on your bad side any time soon." Her remark made Violet feel even more like a monster as she slumped her shoulders.

Zelts realized their comments were pretty demoralizing based on Violet's reactions so he tried to lighten the mood. "It's not the end of the world, we still have tons of money from all our jobs, that's enough to get a new place to live. All we need to do is go to the bank that has our money."

Violet remained silent. "Which bank do you use Wallflower?" Clair asked but Violet stayed quiet.

"I-uh. Don't use banks... I keep the money hidden in the base," she said playing with the hair on the unshaven side of her head glancing at Zelts who would always look on the brighter side on things hoping he would do so again.

"I got nothing. We could ask CLSH if we could bunk with them, but it's not a permanent solution," he said and she couldn't get any lower. No car, no home, no possessions, and no money, Team VRSZ were officially homeless vagabonds.

"Oh! I have a wonderful idea!" Clair said joyfully gaining everyone's attention. "There's still the money I owe you for completing your mission and think I owe you for completing your mission and think I know how to use it," she said rather giddy.

"Well I need to head home so…" Bolt said with everyone wishing him a farewell

"Silver, next time, Don't be the hero, be the teammate" Bolt said getting a nod from him

"Goodbye my Raijin" Clair said as her goodbye, a nickname.

Bolt waved his goodbye and was gone in the blink of an eye.

 **Coming Up: Lightning vs Fire: Elements Clash**


	11. Fire vs Lightning: Elementals Duel

**Setting: Desert**

Team AMBR were on their way to a new training area that Aaron found one day of his hunter duties. Rae and Mystic were upset that Aaron had force them to walk to their destination. Bolt could have easily sped them there or Mystic could have just opened a portal there, but Aaron claiming that 'team does what team leader says' eventually forced them to walk. Bolt was surprisingly fine with this idea, usually being one to quickly arrive at places. Taking things slow was nice. That's until Aaron asked Bolt the one question that he wouldn't shut up about.

"Yo Bolt, Who is that guy you hesitate to say when you explain your past?" Aaron asked coming to a complete stop

"Dude. How many times do I have to tell you? Its not that big of a deal." Bolt said sighing

"Yes it is. As team leader, I demand you tell me." Aaron said with the most serious face he could probably pull off

"Woah. You're demanding now? I understand you being team leader, but demanding? That's low class" Bolt said walking away

Rae and Mystic were looking back and forth between the two boys as they argued. The boys often fought with each other, Rae thought it was just boys being boys she thought out when things started getting heated.

"You know you're so full of yourself! 'I'm Bolt Rai and I have a whole kingdom on my back.' Aaron mocked

"Me? Full of myself? Please, Mr. 'My name is Aaron Neon and I'm team leader and demand you to tell me your life story.' Bolt mocked back

"I don't say that" Aaron crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes

"You did it two minutes ago!" Bolt yelled "Whatever, that's why I'm the better element."

"What did you say" It suddenly started to get really hot, unnaturally hot.

"I said, I'm the better element. I was made for this job" Bolt said getting in Aaron's face, nearly headbutting him

"Doesn't mean I won't wipe the floor with you" Aaron's aura was flaring up, making it really difficult to stand near him

"Wanna test that theory?" Bolt's whole body was electrified and small sparks of red lightning sparked to show how mad he was

"Boys, I think that's enough." Rae said getting in between the two

"No. We're settling this, here and now." Aaron said walking a few feet from the group and Bolt walking the other way

"Guys can we not do this now," Mystic begged

"If your'e gonna fight, don't use your weapons. You'll take forever just to hit each other" Rae was very disappointed with the boys, and if they were going to fight, she didn't want to stay there for long

"Fine by me" Aaron said activating his semblance, surrounding himself in fire

"Alright," Bolt said electrifying his body with his semblance, unluckily summoning thunder clouds "Every time"

Both boys took their fighting stances, ready for a duel between elements. You would think with how mad they were that they attack immediately, but they didn't move. They were still, waiting for the other to move. Then in a blink of an eye, they clashed. Many punches and kicks were thrown as the boys attacked each other, they were at a stalemate, until Aaron found the perfect time to strike. Bolt went flying as Aaron punched him in the gut.

"What did I tell you? I'm the best" Aaron smiled with pure confidence, he was never able to hit Bolt until now

"Doesn't mean you won" Bolt ran, more like teleported, to Aaron surprising him

Bolt attempted to punch Aaron, but he blocked it. Bolt then flipped over Aaron and tripped him, making him lose his footing and as he was falling, Bolt kicked him in the back. Aaron ignited fireballs in his palms and threw them as he regained his footing. Bolt used a part of his semblance Aaron called, Bolt Time, and dodged the flaming balls as they flew in slow motion. He used this time to hit the hothead multiple times in the chest and land a uppercut. As time returned to normal, Aaron felt the attacks hit him and he stumbled back as he felt the uppercut.

"Screw it!" Aaron put his left hand to his sword hilt, Bolt noticed this and thought _'Guess we're getting serious now'_ as he grabbed his sword hilt

"Oh great, If I did my research correctly, now we have a higher chance at dying." Rae said rubbing the bridge of her nose

"Should we stop them?" Mystic asked, even though Bolt and Aaron are her teammates, they still scare her with how much power and potential they have

"There's no point now. Might as well let them finish." Rae said "But you should make a barrier around us just in case" Mystic nodded creating the shield

Aaron pulled his sword out of its sheath and in his sword fighting stance. Bolt took out his sword and stood in his fighting stance. They stood in place, like statues as they studied each other. Then once again they clashed, they both were at a stalemate once again. The boys were all over the battlefield, moving to fast that the only time you could see them was when their swords clashed before they moved again. The next time they clashed the force pushed them both back so they had some breathing room.

"You're looking kind of tired, Flame breath" Bolt chuckled at the name

"I can say the same about you, Light bulb" Aaron said coldly

Aaron jumped in the air and use his semblance to fly at Bolt. Bolt used his semblance to quickly match Aaron in speed. When their fists collided, they made a mini explosion knocking everyone in the vicinity far away from the original point.

"Mystic, are you ok?" Rae asked as she shook her awake

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" Mystic asked clutching her head

"The boys made a crater" Rae said looking at the massive crater in the ground with Aaron on one side and Bolt on the other

"Are they ok?" Mystic slowly got up with the help of Rae

"They aren't dead, that's for sure," she answered "Look they're getting back up. But the explosion destroyed their aura"

As Rae said, both boys got up, slowly. Even though they had no aura at all they still wanted to fight. They even had smiles on their faces. They ran at each other, punches landing easier than normal. Fatigued punches, that a full aura huntsman or huntress would have easily dodged, landed dealing great damage. Bolt tackled Aaron to the ground and repeatedly punched him. Aaron tried to punch back but couldn't, so he used his legs to kick Bolt off. Bolt used the last of his aura and electrified his fist to deliver the final punch. He let Aaron, slowly, get up as he did the same and lit his fist with the last of his aura.

 _'Oh no, they're really trying to kill each other. I have to stop them'_ Rae thought as she went to stop the boys but was held back by something. She turned to see Mystic holding her wrist.

"What are you doing?! They need to stop before they kill each other!" Rae yelled but calmed down when she saw her face. She turned back to see the boys in mid punch and she braced herself but nothing happen. She opened her eyes to see their fist together and they were laughing, they fist bumped.

"You good?" Bolt asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good fight." Aaron said

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU TWO ARGUED, FOUGHT, AND MADE A CRATER JUST TO BE COOL AGAIN?!" Rae said walking over and hitting the boys

"Yeah, Ow! Stop hitting me. Ow!" Aaron and Bolt tried to defend themselves but it wasn't working, they were too tired and she was too fast.

"We're sorry, ok, just stop hitting us." Bolt begged

"Fine but I'm still ma- What the hell is that?" Rae said cutting herself off when she saw a portal

Everyone turned around to see a large black portal. It looked like something a Grimm would make, it had all the right colors. Then they saw two familiar hands appear. They were the hands of Sunlight and Moonlight, The Fall Twins. When they came through the portal, another set of hands poked through. Those were the hands of their mother, Cinder Fall from the future or so she claims. Then some very unfamiliar set of hands were seen. When the person walked through, Team AMBR saw something terrifying. The person was a 7 foot tall man with gray armor and a red mask covering his face, hiding his facial expression. He wielded a weapon that looked to be a mix between a medieval halberd and a pike.

"Well well well. Did we catch you at a bad time AMBR?" Sunlight asked only to be silenced by Cinder

"Rae, heal us. This is going to be a long fight" Bolt whispered and Rae nodded already doing so

"Stone, kill them for me?" Cinder said and the tall man in armor walked towards them

When Rae finished replenishing Bolt and Aaron's aura they immediately used their semblances to meet Stone halfway unprepared for the battle ahead of them.

* * *

 **Mystic's semblance is called Copycat. It allows Mystic to copy semblances of other people through physical contact. It allows Mystic to counter an opponent's semblance by countering it with the same Semblance. Or it can be used to copy a semblance from an ally and have double the semblance output on a team, She can also use any semblance she remembers.**

 **Her weapon is called Ashwood, a battle axe that transforms into a bow. Which is surprising for her to have sense shes so shy and nervous about everything. She usually keeps her weapon in bow form to carry it easily. She also has loads of dust arrows ready to be used whenever.**

 **Rae's semblance is called Enchantress. It allows Rae to heal her teammates and heal her teams Aura levels. She can also power them up and make them stronger.**

 **Rae's weapon is called Nightswift, Escrima Sticks that turn into Mini Uzi's and a Sniper.**

 **Rae and Mystic are the more mature members of AMBR while Bolt and Aaron are the unpredictable, stubborn fighters. Aaron really wants to know what Bolt always hesitates to say only because of his nosiness trait he got from his father. He cares about his friend, but not that much. The only thing that Bolt has told Aaron is that there were 8 other projects, all with an element. But only two truly mattered, Him and the one who shall not be named. When Rae heard of this, she wanted nothing more than to kill all the doctors and professors who could do something like that. Bolt reassures her that its fine, because that's his job. Not just the professors but their projects as well.**

 **Bolt has explained most of his past to Clair or at least the part he remembers. He was a kid chosen to be turned into a weapon good or bad, depending on who used him. He was given multiple of things implanted into his head, which didn't hurt says him. He knows all single sword styles and techniques. He has the ability to use Red Lightning, when angry, which makes him stronger and faster but he loses a lot of self control. The difference between normal Bolt and Red Lightning Bolt is that while normal Bolt seems like he is on autopilot when fighting while Red Lightning seems to fight with pure rage and emotion. He also knows a gun fighting style he calls Gun Fu.**

 **Coming up: Chapter 12: Bolt's on a train**


	12. Bolt's on a train

**Setting: Beacon**

"Professor Oobleck?" Team RWBY and Bolt stood, staring in disappointment as they saw who they were shadowing

"Those bags won't be needed kids," Dr. Oobleck said pacing back and forth "Seeing as you opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any dependable location we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. And! It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun." Dr. Oobleck got in Weiss' face to prove his point.

"Uhh.." Weiss tired to say something but nothing came out

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule." Dr. Oobleck said as he zipped to the airship

"Well...alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck yeah okay when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as everybody sighed sadly

"Save the world?" the faint sound of Nora said in the distance "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? The last one's not my fault, thought Ren!"

"Sounds exciting, where are you going?" Jaune asked

"Just outside the kingdom." Ruby answered

"Hey! So are we." Nora said

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" Pyrrha informed

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said

"Then you can party with us tonight." a new voice said, His name was Neptune from what Bolt remembers. He helped with fighting Roman, and he came with Sun, monkey Faunus.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as Jaune looked at him in aww

"We normally go to the city guys which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when its y'know, normal." Sun said

"Well-"

"Four minutes children!" Dr. Oobleck said cutting Ruby off

"Well, um, wish us luck." Ruby said as the ships engine started and everyone separated

 **Setting: Airship**

"I guess I just never took you as a fighter" Yang said

"I admit I fancy myself more of a, intellectual but I can assure you,as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Dr. Oobleck said

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked scratching her head

"Those are truffles" Blake corrected

"Like the sprout?" Ruby looked to Yang for an answer

"Those are Brussels" Yang corrected

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular assignment." Dr. Oobleck said

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked

"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Dr. Oobleck explained much to Weiss' confusions

"And that means...?" Weiss asked

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forest and deep caves. But, it is also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn" Ruby said causing Oobleck and Weiss to shift their attention

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Dr. Oobleck said

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said and asked

"Precisely"

 **Setting; Mountain Glenn**

The airship started to hover as it was about to land. Everyone jumped out of the ship in battle positions ready for a fight but noticed that nothing was there.

"Children, you still may be students, but as of this moment your mission as huntress and huntsmen has begun. From this point forward you need to exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Dr. Oobleck asked, receiving nods from the teens

"Ruby!" a thud was heard as Ruby flinched "I thought I told you to leave your bags back at school."

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...So I didn't" Ruby said shrugging getting a whispered reply from Oobleck

"Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I-whaa"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibility have in that bag that can be so important for you to bring it-?" Dr. Oobleck asked cutting Ruby off but stopped when she opened the bag

Zwei popped his head out as he looked around. The rest of Team RWBY looked at Ruby as she whispered to Zwei get get back in the bag.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck asked as he looked Ruby in her eyes, making her stumble with her words

"Genius!" He exclaimed making Team RWBY look at their leader to only get a shrug

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened senses of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Dr. Oobleck spun in circles with Zwei as he talked

"I'm a genius" Ruby said smiling proudly, getting face palms from Yang and Weiss

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked changing the subject

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it! As you have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm." Oobleck said

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked, saying what everyone was thinking

"Grimm, a creature Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said calmly

"What" Yang said as RWBY turned around to see the Grimm, they unsheathed their weapons ready to fight

"Stop!" Oobleck said confusing the group even more

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck informed

"So. what now?" Ruby asked the doctor

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long to we wait?" Yang asked

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months-and there's the whole pack," Oobleck said as more Grimm showed up

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed as she saw the Grimm

"And now they're seen us."

"I take it tracking is out of the question." Ruby stated

"Accurate assumption, yes"

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked as the Grimm ran towards them

The group looked back at Oobleck for an answer. "Show me what you're capable of." he said

"Cover your hears Zwei." Ruby said as she loaded her weapon, Crescent Rose

Yang ran towards a Grimm as it ran towards her. Yang punched the in its face with Ember Celica boosting the power. The Grimm fell and Yang ran while more chased her, but some stopped to challenge Blake. They charged at her expecting to kill her, but Unsheathed Gambol Shroud, used her semblance to create a shadow for the Grimm to attack. As the Grimm attacked the shadow, Blake sliced one in half from the air, uppercuted another the while in the air she sliced it. Then sliced the last on to finish it. When she landed back on the ground she turned to see Weiss running for some Grimm.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to slash at the the incoming Grimm. Ruby had Crescent Rose in sniper-rifle mode as she shot Grimm coming her way. She then shifted her weapon back to scythe form and rushed the remaining Grimm and had a clash with it, that resulted in her victory. She looked to see Bolt dodging slashes from Grimm. When those Grimm were close enough, he shot them in the head with one half, Rosé. He jumped onto another Grimm's head and shot the others in their legs making them trip and slide into the one he was currently standing on. He turned to see, what looked like that last of them, running at him. He smiled and put his hand on his sword's hilt and in a blink of in eye he was on the other side of the Grimm while they were all sliced down the middle.

"Heh, piece of cake." Ruby said facing Oobleck

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked

For the next hour or so, Team RWBY killed loads of Grimm. While they killed Grimm, Dr. Oobleck studied the plants and area itself.

"Excellent work children!" Oobleck yelled congratulating the teens "Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any sighs of the criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!" The teen put their weapons away as Zwei barked and followed Oobleck

"Hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight?" Yang said expecting more

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said

"Well, yeah." Yang looked to Weiss before answering "Of course."

More Grimm showed up, but they were shot down before they reached the group. Oobleck had a bright idea and he was about to put it in action.

"Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked

"Huh?" Yang looked at Oobleck before answering "Well, to fight monsters and sav-"

"No, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be huntress" Oobleck cut Yang off

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. and if I help people along the way then that's even better." Yang finished "It's win-win y'know"

Oobleck smiled, "I see"

When he was finished with Yang, he moved onto Weiss to ask the same question.

"And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked and he started to write something down

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life." Weiss paused "It was my duty."

Oobleck nodded "Interesting."

His next target was Blake, who cutting down a door to see what inside. Grimm birds flew out scaring her into a back flip. She shot them all down and as they fell to the floor, Oobleck came to her.

"And what about you Blake? Oobleck asked "You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it." Blake said

"Very well, how?"

Blake stumbled with her words "I... uh." Oobleck left Blake when he realized she didn't have and answer. He went to go find the next person

Bolt was looking around the abandoned area, sight seeing. He turned around when he heard Dr. Oobleck coming.

"You, Mr Rai, why are you this?"

"I... want to be ale to protect my friends and family with no issues at all. I want to be able to fight everyone's battle for them, If they need it." Bolt answered

"Hmm, thoughtful" Oobleck left again to find the last person

He found Ruby playing with Zwei. She had a turkey on the end of Crescent Rose and was dangling it over Zwei. She immediately put it away when she Dr. Oobleck was coming towards her.

"Sorry! Uh, are we ready to keep moving?" she asked

"No I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." He threw his bag and the other teens, hitting Yang in the process "You four, set up camp in that building. Oh and please make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby" He and Ruby walked off and the other teens went to fulfill their task.

Ruby and Dr. Oobleck were walking around, securing the area, when they heard a Grimm howl in the distance. They took a small detour to see what it was. Ruby was in aww when she saw what was howling.

"What is that?" Ruby asked "It looks awesome!"

"That my dear girl, is a Grimm" Ruby looked at the Grimm in amazement but something else came to her mind

"Let's kill it." She said as she readied Crescent Rose

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size," Oobleck assured Ruby

"But what if it attacks us?"

"Fret not Ruby those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless or rather not every Grimm is still mindless." Oobleck informed Ruby "You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one more important thing, they're learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And that killing one human, will only bring more."

"Then, why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asked

"Waiting." Grimm continued on their path and Dr. Oobleck started walking away

"Dr. Oobleck?" Ruby got Oobleck's attention "I was wondering-"

"Wondering why iv'e been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck asked cutting her off

"A-actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a huntsman?" Ruby asked

"Look around and tell me what you see" Oobleck said and Ruby did so

"Lots of old buildings, uhh, empty streets..." Ruby trailed off

"I see lives that could have been saved. as a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes my classroom. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study theses ruins and learn form this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a huntsman Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." Oobleck said walking back to camp with Ruby and Zwei following

Blake, Yang, Bolt, and Weiss had set up camp and were resting by the fire waiting for Oobleck and Ruby. There was a comfortable silence, until Yang broke it

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." She said

"We've always been fortunate enough to be i n the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side.' Blake said calmly but you could tell she was upset as well

"That's not what I meant" Weiss said confusing Blake "Earlier, about, upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, no me too. I mean I don't know." Yang said

"I don't know either. I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said

"Well, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here. Right?" Yang looked to the other for agreement

"Ah wonderful! A textbook campfire." Oobleck said zipping into the building

Ruby gasped as she saw the fire, "Fire! So...warm..."

"Very good, eat your dinner and hurry to bed." Oobleck said "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?"

Ruby raised her hand and said "Yo" She then got up from the fire and walked over towards Yang's area

"Hey, did Oobleck as you why you wanted to be a huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?" Yang asked

Ruby thought about it for a moment then said, "No he didn't, weird. Oh well, goodnight guys."

The group got their respective sleeping bags ready as they all thought about what happened today. As everyone laid down on their sleeping bags but nobody was asleep yet. There was a howl form a Grimm in the distance.

"Don't worry things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said to no one in particular

Ruby looked at Grimm through sniper scope while she was keeping watch. She sighed when she saw one get close and turn away. She turned around to make sure everyone was still asleep, and they were. That was until she turned back around.

"Blake? Are you awake?" Yang asked getting Blake's attention

"Yeah" Blake answered with her eyes still closed

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was curious." Blake said

"Ya think?" Yang asked sitting up

"No" Blake answered

"Weiss? Are you awake?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss yelled making Yang flinch "And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it, But... it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right!" Weiss said sitting up "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I though was right." Blake sat up as well "I had a partner... named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make a the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be... not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world, always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy... What will I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out.. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang said trying to cheer Blake up

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...! Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself, an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"Yeah I hear you." Bolt said surprising the girls "My skill, my semblance were given to me... I was made to be a weapon. Used whenever I was needed, and when I was given the change to run, I did. But I know what I need to do now. Destroy what created me, once and for all. I'm just, not sure how to. "

They laid there in silence for a while. Taking in what was said

"At least you three have something that drives you. I've just always gone with the flow, you know? Yang said sadly "And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress...not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby. she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight , she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well she's still just a kid" Weiss said

"She's two years younger. We're all kids." Blake corrected

"Well... not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a war zone armed to the teeth?"

"That's the life we chose."

"It's a job. We all have this romanticized vision of being a Huntress' and Huntsmen in our heads. But, at the end on the day... It's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss said

It was finally time to switch lookouts and Ruby immediately went to sleep when she hit her sleeping bag. Zwei woke up with a bark when he heard something which woke Ruby up.

"Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed' She said as she yawned "Zwei?' Zwei?"

Zwei ran out of the building with Ruby following him. She grabbed her weapon before she left just in case.

"Zwei. Zwei, where are you?" Ruby asked looking outside the buildings entrance to see the dog peeing behind a pole "Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere." Zwei barked in response

"What was that?" a voice said scaring Ruby into hiding

"What was what?" another person said

Ruby looked around the corner to see two White Fang members talking.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." one member said

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. " the other said

"This place gives me the creeps." They walked off and Ruby decided to follow

As they walked Ruby sneakily moved form bush to bush. She followed them all the way down a street until they turned the corner, which she stopped at. She used Zwei to scout ahead. "Did they going in? One bark means yes.' She said resulting in him barking once

"Oh, this is it! This is it!" She exclaimed happily as she called her teammate, but she didn't have a signal "oh man! uh...Come one, we gotta get the others!"

She walked back the way she came to got get the others, but the road she was walking on started crumbling. She almost fell in and she caught Zwei before he fell in. She threw Zwei back up to the top and started pulling herself up, but the piece of road she was hang on broke and she fell into the void below.

When she landed, she looked around to see another city underground. She turned around when she saw a door opened and two White Fang members pointed guns at her. Ruby backed away from the light coming from the door almost tripping.

"You're a long way from home, little girl" one said. Her reached for her weapon but realized she didn't have it. A member came up to her and grabbed her wrist, but she pushed him off. She punched him in the stomach but it didn't do anything and he countered with a slap knocking Ruby down.

"The boss is gonna wanna see this one." he said walking over to Ruby and kicking her to knock her out

Back at the camp, Yang was on lookout duty. She stretched and turned around to and walked back to the towards the sleeping bags.

"Hey, Weiss, it's your..." She stopped talking when she saw that Ruby was gone "Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

"What?" Oobleck asked as Zwei ran into the building running

"Zwei?!" Yang asked as he ran to her and whimpered

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she woke up

"Grab your weapons. Your leader my be in trouble." Dr. Oobleck said

 **Setting: Underground Village**

As Ruby came back to consciousness she saw that she was getting dragged across the floor. She saw loads of White Fang moving supplies and other things, one of which looked like a bomb.

"Hey boss! We found something you might wanna see!" One member said

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day." a voice said from a train car

"Um, It's a little girl?"

Roman Torchwick appeared from the train car and said, "That would be bad"

 **Setting: Mountain Glenn**

Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck were following Zwei through the abandoned streets of Mountain Glenn looking for their missing leader. They stumbled upon Ruby's scythe and a large hole.

"Ruby's scythe" Yang said

"Oh no"

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked looking into the hole

"Fell?" Dr. Oobleck asked as he stood next to Weiss

"Down there" she pointed at the hole

"Oh my" he said "Of course, of course, of course!"

"What is it?!" Blake asked scared for what Oobleck found out

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked

"Mountain Glenn. Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures on Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, commuting to the city, that main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter. City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find?! The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forest and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" Oobleck yelled

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked still confused

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start." Dr. Oobleck walked over to the hole "As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"A-an underground village?" Yang asked

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until the explosion opened another mouth of another cavern... filled with subterranean Grimm. After that... the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there... We must find her." Oobleck unclasped his weapon when he finshed talking

 **Setting: Underground Village**

White Fang members were running form an explosion yelling and shooting as they ran. Roman was looking at them confused at what was going on. He and Ruby stared in the direction of the explosion waiting to see what caused it. Much to Ruby's happiness, Dr. Oobleck, Zwei, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Bolt came around the corner ready for a fight. Ruby saw them showing up as a chance to jump Roman by jumping on his head, then running to her team.

"Somebody kill her!" Roman yelled attempting to shoot her in the back, when he and some other White Fang members missed the target he turned to one and said, "Attach this car, and spread the word. We're starting the train"

Ruby was looking back while running and didn't notice other members in front of her. They aimed at her and she prepared herself. She heard shotgun shells hit the floor and looked back up to see Yang standing over the guards.

"Ruby!" Yang hugged Ruby and spun her around in joy

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked

"I'm fine! But listen... Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robot down there." Ruby said informing her team

"What?" Blake gave Ruby her scythe back

"Androids, mechs- they're all loaded up on the train cars."

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end" Dr. Oobleck said regretting it as soon as he heard an intercom ringing

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" a White Fang member said over the intercom, the train stared when he finished

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang said pointing out the obvious

"We need backup! Let me call Jaune." Ruby said as she tried to call Jaune, but remembered she had no signal "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck trailed off and Ruby finished his sentence

"We're stopping that train."

Said train was zooming through the tunnels at an amazing speed. A another member of the White Fang was guarding the back on the train making sure no one got of the train. He heard a thud and immediately called it in.

"I think they're on the-" Dr. Oobleck cut him off by knocking him out

"Boss! They made it on the train!" a guard said to Roman

"Then grab the cargo and get them off the train!" Roman yelled, the guard left with a nod "Manic animals, everyone of 'em."

Team RWBY and Dr, Oobleck were on top of the train and they were doing their best to stay on.

"Hurry Children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said

"Uh... Professor?" Weiss instantly was corrected by Oobleck but continued her sentence "What's that?" Weiss pointed towards a bomb that was in roof of the train

"That, my dear... appears to be a bomb." He said making the girls jump back

"We've got baddies!" Ruby said as guards coming towards them

"Well, I didn't expect them to go...easy on us..." Oobleck said "Time to go!" The teens immediately ran away from the bomb, but Oobleck stopped Blake "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

Everyone jumped to the next car and Blake turned to detach the caboose, but when she got there, it decoupled itself.

"It decoupled itself!' She cried out to Oobleck

"What?!"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as the caboose exploded

"That's not good..."

"Neither is this!" Ruby said getting their attention

"Another bomb?!" Blake yelled as Oobleck ran to the next car.

"They all have bombs!" He yelled for the car

"There's more, what are they trying to do kill themselves?" Bolt asked

The car RWBY were on detached itself and they ran off it before it exploded.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang looked at the next bomb confused as the White Fang members were getting closer

"Get the humans!" One yelled

Team walked up to confront them, getting in battle positions. One came to Yang and tried to kick her but she stopped it with her foot and tripped the guy and punched him through the train car's roof. Blake used Gambol Shroud to cut and beat down White Fang that came in her way, knocking them of the train. Weiss used Myrtenaster, with ice dust, to jet through some members and slashed through the rest in her path. Ruby used her semblance to ran at the White Fang and sweep them off there feet, literally, with her scythe. Bolt had some come his way but all he did was dodge the first ones punch, then shoot the next in the leg and kneeing him in the face. The third one came and Bolt jumped on hiss back with the Faunus on his feet. He pushed back up and sent the him over off the train. The original one came back for revenge, but was punched in the face so hard that when he hit the train it dented.

Oobleck watched the previous train car as it exploded opening and hole in the tunnel, letting Grimm come in. It looked like every Grimm left Mountain Glenn came.

"Oh, dear" Oobleck said as the Grimm ran after the train "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed wondering how Grimm even got in the tunnels

"It's the cars. They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That's insane!" Blake wishing it wasn't real

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck said as he ran towards the girls "You three Go below and stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Ruby asked gesturing to her, Bolt and Oobleck

"We're gonna stop this train." He said

"Yeah I know. I said that earlier." Ruby said

They ran up the train hoping they could stop it before the Grimm were released into the city. White Fang members got into mechs and went to stop them. Ruby, Bolt, Zwei, and Oobleck ran ahead and were stopped by the mechs, being in their way.

"We've got a problem!" Dr. Oobleck said taking a drink from his flask...thingy, it then shifted and he brought it up like he was going to swing it, which he did. Zwei jumped up in the air and Oobleck hit Zwei with his weapon which sent his flying towards the mech. Zwei destroyed the mech and landed on his feet.

Another mech appeared next to Zwei ready to strike, but the mech was bombarded but missiles. Dr. Oobleck then ran up and hit the the mech taking it down. Ruby and Dr. Oobleck ran ahead, Blot was lagging behind because he was shooting Grimm. He tripped when another thud made the train rock. Oobleck looked back and saw something that looked like a human boy. He had dirty blonde hair and black eyes. His skin almost glowed, which was strange sense they were in a tunnel. It looked like it was made of metal. He wore a brown muscle shirt with not sleeves, but he did have armor, that had a silver White Fang symbol, on his right shoulder. He didn't look like anything like a Faunus. He had black, ripped jeans and black boots. What caught Oobleck's attention about him was that he had the Theta symbol on his neck.

"Shit" Bolt cursed once he got a good look at the person

"Bolt, Come on let the car take care of him" Dr. Oobleck said

"Go ahead without me," Bolt said walking to the new person "I got something to do"

"Fine. Just be careful" Oobleck said before following Zwei and Ruby

"Theta, how did you find me?" Bolt asked

"Wasn't hard, Beta, you're easy to track." Theta said

"You're not a Faunus, how did you get into the White Fang?"

"Shape shifting" He answered

"They gave you shape shifting? Damn. All I got was Lightning, and I'm the Beta?" Bolt joked

"You should have joined the Alpha. We're gonna change this world and make it better for machines." Theta said which caught Bolt's attention

"Alpha's a Cyborg" Bolt corrected "He was human once"

"He's more machine that he ever was human!" Theta hissed "That's why he will kill all humans and Faunus alike"

"Not if I have something to say about it" Bolt said charging Theta

Bolt used his semblance to rush Theta and punch him, but was stopped by what appeared to be wind surrounding him. He then expanded the wind shield surrounding him which pushed Bolt back away from him.

 _'Damn, I forgot about that'_ Bolt thought as charged Theta again

Before Bolt could reach him opponent, Theta raised his arm and his hands shot out making Bolt dodge last second. Without his arm, Theta was now weaker but Bolt still had trouble. Theta used the wind to attack Bolt, surrounding him in a tornado, that was sucking his air from him. Bolt grabbed one of his Kurkis and threw it out of the .Theta tripped Bolt and kicked him in the stomach knocking him down.

"Alpha would love it if I brought you in" Theta said kicking Bolt again

Bolt thought he was done for until Bolt Time activated, as a sign telling him something that he need to win was approaching. He turned around to see Theta's arm returning to its owner. He smiled and ran to to.

"There's a reason why I'm the Beta," Bolt said as he grabbed Theta's arm,spun around and threw it at Theta "I'm resourceful"

Theta was hit by his own arm which sent him back the way the train came from, Bolt stood there victorious, but also hoping that nobody else came to kill him. Bolt then ran to meet back up with Ruby and Oobleck. When he got to the front of the train he was meet with the rest of Team RWBY. They all looked ahead to see the end of the tunnel coming.

"What do we do?!" Yang asked

Weiss shielded everyone with ice, from dust, before they hit the ended of the tunnel. When they broke through, the teens were coughing from the dust of the explosion. They looked around to see people walking over to see what happened and why there were alarms going off. The Grimm finally caught up to them and broke through the debris blocking their path. The citizens ran in a panic as the Grimm attacked. The teens got up looked at the mess and were instantly ready to do their job, Protect the people.

* * *

 **The only information I'm going to give about Theta and the Night Raid Project. Theta is apart of Bolt past with Night Raid. He isn't human or Faunus and he's just the beginning. There are 7 other Elements, 9 in total. To list the off by order of strength, Alpha, Beta (Bolt), Gamma, Theta, Epsilon, Zeta, Iotas, Kappas, and the weakest being Omega. All of the experiment, expect for two, are robots.**

 **Coming up: Chapter 13: Back up Arrives, Finally**


	13. Backup Arrives, Finally

After the train crashed into Vale, team RWBY were cornered by loads of Grimm. The group of teens stood on a platform a few feet of the ground with their backs to each other, watching the Grimm from all sides. They all were in fighting stances as the Grimm pushed them. The group scanned the situation as the had their weapons out in defense. A King Taijitu roared and all the Grimm moved to attack and the teens moved in to stop them.

A loud bang pierced the air as Ruby flew backwards and landed on the ground into a backwards slide, the end of Crescent Rose digging into street, but there was barely a moment to recover when a large Beowulf lunged itself at her. She quickly rolled out of the way, leaving it to tear apart the street with its claws, giving her the time to turn around and cleave it in half, the part landing on the ground, vanishing into darkness. More came at her however, and she was forced to propel herself backwards and into the air away from them, and land on the top of an upturned truck.

For a brief moment, she found herself not under attack from the swarm of Grimm that surrounded her. From her vantage point, she could see what was happening around her, the sheer amount of Grimm that had invaded the city, forming a thick sea of black and white that covered the streets, loud roars and screeches came from all around her as the monsters tore at the urban environment, tearing apart the street, uprooting streetlights, crashing into window shops and over-turning cars.

A fiery explosion caught her attention, and she could see Yang rolling out of the swipe of an Ursa, before launching an uppercut that smashed into its jaw, sending it falling backwards, into the air. It looked as though she was about to fire a blast down at it, but a flock of Nevermores came out of nowhere and crashed into her back, sending her to the ground. She managed to quickly jump back up, but she had to jump to avoid the flurry of piercing feathers that came raining down on her.

Weiss summoned a Glyph in front of her to block a Boarbatusk that came rolling at her, the shield blocking it, sending it back, but the moment that it went down, another two came charging at her, each one larger than herself. They swung at her with their tusks scrapping the street as she manages to flip backwards, but she was blind-sighted and sent into a wall. With barely a moment to recover, she quickly dash out of the way just as another one came barreling towards her, slamming head first into the building.

Blake was cornered by several Creeps, each on the size of a large car. She fired at them, gun in one hand, sword in the other. One Beowolf came up to her and went to slash at her but she dodged it and uppercuted it with her sword the shoot it in the head. Weiss slashed her weapon at some Beowolves that surrounded her, she then stabbed one that stayed on her sword for a few seconds until she threw it off. She summoned another Glyph, which made a ice sword and slashed at the other Grimm around her.

Bolt was at a stand still with the black half of a King Taijitu, he was running from building to building as the large Grimm chased him down. He used his semblance to run and jump high into the air before the Grimm as able to bit him. Once Bolt reached as high as he would go, from a jump, he turned around to see the Grimm already moving up to attack him. He put him arms to his side and plummeted to the monster at a high velocity. The Grimm opened its mouth to eat Bolt, but he was already in motion of grabbing his sword. Once the two meet, Bolt flipped over the Grimm and stabbed his sword into the head of the beast, he then slid down the Grimm long back until he reached the end. Once he landed on the floor, he almost stumbled from the speed. He looked back in time to see the the Grimm fall, split in half, before it disintegrated. Yang was running towards some Beowolves. She saw a car, which she punched and that car flew into the Grimm, crushing them.

Ruby was cornered by another King Taijitu but she had heard what sounded like a grenade launcher. She turned towards the sound and was proven correct, she saw Nora flying in on top of her hammer. Nora flew in a immediately slammed her hammer on the Grimm's head knocking it to the floor. Once she landed on the floor and when she did, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos appeared next to her. They charged into battle, without Jaune but he shrugged it off and ran to follow his team. Nora swung her hammer and hit and a Beowolf into the air. Ren jumped off of a Creep and kicked another one out of the air way from him. He then charged another with his weapon and slashed it away.

Jaune walked onto the battle ready for his turn to fight, "Alright, who's up first?" Jaune regretted asking as something appeared being him. He turned to see a Ursa tower over him. The Ursa roared as Jaune backed up, creating distance. Pyrrha was luckily close by, killing small Creeps to see Jaune getting pushed by the Ursa. She didn't have to worry because Jaune took a deep breath and slashed the Ursa repeatedly. When he stopped, the Ursa appeared to be fine, but Jaune stared it down. Then the Ursa fell, surprising everyone that saw and Pyrrha couldn't have been more proud.

"Nobody move" Sun and Neptune had came out of nowhere "Junior Detectives"

"We have badges so it's official" They flashed their badges showing that they were official, and they fist bumped.

Everyone stopped fighting to looked up and see Atlas ships flying above the battle. There were loads of them. Ruby was distracted long enough for an Ursa to sneak attack her, but before it reached her, one of the Atlas ships shot the Grimm, saving Ruby. The ships started lowering the backs to let robotic soldiers drop out. When they landed, they shot every Grimm in their sights. One dropped near Bolt, it stared at him before leaving to kill them Grimm that had invaded. Then Bolt saw three familiar people, a boy with silver hair and gray eyes, a girl with green hair and red eyes. Another girl with black hair and and amber eyes, that was the most recognizable. He was gonna advance onto them but they split. The boy ran and kicked a Grimm, the girl, with green hair, went to a group of Grimm and shot them down with her weapons. Bolt decided that they were just students from another academy here for the Vytal Festival, helping and left them be, he looked around and saw a mech that RWBY fought back at Mountain Glenn. He ran towards it, ready to stop it, but saw his corgi, Zwei jump from it and attack a Grimm. Zwei looked at him and Bolt smiled, waved the dog off, and left to rejoin the others.

Once he got there, another airship flew above them. This airship had the members of team CFVY and Professor Port in it, which was exciting. CFVY jumped out of the airship, Velvet and Fox immediately went into battle when they touched the floor. Coco walked after them and Yatsuhashi simply just stood were he was as he landed. He was surrounded by Grimm instantly, he pulled out his large sword and hit the ground which broke it completely and knocked the Grimm back. Fox and Velvet attacked Grimm together, Fox did some amazing move that made an Ursa explode. Coco moved passed Fox, slapped his ass, then walked up to a Beowolf. It roared in her face. She said something about it destroying her favorite clothing store, it attacked and Coco blocked it with her briefcase. She then kicked it in the leg, making it fall. She looked it in the eyes and slammed her briefcase on it's head. Three more Beowolves and a Deathstalker came to attack her, she hit one Beowolf with her briefcase and repeated that with the next two. The Deathstalker tried to strike her but she jumped back.

Velvet came to Coco's aid, she was about to use her weapon but Coco stopped her. She walked up and changed her brief case into a mini-gun. She then open fired, she mowed down the Deathstalker and some other Grimm around it. She aimed in the air and shot down the Nevermores on the sky. Professor Port found Professor Oobleck in the debris of the train explosion, they turned to see Grimm charging them. They aimed their weapons and fired, killing the Grimm. Glynda Goodwich walked, angerly through the invaded part of Vale. All Grimm that tried to get in her way was pushed away with her magic from her riding crop. She repaired any destroyed areas she could find.

As the battle ended, everybody grouped up together. The Atlesian robots had Roman in custody and were putting him in one of the airships. Once Roman was in the airship, the hunters, in training, smiled and looked at each other in victory. Everybody had gone back to Beacon, team RWBY were at the ledge of Beacon's airship docks watching the sunset.

"Well, we did it" Blake said finally able to relax

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed" Weiss had crossed her arms to show that she was serious about her statment

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it" Yang said

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said sadly ruining the semi-happy mood

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending."

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars." Blake said relighting up the mood "And I think that's something we can be proud of."

"Yeah. And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them" Ruby said with full confidence, Yang had laid back yawning

"Yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job." Yang said sarcastically "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but...I think we have that covered at this point." Weiss said

"Yeah, we really don't need to" Bolt said eyes closed

"So then..?"

"Uh, time for bed?" Ruby suggested and everyone agreed, they got up from their sitting positions and left for their dorm room for much need sleep

* * *

 **Coming up: New Challenges**


	14. New Challenges

The crowd filled up the seats of the tournament's Colosseum. Very few things could bring these to the levels they were at now, and this was the greatest of them..The Vytal Festival. They were clapping, making the Colosseum super loud. Bolt was also in the audience, watching team RWBY in the battlefield fighting another team that he remembers the announcers, Port and Oobleck, call team ABRN. He was kinda sad that he couldn't fight with them, but Ozpin had told him he was going to have his own fight so he wasn't completely upset. It was a real heated fight, Bolt was engrossed in the fight until the announcers pulled him back.

"O-HO! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us!' Port said over the intercom, he then looked over to Oobleck "Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

"Doctor. And yes, Peter, I think it's safe to say: this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament" Doctor Oobleck said

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum! If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Professor Port said as Doctor Oobleck picked up where he left off

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds. Teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested... is skill. This years tournament, before the singles round, we will have a small pre-show of shorts. It will show tow huntsmen, both really good fighters in their respective schools, testing their skills against each other"

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again! The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Professor Port explained

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on and I don't think anyone in around the world is going to disagree with me on that."

"Ah, and why would they? Now let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and ABRN of Haven." As Professor Port said this, Bolt's attention immediately went back to the fight but he still had things on his mind

 _'That "pre-show" thing has to be about what Ozpin was talking about. I wonder who I'm fighting? And why did they have to hype it up like that, great, now I'm nervous'_ Bolt thought as he watched RWBY's match

The girl with the floating skateboard weapon was riding her weapon towards Blake, she did a spin that sent her weapon flying at Blake. Luckily for Blake, she quickly blocked it with Gambol Shroud and sent it back towards its owner. But its owner smiled as she punched her skateboard back at Blake, Blake had managed to kick then weapon and had enough time to run at her opponent to slash at her with her sword. Sadly the weapon flew back into its owners hands and was used to block Blake upwards slash and multiple attacks after. The skateboarding girl jumped back on top of her weapon and charged Blake, Blake faked her out with a shadow from her semblance, which the turquoise haired girl crashed into. It sent her flying above Blake and she slashed upwards at her, which caused her to fly back the other way. In mid-air, the turquoise haired girl's weapon split into two and she grasped its holders as they turned into guns and she fired at Blake, but she failed and landed on the ground butt first.

A shotgun blast was heard and Bolt's attention went to Yang's fight with the leader of ABRN. Yang landed on the ground, using Ember Celica to help her landing. She landed a few punches on the leader, they looked to be evenly matched. The thought was confirmed when their fists collided , which made a shock wave. The punch sent them a good ways form each other, Yang had closed the, gap not giving the tan girl rest. Yang had did some kind of flip when she tried to kick her opponent but her foot was caught in some kid of string and Yang was kicked, which sent her flying. Yang struggled to get back up because she was on, she was punched in the face, which also sent her back a few feet in front on another opponent.

This new opponent had his aimed at Yang as soon as she got back up. Before he could fire, his legs were encased in ice. Yang had looked over at were the Dust shot came from. She saw that it was Ruby, with Crescent Rose in sniper form.

"Got your back!"

"Who's got yours?" a guy with a bow staff said form behind Ruby, he was in his fighting stance and ready to fight until a Glyph appeared near him and Weiss kicked him away

"My BFF" Ruby said happily

"No" Weiss ran off after the guy as Ruby silently celebrated to herself

As the guy Weiss kicked slowly got back up, another Glyph appeared in front of him as well as Weiss. Before he could attack Weiss moved first attacking the guy that surprising blocked almost every attack. Weiss stood in her stance as she summoned another Glyph behind her so Ruby could use it to jump over her and attack the guy, she jumped high into the air and spun in a circle. She used her weapon, in scythe form to attack overhead but the guy blocked that attack with his bow staff. Ruby pulled the trigger on her weapon, which launched her back to meet up with Weiss. The guy charged them and Weiss used her semblance to send icicles at him, he rolled and dodged them with ease slipping passed Weiss. he jumped over Ruby attempted at attack him, she was very upset about how he was able to dodge them both so easily.

He hit a large Dust crystal in the section on the battlefield they were on, grabbed it out of the air and threw it to the turquoise haired girl. She put the Dust into her skateboard, which changed from a green color to red. She flew over to her teammate in the ice and melted the ice, setting him free. She then went back to Blake and hit her with her skateboard, which pushed Blake out of guard. Blake had to use her shadow to escape an attack from the turquoise girl's now fiery skateboard attack. She threw her gun half of her weapon and swung herself behind a large boulder of ice. The turquoise girl followed Blake behind it and saw Blake just standing there, back to her. She decided to take the advantaged and attack Blake while she wasn't looking, but she ended up regretting it. Blake disappeared, revealing that it wasn't actually her. The real Blake threw Gambol Shroud to create a wire that close lined the skater and she kicked her out of the ring.

"Ooooh, double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND Aura level! " Professor Port said as Blake secured her victory

"OHH she really should've worn a helmet." Doctor Oobleck said

The tan leader was using a string of sorts and ran through the battle field with Yang right after her. Weiss used her Glyphs and made the two guys of the team crash into each other. She then summoned a fist, made out of ice, and encased them in ice. The fist turned into a boulder and it rolled towards the edge with the boys stuck inside. The leader ran after them, she used her string to propel herself forwards. She slid in front of the boulder and stomped her right foot on the ground. She then punched the boulder, as hit came in close enough range, shattering it.

Weiss called out to Yang, she made an ice wall with the Dust in Myrtenaster's compartment. Yang used her charges to slide on the wall and to increase her speed. Blake ran to keep up with her partner, she threw her transformed weapon to Yang. She then swung Yang to help increase her speed on the ice wall. Blake jumped on Ruby's back and Ruby gave her a boost, which flung her into the air. Yang was also in the air and she threw Blake forward with her end of Blake ribbon, Blake then used the momentum to throw Yang at the remaining members on ABRN. The three were in a straight line, and Yang's punched collided with the three wining the match for RWBY by Aura levels.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Professor Port said as the crowd cheered

"We did it?" Weiss asked in disbelief

 **Setting: Fairgrounds**

"WE DID III-is anyone else starving?" Ruby said instantly going from happy to sad

"I may have worked up an appetite" Blake said as her stomach growled, staring everyone

"Gee, if there were somewhere on campus to get food around here, oh wait" Weiss said sarcastically

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds too" Ruby had put her hands on Weiss' shoulder

"I was being facetious"

"Wh-Well, if you were hungry why didn't you say so!?"

"C'mon I know just the place" Yang said leading the team to a booth and then until Weiss' scroll went off. She looked at it and angry put it back in her pocket continuing to walk.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this! a feminine voice said from behind Ruby, everyone turned around to see a the green haired girl from the breach on Grimm. Bolt had the feeling he should attack her but he let the feeling go as Ruby scanned her body

"Huh?" Ruby patted herself down as she looked at what was in the girls fingers, her wallet

"Ha ha ha, good to see you, Ruby." she said

"Oh thanks, Emerald! Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst' Ruby said getting her wallet back and putting it in her pocket

"What's up Em?"

"Just left the stadium after watching your amazing fight. You guys are awesome!" Emerald said congratulating the group

"Oh stop it, shut your little stupid face" Ruby said flustered

"I heard your team progressed the next round, too"

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates" Weiss said

"How'd they do it the fight?"

"Really well" Emerald said shortly after think for a little

"That's great! Uh, why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?" Ruby suggested

"Oh Gosh, that's so nice of you but, my teammates are all kind of...introverted" She gestured to a boy with gray hair looking at some boots "Really socially awkward"

"Oooh, yeah. I could see that."

"So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked looking back at Mercury and then back to the others

"Well as the leader of this team, I though long and hard about his decision."

"We put it to a vote" Weiss stopped Ruby before she could lie

"Uhh yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote"

"We voted for Weiss and Yang" Blake said getting the straight to the point

"I will happily represent Team RWBY" Weiss said doing a little curtsy

Yang pounded her fists together, "Yeah, we're gonna kick some butt!"

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald chuckled

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said smiling

"Alright. well, we're gonna go catch some more fights." Emerald walked off towards Mercury as RWBY waled the other way

Team RWBY were sat at a booth ordering their food. Yang got a regular bowl, Ruby and Bolt also got the same thing, Weiss got one that apparently had low-salt like she requested, Blake just nodded and she got a large bowl of fish. Weiss presented her card to the booth keeper and he disappeared into the shop's kitchen. The card was thrown back at Weiss and the shopkeeper showed her that it was declined. She was very confused as to how her card was declined, she declared that she barely went into her allowance.

"Maybe I can help?" Pyrrha said as team JNPR walked up to the booth

"Pyrrha!"

"Aw, you don't have to!"

"BUT SHE COULD!" Blake yelled as she scared Weiss

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle"

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked

After a couple of hours, everyone was stuffed. Everyone was so full they might have puked, expect for Bolt, Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, and Yang.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren braced himself just encase her puked with his hand near his mouth

"Of course! It will give us energy." Pyrrha reassured Ren as Nora burped

"Ughhh if I barf I'm blaming you" Jaune said face down into the counter

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora said with a evil grin

"Nora! that's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge" Ren said

"Got it"

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha got up from her chair and looked at her teammates

"So, you think you guys are ready?"

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, ...Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Jaune!" Nora said describing the reason they will win their match

"Are you gonna take that?"

"She's not wrong..."

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, on one with sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to we'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper" Nora said as she went form smiling and laughing to frowning and crying

"Don't fret, If any we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not...well, murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before." Yang helped lighten the mood

"Let's see: Grimm invasions, violet extremists, a destructive sociopath."

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby said with excitement

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal...'

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately." Professor Port said over intercom

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!" Doctor Oobleck followed up

"Well, it looks like this is it" Pyrrha walked off with Ren, Nora, and Jaune following


	15. Moving on to Doubles

"Three...two...one...Begin!" Team JNPR were in their match for the tournament, they waited for the countdown to end before they went into battle.

The opposing team had split off into groups. One girl, who had on a beanie, with a sniper ran away from the fight, while the other three stayed to fight JNPR. Pyrrha and the leader of the other team were the first to meet in combat, with the boy kneeing her shield, knocking her back. The boy then went for a punch but Pyrrha blocked it with her javelin, Milo. Nora and Ren had another boy cornered and Nora decided to attack. She swung with her hammer, but the boy ducked under just in time. Ren was about to help her but a bullet was shot and it missed him. He stopped to see where it came from but didn't see anything. Jaune had his shield up, defending attack from the other boy of the enemy team. The shots were aimed and missed him, when he looked to see where it came from he saw the culprit in the tree. It was the only girl on the team, using her sniper to fire at JNPR.

"Retreat!" Jaune yelled as JNPR ran behind some rocks

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked as shots flew over their heads

Jaune peeked over the rock he was behind and saw the three "Spread out! Try to keep moving!"

Jaune had blocked a punch from the leader of the team, when he had jumped in the air. Ren was facing the same guy Nora was a few minutes ago. For some reason he looked back and nodded, which had sent more sniper shots towards Ren. He dodged them but the guy attacked Ren before he could recover. He charged Ren and swiftly dodged a counter attack from Ren. He used his weapon to shock Ren.

"Ren!" Nora was angry that he hurt Ren, so she charged him. She missed her hammer swing and her opponent used his baton to shock Nora, but it was proven noneffective as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oho, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie is charged up her Semblance!" Professor Port said

"What?" the boy was shocked

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively in the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attack and send the young man flying." Doctor Oobleck added

"What?!" Nolan said scared, Nora charged herself up and hit Nolan with her hammer doing what Oobleck said, sending the young man flying

A thunder cloud had formed on top of a mountain that the arena made, when it made the terrain for the fight. Jaune noticed this a had an idea

"Nora! Get to the mountain!"

"You got it" Nora zipped to the mountain and Jaune turned to Ren

"Ren, try and distract the sniper!"

"Sure, why not?" Ren said sarcastically as another bullet flew pass him

Jaune and Pyrrha ran to deal the two other boys. One threw his weapons and Jaune, which he blocked with his shield. He then moved on to Pyrrha as his weapons flew back to him. She also blocked his attacks with her shield and Jaune came to help as he he came back to reality from being dazed

"Yeah, got get'em Jaune" Ruby said as RWBY watch the match

"Well, he's certainly improved." Weiss commented

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha." Yang added

"I don't know, Jaune really getting better at this. I say that if he graduates, he might be able to beat me" Bolt said

"Really? I mean he's getting better, but he's not that good yet" Weiss said

"Yeah, besides, he didn't get a special fight for the Vytal Festival." Yang said shaking Bolt with one of her arms "By the way, you excited?"

"No. I don't want a special fight, It would be embarrassing if I lose with how much Port and Oobleck hyped it up"

"What? Bolt, nervous? Never thought I'd say that" Ruby added as Bolt slouched in his chair in attempted to hide

"From what I heard, you're gonna fight a Faunus"

"Yeah, a strong one too" This wasn't helping Bolt at all, the girls were just making him more nervous

"Let's just watch the fight, please?" Luckily Bolt got what he wanted

Pyrrha was in the middle of combat with two people at once and from the looks of it, she was winning. Ren ran down the battle field towards the sniper's location. He dodged multiple shots as he ran to her. He was met with the same guy that shocked him from earlier. They were in a heated close quarters fight, Ren got Nolan into a headlock.

"Nora!" Ren yelled

Jaune was struggling against the other leader. He up to Nora to see how far she'd gotten. Once he saw that she wasn't there yet, he called for Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, up!" Pyrrha ran to the mountain, she dodged an attack by slipping under the guys legs and continued her path. She flipped over Jaune's opponent and landed on his shield. Jaune launched her up in the air just in time to block a bullet aimed at Nora, and it sent her flying.

Nora had finally made it to the top of the mountain. She put her hammer in the air and lightning from the thundercloud hit her hammer, which made her look really cool. She shifted her hammer into its grenade launcher form, she shot all six at once. They were flying in the air, in the shape of a heart, towards the sniper. They hit their mark and everyone else stood shocked. The sniper lucky jumped out of the way, the place she once stood was burnt to a crisp.

Nora jumped from the top of the mountain with her hammer over her head, ready to strike. She hit the ground and it sent the three boys back and they landed near the female sniper.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune said, he raised his sword "Ren, Nora, Flower Power!"

"Wait...what?" Nora said in confusion

"F-Flower Power." Jaune looked back at them to see them still confused "That's your team attack name."

"Since...when?"

"Guys, we went over this! Flower power is Ren and Nora. Ren brings the flower, Nora brings the power."

"How do I bring a flower?"

"No, silly! Not 'a flower'! Flour! Like in baking!"

"Why would I bring that?"

"I, uh, no it's your symbol!"

"So...what are we?" Pyrrha asked

"Pyrrha!" Jaune sounded really offended at Pyrrha's question

"Sorry! I just wanna make sure it's clearly defined."

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's the thing, where we take our shields, remember?"

"Arkos?"

"Yeah, It's our names put together."

"Right...no, I get it."

"What, do you not like it?"

"No,no, it's... good?"

"Mmm, I sensed hesitation!"

"Hey!" the leader of the other team yelled angerly and JNPR turned to look at him

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little." Jaune said

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added

The guy looked at his team and they just shrugged "We're in the middle of a fight!"

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!" Jaune yelled angerly

"Um, Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I think he means we're ALL in the middle of a fight?" Jaune looked up to see and hear the crowd cheering and some booing at the fight stopping

"Nora, just... hit them with the hammer" Jaune sighed

"Nora smiled creepily "Got it"

"Wait... what?!" Nora jumped towards the other team and swung her hammer, hitting the four teens out of the arena

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally. Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Professor Port said over the intercom

A few minutes after the arena was cleared and the team left, Port and Oobleck started to announced the next two teams that would be fighting.

"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but next round will have them on the edge of their seats" Doctor Oobleck said

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone filled, teammates we've see so far." Port said as the four girls of NDGO appeared on screen. "Of course I'm talking about about Team SSSN! Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with. And although he'll be representing the Mistral academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along."

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss said hoping he could hear her

The girls of NDGO stood be fore the boys of SSSN, It was kind of awkward until Neptune made it worse

"Ladies" he flirted

"And with that... I'm going to sleep, wake me up when it's over" Bolt said curling up in a ball and closing his eyes

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Bolt! wake up!" Bolt woke up from a punch to the arm

"Ouch! Why did you do that, Yang!?"

"I shook you and you didn't get up"

"You didn't have to hit me!" Bolt rubbed his arm

"Yes, Yes I did"

"Whatever, why did you wake me up? I was having a wonderful dream, There were so many puppies I couldn't count" Bolt said happily

"The fight's over" Came Yang's simple replay

"Oh? Alright? Who won?"

"SSSN"

"You know what I'd call that victory?" Port started

"Wait... It just ended? How long was I asleep for?"

"Like... thirty seconds" Weiss answered

"Wow, I do run out of energy fast if I instantly feel asleep"

"Well earned." Port finished "What you said was stupid"

"Uuuugh, that was so close." Ruby said as she leaned back in her chair

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang said as Sun and Neptune were dancing like the dorks they are

"Emphasis on dork"

"Yeah, major emphasis" Bolt said laughing

"The concludes the matches or the day. And to inform you about the special match for this years Vytal Festival, It will be right after the last doubles round fight. So get ready to see two very skilled Beacon students go head to head. Now, please leave the Colosseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION." Oobleck said yelling the last part

"Come let's go congratulate 'em" RWBY got up from their seats and walked out of the Colosseum, orderly.

Weiss stopped walking as she saw a airship in the sky making Ruby and Bolt bump into her.

"Hugghh, uhh...what...are you doing?" Ruby asked

"Weiss? You okay?"

"She's here"

"Great, Atlas is here for me... Again! I didn't even do anything this time" Bolt said

* * *

 **Well there's the second part of the four man rounds. We're moving on to the doubles and then... Bolt's special fight. Yes, Bolt is going to be fighting a Faunus that should be a challenge for him. I mean, I haven't even thought about the Faunus so, It will be a surprise for all of us.**

 **If anyone was wondering why Aaron, Mystic and Rae aren't here with Bolt, It will be properly explained later on but I can say what they are currently doing while Bolt is in the Vytal Festival.**

 **Aaron is still training at Shade, but he does have the tournament playing on TV, its just on mute. Rae and Mystic are just doing missions so they can understand Mystic's semblance better. They actively tell Bolt and Aaron when they discover something new about it. On the side, Rae is also pulling all nighters doing research on the Elementals, Maidens, and their weaknesses. The two girls also met a team (That will be introduced in the third Volume of AMBR)**

 **Coming up: Family Brawl**


	16. Family Brawl

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Weiss, Ruby and Bolt ran to the docks and they didn't stop until Weiss did. Weiss wanted to go to the docks to see someone, Ruby wanted to know who it was and Bolt was there for support.

"Winter" Weiss' sister, Winter Schnee, walked off the airship with her robot escorts

"Wait... Your sister?"

"Winter!" Weiss yelled gaining Winter's attention, Weiss and Ruby ran to meet Winter and Bolt walked causally "Winter I'm so happy to see you! Oh, your presence honors us."

"Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels... different" Winter said as she slowly walked closer to the three teens

"I mean it is so it's probably colder..." Ruby stated and Weiss punched her in the arm, silencing her

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked

"Classified"

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?

"Classified"

"Of course" An awkward silence came upon the group but luckily, Ruby broke it

"Well, this is nice... I think" She said but was ignored

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too." Weiss said starting on her ramble "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I- "

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy." Winter cut Weiss off, ending her ramble "That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry" Weiss said

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle, but it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But, we won" Weiss protested

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory, I counted at least three strikes missed" Winter said countering Weiss' protest "Leave us"

Winter sighed "How have you been"

 _'Wow, I guess Winter does care. Looks like Atlas citizens to have feelings, or at least the Schnee girls'_ Bolt though as he scrolled through songs on his scroll

"Oh splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking our sparing class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-" Winter hit Weiss on the head, stopped her from talking

"I don't recall asking about your ranking, I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter said as Weiss rubbed her head

"Well, there's Ruby and Bolt" Weiss turned to Ruby and Bolt as an introduction

"I see, so this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming"

"Uhh, thank you." Ruby said not sure if it was the right moves

"Greetings Ruby Rose, I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter nodded to Ruby and then looked to Bolt and glared "Bolt"

"Oh,yes, of course! the honor is in my... court." Ruby responded, awkwardly

"Sup" Bolt smiled and it ticked Winter off, but she had to hide that fact so she wouldn't get teased later

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster, but seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards" Winter walked past the three, Weiss walked next to Winter as Ruby and Bolt stayed behind

"Of course, Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable"

"Bunk... beds?"

"I'll catch up-wait, uh... I mean, I will reconvene with you both at a later... juncture!"

"Ruby, you don't have to be that proper. I mean, it doesn't suit you at all." Bolt said as the Schnee sisters and their robot guards walked towards Beacon

"Yeah, I guess"

The two sisters walked towards Beacon with their robotic guards with them, two in front and four behind. They talked about Weiss and what she was doing in Beacon. Weiss appreciated any and every little time she could spend hanging out with Winter since she's been so busy in Atlas. She began sneaking small peaks here and there to look at her older sister as they walked towards Beacon, unable to explain the giddiness that rose within her. The clanking of Atlesian soldiers followed behind her slowly turned weird and both sisters turned as a robotic head rolled across the ground, coming to a halt by their feet.

"Hey." A drunk voice called out to them as the dark-haired male from Crow Bar stumbled onto the courtyard, holding a decapitated robot body. He focused his gaze on the two Schnees before adding, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen."

"Halt!" Winter ordered in a loud crisp voice as the soldier beside her moved forward to combat him. Her eyes narrowed when the beheaded body was tossed to the ground like it was nothing but trash.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking too?!" Weiss stormed up to him without fear, hands on her hips and ice blue eyes throwing daggers in his direction. "I'll have you know that you should be showing her some respect!"

"Sssshhhhh, shhhh. Not you, Princess." The man spoke, before pushing her out of the way and walking up till he was a few feet in front of Winter. The other soldiers stood protectively on both sides, their guns ready to fire as a crow began to caw above the courtyard. Spreading its wings the avian took off into the air and away from the potential fight that was about to ensue. "You. I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you. Or are you just blind?"

"So it would seem." The man spoke after squinting his eyes, a smile breaking out upon his face. "Could've fooled me. You blend in so much with the background."

"Do you realize that you just destroyed Atlas military property? That's a criminal offense in the book." Winter spat, feeling her emotions getting riled up. She was having a bad day already, first Bolt now this man.

"Ohhhhhhh I'm sorry." He replied, feigning fright before laughing at his own acting and gesturing to the mess he made with pride. "See, I mistook this for some sort of...sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked, walking back to her sister's side. By now some of the students crowded around, watching the conversation between two full-fledged hunters, one of which is still kinda drunk.

"Jeez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" The man known as Qrow scoffed, glowering at them while stumbling a bit on his feet.

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts... Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter stated frostily, curling her hands by her side. "I didn't come here to be talked down to by the likes of you."

"Oh, I heard too." Qrow teased, throwing his hand up into the air in a grand gesture. "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin.

"Ozpin? What does the headmaster have to do with–"

"Weiss, it's time for you to go. You'll gain nothing if you stay here any longer."

"B-But Winter...!" Weiss objected, feeling her sister push her to the side with a strong hand. She's never seen her sister angry before but she was getting a front row seat in this rare opportunity. She could practically feel the cold Aura radiating from Winter's body. She's really mad about this... it's almost the same Aura she radiated off when she was near Bolt.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like how Atlas proposed to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow gestured to the much larger crowd of students that seemed to be interested.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter drew her sword, pointing it at the huntsman in challenge. The students all 'oohed' as he swept his bangs back with a hand and out of his eyes which twinkled with joy.

"Oh sure, I'll just hold my tongue with my hand. Gonna look pretty stupid if you ask me." He chuckled before adding, "All jokes aside...come and take it." The air swirled around as the student body held their breath. Winter didn't waste a moment, moving at such a fast speed that even Weiss was taken by surprise till she reappeared in front of him.

"Hyaaaah!" The elder Schnee began to thrust her sword arm forward, attempting to stab Qrow in the face. He barely moved from his spot, relying only on upper body and head movements. Damn this man...why can't I hit him with my normal attacks?!

"Whoops. Watch where you swing that sword." Qrow smiled as he avoided Winter's slashes and stabs, performing a half bow and felt the blade whistle overhead. "I would like my head on my shoulders thank you very much."

"Tch!" Winter, seeing the opportunity, attempted to lop off his head only to make contact with his weapon. The sound of gears running caught her attention and she backed off as the black-haired huntsman got into an attacking position. The two of them crossed swords, Qrow tapping his against hers in a goading manner like they were fencing. Unlike Winter, who's fighting poster was regal and poise, Qrow had a little bounce to his stance. Then they began their dance with a flurry of blows that were too fast for normal students to see, but they nonetheless cheered both competitors on.

"Weiss! What's going on?!" Ruby huffed as she cut through the crowd and made her way towards the heiress' side. "I could barely see you from the sea of students!"

Some crazy guy just came up and attacked my sister!"

"Oh no, why would someone do such a– that's my Uncle Qrow!" The leader squealed much to Weiss' surprise, her eyes widened when she watched the fight that was happening before her very eyes. Cupping her hands around her mouth she began to cheer him on, "Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!"

"Yeah, Uncle! Show her no mercy!" Bolt yelled earning a surprised look from Weiss, she decided to cheer her sister on

"Uhh, teach him respect, Winter!"

There was a huge explosion as Qrow took a huge chunk out of the courtyard. He followed Winter with his eyes as she took off, scaling up the building and running along the railings of the building. Bunching his leg muscles he took off after her, running along the opposite end while firing bullets. Coming to a halt, the Schnee wrapped herself in some mist, shrouding herself from view.

 _'Like that would work on me! I can see straight through your attack!'_ Qrow thought, watching his opponent burs through with not one but two swords. He planted his feet firmly, holding his weapon in front with a determined expression. The two collided before Winter was able to shove him back. Not missing a beat she quickly conjured up a lot of snow birds, sending them flying to her opponent.

 _'Oh she got better.'_ Qrow noticed as he quickly dispelled the ice birds with a single slash. Rising to his feet he prepared to change his weapon's form, watching the gears along the hilt begin to turn. Winter for her part noticed the seriousness and decided to charge up for an all-out strike, a massive glyph appearing behind her. Suddenly his eyebrow rose with interest and he quickly stopped the transformation, placing his sword back where it belonged despite the booing of the students.

 _'What the hell is he playing at?'_ Winter frowned from where she was kneeling, noticing that her opponent had put his weapon away. A part of her wanted to stop and ask but another part was egging her to finish the match and put Qrow in his place. _'Is he asking for a death wish?'_

 _'Good, she hasn't sensed him coming yet. This is going to be entertaining.'_ Laughing to himself Qrow leaned his upper body half-way forward and taunted her with a finger, a coy smirk on his face.''C'mere, Ice Queen. Lay one on my cheek, right here. You know you want to.''

"HYYYAAAAAH!" Falling for the taunt, Winter shot forward with the intent to kill.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood's deep voice rang out, Winter's blade stopping inches before it could stab Qrow in the throat. She turned to look over her shoulder, the Atlas headmaster walking up to them with his hands behind his back. Penny, who was trotting alongside him, carefully peaked out from behind his leg. "What the hell is going on here? Why are all the students standing here? And what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"General Ironwood, Sir, I can explain. He started the altercation."

"That's not true, she started it and attacked me first." Qrow frowned when he made himself noticeable, both hands folded behind his head and his weapon was sheathed by his side. "I'm the victim here."

"Is that true?" Ironwood asked, noting how Winter still had her weapon out. Seeing that she wasn't going to win this round and that Qrow had an innocent expression on his face, Winter clucked her tongue with frustration and looked to the side with her head down in shame.

"And you." The dark-haired huntsman looked to see that Ironwood was looking at him directly, walking past Winter. Deciding to play innocent, he pointed a finger to himself to make sure he was the one being addressed. "Yes I'm talking to you. What are you doing here?"

"Funny. I could ask you the very same question."

"I–"

"Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum." Ozpin spoke as he walked up with Glynda by his side, a trusty mug in hand. The huntress didn't even look very pleased when she assessed the damage. "I can assure you there's better seats and popcorn for your enjoyment."

"Break it up, everyone. We will deal with this mess." Glynda stated more strictly, not beating around the bush at all. "If there's a problem with what I'm asking you to do, then I hope you're ready because I'm not in the mood at this moment for more tomfoolery."

"Hmph. Let's go." Adjusting his tie with a gloved hand, Ironwood sent Winter a silent glare before walking away. The Atlas soldiers and Penny followed suit without a second thought. Sensing that someone was watching her, Penny turned her head around at the last minute and waved an arm in greeting when she spotted Ruby among the crowd. The leader of RWBY chuckled before sending what appeared to be a playful stink eye at Qrow, who hadn't moved an inch from his spot.

"Heh...UNCLE QROOOOOOW!" She jumped him eagerly, latching onto his forearm and hung on when he looked at her with an unimpressed expression. She really couldn't contain her giddiness whenever he was around and it has been awhile since she last saw him. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me huh? Did you miss me?!"

"Nope." Qrow replied with a playful smile, ruffling her hair with a hand that wasn't occupied with holding a full-fledged teenager. "I don't see that firecracker anywhere, where did she go?"

"She's...somewhere, just not...here, probably getting ready for her double match. But I'm sure you'll find her and she'll appreciate your visit!"

"Yeah, I guess I should go and visit her. Wouldn't she be surprised by my visit."

"She's gonna flip out!"

"Hey Uncle" Bolt said as he walked up to Qrow

"Hey, ya little Stormbringer" Qrow rubbed Bolt head, making him dizzy "How ya been?"

"Good, I guess. I fought Winter too, but we never got to finish the fight" Bolt face went from normal to slightly disappointed

"It's OK kiddo, maybe next time"

"Qrow!" The two of them looked over to see Ozpin still standing there with a thin-line for a mouth. Glynda herself was busy fixing up the damages with a flick of her riding crop, a frown on her face as well. "A word in the office if you please."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby and Bolt as Ruby let him go, definitely acting like he had been sent to time-out. "And here I thought I'd be able to get away without any hindrance."

"Well you did kinda messed up our courtyard...to be honest." She told him with a small smile, almost apologetically but knew he was just messing around. "I didn't expect you to walk off without a slap on the wrist."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did. A slap on the wrist is nothing compared to what's out there." He winked and gave her a fist bump. "Catch ya later kids."

"And suddenly your recklessness makes more sense to me." Weiss commented, walking up to Ruby's side and the two of them watched Qrow walk off after the other adults. "And your cockiness, must've gotten it from him."

"You're just mad cause he whooped butt!" Ruby teased, nudging Weiss' hip with her own in a playful manner.

"That was a draw at best! If we pitted them against together without any distractions you can be sure that Winter would win!"

"Nah. Without distractions, I can beat Winter" Bolt shrugged

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

* * *

 **So, Uncle Qrow is here, Yay. If you haven't noticed, the rest of this 'Origin' story will be Bolt in the episodes of RWBY. Don't worry though, I am thinking of making at least 3 to 4 more stories about AMBR. I have plot ideas for 1-4 Volumes so, it might happen. I also have Bolt's Faunus opponent so when ever the story gets there, you're going to hopefully be impressed.**

 **Coming up: Don't Miss the Beat**


	17. Don't Miss the Beat

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement as she sat in her chair with her team, because the first match they were watching involved Penny and it had been a long time since they've seen her. The ginger haired huntress was busy throwing her many blades at Russel and Sky who were running for cover; the two boys from Cardin's team soon found themselves at her mercy.

"It's been precisely thirty minutes, ma'am." Her teammate, a dark-skinned girl with a blue beret on her head, spoke and pointed to the watch on her wrist. She had short, navy blue hair and blue eyes. There was a gold mark consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. "I'd advise you to wrap it up."

"Oh okay! I knew I can count on you with time Ciel!" Penny nodded, grabbing the boulders with both hands to show the cowering the boys. They scrambled to hold onto the rocks when they were lifted up into the air, their eyes wide like dinner plates. "Hmm...this should do it!"

"Waaaaaaah!"

"Arrrrrrgh! Too high! It's too high!" Both Russel and Sky screamed before the android sent them crashing back to the ground mercilessly. They rolled off to the sides as the boulders broke into small pieces, all passed out with drool leaking out from the corner of their mouths.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas." Oobleck announced to the crowd as they cheered

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Penny spoke due to being sportsmanlike and staying respectful, giving a half bow as her team name was announced as the victors. From the shadows Cardin narrowed his eyes and bit his lips with frustration. His team barely scrapped past the team fights and now his two fighters were creamed by huntresses. The humiliation Pyrrha and Bolt dealt them by herself in a mock battle still weighed heavily in his mind, so getting another loss to a girl staked another wound in his pride.

Jesus dammit...He watched as the medics rushed onto the field to tend to his injured teammates. Balling his hand into a fist he slammed it against the wall, feeling the light throbbing afterward. Can we still call ourselves huntsman? This is utter bullshit!

"Penny!" Ruby got up from her seat and ran to Penny

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, turning around to see her friend with a smile plastered on her face. Taking a running start she all but tackled Ruby to the ground, the girl straining underneath the weight. Once they got their greetings out of the way Penny introduced her to Ciel. "This is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." Ciel did a half bow in turn before launching into a tangent of information. "Don't tell me, I already know who you are. You're Ruby Rose, 15, hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: questionable."

"So...Penny! You two were incredible out there! How do you control all those swords?" Ruby squealed, focusing her attention back on her friend. "It's so cool—"

"Penny! I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Ciel interrupted, glancing at her watch for confirmation. "We wouldn't want to be running late."

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" asked the ginger-haired huntress after she shared a look with Ruby. "It'll be over momentarily I assure you." Nodding her head, the blue-haired huntress took a couple of steps back so she was well out of earshot.

"So, is she...your friend or..."

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake." Penny described, deciding that it would be the right course of action when describing Ciel. "But if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh! So, basically Weiss." Ruby shrugged her shoulders as she made the connection.

"Precisely!"

"Hicc- achoo!"

"What kind of noise was that? Weiss...was that you?" Yang questioned, giving the heiress a knowing look. The two of them were preparing to go to the lower level where the participants are supposed to go before their match, but the blonde ended up talking to Blake for a little while longer. "Did you..Schneeze?"

"Did you just..." Weiss narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pun. She looked over to see Blake covering her mouth with a hand, no doubt smothering a laugh. "Just before our match too, I can't believe this!"

"Get going you two, wouldn't want to wait till the last minute to check your weapons and stuff." Blake smiled.

"Yeah, let's get going. You two have a fight and I got to get ready for mine" Bolt said as he got up

"Keep your eyes peeled then!" Yang spoke as she and Weiss stood up simultaneously, the ice heiress holding back the urge to stab her in the back with her fingers. "We'll knock the socks off everyone's feet!"

"Does she know about...you know... 'beep boop bop, does not compute?'" Ruby did some sort of ambiguous robot gestures. Penny shook her head, stating that Ironwood wanted to maintain her identity as a robot a secret. However she laughed as we recalled an incident with a magnet, but she played it off well enough to not get attention.

"She didn't know cause I hid it underneath a large hat!" The two of them shared a laugh. Penny smiled before continuing, "Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She quickly glanced at Ciel who was still preoccupied with her watch before whispering, "I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." Ruby's expression softened, knowing that deep down she wanted the ginger-haired huntress to attend the same school. "You'll have to do a lot of convincing just to get them on your side."

"I know. But I have a plan."

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am!"

"Wow, she really does count every minute and every second."

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Penny smiled, waving goodbye and proceeded to follow Ciel out.

"So I take it that you and Penny had a good talk?" Blake questioned when Ruby came back, sitting down in her original seat. The younger of the two nodded her head furiously.

"Yup! But now it's time for that fight!"

"The next match would be beginning in 15 minutes!" Port announced

"Hear that?" Yang grinned, making sure Ember Celica was equipped properly on both arms. "We're up next!"

"Yeah, I heard that." Weiss sighed, giving herself a last minute check and locking in a new magazine of dust. Taking a deep breath she stood up and exhaled as slowly and in control as possible. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good luck guys, you're gonna do great" Bolt said as he waved to the two girls.

"C'mon then! It's show time." Pushing open the double doors the duo walked out and stood on the platform, looking around at the sea of students. To say they were shocked would be an understatement as the cheers echoed all around them. "Welp, standing here is definitely different from sitting up there!"

"Just remember to keep proper form."

"Alright." Yang drawled as she stretched out her arms, trying to ease off the giddiness and pump herself up. "You're from Atlas. What can we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their kingdom, academy, and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies."

"What the-?" Both fighters jumped as something breezed past them, making their skirts lift up slightly. Looking up they finally came face to face with their opponents, a dark-skinned male wearing a jazz style outfit and a lighter complexion female on roller skates. Then they noticed the faint rainbow that trailed out behind her before she came to a stop, twirling some weapon in her hand.

"Or...whatever they are. Honestly I wasn't expecting that."

"Hey!" The male called out to them, lowering his glasses till it rested on the bridge of his nose. His chocolate colored eyes were primarily focused on Weiss. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

"I am!" Weiss replied, putting a smile on her face in politeness. Wow, he's actually being friendly.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then."

"I do my best."

"Yeah, so does my dad. Owned a little Dust shop of his own...'til your father's company ran him outta business." That's when the tone changed, and the male definitely didn't like her one bit. "We've gone through some tough times because of him. Guess you can say this match up was created by destiny."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." The heiress had a sad expression on her face, glancing at the ground and didn't want to look him in the eyes. "Truly I am."

"Yeah, sure you are." He huffed, looking off to the side in a disrespectful manner. "All you rich kids say that whenever you get caught."

"Hey! Why don't you-?"

"'Hey! Why don't you-?'" Yang blinked when his companion started to mimic what she was saying in a high-pitched voice. The girl smirked and pointed, saying in her normal tone, "That's what you sound like!"

"Uhh, what?" Yang scratched her head in confusion.

"Hey, where did you get your hair extensions?"

"This is...my regular hair."

"Ooooh, really?" The orange-haired huntress quirked an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-?"

"You should try rollerblading sometime!" The girl chirped, smiling cause she knows Yang was getting a little irritated. "It's super fun!" She demonstrated a neat figure-eight, all the while laughing at both of their confused looks. "It'd probably take you a while though, since you're so...top-heavy."

"Oh no, this could be bad" Bolt said as he watched the fight on a screen in the waiting room "They must be assholes all the time, they're lucky I'm not fighting them"

"Excuse me?!" Yang all but looked at her, baffled that her opponent commented on her above average breasts. "You take that back!" She wasn't going to let a comment like that go so easily. The terrain changed on both sides and the fighters were itching to get started as Port began the countdown.

"You ready Neon?" The man questioned, twirling his trumpet in hand. "Just like we planned."

"Never miss a beat, Flynt." was the pepped reply.

"Why that little-Ugh!" The blonde grunted from a blow she couldn't even see as Neon hopped down and rushed her at a speed unparalleled to Ruby. Raising her arms in a defense position, she held on and took the attacks while waiting for a chance to counter. When the blows ceased she quickly reloaded the bullets and waited for Neon to come at her. The faunus merely shrugged her shoulders before changing her weapon's color to blue and rushed forward.

"Yahooooo~" Sliding underneath the extended arm that aimed to slug her in the face, Neon attacked before leaping back to her feet, the corners of her mouth twisted up into a smile. "Haha!"

"What the-?" Feeling something cold touching her skin Yang looked down and noticed that her right leg was encased with ice. She glanced at her opponent in wonder. "How'd she do that...?"

"Look! Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" Neon giggled, slapping her butt with a hand in a taunting manner. Riled up Yang slammed her foot down to get rid of the ice only to get her left arm frozen instead. Weaving around the ruined terrain Neon revved up her game, increasing the output of her speed and slammed both feet into Yang's unguarded front. The brawler careening across the floor and into a solid wall, a cry of pain escaping her mouth.

"God damn it!" She coughed, picking herself up and wiping the blood from her cracked lips with the back of her not frozen hand.

"You should cool off. Get it?" Neon smiled as she captured Yang's attention, watching the blonde's eyes turn red. Leaning forward, she sneered, "Cause you're angry."

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skills." Weiss on the other hand was getting riled up by Flynt. The smooth jazz player was having the time of his life, watching her throw attack after attack that didn't seem to be effective against him. Changing up the pace, Weiss set up glyphs all around to boost her speed.

"Heh! How's that?" She asked, landing a few blows of her own. "Too fast for you right?"

"Not bad, but lets see you counter this!" Putting his lips to his horn, Flynt made copies of himself, each of them playing his own copy of the horn. To not be confused, all four Flynts were marked by the different colored bands that went across his hat, the original one still having the light blue stripe. Positioning themselves so that their power merged as one, they managed to catch Weiss and throw her a few yards away. "And it seems like I got you."

"What was that?" Port questioned. "I've never seen that before!"

"It appears young Flynt has activated his Semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that." Oobleck explained, taking over the mic to address the masses. "Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's...Killer Quartet!"

"Oooh! Flashy eyes!" Neon chirped as she led Yang back to the middle of the arena, laughing at how serious the brawler was. "You know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Huh?" Flynt looked over, seeing how much fun Neon was having as she skated around Yang. He had his foot on Myrtenaster, prevented Weiss from getting her weapon. "What's that all about?"

"I wasn't trying to say you should go on a diet. I was saying you really need to go on a diet!" Neon giggled, skating around and around her opponent.

"That's it! you're pissing me off!"

"Basically, you're fat. Fatty."

Weiss watched as Flynt, turning his back on her and using his Killer Quartet, pointed his trumpet at Yang who was too preoccupied with Neon to notice him. Rising to her feet and timing it just perfectly the heiress tackled him, holding onto the real one just as a lava geyser exploded from underneath.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake jumped to their feet with horror, watching the flames consume both competitors.

"Aw crap" Bolt sat up from his seat, as Weiss and Flynt were engulfed in the geyser blast.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port said

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck then narrowed his eyes to see better. "Wait a minute...what's this?!"

"What?" Yang watched as Flynt rose from the ashes, his Aura level only down to 16 and barely hanging by a thread.

"You did it Flynt!" Neon skated over as he walked off the lava biome, leaving Weiss where she lay unmoving on the ground. "Don't worry about her, she's easy." Then she whispered, "But kinda annoying."

Curling her fingers into tight fists, Yang roared with everything she had within and began throwing punches. Pillars of fires erupted through the geysers to make Yang's use of her Semblance that more dramatic.

"Yo Neon, go!" Flynt knelt and played his trumpet, pulling Yang into the sound waves. The faunus grinned as she got in, approaching Yang at a fast pace. The brawler wasn't fazed since she's seen Neon's fighting style before so she was good at attack and defending. Cocking both arms she quickly got out of the wormhole and began to aim for Flynt's feet. One bullet became in too close for comfort and he misstep, forcing Neon into some rocky terrain and out of the way as she rolled away.

"Time for you...to stuff it!" Yang closed her arms like an alligator when she got close to Flynt to take him out first, sending the noise right back to the creator. With a yell, he tumbled back and his Aura went to 0, knocking him out of the competition.

"Ooooo! A sour note from Flynt! One more opponent for Miss Xiao Long!"

"You got this Yang!" Ruby cheered loudly. "Do it for Weiss!"

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat." Neon was trying her best to avoid the geysers, definitely not having a solid surface to work on. "Never...miss a...beat?" Her front wheel tripped over a rock and she was sent rolling into a geyser, shooting up high into the air like an accolade on a pedestal.

"There you are!" Cocking her fist back, Yang fired one bullet and it hit her mark directly. Hearing the buzzer and breathing heavily she had a minute to soak in the fact that she won before realizing something more important. Her eyes changed back to their normal lilac color as she ran towards her companion. "Oh crap! Weiss! Weiss! Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." The heiress came around, opening her eyes a bit as Yang cradled her. She was covered in soot and the only part of her that wasn't dirty were her eyes. She quickly coughed out some smoke from her lungs and replied, "I may not be singing for a while."

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Yang smiled.

"Oh ha ha.." Weiss scoffed before coughing.

"What?! We lost!" The two turned to see Neon, picking herself up and looked like she was on the verge of crying. Flynt no too far behind, putting his hat on his head. "We lost, Team FNKI lost! That was...That was..amazing!" Even her eyes were sparkling in rainbow colors.

 _'She's just like Nora...talk about freaky.'_ Both Yang and Weiss thought at the exact same time.

"Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime! Right, Flynt?" She turned to her teammate, waiting for him to speak. "We had a blast! Most fun we've had in matches ever!"

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it." He smiled as Neon wrapped her arms around his with a smile of her own. "Next time you or your team are in Atlas, let us know. Neon knows the best place for a good night out. So, what do you two say?"

"I think we'll like that. Thank you!" Yang replied as Weiss nodded her head in agreement. The four of them exchanged numbers with them so that the Atlas duo could follow through on their promise. Tipping his hat to them as a sign of respect, Flynt and Neon turned on their heels and left the battlefield to heal. Yang then turned to Weiss and said, "They actually weren't that bad. In fact, I think I like them now."

"Yeah, they really are something. I wouldn't mind fighting against them again."

"Well done, you two." Blake spoke as she and Ruby knelt beside them, smiling at both of them, "I never felt so scared before."

"Weiss! That was really reckless! What were you thinking?!" Ruby said as she placed her hands over hers, her eyes boring deep into Weiss' who just smiled in reason. "Don't do that ever again or else I'll punch you!" Then she smiled and placed her forehead against hers, "But you were great out there, I'm glad you're okay."

"You could say, the ice queen was pretty...heated!" Yang chortled, carrying Weiss bridal-style and made her way off the field. Blake and Ruby flanked them on both sides protectively.

"Ugghhh, a pun? Seriously Yang?" Weiss stink-eyed her but paused to cough out the lingering smoke in her lungs. "You're killing me."

Bolt smiled as he saw the girls in the arena, he shook his head as he went back to his seat but stopped when his scroll vibrated. He looked at the screen to see Aaron was calling him. As he sat down he answered the call.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Did you find anything about Cinder?" Aaron skipped straight the the point

"Future or Past?"

"Both, we need to either find the Future one and stop her or we find past Cinder and kill her so the other one doesn't even exist" Aaron sounded mad and tired, Bolt guessed that he was training before he called

"I know but, it's not as easy as it sounds"

"It doesn't sound easy at all"

"Exactly" Bolt said shaking his head "Did the girls report anything?"

"No, haven't heard from them in a while. They should be fine" Aaron said, he then sighed "I'm not losing to the guy again

"Yeah, me neither. Look I got to go, I got a fight coming up"

"Alright, good luck. Give em hell"

"I will, later" Bolt hung up the scroll and smiled, now he was ready for his fight

* * *

 **All the members of AMBR are teenagers, they're almost young adults. Rae is the oldest, being 18. Aaron is the second oldest, being 18 as well. Bolt is the third oldest, being 17 and Mystic is the youngest, being 17/2.**

 **Despite it seeming like Bolt and Aaron and Mystic and Rae are partners. The true partners Aaron and Rae are the actual partners to each other and Bolt and Mystic are each others partners.**

 **Coming up: Dragons Collide: Bolt vs Argent**


	18. Dragons Collide: Bolt vs Argent

"Alright folks, the fight you have been waiting for is here." Port announced as the crowd cheered. "We have two people from Beacon Academy going toe to toe in a bonus match before the one one one matches!"

"Yes, two very strong, top tier, fighters. One went to Signal and the other went to Sanctum." Doctor Oobleck said.

"Woah, from Sanctum?! This person must be good." Blake said as Ruby bounced in her seat.

"Pyrrha might know who this is." Weiss suggested as she looked to Ruby. "Ruby, calm down. You might hurt yourself on the chair"

"No way, Weiss! I'm so excited! This is one of the first times Bolt is going to fight seriously!"

"Yeah, I can't wait! He's gonna wipe the floor with them!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in this corner representing Beacon Academy, we have the Stormbringer himself or better known as the Dragonslayer, Bolt Rai!" An elevated platform lifted up revealing Bolt, he looked around and waved to the crowd as they cheered.

"And in the other corner, we have other student also representing Beacon Academy, The Dragon of Sanctum, Argent Vallen of Team AMET!" Soon the platform elevated on the other side lifted up to reveal the second contestant. When the second fighter's platform completely raised up, Bolt was that the person was a female. Like Bolt was told, she was a Faunus. A Dragon Faunus, hence the nickname.

She stood taller than Bolt, he guessed she was 6'0. Argent had pale red tinted skin. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue, with light black eyeshadow, she also has past shoulder length, dark ebony hair with streaks of crimson along both the temples and down the back. Mostly human in appearance, the Faunus features she has are hard to miss, two pairs of dragon horns. One set above the temples temples, the second, larger pair curving back slightly and reaching behind her head before flaring upward. Her teeth looked mostly human, save for her canines, a pair of razor sharp fangs. She also had a whip-like serpentine tail that looked to be about 2 feet long, with small spike-stubs along its spine. Her ears are pointed and scaled, baring more similarities to reptiles than human ears.

She had on a medieval knight theme attire on, that were made mostly from a tight, form-fitting black leather, trimmed with gold highlights and only the slightest tinges of red along the cuffs and shoulders beneath medium size pauldrons. Her arms and legs are covered with thick plated gauntlets and thigh high greaves respectively. Her boots looked to be designed to resemble like dragon claws, but Bolt knew they were merely for show. She had her weapons in a special dual-sided sheath along her upper back so the hilts are in reach on the top of her upper back and shoulders, just like Bolt's sword.

"Wow, she looks very strong." Blake said impressed.

"Hey look, Pyrrha's freaking out!" Yang said as she pointed to JNPR.

"Guess she does know her."

"Jaune!" The blonde haired knight looked at Ruby, he mouthed that she was Pyrrha's old rival when they were at Sanctum as he tried to calm Pyrrha down.

"Oh wow, Pyrrha's old rival. Bolt might have trouble in this fight." Blake said.

"Now," Professor Port continued."I will remind you two of the rules! This is a friendly competition with your fellow peers and classmates! Your intent is to only incapacitate or disable your opponent from continuing to fight. If your competitor verbally or physically signals that they have yielded, you must stop at once, or else there will be immediate staff intervention along with you being disqualified and apprehended. And finally, the match caps off at ten minutes. Anything longer than that results in a tie. Now are there any questions?" Both of the contestants shook their heads.

"You may begin whenever." The two took that moment to talk before they fought.

"So, you're the Dragonslayer, huh?" Argent asked as her tail waged back and forth.

"Yeah, that's me." Bolt responded putting his hands in his pockets.

"I heard you're strong, strong enough to challenge Pyrrha."

"Well, my sisters say I am, but I haven't done it yet." He shrugged and she smiled.

"If they say so, I'd like to test your strength." She pulled her swords out of her hits and pointed one at Bolt.

"Alright then, let's go." Bolt pulled out his guns, as Argent charged him.

Bolt jumped over her and as he landed on the floor, he tripped her. She quickly recovered and kicked Bolt in his chest. He flew through the air, but then he extended his arms and used them to flip in the backwards. He then did a final flip, after doing three, which sent him in the air and he landed on the ground, the crowd cheered in excitement and awe. He shot at Argent, she combined her two swords, forming a sword-staff. She deflected Bolt's bullets and charged at him once again. She jabbed her swordstaff at him and he swiftly dodged her attacks.

"Super speed, interesting." She said as she got back up.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Bolt said as he ran to her once again.

She wasn't expecting him to charge her so quickly, she wasn't completely ready to block any incoming attack. Bolt went to punch her but what she wasn't expecting was to still see the guns in the boys hands. He punched her but she dodged. When she dodged, she heard that he fired the gun. Bolt turned the guns in his hands to where his pinkies were on the triggers. Bolt went for another punch and used the momentum of the gun to sped up his punch. He landed his hit on Argent and she stumbled back. She separated her swordstaff into dual swords and charged Bolt once again. She tried an overhead strike, but Bolt blocked it with his guns. He kicked her in the stomach which sent her back away from Bolt, giving him space.

Bolt ran at her and zigzagged on his way to her. The thing he wasn't expecting was her sapphire and human-like eyes changed to a golden color and developed a dragon-like iris. When Bolt went attack again, but his attack was blocked. He jumped back in confusion, he charged her again with the same result, his attack was blocked. It didn't matter where he attacked from, she always blocked it.

 _'Damn, she's blocking all of my attacks now. This has to be her semblance, she could barely stop me minutes ago, but now, she's blocking them all.'_ Bolt though as he scanned Argent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Argent has activated her semblance. From what we know, it allows her to see anything and everything around her in crystal clear focus, allowing her move, strike and adapt with unparalleled precision." Port announced, some people in the crowd thought about her semblance in wonder. The two fighters didn't even hear Port as they were engaged in battle.

"What? Having trouble?" She taunted.

"No, just thinking."

Bolt sped at her again, this time, the lightning was surrounding his body was more noticeable as he ran. Surprisingly, she watched Bolt circle her. Every time Bolt went to attack, Argent blocked the attacks. She smiled when he backed up, she was enjoying this.

 _'I think I understand her semblance. She has to kept her eye on me to be able to stop me, so if I... Yes! It should work.'_ Bolt thought as he found his answer to his problem.

"Wanna give up now? I clearly won this."

"You sure about that? I think I found a way to beat your semblance." Bolt smirked as he saw Argent face drop a little before she fixed it.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, your semblance allows you to adapt and strike with precision. The only thing is, you can't counter attacks you don't see coming...and if I pick up the pace, I can take you down." Bolt explained as his body electrified with lightning. "There's only room for one person who can adapt mid battle."

"You're pretty smart. Let's see if you can put that plan into action." She said as she took her stance.

"It looks like Bolt is going to use his semblance to counter Argent's." Oobleck said as Port laughed.

"Another one of my favorite students, Bolt Rai, isn't going down without a fight. His semblance doesn't have a name, so he says, but it allows him to control lightning it's self. Giving him the abilities like: super speed, unnatural reflexes and summon lightning. That's why it's one of my favorites, it's mysterious." Port said.

Bolt smirked before he charged Argent. When he said he was picking up the pace, he wasn't kidding, he was practically teleporting to Argent. From what Ruby and Yang had said to Weiss and Blake, Bolt went from Mach 5 to Mach 8 in seconds. One second he was on Argent's left, then next he was behind her after he had punched her. Bolt's aura level was higher than Argent's at this point, she needed to change that.

She changed her weapon in a bow like form, she fired dust shots at Bolt. He pulled out his sword and cut one dust blast in half, he then dodged the rest. He went to attack Argent again but, he saw that her weapon was sparking like it was inoperable. He stopped and it surprised Argent, she never fought someone who didn't take advantage when her weapon did this.

"What are you doing? Attack me, you had the perfect opportunity."

"You risked a lot just then, I'm a respectful fighter. You can't use your weapon, I won't use mine." Bolt said as he put his sword away, much to some of the crowd's disappointment. "Hell, I'll even stop."

"Oh, okay, thanks... I guess. Let's just continue, I can still use my swords just not in bow form for a while so..."

"Sure, come at me." Bolt took his sword as they ran towards each other.

Their swords clashed, they both had their semblances activated. Argent was able to counter and adapt to Bolt style, but then he would just increase in speed and change his fighting style. They stayed in close ranged of each other until Bolt kicked her in her stomach. Argent quickly recovered and stood, waiting for Bolt to come at her. She didn't have to wait long because Bolt already ran to her when she jumped to her feet. She caught Bolt off guard as she kicked him in the stomach and slashed him with her sword, chipping his aura. She went for another slash but Bolt parried it with his sword which made her stumble. They went to attack each other one more time but a voice echoed around them and they stopped.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, time is up. This was very spectacular and heated match, but it ends in a tie. Neither fighter was knocked out of the arena and their aura levels are exactly the same."

"What?!" Argent shreaked.

"Damn, I wasn't fast enough. Well, that was a good match, Argent." Bolt extended his arm to give her a handshake.

"Huh? Y-Yeah... I guess so." She shook his hand, they walked to the opposite sides of the destroyed arena. Bolt turned at the last second and saw Argent's team surround her, lifting her spirits up. He smiled as he walked back to Team RWBY.

"Cinder, don't you think he's becoming a slight problem?" Mercury asked as he, Emerald and Cinder sat in the crowed.

"No. As long as he doesn't suspect anything, our plan will not fail. Now, go get ready, you're up next." Cinder said as she eyed the teen.

 **Setting: Unknown**

A man was sitting on a throne, in the dark. They were watching the Vytal Festival, specifically Bolt's fight with Argent. The person gripped the throne's arm in anger, they heard someone walked up behind them. The new person didn't immediately speak, the one in the throne turned the screen off and the new person spoke.

"Bolt's getting stronger, shouldn't we just end him now?"

"No, Theta. He's getting stronger, yes, but he's not strong enough. He couldn't even take on Omega at this stage. You wiped the floor with him. As long as he doesn't find his 'creator'." the man said.

"I know that but, his files says he has the power to kil-" the man cut Theta off before he could finish.

"Do you question my power, Theta?"

"No, I don't, it's just, he was 'created' to stop you. So whatever she did, she made him strong enough to stop you and the Pack." Theta said, he was scared that the man had cut him off.

"Send Iotas and Kappas out to search. Tell Omega to hurry with the shipment deal with the bull. Bring Gamma to me, I need to discuss the plan with him. Go check on my bride, take Zeta with you." the man said.

"Yes, Alpha."

* * *

 **Argent isn't my OC. She's batomys2731's, check them out on devianart. They have a ton of cool OC's.**

 **Coming up: The Fall**


	19. The Fall

"Now it's time for the one on one matches, the finals matches!"

The air was filled with excitement from the double matches earlier in the day, all of the students were anxiously waiting for the first match in the singles match to get started. We sat in the same place, getting a front row seat to the first match. Those who had made it to the finals stood in the middle of the arena all in a row, their eyes looking at the audiences as well as the monitors as the selection for two fighters began.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules, this round." Port gestured with a hand for his fellow colleague to take the mic. "I'm sure our audience and fighters alike would be glad to hear them."

"Uhh, it's quite simple Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." The green-haired male said, his mouth running fast like he had drank a lot of coffee. "Quite exciting if I do say so myself."

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare."

"Ahh, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck pointed a finger forward towards the monitors and said, "Random choice picker, go! Which two fighters will begin off these matches?"

"Mercury Black versus Yang Xiao Long!" Port's voice rang through the air once the rolling had come to a halt, both fighters displayed on the monitors. "We're in for a real treat now folks! Will both combatants stay on the field? Everyone else, please return back to the waiting room and stay there until it's your turn!"

Yang stood confidently as the others left the field and disappeared back to the waiting room. Her eyes fell on Mercury as he stood opposite of her with a smug look on his face. I vaguely see this guy around school grounds, but I do remember how he fought back in the mock fight. I can win this if he plans on doing just that!

'Huh...what an interesting match up.' Bolt leaned forward in his seat with interest, watching as the arena changed its layout to accommodate the fighters. They both rely on getting close to their opponents to deal damage so Bolt was sure Yang's met her match.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang spoke to her opponent, putting one hand on her hip and smirked. "This is a one-on-one match too, so let me see what you got."

"Ha! You wish...To think I'd be fighting against you in this round, why, I will hardly break a sweat." Mercury announced in a bored tone, rolling his head to pop his neck. "Honestly, I wanna fight that princess again and pay her back for what she did, but it's a shame she isn't in the rounds; the mock battle back then in class won't be enough to quench this thirst for fighting."

"Then allow me to quench it all." Yang smiled, cocking both arms and hearing the gauntlets load up the bullets. "This battle will be satisfactory to the both of us."

"At most...you'll only be a warm-up to me." The silver-hair huntsman replied, falling back into an attacking stance and curling his fingers. "Give me your best shot and try to keep up."

"Break a leg, Sis!" Ruby jumped out of her seat and screamed as loudly as she could, cheering Yang on. When the timer reached zero, the fighting began and the two of them exchanged punches and kicks, trying to overpower one another through sheer strength.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Blake murmured as she watched the fight, her golden eyes moving back and forth as she kept up with the action. "He seems to be relying on kicks, thank goodness we had that training back then. Yang's watching her opponent closely."

"Yeah, aren't I a genius?"

"She's using her Semblance!" Ruby shrieked, cutting off whatever Weiss was about to say as Yang turned up the heat. "She doesn't know when to stop!"

"And Yang Xiao Long has won this match!" On the monitors, Mercury's Aura had gone to zero while Yang's held on at 16. She really got lucky the bar didn't go any lower. "She secures her position and is liable to move up in the ranking for another match."

"Better luck next time." Yang said after the buzzer rang and Oobleck had declared her victor of the match. Turning her back she began to walk off, waving an arm at the cheering crowd.

"There won't be a next time, Blondie." Mercury suddenly rose to his feet, the hidden meaning in his voice making her stop in her tracks. Taking action he attacked her, his right foot extended with the intent of smashing into her head. Yang, seeing the attack coming, went right for the leg and broke it without a second thought; it was a self-defense she instinctively fell back on. The male fell down, grasping at his leg with both arms. "Gah! My leg! My leg!"

There was a collective gasps among the audience before the hush of silence, horrified expressions on their faces as Mercury cradled his deadly wound and let out pained cries. Even Ruby had covered her mouth with both hands, unable to believe what she just witnessed. The competitors in the waiting room were also stunned when they watched the action on the screen.

"What the-?"

"How could she do that?"

"Wait, what happened?" Bolt whispered, unable to believe what had happened. Deep down he had a nagging feeling like something was at foul play, but even he couldn't fight off the feeling that what he just witness was real. "I thought his legs were-"

"That's what you get you little- huh?" Yang stopped yelling when soldiers surrounded her immediately, their guns trained on her. "What's going on? What are you guys doing?"

"Stand down Yang Xiao Long!" One of the soldiers ordered gruffly. "You best follow our orders if you know what's best for you."

 _'What was that green Aura right after Yang busted his leg?_ ' Bolt furrowed his eyebrows in wonder, ignoring the chanting of the students. Noticing a lingering line he followed it till it connected to someone on the opposite of the arena. He stood up, leaning against the railing with wonder. _'Someone's pulling the strings...perhaps a Semblance or...Cinder?'_

"Mercury! Are you alright?!" Emerald, her voice laced with concern, vaulted over the wall and knelt by his side as he continued to cry. Looking at Yang with an expression full of disbelief and horror, she said, "How could you do this to him?"

 _'...so that's how it is._ ' The moment Emerald hopped down to Mercury's side the green line of Aura that begun to turn into a wisp, moved along with her and Bolt could see it. Standing up he kept his gaze on Emerald who turned back to calm Mercury down and his face tilted in thought and anger; there was nothing he could do since the students in the audience were booing loudly and even yelled at Yang to get the hell off the field. _'That son of a -'_

'Heh...seems like the plan is working, those clueless simpletons are playing right into our hands.' Emerald grinned excitedly to herself, helping Mercury into a stretcher and whisked him away to get treatment alongside the medics. 'This is actually simpler than I imagined!'

 _'It has to be her...she's the one behind all this...no doubt, it's past Cinder.'_ he watched as the auras disappeared. _'But...where is she? 'I know she has to be here somewhere.'_

"Why is everyone booing? What did I do? He attacked me! Why couldn't you all see that?!" Yang looked around bewildered before her eyes looked at the large screen. It replayed the incident and she herself couldn't believe that she just attacked Mercury, who seemingly just stood there and took the hit without raising his fists. Her breath seemed to have left her and everything felt numb. "No...it can't be...I didn't...this is a mistake..."

 _'What's with this tournament? He attacked her'_ Bolt thought but the large screen said otherwise

"Miss Xiao Long, you are hereby under arrest for misconduct and ruthlessly attacking a non-aggressive participant." The captain of the soldiers said, getting her attention. "Time to go and think about what you have done."

 **Setting: Team RWBY Dorm**

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice."

"But he attacked me! I keep trying to explain it to you!" Yang, anguished and upset, glared at Ironwood as he stood in the middle of the room; inwardly she hoped he had spontaneously combusted. After being confined in a jail cell like a criminal and interrogated like one, she was heavily escorted back to the room – not only for her own safety but also to keep her out of the public eye – and put under house arrest.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." was the curt reply.

"...damn it." Yang all but covered her face with her hands in misery. One moment she thought she could of stood on top of Remnant and the next, she was labeled a criminal and in the eyes of watchers, a huntress who lacked discipline.

"Yang would never attack out of the malice of her heart! And believe me, she is the gentlest person I know!" Weiss spoke up from where she sat next to Blake with her hands folded over her lap. It was totally out of character for her to speak her mind, but she couldn't hold back. She stood up, looking at Ironwood in the face and said, "Sure she has her blunders and make really crappy jokes, but the Yang I know and I love and stood by my side during our double battle...She's innocent!"

"You all seem like good students. And the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did." Ironwood said as the fuming Schnee sat back down. "Under normal circumstances."

"The fuck do you mean by that?!"

"Weiss." Blake spoke up, giving Weiss a stern glare for her outburst. The heiress held her tongue, stood up and decided to stare out the window instead, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"...I can't believe we're listening to this...this bullshit..."

"Ironwood, come on, you can't believe that. Videos could be edited" Bolt said but was glared at by the General

"But I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline." Ironwood ignored Weiss' outburst as well as Bolt, but one of his eyebrows twitched. "When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight has passed."

"But I wasn't..."

"That's ENOUGH!" The headmaster of Atlas yelled, cutting Yang off immediately. Reining in his emotions as the students looked at him with wide eyes, he said, "The sad truth is...whether it was an accident, or an assault...it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student."

"Innocent my ass..." Bolt snorted to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he didn't have any physical proof to justify Yang's innocence, but he knew Yang was right.

"They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that...you're disqualified." Yang opened her mouth to object, but decided to be against it, seeing as what has happened can't be changed and she would just add more fuel to prove her innocence.

"You're taking into consideration, the opinions from hundreds...no millions or thousands of people and they somehow overrule your own decisions?!" Weiss turned around to openly stared at him, mouth slightly gaped. If there was anything she learned from her father in terms of negotiations, it would be making sure the other side see all the benefits and that in the end, the company prosper. If not, then run the other competitors out of business. "What makes you think they have full control over you? Aren't you supposed to be top of the list, head honcho?! Headmaster of Atlas?!"

"Weiss..."

"No Blake, let me get this straight because I wanna know exactly what this man is thinking." The heiress marched up to where she was toe to toe with Ironwood, almost icing the entire floor. "You can't always believe what you see in front of your eyes, or what the media broadcasts through the CCT. Why don't you believe what Yang has to say or take her words into consideration? She was there, first hand and saw what happened. For all we know, an enemy could've had an ability to make others see things that looked believable. Have you ever considered that? I bet you didn't and decided, just to please the masses, that Yang was nothing more than a reckless child who wasn't brought up right and therefore lack restraint!"

"To brainwash the entire stadium takes a lot of power. What you're hinting at is quite impossible."

"It isn't if your not paying attention." Everyone turned to Bolt "From what I know about semblances, you can trick a persons mind if they don't noticed they're being tricked"

"Maybe"

"...you are nothing like Winter. She definitely has her emotions in check, unlike you." Ironwood spoke after a minute of listening to Weiss blow up in his face, keeping his gaze level with hers. "And you certainly are not like your father."

"How you dare bring him into this!"

"I must get going now, got some errands to run. You five stay here or something and behave...you especially, Yang. You've done enough to enrage the public." Ironwood turned on his heels after that scalding remark and proceeded towards the door, a hand reaching for the knob.

"Wait...please..." Yang spoke up, fixing her gaze on his back. "May I...say one last thing?"

"...go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I...I know what I saw, with my own eyes..." Yang said to him as confidently as she could, despite on the verge of bursting into tears. "And I stand by what I believe in...deep down I know I'm right." Ironwood nodded and walked towards the door, but Bolt stopped him before he went out

"Ironwood"

"Yes? What is it?" He turned around to see Bolt with a very angry face

"You make my sister cry again, I'm coming for you and Atlas"

"Oh, is that a threat?" Ironwood asked smugly

"It's a promise" Ironwood didn't say anything in response and headed out the door. The clanking of heavy footsteps indicated that the guards that stood outside followed their leader and they soon disappeared.

"You guys believe me right?"

"As I said Yang, you're reckless but you aren't ruthless." Weiss spoke as she sat back down with a huff, Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "What you did was not a normal Yang thing to do."

"Blake? Bolt? What about you?" The raven-haired huntress looked up when her name was called before gazing downward.

"I...I want to believe you."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss questioned as Yang teared up. "Yang would never lie to us, so explain yourself!" The faunus looked over with a very sad expression and sighed.

"I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual...little choices that began to pile up over time. He told me not to worry and that everything will be okay. At first, they were accidents...then they became self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just...very familiar..." She gazed at Yang who met her own and said, "But you aren't him, you're nothing like him. What you did...you've never done anything remotely close to it before. So...I want to trust you. I will trust you, but you need to look at me with confidence and tell me that he attacked you first."

"Blake..."

"Yang, I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

"I saw him attack me. So I attacked back." Yang stated confidently, quickly wiping away her tears with a hand. "That's all there is to it." Closing her eyes, Blake processed what the blonde said and slowly her mouth curled up into a smile.

"That's all there is to it." She said, gazing at Yang with warmth in her amber-colored eyes.

"I believe you, Something isn't right about this tournament" Bolt said as he put his hands in his pockets "But we'll figure it out later"

"Thank you."

"Hmmm?" Standing up, Weiss crossed the room and cracked open the window. Sticking her head out, she looked to the right and stated, "Oh, it's you What are you doing here and for that matter, how long were you guys up here?"

"Is she doing alright?" Jaune asked as JNPR looked at the three girls and one boy,

"She's doing the best she can" Blake responded

"I hear Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So until they land, no one can really question him about what happened." Ruby informed

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright then... if that's the case...Pyrrha?" Pyrrha looked up at the call of her name "You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?"

"It's what Yang would want" Weiss added

"Yeah, and after... I challenge you to a duel, Pyrrha" Bolt said smiling, lightening the mood

"Okay, I'll do my best. And I accept your challenge, Bolt" she said, also smiling

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!"

"I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake said and Weiss agreed

"Coffee?"

"Tea" The four walked off to the cafeteria

Bolt's scroll went off and he slowed down to answer it

"Hello?"

"You need to be careful" a female voice said

"Um, what do you mean? Who is this?"

"You don't need to know. Just be careful, disaster is coming, don't believe what you see. Yang was right, what you saw was right. Stop her before it's to late" she said

"What are you talking about? What disaster?" the call ended, Bolt looked around the hall and didn't see anyone

"Her? Cinder? Wait, "Yang was right?" He repeated before he understood "Mercury faked it, Emerald was also acting. That aura I saw, it was Emerald. That- they're working with...Cinder! Damn it! I knew they looked familiar! He ran off towards the Tournament arena in hopes of stopping whatever the disaster was

"And our next match, Penny Polendina vs Pyrrha Nikos"

"Oh no, gotta pick up the pace" Bolt ran faster throughout the hallways, leaving burns on the floor as he ran

 **Setting: Underground Hideout**

"Did it go through?" a female voice asked

"I think so" another female voice replied

"Autumn, we should just go and help" the woman said

"We can't Sierra, not yet" Autumn said running her hands through her black and purple hair "They're still looking for us, we can't help. Not until they think he's dead"

"You better hope he lives otherwise...otherwise Alpha is going to take over Remnant and we won't be able to stop him" Sierra said as she turned away from her computer screen

"I know, just keep the camera bot on Beacon."

* * *

 **Coming up: PVP: Pyrrha vs Penny**


	20. PVP: Pyrrha vs Penny

"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos!" Penny said happily as she greeted Pyrrha "It's an honor to finally meet you"

Pyrrha didn't respond, she just looked down sadly. They waited for the countdown and began fighting.

"Begin"

Penny opened with a straight throw towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha moved herself out of the way and touched the blade as it passed her. They might as well call the match now. Penny pulled the wire and got her blade back. Then, she threw it again. Pyrrha started closing the distance. She altered the course of the blade slightly, so that she didn't have to dodge as much, but it kept coming for her. She managed to get her shield up in time.

When the sword hit, she didn't feel her semblance on it. Did Penny have something to neutralize it? Pyrrha moved up more cautiously, dodging Penny's sword where she could and blocking it where she couldn't.

When she got close, Penny jumped to a different side of the arena, throwing a sword at Pyrrha so that she couldn't follow her. Then, Pyrrha felt an amazing amount of electromagnetic energy and when she turned to see Penny, she saw her holding her sword out with a glowing ball of matter in front of it.

Pyrrha immediately got her shield up and braced herself for impact.

Contrary to her expectations, Penny didn't launch a projectile, but instead fired it slowly, as a beam. It quickly ate through Pyrrha's aura and then made its way through her shield. Pyrrha pulled herself out of the way, but the beam followed her, tearing through the ground where she was. Then, a really horrible plan formed in her mind. It was the only thing she could do. She launched herself up in the air, where if the beam was to follow her, it would probably hit the audience.

As expected, Penny stopped firing.

However, Pyrrha floating in the air by her armor was a dead giveaway for what her semblance was. Pyrrha moved down experimentally, but as soon the stands were clear she felt the energy around Penny building. She went back up and it stopped. Penny looked at her for a while, while Pyrrha was trying to figure it out, but then rose off the ground and went above Pyrrha, preparing another blast.

Pyrrha quickly moved higher, but the energy didn't subside. She wasn't in the way of the stands anymore. She quickly dove to the ground, but Penny also moved and sent a beam at Pyrrha, angled toward the ground. Pyrrha was almost certain that was going to be it when she thought of something new. That electromagnetic energy felt strangely like her own semblance. If she could disrupt that maybe she would be able to disrupt the beam.

Since she had nothing else that could work, she tried it. She created a powerful electromagnetic field in front of Penny's sword and the ball of matter in front of it exploded violently. As the flash of light subsided, Pyrrha saw Penny diving at her, with about a dozen swords surrounding her.

It was surprising that she would change tactics so quickly, but Pyrrha had no time to dwell on it, as she had to defend herself from multiple swords attacking her. Without being able to move the swords so that they would miss her, her only choice was to defend herself or dodge, which was impossible when fighting that many projectiles.

The first sword to hit her was entirely stopped by her aura, but the second and third weren't. They went through her skin, but Pyrrha was able to move away quickly enough that she didn't suffer any serious injury. Then she felt a slight magnetic field behind her and she couldn't move out of the way quickly enough. She couldn't even stop herself from moving into it.

Flurry of sparks danced in the air as Penny's wing of blades clashed against Pyrrha's shield and sword. The red-haired huntress was doing well in both offense and defense, but she had a not so excited expression on her face. It was like something was bothering her and she wasn't enjoying herself. Penny on the other hand, continued to wear a dazzling smile as she manipulated her blades with care.

"My word! What a tremendous display of power from Ms. Polendina!" Port spoke as he watched from the sky box. "She seems to be on par with Pyrrha!"

"What an honor it is to see two talented young huntresses fight in this match!" Oobleck agreed, nodding his head with excitement. "The outcome is surely based on luck! Let us see who ends up being victorious!"

It was surprising that she would change tactics so quickly, but Pyrrha had no time to dwell on it, as she had to defend herself from multiple swords attacking her. Without being able to move the swords so that they would miss her, her only choice was to defend herself or dodge, which was impossible when fighting that many projectiles.

"When..." Pyrrha backed up, her eyes widened at what seemed to be a huge wave of blades coming towards her like a tsunami. Her knees were knocking together and she honestly looked like she was gonna be sick. "When were there so many blades? Are...Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"Something's wrong!" Jaune spoke up. He had his eyes glued on Pyrrha the moment the match started and he could tell she wasn't well. "She's not fighting like she normally does!"

"It's been an honor fighting you!" Penny crowed before sending her blades forward, her smile stretching even further to show how much fun she was having. "But now, it's the end!"

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled in warning, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Why are you just standing there?! Dodge it!"

 _'No...I can't dodge it. This is the only way I can stop it!'_ Pyrrha thought as she unleashed her Semblance to the max. Pyrrha used Penny's own blades against her, cutting her opponent into pieces. She couldn't stop it as the crinkling of metal being ripped apart will forever been replayed inside her mind. As the android fell, everything about her laid out for everyone to see. Her exposure as nothing more than an android sent shock waves of shock and disbelief throughout the audience.

"Oh no, I was too late" Bolt said as he found his way to the arena. Most of the students were calling for Pyrrha to be removed, comparing the act of murder to that of a mindless criminal. Some even commented that Pyrrha was almost as heartless as Yang, comparing both matches to each other.

"No!" Port gasped with horror. "Not again!"

"No...no..." Pyrrha looked around her, her eyes wide with disbelief at the amount of outcries coming from her own peers. She glanced back at the dismembered body of her opponent and fell to her knees. "No...this isn't what I wanted...this isn't what I wanted at all. I thought...I thought she was real..."

"Penny! No..."

"Ruby?" Noticing the huntress where she had fallen in despair down below, Bolt turn and ran to her as quickly as possible. While Bolt wasn't as close to Penny as Ruby was, he knew that seeing her death made a really huge impact. Emerald's Aura signature vanished, indicating that the huntress has left the area. 'Damn it! I can't go after her!'

"Tsk tsk, too bad you weren't any faster. You'd surely would've saved your friend." Mercury's voice spoke and I turned, seeing his outlined shape within my mind. He seemed surprised to see me though because he backed up. "And it seems the princess is here too."

"Shut up, asshole! The hell are you doing here?!" Bolt questioned him, leaving Ruby's side to stand before him. "I'll stop whatever this is"

"Oh are you?. I'd love to see you try. I have to go now so..." With that, the male excused himself and disappeared. Bolt would have pursued him, but for now all he needed to care about was Ruby and what was coming next.

"Broadcast, what are you doing?" Oobleck yelled within his ear piece, his brows furrowed with mild anger.

"Something's wrong!" The operator responded in a state of panic, unsure of what happened. "We don't have control over the cameras! It's like they've been hacked!"

"What? How is that possible?!" The monitors flickered before the outline shape of a queen's chess piece appeared over a red back drop. A hush fell over the arena as every pair of eyes were drawn to the screen.

"This is not a tragedy." Cinder's voice floated through the speakers, capturing attention immediately. The students were shivering from fear and the huntresses and huntsman around the world couldn't tear themselves away. "This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality...nothing more than men."

"It's her, It's Cinder" Bolt growled, knowing the voice. _'Damn it, I can't just leave Ruby. What am I supposed to do?'_

"Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by the star pupil of another. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl?"

"Everyone's turning against Atlas, the one time I can't be happy about it" Bolt said as he looked around the arena, failing to see Cinder

"I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder's voice drowned out the cries of anger, mesmerizing her audience by revealing things that the public weren't supposed to know. "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a student who can talk to Grimm...or at least, bend Beowolves into loyal submissive servants. Now isn't that a little special surprise?"

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invades it's streets." Cinder was practically smiling as she spoke through her Scroll, no doubt waiting for the big huge finale. "Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces."

"But it's strange if you think about it. Both governments haven't been truthful with the public." A couple of students murmured to one another in hushed voices. "So why should we put our faith in the higher ups?"

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, but let me remind you that the citizens, us, are left in the dark. So I ask you...when the first shots are fired...who do you think you can trust?" Smirking, Cinder ended the broadcast and sent the monitors into static noise.

Now the real show begins,

"The feeders are all jammed! We can't get any messages out!" Oobleck spoke frantically, typing away on the keyboard to see if anything could work.

"Will someone tell me what in the world is happening?!" Port boomed with frustration. "What was that just now?!"

"What...first shots...?" Ruby asked in a small voice. "What does she-"

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack." The AI spoke, sending everyone into a state of panic. Stampedes of students began to file outside the arena, making their way to the dock arena where Atlesian air crafts were waiting for them. "Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

"Ruby, I need to go. You think you can help out here while I hopefully stop the Grimm?"

"I...think so, but-"

"Good, stay safe" Bolt ran off in a flash of lightning

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Stay calm and continue to make your way to the docks!" Ironwood continued to shout through the speakers. "There's no need to panic! Please leave in a calm and orderly fashion!"

"A Giant Nevermore!" Sun jumped up from his seat with Coco by his side when the large creature came down upon the shield. The brunette had made a recovery from her doubles match and sat beside the monkey faunus during the duration of the match. "What the fuck?!"

"How did it get past the defenses? Weren't there guards stationed right outside the kingdom?" Coco questioned, looking over the brim of her glasses. "What in the world have they been doing?"

"It wasn't alone!" Ren spoke as he walked up to them, his brows furrowed with worry. He lost Nora in the crowd and he had an inkling that Jaune jumped over the railing to get to Pyrrha. "I have a feeling like there's an onslaught of Grimm about to raid this city."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Sun yelled, his tail twitching with anticipation. "We have to get our weapons and find our teammates. Not only that, but the others who can't fight have to be escorted!"

"Yeah! Guys, time to work for a living" Bolt said as he handed everyone their weapon as he sped passed them and ran out of the stadium

"This is such a predicament." Coco sighed, rubbing her temple with a hand. "With the connection still up and running, let's use our Scrolls. I wouldn't be surprised if the CTS tower will fall, our enemies want to leave us running without a guide. We'll show them just how strong we are in the face of danger!"

 **Setting: Ozpin's Office**

"Oz!" Qrow exclaimed as he and Glynda Goodwitch ran into his office

"Get to the city!" Ozpin said as he turned to the hunter and huntress

"We're gonna need a miracle, if you know what I mean" Qrow said

"She won't come, she can't come"

"He's right, she can't come. You know that Qrow" Glynda said putting her hand on Qrow's in attempt to calm him down

"We're just gonna have to settle for her little brother" Ozpin sighed as he watched the Grimm come closer

"What?! As far as I know, he's not at his full potential yet. He can't do thi-"

"Then go to the city, stop the Grimm. I'll protect the Maiden" Qrow and Glynda nodded and ran out of his office

* * *

 **Disaster has struck, will Bolt be able to stop this or will Beacon fall?**

 **Coming up: Battle for Beacon**


	21. Battle for Beacon

**Setting: Fairgrounds**

When Weiss and Blake arrived on the scene they were horrified with what was happening all around them. People screaming and Grimm of all sizes running rampant through trashing everything in sight. Some students were already lying in their own blood, not fast enough to out speed the charging Ursas. To make things even worse, the Atlas soldiers that had been stationed around were firing their shots nondiscriminatory.

"This is the worst! I don't believe this." The white-haired huntress spoke up when she found her voice, shaking her head with disbelief. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking. "How could things be this bad?"

Blake, pulled out her Scroll which had vibrated in her pocket. Upon looking at the ID, she was greeted by a picture profile of the blonde brawler. "Yang, are you okay? Where are you now?"

"I'm fine. Is Ruby or Bolt with you?" The voice on the other side of the screen replied with concern. Once the alarm sounded, the blonde dashed out of the room with Zwei hot on her heels. "They're not answering their Scrolls. I'm worried."

"She isn't with me and I'm currently with Weiss." Blake's ear twitched and she swore she heard Yang's footsteps come to a stop. "Yang, I'm sure she's fine. I'll try giving Bolt a call to see if he's been with Ruby. If he has, I'll relay the message back as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Ruby's our leader, she can take care of herself. Bolt is on Pyrrha's level of skill, he's totally be fine"

"Right. I'm on my way. Let's go Zwei!" Yang got an affirmative bark from her faithful companion before adding, "I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. White Fang members are releasing Grimm into the school!"

"The White Fang is here?!" Blake snapped, looking very angry. However she was met with static on the other end and she was worried that the connection could go blank. "Yang! Respond!"

"Gotta go! Be careful!" was the last thing Blake heard before the connection went to static and her home screen popped up.

"This must be a dream...it has to be." Weiss said once Blake was forced to hang up. The heiress looked really sad and the faunus couldn't help but feel the same way. "This is all so, sudden to say the least. The tournaments...the enemies...even Penny...Ruby probably knew..."

"About Penny's condition..." Blake wrapped an arm around herself and nodded. She never thought of the possibility of artificial intelligence so seeing the wires instead of actual human organs spilling on the floor during the fight had blown her mind. If anything it stirred up more questions and just how far technology will be taken. "Probably knew her better than the rest of us."

"Blake, what are we going to do?" At a time like this, Weiss herself was unsure how to proceed. Everything she's ever learned at Beacon was thrown out of proportion. She felt like she wasn't ready and she needed reassurance from another person. "What can we do?"

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Calibrating something on her Scroll, she pressed a button and in no time her locker came crashing down near by. Popping open to reveal the inside content, the faunus grabbed her weapon and strapped it to her back. Her eyes glowed with determination to fight. Seeing her teammate ready to face the onslaught of Grimm sent some confidence through Weiss as she did the same thing, her own locker landing nearby to present Myrtenaster to its owner.

 **Setting: Arena**

"Pyrrha!" Jaune was trying to make his way to her side, shouldering past the students running in the opposite direction. The red-haired huntress continued to stare at her opponent, unable to comprehend what she had done. Growling angrily and shoving through some bodies, he called again. "Pyrrha, the Nevermore's going to break in! Move out of the way!"

"What have I done...what have I done..." She was numb, couldn't hear the blond shouting her name. There was a crash and when she looked up she was greeted by the bird. It slammed its talons down, summoning forth winds that blew her and Jaune back as the boy approached. Pyrrha lifted her head slowly, almost like it was a ton of bricks, to look at the creature in a daze.

It screeched, diving for her with its beak wide open but a blur of red intercepted it. The creature stumbled back, sporting a cut on the chest from what seemed to be a weapon blade.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha spoke once she broke out of her stupor, noting the girl standing with the only blade that didn't disappear.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted and prepared to engage the large avian in battle with her best friend's weapon. "If you don't then I'll cut through your body!" Penny, please lend me strength!

Sensing the challenge, the Nevermore took to the skies and circled around. Tucking its wings it came in close to the ground with the intention of swallowing Ruby whole. However, lockers rained from the sky and pinned the creature against the ground. It let out a feeble screech as various huntresses and huntsmen, who didn't have their weapons, grabbed their weapons. Everyone from the tournaments, friends and opponents alike, banned together to get rid of one common enemy.

"Awww yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Neptune grinned, holding his weapon confidently in hand. "Missed you baby!"

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Jaune shouted as the Nevermore rose, lifting its upper body off the ground. "This guy is still alive and kicking!"

"Haaaa!" Ren attacked first, jumping forward and swiped his weapon, StormFlower, across its face. The bird unleashed a loud screech, shaking its head back and forth to get rid of the pain.

"Time to go! Ready for a lift?" Arslan swung underneath the sternum, swiping Yatsu and carrying him along with her. The mountain of a man was surprised that he was lifted off his feet, but he smiled no less.

"Hwwwwwwroaaaaaaah!" Crouching down, Sage poured his energy into his legs before jumping high into the air. His broad sword was already ready in hand, glinting in the moonlight. "I'm gonna redeem myself for the tournament battle!"

"Stay down, feather brain!" Nora crowed, sliding down the creature's vertebrate before back flipping off the head. With Magnhild already in its hammer form she sent it crashing down. There was a sickening crunch as the bird's head slammed into the ground and exposed the back of its neck. "Now's your chance!"

"There!" Arslan threw Yatsu into the air after gaining enough momentum to join Sage. "Make it a clean strike!"

"You heard the lady." Yatsu said and together, both huntsmen swung their large blades and made the head roll across the tile ground. With one last croak the beheaded Nevermore fell silent before turning into black smoke. Using the landing strategy they were taught back at the Emerald Forest, both huntsmen smiled at a job well done.

"Ruby I-" Pyrrha choked up as she looked at the shredded piece of cloth in her hands. Tears welled up and she managed to say, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby assured her as the others nodded their heads in agreement, some had a look of pity on their faces since it was hard to come to terms what was happening. "It wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune spoke as he walked up to his teammate, her spear and shield in his hands. He looked extremely angry as he stood before her. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones to blame. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Taking her weapons they shared a look of determination before seeing that their fellow huntsmen and huntresses were in agreement.

The roar of Grimm caught their attention and as they glanced up, a couple of creatures they never fought before appeared on top of the arena. Their wings were spread and talons clicking against the ground as their beaks opened and closed sharply.

"Griffons." Ren spoke up as the students readied their weapons. "Thought they were just a folklore but seeing them with my own eyes...well, I gotta believe anything is possible now."

"Anybody got a plan of attack? I mean, charging in guns blazing sounds good right about now." Neptune said, taking aim with his gun. They then heard the roar of thunder and they saw a lightning bolt stab into one of the Griffons side, it then came crashing down and a person jumped off it's back. They looked to see Bolt walking towards them "Never mind"

"Yeah, I thought they were too. Guess we we're wrong" Bolt said, as he turned back to the new Grimm.

"Sun, I need to borrow your Scroll!" Ruby said, getting the blond's attention. Thinking fast, the monkey faunus used his tail to toss his Scroll to her. "Thank you!" Turning around she pressed a button and her own locker fell from the sky with a large noise.

A Griffon swooped down immediately when she began running to get her weapon, one talon placed over the top of the locker as it gazed at her with its beady red eyes.

"Oh kindly fuck off!" A voice spoke followed by a gunshot that sent the griffon flying. The students turned to see that Professor Port and Professor Oobleck have joined the fight, their own weapons in hand. "Students. I believe it would be best for you to leave."

"But we can fi-"

"Miss Rose." Oobleck interrupted quickly. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. So I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell the story."

"That's my favorite teacher! You the best Port" Bolt said as he cheered for Professor Port.

"And that's my favorite student, always able to make a bad situation funny"

"Alright professor, I understand." Ruby nodded her head, grabbing Crescent Rose and changed it into its scythe form. Giving Sun back his Scroll she pointed towards the exit and said, "Let's go. We'll let them handle things here."

"I meet you guys there" Bolt sped off as the others hurried after him

"Velvet!" Coco's voice reached the faunus' ears after she took a quick snap of Ruby's weapon. Putting away her camera with haste she hurried after the group with the leader of RWBY right behind her.

"Bwahahahaha! One final match, Barty!" Port howled with laughter as he stood back to back with his green-haired comrade, the circle of Grimm griffons growing larger with each passing minute. "Place your bets!"

 **Setting: Outside the Arena**

Bolt ran out of the arena and looked around, it was chaos. He looked back at his fellow hunters and sighed, "They can handle themselves for a while...right?" He ran off to the left.

He ran at a large group of Grimm, he pulled out his sword to attack, but they disappeared. He came to a sudden stop when he felt someones hand on his chest. A blonde haired boy flipped over him. He tried to moved to the boy but he couldn't. Bolt looked down to see a white circle on his chest, he knew who the boy was as soon as he remembered the white symbol on his chest.

"Ugh, Duke Reaper, the wannabe jock of Beacon. I knew you weren't what you said you where" Bolt said as Duke laughed "The hell did you do to me?"

"Well, it's my semblance, Stigma. When I touch someone, it stops their body movement." Duke said, he ran his hand through his hair and smiled "Being evil feels good"

"You won't get away with this, not without me punching you in the face, your very ugly face" Bolt smirked as Duke looked at him, angerly.

"What?! Shut up, I'll kill you were you stand" Duke ran at Bolt in pure anger, just like he wanted.

"Idiot" Once Duke was close enough, Bolt punched him in the face and broke his nose.

"Ahh! How the hell- Ow! Did you do that?!" He questioned as he held his bleeding nose "You hit me through my aura"

"I burned it off" Bolt was correct, he used the lightning to burn the Stigma off him. He dusted his shoulders off as he looked at Duke "Like I said before, you're not cool. You never will be"

"Whatever! I got an plan to finish" He growled as he ran off. Bolt watched him run off, he didn't care to chase him so he ran around killing Grimm and helping students get to the docks as he made his way back to the others.

"I told you I'd punch you!"

There were still hundreds of students panicking as ships upon ships docked at the designated pickup area. The Atlesian soldiers did their best to corral them with family members but most of the time, they were separated. However, the pickup ships weren't the only ones, White Fang driven ships docked to release Grimm onto the grounds. Snarling and growling the Ursas swiped at the fleeing citizens with their claws or snapped at them with their teeth.

"Tch, these bastards." Ironwood snarled as he made mincemeat with an Alpha Beowolf, blasting a couple of rounds through the hard skull with his pistols. "Popping up and endangering the lives of others..."

"What's going on?" Ruby asked when she noticed the general and ushered everyone over. "What's the situation?"

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, not just the arena itself." The headmaster of Atlas informed them, sweeping his gaze over the students. "The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse, some...vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control."

"So you're gonna take it back aren't you?" Before Ironwood could respond, he quickly drew a pistol and fired a shot at a Crawler. The Grimm had attempted to ambush the group from behind, but with the general's quick draw the bullet went right through the forehead.

"That goes without saying." The headmaster answered, putting away his weapon. "I won't have a mediocre criminal threaten me with one of my properties."

"Then what can we do?" Jaune asked, watching as Ironwood turned his back towards the students. "Can't we be of assistance?"

"You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school...or save yourselves." Turning around Ironwood watched as they looked at each other, internalizing their choices and thinking of the outcome depending on what they determine is the most appropriate choice of action. "Listen kids, no one will fault you if you wish to abandon everything and leave. This is a hard choice for anyone. Let's move out!" Bidding the students farewell, he ordered his ship to disembark and chase after the rogue ship piloted by Roman. The ginger-haired criminal was having a field day pressing all sorts of buttons on the dashboard of the Atlesian ship.

"I mean...come on. I can confidently say we're all on the same page here." Sun said as the huntsmen and huntresses all looked at one another with determined expressions on their faces; all except Pyrrha's, the red-head had a worried expression on hers.

"We can take a ship to Beacon, there's one docked right over there!" Jaune advised, spurring the others to follow his lead. "The city must be in worst shape than we first imagined!"

"You guys take an airship" Bolt looked over the edge to the floating stadium down at Beacon, he backed up as he said, "I'll take the shortcut"

"What shortcut? You're gonna jump of the edge?!" Sun asked, wondering why he would jump off of a very high place at a time like this.

"Bolt, you can't do that, how do you expect to live that drop?!" Jaune questioned also wondering the same thing.

"Landing strategy!" the boy yelled as he jumped off the ledge.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Let's get an airship back to Beacon, quickly" Ruby said as she lead everyone to an airship.

 **Setting: Beacon**

"What's going on?!" Down in the city Glynda and Qrow were fighting side by side against the Grimm when the line of Atlas soldiers before them began acting funny. Their helmets flashed red and they turned their guns on the adults. "One minute they were fine and the next...something's not right."

"Focus on that later." Qrow spoke, using his weapon to block the bullets. His brows furrowed together and he let out a growl, "We still have some trash to clean up."

"Look out!" Blake tackled Weiss to the ground as the controlled soldiers not too far ahead turned around and fired on sight, using her body as a shield as bullets rained around them. The three of them made great strides through the city, fighting through Grimm that rushed to greet them. "What's wrong with them? Don't they know we're on their side?!"

"It might be a case of malfunction or perhaps someone has hacked their programs!" Weiss spoke up from underneath Blake, watching as the paint melted off the metal due to the heat.

"So it is true...they're actually here." Blake muttered underneath her breath, her grip tightened around the hilt of Gambol Shroud. "God damn it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Weiss shouted before a large Atlas-created robot began to act out of control. Some of the human guards didn't stand a chance as the large mech arm slammed into them. As if that weren't enough problems an Alpha Beowolf appeared on the scene, its mouth opened with a large roar to announce its entrance. "Well...isn't this a great welcome party."

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up." Blake noted, getting nods from the other two huntresses. "As much as I would love to stay and fight by your side..."

In the skies, Bolt flew down towards the ground at a very fast pace. He did look up when he heard an explosion in the air, it was Ironwood's ship falling to the ground.

"Crap, not the tin can" He also saw a red blur leave an airship and land back on the stadium, he then saw a locker flew off toward the airship Ironwood said Roman Torchwick took over "Good luck, Ruby. You're gonna need it"

On the ground, Weiss used her Glyphs to tear through rouge Atlas soldiers. Blake was also in battle with White Fang members, Weiss quickly came in to help once Blake was getting overpowered. They then heard a Atlas mech knock soldiers back, they went to help but a roar from an Alpha Beowolf Grimm stopped them in there tracks. They saw it jump down from an Atlas airship just before it crashed.

"Be safe" the two girls looked to each other and nodded as they went their separate ways. Weiss ran towards the other Atlas bots and Blake went around the destroyed cafeteria. She stopped when an Alpha Beowolf jumped above her, she turned to a broken window and saw the one person she hoped she didn't, Adam Taurus.

On a building away from the chaos, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Duke stood watching.

"Beautiful"

"It's almost sad, really" Emerald scanned the battlefield, it was surprising how fast everything got out of hand.

"Focus on the Atlesean Knights." Cinder said to Mercury "Don't miss anything."

"Ho ho, I'm getting all of it." He chuckled.

"Good, continue the broadcast until the end..." The building shook, startling the four "And do not miss what happens next. Duke."

"Yeah?" The blond haired boy asked as he cleaned up his nose.

"Our get away is covered, right?" She asked, still looking at the chaos below.

"Yeah, it is. It should be."

"Meet us there, we can't mess this up"

"Right." the blonde boy jumped off the building and ran off into the distance, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

 **Coming up: Heroes vs Monsters**


	22. Heroes vs Monsters

Mountain Glenn suddenly crumbled and a large Grimm came out of it with a roar. It seemed to be a dragon from the looks of it.

The dragon circled around the vicinity of the city, jaws opened wide in a mighty roar and black goop dropping from its body. More and more Grimm popped around the city, bringing misfortune for all students, teachers and soldiers. No matter how hard they tried to mow down their enemies more and more take the place of those who had fallen. It was so repetitive that some of the fighters were losing stamina and energy, barely lifting up their feet to move.

Bolt looked to the roar's origin and saw something terrifying and amazing at the same time.

"So, that's what the Atlas prototype I destroyed was for, the Dragon Grimm. Oh yeah, It'll be you and me soon, buddy!" He yelled at the Grimm, hoping it heard him

"Dust, that's a huge one..." Ruby muttered, watching as the creature dipped out of sight. She had broken off from the main group when she decided to go after Roman herself. Hitching a ride on one of the lockers, she managed to launch herself from the arena and land on her intended target with a 'thump'. Since then she had to deal with swooping griffins and Nevermores.

"Hiya!" Ruby, somersaulting backwards, avoided being clawed apart from a griffon as it landed on top of the ship. There were a slew of griffons flying behind the dragon, but one detached itself to challenge the huntress; she wasn't surprised and had had her eyes fixated on it. Refueling Crescent Rose and in a flash of sharp claws both fighters separated to opposite ends, waiting for one to fall down in defeat. Letting out a last screech of defeat, the griffon fell, revealing the presence of another.

"Huh?" Ruby turned around, seeing Neo standing there with a Scroll in hand and a playful smirk on her face. "Isn't she that...same person with Roman?"

The Atlas uniform disappeared, replaced with the girl's normal attire. Taking a picture of her opponent, Neo tilted her head to the side and winked, the smug expression on her face. Heh, that was a cute dumbfounded expression!

"Son of a bitch, you can't be serious." Roman growled with annoyance, watching as an image of Ruby appeared on his Scroll. The text underneath from the small ice-cream villain read, 'Guess who?'. Swiping his Scroll off the panel, he tipped his hat and left the control room to meet up with his associate.

Neo couldn't keep her teasing smile off her face, meeting Ruby's attacks blow for blow or making a mockery out of her opponent by dodging easily. She could sense the difference in skill, so her only focus was the keep Ruby occupied for Roman to make his entrance.

"Stay still dang it!" Twirling Crescent Rose even more, Ruby approached Neo as a blur of red. However, she was ready. Dodging the symphony of bullets, she baited her opponent to fire one more time. Enraged, Ruby fired as a response; the bullet hit Neo who burst into a pieces of shattered glass. It set up the perfect disguise for Roman as he fired off a greeting shot. Surprised to see him, the huntress took the brunt of the force and tumbled back, sticking Crescent Rose into the metal surface to stop herself from sliding further.

"Little Red, Little Red..." Roman tutted as he appeared, swinging his cane around and shaking his head with feigned discussed. "Isn't it way, and I mean waaaaaaay, past your bedtime? That's not good in improving one's mental status, if you get what I mean."

"Roman, I'd say nice to see you again...but I'm not sure if my current predicament does that statement any justice." was the quip reply. "Now tell me what are you doing here."

"You are so determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" The ginger-haired male frowned at her, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "You're really outta your league, kid!"

"How can you do such a thing?! Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan! Little Red, you really really need to stop being so naive! It's all in the 'evil bundle', comes with being the bad guy!" Roman crackled before he stumbled due to the ship tilting without warning. Scrambling to her feet, Ruby noticed Neo coming straight towards her and took a swipe with her scythe. Jumping over the blade, the smaller girl rolled across Ruby's back before sending the huntress crashing with a kick.

"Damn it! Woah!" Coming to a screeching halt, Ruby glanced down as she precariously hovered over the edge. The darkness with flickering lights of the city flooded her vision, not to mention how far of a drop it would be. Looking up she backed away as soon as a Nevermore screeched past her. Turning around she watched the pair of villains stand before her and her hands tightened around Crescent Rose. "Answer me this Roman, what do you get out of all this mess?!"

"No no! You're asking the wrong questions, Red. It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose!" Roman replied.

"Are you saying you're scared? Of what?! Not being able to live?" Ruby shouted back as the beating of wings whistled past her ears. "You're doing all of this just for survival?!"

"You wouldn't understand Red...and I don't expect you too. In your eyes I'll forever be considered the 'bad guy'!" Roman narrowed his eyes in a taunting manner as the huntress rushed at him. Bending half-way, he acted as a leverage for Neo to attack; the smaller villain vaulting over her partner to deflect the downward swing of Crescent Rose.

Tch, her again! Ruby snarled, no doubt catching the faintest hint of a devious smirk on the girl's face. Lunging forward again she attempted to go for the neck, only for Neo to block with the hook of her umbrella. With her weapon locked the smaller of the two had no trouble disarming her opponent, adding an extra kick to disorient the larger.

"You seem to be troubled Red! Are the two of us too much for you to handle?!" Roman taunted as Neo kicked Ruby in his direction. With their unparalleled teamwork, they tossed Ruby back and forth like a chew toy. Once she felt as though she's had enough fun, Neo grabbed the back of Ruby's cloak and threw her to the side with all her might. Feeling as though her body was going to leave the ship, Ruby latched onto Crescent Rose whose blade gripped onto the ledge and budged only slightly.

"Eep!" The huntress swallowed nervously as she hung precariously over the edge, praying that her weapon would pull her through. Glancing down once more she couldn't help the unwanted images of falling to her own death flash before her eyes.

"I may just be a gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take." Nodding his head to Neo, he watched as she made her way over to the huntress, the tip of her weapon slowly dragged itself across the metal to make an irritating screeching noise. Rummaging around his coat pockets, his eyes lit up with happiness when he found a cigar. Lighting it up he placed it between his teeth and began to smoke. "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world."

"Oh is that...so!" Ruby grunted, observing a Nevermore coming right towards her with its beak wide open; the intention of the creature was pretty clear, it wanted to eat her.

"You can't stop 'em." The ginger-haired male fired a bullet to keep the Grimm at bay, not even batting an eyelash as it disappeared in He wasn't going to let some mongrel creature interrupt his important monologue, much less eat his sworn enemy in front of his face. "You know the old saying. If you can't beat 'em-"

"Join 'em!" In a flash Ruby reached up and pressed the red button on Neo's weapon. Immediately it opened up and with a gasp, Neo was blown off the ship before Roman could do anything about it.

"Neo!" Roman watched as his partner, with her own eyes wide open, was whisked away. Neo for her part glanced back over her shoulder with fright as she disappeared into a cluster of Grimm, tightly clinging onto her umbrella weapon. Soon the massive amounts of dark bodies crossed his field of vision and once they had cleared, his partner in crime had vanished. "Neo!"

"I'll stop you Roman, and we will stop them with our own powers." Ruby said as she got back onto stable ground, narrowing her eyes with determination. "So you can Bet. On. That!"

"How dare you, Red!" Roman focused every fiber of his being on the girl, enraged beyond belief. The cigar that had been held with his teeth fell to the ground and he angrily smothered out the dying embers with a foot. "Why must you take things away from me?!"

"I could say the same to you!" Rushing forward, Ruby left a trail of fallen petals in her wake as she tried to blindside her opponent. However, she found herself unable to hit the man for he countered her blows. It was like she was an open book, allowing her opponent to read her quite effectively.

"You want to be a hero! You want to save everyone! However...have you ever thought that your enemies could've been misguided individuals as well? Sometimes an enemy would want to be saved by a hero, but not me!" His eyes flashed briefly and he lashed out at her when it was his turn to go on the offense, utilizing his weapon Melodic Cudgel as an anchor. Without thinking of bringing Crescent Rose with her, she was at the mercy of his attacks no matter how fast she was; it seemed like Roman was just a step or two ahead of her. "I don't want anything...I want absolutely _nothing_ from _you_!"

"Gah!" Ruby yelped, tumbling backwards from a kick to the ribs. Sliding on her back, she laid there trying to catch her breath.

"You got spirit, Red. I'll give you that." Roman praised, tapping Melodic against his shoulder. "But this is the real world! The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit! If you continue to follow your flimsy dream like ever other pathetic child I've come across, then play the part and die like those from your history books!"

"The world isn't all black and white!" Ruby spat back, rising to her feet.

"I don't care. I'll do what I do best in order to remain at the top. Lie. Steal. Cheat! Anything that increases my chances of surv-!"

Ruby watched with wide eyes as a gargantuan griffon seemingly plucked Roman in one go with its mouth, swallowing the ginger head without a hitch. Once the small bulge eased its way down the gullet, the griffon slammed its talons against the steel covering of the airship and let out a deafening screech.

"Well...I didn't expect that to happen."

 **Setting: Elsewhere in the City**

"Is anyone else realizing that the number of Grimms are getting bigger and bigger by the second?" Neptune said loudly to be heard over the carnage, blasting a plasma ball at a charging Ursa. He could see Sun fighting not too far away while the other members of his partly were currently wrestling with a large Creeper. "I mean, when has Beacon had anything like this happen before?"

"Ummm...never, especially not one of this caliber. C'mon dude, keep your cool!" Sun yelled, somersaulting backwards before smashing his weapon upon the head of the Ursa he was fighting. The creature let out a snarl of pain before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "If you let them get to you, then everything will go down hill! Stay positive!"

"Y-Y-Yeah! Of course!" The blue-haired male replied, getting into position and charging up for another shot. "I'm already ready for anything! Come and get me you filthy...Uwwwwwwahhhhhhhhh!"

"Neptune!" Sun turned just as he watched a sightly larger Beowolf take the taunt and pounced, its fangs eager to puncture flesh. Out of the blue another creature crashed into the airborne Grimm, sending the two tumbling away. The huntsman got to his feet, watching as the two wolves continued to tussle. Even the fighters around paused to watch what might be the strangest thing they've ever saw, a small pack of Beowolves taking on a wave of various Grimm.

"No way..."

"What the? Grimm on Grimm fighting each other?"

"I don't remember any records noting this kind of behavior...but what do we do now? Do we just continue fighting like we have always been?"

"If those wolves are on our side, we shouldn't get in their way right? But it's hard to tell them apart..." The huntsmen and huntresses watched as the small group of Beowolves slaughtered their targets, claws extended and tongues hanging out of their maws. When a wolf killed off one Grimm, it simply moved on to its next target and ignored the baffled humans.

"Ummm...WHAT?! How?!" Sun exclaimed, his outburst caused those next to him to jump slightly. "When did this turn into a 'dog eat dog' mess?! Since when do Grimms do this, somebody explained it to me!" Then an idea popped into his head and he cracked a grin, "Unless...hehehe I know exactly who's behind this! This must be one of Reina's powers and all!"

"Good job Detective Wukong, that's exactly how it is. They're following my orders." Heads turned as I ran up to them, slightly panting with strands of hair in my face. Pushing those aside I added, "Please tell me I made it on time, never would've made it just by listening for explosions on my own."

"Atrocious timing but it could've been worse. Glad to have you here!" The monkey faunus replied, puffing out his chest with pride, "And thanks, it took me awhile to remember the information you told us back at Schnee's summer home."

"What do you mean they're 'following your orders'?" Arslan questioned with interest, folding her arms over her chest. "Is this what that voice who took over the broadcast meant by someone who had potential of controlling Grimm?"

"If I'm to be honest this small group is the limit I can handle for now. My power of control didn't spread to the wolves that were out of range."

"And they actually...obey you? Like literally obey?" Nadir questioned, placing a hand on his hips. "Sounds made up if anything. There's no way Grimm would follow the orders of their sole enemy, which is us."

"Look if I didn't think we'd get bombarded by Grimm, a faunus cult, enemy-controlled Atlas robots and a giant dragon, I wouldn't have taken the offer and sent them packing. But since we're fighting all of the things I just mentioned, I'm willing to do what I can to try and increase our chances of survival!" I frowned at their still unsure expressions. "There's a saying: An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"...not sure if that works since you're basically using Grimm against other Grimm." Nadir said while Arslan nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever the case, we should be grateful. That dragon's been giving us grief beyond reason, breeding Grimm directly from its backside and then letting them fall to the ground like some black goo." Neptune hastily cut in before I could say something else to fuel the fire. "It's like that thing is the mother of all mothers!"

"I'm gonna agree with Neptune, and not because I'm his teammate. With the small amount of Beowolves helping us fight against the ones that are already prowling on the ground, it'll give us some time to try and find a way to knock that beast out of the air." Scarlet added, giving the blue-haired male a nod. He and Sage managed to dispatch the Grimm they had been fighting against and joined in on the conversation. "Besides, we still have to deal with the machines and White Fang."

"Then with that much on our plates, it takes at least one or two of us to even kill the Grimm. We probably won't have the luxury to deal with the dragon!" Nora exclaimed as she stood next to Ren. "Also it's probably not a good time to say this, but we're also running low on energy...we can't possibly keep this up for much longer."

"Not only that but everyone's practically scattered." Velvet pipped up from where she stood by her leader. "Some of us are here, others are elsewhere. Some even abandoning their duties to save their own skins...there's no way we can protect every patch of ground, I know you understand that."

"Hey guys...LARGE PALADIN INCOMING!" Sun's voice cut through before the pounding of pistons followed suit, stopping the talking. The whirling of gears indicated that something was about to release, the monkey faunus skidded backwards, sticking his weapon into the ground to slow himself down. "Wowie, and I thought I didn't have to have my ass kicked a second time! Neptune, you remember this bad boy?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Had me breaking out in cold sweats for a week..." The blue-haired male groaned with annoyance, hopping back and shooting an Ursa right in the face. "I think I still have a mark somewhere..."

"No time to look for it, we have a more pressing issue right now!" Coco said as she approached, her weapon already in hand. The upperclassmen had very serious expressions on their face, the latter excitedly griping her camera with her hand. "We have to find some way to shut that thing done! Or at least, destroy it before it destroys us!"

"Then hit it harder than any other normal Grimm!" The icy blue glyphs that made themselves known indicated the appearance of Weiss as she attacked the Paladin who raised its arms to block; she also aimed for the legs to prevent it from moving. Ice soon encased all of its limbs and a triumph grin made itself known on the heiress' face as she watched. After a few minutes cracks began to ooze their way across the surface before it shattered its ice confines. "Well, I shouldn't be so surprised. Roman's toy broke out of this attack before."

"Guess it's a good time as ever." Coco mused before turning her head to the side and barked, "Velvet!"

"Really?! You mean it this time?" The rabbit faunus perked her ears up with excitement when she heard her leader's voice. Her eyes lit up, radiating with unwavering determination. "You're allowing me to use it?!"

"Just make them count. Wouldn't want it to go to waste, you've been building it up all semester." The brunette grinned and cocked her head to the side. "Show these adorable juniors what you can do!"

"What are you doing?!" Weiss gawked at Coco as Velvet walked with confidence up to the Paladin. "She's gonna get hurt!"

"Watch and you'll see." was the answer. Feeling very skeptical the ice heiress had no choice but to oblige. Velvet stood and held out her right hand, not bothering to bat an eye as the outline of a familiar scythe rested in the palm of her hand. Bunching her legs she jumped, avoiding the round of fire embedded where she once stood.

"Hold out your arms and receive your reward!" Gripping both hands on the body of her version of Crescent Rose, she twisted her body midair and slashed along the body of the Paladin; it seemed to have sensed her object of attack and allowed the bulkier portion to take the hits. Once she landed, Crescent Rose disappeared and in its place was Myrtenaster. Weiss watched with her mouth slightly opened as Velvet handled her weapon with ease.

She's utilizing the weapons as if they were her own. She hasn't even held any of the weapons themselves, but she makes it look so easy. The ice heiress made a mental note to herself to perfect her own techniques, noticing the small flaws in her own style of fighting as she observed. She almost couldn't contain her own gasp when the Paladin almost rushed the faunus, but Velvet was ready. Discarding Yang's gauntlets she went for Gambol Shroud, tying up the machine with the ribbon portion and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Vel! Another Paladin!" Coco's voice shouted as the rumbling noise of another came on to the scene. "You got this?!"

"Yup!" The faunus was light on her feet, flourishing in attacking and defending against the Paladin. Switching between different weapons that are unique to their owners was basically a second nature to her. Opting to handle Coco's weapon, she gripped the handle and began firing rounds of bullets, forcing the new adversary into a defense position. Forming Nora's hammer and landing on top of her opponent, she began to pound away at the metal armor. "Just a little polish is all! More like, pounding till it caves in!"

"Do you think it'll be enough?" asked Weiss.

"Velvet has a good grip on her techniques, so I wouldn't be too worried about- Velvet!" Coco had to cut herself short when the other Paladin broke out of its bindings and smacked the huntress with a well aimed punch. Snarling, the brunette began to fire and her action spurred Neptune and Nadir in turn; all three of them aiming for just one of the Paladins. "You're so dead!"

Even with all three of them, it's barely enough. It's armor is quite solid... Weiss' eyes widened as she spotted the other Paladin, taking advantage of its fellow companion taking the brunt of shots, approaching Velvet who was slowly getting off the ground. Balling her hands to her side, something snapped from within and she barely registered the glyphs that appeared below her feet as she charged forth. "Leave her alone!"

A burst of white light began to shine over her shoulder and as she sneaked a peek, her mouth opened in a gasp when she realized that it was a summoner's glyph. She had trouble with it back when Winter was with her, but something inside told her that this time was going to be different. With the extra boost of her glyphs she stood protectively in front, Myrtenaster in hand and waited for an attack. It never came and instead, the Paladin was pushed back by a knight's sword. The Paladin sensed her approach and aimed a punch in her direction, its metallic appendage colliding with the ice sword.

"Keep it up!" Velvet slid underneath the machine, firing bullets as she went through before switching up the style. Switching out of the gauntlets she opted to using Penny's wing blades, orchestrating the weapon at the tips of her fingers. Forming a circular formation she mimicked the android's trademark attack by shooting a plasma laser right into the back. The Paladin stumbled before tripping over a small ice formation that Weiss created at the last minute.

Back in the skies, Bolt was still falling. He was taking out Nevermores that crossed his path, so it slowed him down a little. He still wondered why he wasn't on the ground yet

"Why am I still up here?! Well, I could try something to at least protect the Maiden Oz was talking about" Bolt vibrated his body, after doing this for a few seconds, two Bolt appeared. "Alright, I'm going to throw you down to the floor and you're going to got to Beacon, go to the under levels and protect the Maiden for as long as you're in existence got that?"

The clone nodded, Bolt grabbed his clone's wrists and through him down towards the floor. When the clone landed, it immediately ran to Beacon to do it's job. Bolt looked down at the ground to see another Paladin coming straight for the group of teens. He dove down towards the ground, in hopes of stopping the Paladin. He grabbed his sword and stabbed the Paladin in the back, crashing it to the floor.

"That went better than expected" Sun said as he looked among his fellow hunters

"Weiss!" the voice of Yang yelled as she ran to them "You're okay, Have you heard from Ruby? Bolt?

"I'm here" Yang turned to the fallen Paladin and saw Bolt stand up from behind it "Landing Strategy works...I guess"

"Thank god you're okay" Yang hugged Bolt and he hugged her back "Have you seen Ruby?"

"No, I was in the air most of the time"

"Have any of you seen Blake" Both Bolt and Weiss shook their heads to Yang sadden face

"She went after a Alpha" Weiss pointed off to where she and Blake last saw each other before adding, "And some members of the White Fang"

"You look for Ruby, I'll meet up with Blake. Bolt, can you fight?"

"Yeah, I'm totally ready" Weiss gave the two a thumbs up as they left to find Blake

 **Setting: Lower Basement**

The moment the elevator doors open, Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune made a mad dash to the back. The walls around them vibrated and trembled, reminding them of the fight for the city above. The silver-haired headmaster bit his lower lip, cursing everything within his mind, he didn't want to scar his students with unprofessional behavior.

"Where are we...?" Jaune breathed with awe, drinking in the sights as he pattered after Pyrrha and Ozpin. "How come this has all been shielded from the public eye? This is amazing..."

"It's...a type of vault." Pyrrha told him, a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"You've...been here before? And you didn't...bother to tell either myself or Nora or Ren?" He questioned, not missing the forlorn look on her face. "Not only that, but what would this school need to...hide?"

"Don't fall too far behind, Mr. Arc. We're not too far now!" The silver-haired headmaster ushered them, his expression grim and worried. Once they came to their destination the swordsman all but drank in his surroundings the best he could. He didn't seem to acknowledge his other two companions as they tried to make a miracle happen.

"What...is this? Who...?"

"Jaune. Please." Pyrrha implored him, hearing Ozpin type away at the controls. "I know everything's going fast but I can ensure you that it's for the best!"

"How would you know?!"

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin cut in roughly and pointed with a hand. "Get to the pods! We don't have time!" Giving Jaune one last look, the red-haired huntress all but headed her orders and ran towards the unoccupied contraption. Ozpin then turned his attention to Jaune, who continued to stand around with a shell-shocked expression. "Mister Arc, if you would like to be of use, stand guard here!"

"But-"

"Don't argue, the fate of Beacon rests upon the success of this operation." Seeing as there's no way to detour the older male, Jaune nodded and stood firm with his shield raised.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked as Ozpin returned to his task, his brows furrowed with concentration.

"We...do nothing." Ozpin spoke after releasing a sigh, his fingers paused so he could answer the question. A few beeps later and the hatch opened up. Pyrrha hesitated as she stared at the empty pod, only to look up as the headmaster spoke. "You, Miss Nikos...have a choice to make."

 _'A choice...'_ Pyrrha looked at the pod and then she turned to look at Jaune, who hadn't moved an inch. The way he had his shield raised and his sword in hand, she had a lot of thoughts running amok within her head. It wasn't fair. If she could she'd want to spend a lot more time with her leader. It is destiny. She can't refute it. For the greater good, She will do this. Wiping away a stray tear, she turned away and got inside the pod, looking around as the top lowered and stayed closed. Taking a deep breath she could only hope that she made the right choice.

"Very well, are you ready?" Ozpin asked, putting in the final touch. Pyrrha, with a small amount of space for head movement dipped twice, giving him a determined expression. Softening his own expression, Ozpin felt as though a part of him was being ripped apart. Here was one of his finest students and she was about to shoulder an unimaginable burden. "I...I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." Pyrrha spoke and looked only forward, no longer able to hold his gaze.

"Thank you Miss Nikos. Let's get started." Pressing a few more buttons, the other pod was raised. Amber, feeling something unusual happening, opened her eyes. Her body glowed in a light autumn hue, as the maiden power began to transfer over. The overwhelming power shook Pyrrha and she couldn't help but scream in agony. Her body began to light up in the same color as Amber's, taking in the foreign power in waves.

"Pyrrha!" Distracted by the scream, Jaune turned around to watch the process. Ditching his post he ran over, his eyes darting around in hopes of finding some way to calm her down. "Pyrrha! Are you okay?!"

"I'm...so sorry." Ozpin spoke softly, keeping his gaze anywhere but Pyrrha's face. Jaune looked at him, confused by who the older male was talking to.

The sound of glass breaking jolted both men and they turned to see an arrow protruding from Amber's pod. The fall maiden uttered a low gasp, her eyes fully open the moment the arrow tip pierced her heart. Chest heaving for her last moments, she took one last shaky breath and passed away. Her eyes slowly closed shut, never again to open.

"Well well...looks like I came at the right time." Cinder spoke smugly as she lowered her bow. She watched as a part of the power- a glowing mass of ball – fluttered over to her and entered her body. Cracking a grin, flames circled her eyes as she levitated off the ground with excessive amounts circulating her body. When her feet touched the ground, she took a deep breath and sighed with content. "Now this...is exactly what I crave for."

"Let me out!" Pyrrha shouted, banging her fists against the glass. The moment Amber died, the connection between them was severed and she couldn't get any more of the power. "Let me out now!"

"What the hell is she?" Jaune muttered, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He was quivering, his knees knocking and sweat slowly dripping down his skin. This was the first time he's witnessed something way beyond what he's capable of comprehending on sight. "Tell me what she is and what she has done! I don't understand!"

"Jaune, if you had just guarded like I had asked you to..." Ozpin twirled his cane in hand, focusing his sights on the approaching threat. Deep down he was extremely worried for the well-being of his students, but because of the loss of the fall maiden he just couldn't wrap his mind around that fact.

"What?! You're saying this is my fault?! You think I could've taken her on by myself?!" The blond all but gaped at the silver-haired headmaster in shock. "Excuse you but if I'm being honest here, I don't think I could and you have a lot of explaining to do! Don't leave me in the fucking dark!"

"Now's not the time if you haven't noticed-"

"Oh I noticed all right! A woman with burning eyes and burning hands isn't hard to miss, especially after shooting an arrow into what I wager could've been our only chance of winning!" The blond felt his blood boiling over and he could hardly contain himself. "How could you keep something like this away from the public eye?!"

"If you boys are done playing the blame game with each other...you have something that belongs to me." Cinder growled dangerously and took a couple steps forward. "And I'll be taking it back...all of it."

"Oi! I don't think so, lady" The Clone Bolt flipped over Cinder and landed in between Jaune and Cinder, which caused the Maiden to stop her movements

"Mercury said you would be a problem, and I didn't listen to him" Cinder smirked as she looked at the teen

"Big mistake, I can be a real problem if you do take care of me"

"Bolt, stall her while I get Pyrrha and Jaune out of-" the clone Bolt put his hand behind is back and it flickered then returned to normal, he put it back to his side and Ozpin knew what it meant _'He's not the real one, this is troublesome'_

"What is going on?! Why am I being left in the dark?!

"Mister Arc, what you are seeing now, is a Maiden vs an Elemental. Elementals are being that are people that are given the power to rival maidens, and in this case, a Rouge Maiden. That's what Bolt's doing, his job, stopping a Rouge Maiden.

"What?!" The Clone Bolt ran at Cinder, he jumped in the air and went to punch her. She side stepped and dodged Bolt completely. He skidded to a stop then ran back at the Maiden. She sighed and grabbed him by the throat, she then kicked him in the stomach. He rolled on the floor towards the entrance of the basement.

"Now that that's over with, give me what's min-" Cinder was cut off by a knee to the face, The clone Bolt had returned and was ready to fight once again. The clone went for a kick but Cinder used her Maiden powers to block his attacks and to push him back towards Jaune. Clone Bolt grabbed his guns and open fired, Cinder casually blocked the bullets with her powers and sent waves of fire back at him. The clone dodged the first three but wasn't lucky with the fourth. Once Cinder hit him, she kept the blast on him burning his chest which caused him to scream. Bolt kicked Cinder in her legs and made her fall and the clone ran away from her.

He looked at his arms and saw that it was melting, it made him laugh, "Damn he thought I could do this...I'm an idiot when I try to save the world"

"Well done, Mr. Rai, you did what you could" Ozpin said as he typed away on the console

"Yeah...She's just lucky I wasn't the real Bolt..." The clone faded out of existence, Jaune had a sadden look as he saw, what he thought was the real Bolt, fade away into dust.

* * *

 **Wow, that was painful, even if that wasn't the real one, it still hurt. I didn't even realize how long this was until I finished, oh well.**

 **Bolt is- was able to created a clone of himself, but he could only do it once and he used it to protect the Fall Maiden from Cinder. In all do respect, the clone did it's job, he protected the Fall Maiden, which technically was Pyrrha, for as long as he could so... round of applause?**

 **Coming up: The Beginning of the End**


	23. The Beginning of the End

"Hiya!" Pushing up with both arms and legs Pyrrha heard a soft groan as the top becoming loose, the amount of strength was enough to snap the hinges off. Lifting her right leg she kicked it straight towards Cinder who merely swatted it away without much effort. Grabbing her weapons the red-haired huntress rushed forward to continue her attack, only to be held back by Ozpin.

"Miss Nikos, hurry and take Mr. Arc out of here!" The silver-haired headmaster warned, sending her an expression which conveyed absolute seriousness. "This is not a safe place for you children anymore."

"B-But..."

"Now! Find Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow! Tell them to meet me here!"

"W-What about you?" Jaune quickly asked, looking at Ozpin who began to glow a green color, his aura shrouding his body like a cocoon. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight her. The tower cannot fall!"

"With only a cane?" The blond sounded skeptical, looking at the weapon like it was a toothpick. "Are you sure?"

"In my years of teaching and studying, ultimately putting myself in position as a headmaster, my fighting experience is way over your head." He toggled his weapon and held it like a sword, a sharp glint in his eyes. "Besides, never underestimate the bottom of my cane. It's pretty sturdy and sharp if I do say so myself."

"...Are you just going to poke her to death?! Is that your strategy?!" Jaune gazed at Ozpin with an open jaw, not noticing Pyrrha's presence by his side. It was probably the most horrendous fighting strategy he had ever heard of. "We witnessed just how strong she is, there's no way-"

"Don't argue with me anymore, Mister Arc! You are only prolonging the inevitable!" The headmaster snapped, his patience already brimming over the edge. "Now leave the premise, you'll only get in the way! I value the safety of you and Miss Nikos above all else!"

"Jaune, come on! We have to get out of here!" Pyrrha urged, tugging his arm to get his attention. Shooting one last look over his shoulder, the blond knight urged his legs to move and followed his red-haired companion towards the elevator. Cinder didn't even bat an eyelash, even when the doors closed and the transportation sent the kids back up to ground level.

"You know, no matter how far they run I could catch those children easily." Cinder drawled with certainty, tapping a fingernail against her cheek. "There is no safe place for any of your huntsmen and huntresses."

"Not if I can help it." Ozpin replied and rushed forward, his green aura glowing brightly around his body. Chuckling with glee the dark-haired huntress met him halfway, the power of the Fall maiden flowing through her veins. The walls around them shuddered as massive amounts of aura were expelled. Struggling to overpower one another, they separated and stood glaring at one another.

"All this time, right below our feet." Cinder shook her head in disbelief. "She was right about you...you know?"

 _'Salem...'_ Ozpin frowned as he changed the grip on his cane, but stayed quiet as his opponent talked. I should've known but for her to begin her plan now...talk about inconvenient timing!

"Such arrogance. You won't win this battle, Ozpin."

"That remains to be seen." He replied, twirling his cane above his head. "Come on then!"

 **Setting: Destroyed Cafeteria**

Flurries of sparks flew through the air as Blake landed in a crouch, lifting Gambol Shroud up in its gun form and fired rapidly. Adam for his part, parried the blows before going into a counter. The cat faunus was well aware of how dangerous it was challenging him to close-quarter fighting, so she tried to mix between long range and melee attacks; all of them rebounded or countered with deadly accuracy.

"What's the matter?" Adam spoke, closing the distance and slammed his sword against Blake's. She had to dig her heels into the ground to stop herself from sliding back. "Your attack patterns are readable, and you look like you want to run. What do you think you're proving by challenging me?"

"Nggh, I...I don't need to prove anything to you." She told him in an unwavering voice, her ears twitching behind the bow. "All I need, is to show you that there's...other options in fixing the broken relationship!"

"Humans will never-"

"You know that I disagree with your statement!" Breaking apart, she stood there while breathing heavily. Adam for his part stood tall, not even windless during the scuffle. "For the three years I've been in Beacon, I've made some great friends who are human. Not every human is the same, Adam. Just like how no two faunus are the same."

"You're asking for an immediate death if you think you can befriend the humans." He spat, shaking his head in mock pity. "I won't accept that."

"I'm not expecting you to accept my own beliefs and values. I just want you to stop spreading malice and hate, the opposite of what the White Fang was all about!"

"What you're asking for is impossible, that old way of thinking has died out the moment your father stepped down. Humans can't help but quiver when they are pressured and dominated by another race, and I'll thoroughly enjoy watching each and every single one of them break in my hands."

"You sicken me. How can you be so heartless?" She took a deep breath, before continuing, "I see it now, the old you died the moment our rallies became violent. When I ran away, I was running from my past...that much is true. But I was also running away from you."

"Me? You had no reason to run from me, my darling."

"I had more than enough reasons to run. I strayed from my intended path almost with a blind fold on, a blind fold utilized to prevent the truth from seeping in. But now I won't continue down wrong path any longer. Adam, you can still come back. You can still be saved."

"...I don't want to be saved. I want to be the harbinger who brings light to faunus kind, and death to the rest." Adam growled and Blake could see the eye slits in the mask glowed red. She had hoped that there would be some good left within, but he squashed even that in a heartbeat. "Anything else is secondary."

"Is that how you perceived our relationship? Only a secondary notion or a fling?" Adam's eyebrow twitched and a low snarl rose from behind his teeth. It was a low blow for the two of them, and Blake herself didn't know how he'd react to reciprocated feelings.

"My feelings for you were genuine, Blake. I knew the moment we met that you were the one for me...but, you ended up severing everything we had been building up between us, high-tailing it out of my life. It hurt more than you could ever imagine."

"I...It didn't have to be like this."

"You're right, it didn't." Adam nodded his head in agreement. "But you ran away and I intend on bringing you back."

"Not at the expense of attacking Beacon!"

"And this is the difference between you and I. I'm willing to do whatever means necessary to get what I want, no matter who stands in my way. You are hindered by your emotions and aren't willing to take risks."

"I am taking risks!" She fired back, her emotions roiling back and forth in waves underneath the surface. "I'm risking myself and everything I have been fighting for by going against you!"

"This could have been our day if you would just give yourself up without struggling! Can't you see that?!"

"I told you I never wanted this! What I wanted was equality! I wanted peace!" Switching Gambol Shroud to gun form, she fired once more and they were blocked easily. Wilt glowed red from absorbing the blows, charging up its owner's semblance. "But not this way...if I walked the same path as you, I wouldn't even dream of any of those things!"

"I told you, you aren't going to get that!" Sheathing his sword, he back handed Blake across the face with its entirety with a resounding smack. She fell to the side as a yelp of pain escaped her lips, feeling the sting across her cheek as clear as day. "But I understand. I keep telling you, Blake, all I want...is you."

"We...we cannot..." She gasped, reaching for her weapon and attempted to aim again. A sharp kick from Adam's boot to her hand sent Gambol Shroud flying and Blake found herself flat on her back, leaving her front exposed for an attack.

"I will set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves...This is what I strive to achieve. You won't stop me Blake...because you can't."

"Blake! Where are you, Blake?!" Blake's eyes widened with horror as Adam turned his head slowly, locking in on Yang who appeared frantically looking for her partner. Seeing a White Fang member approaching, the ricocheting sound of Ember Celica going off indicated she shot her opponent. "Blake, answer me!"

"Blake! Where are you?! We need to leave!" Blake heard Bolt and she was even more scared, she did feel a little hopeful however. Adam also saw the boy as he shot a Grimm coming from behind them

"So that's who caught your attention while you were avoiding me." Adam mused and gazed back at his ex. He may have not met Yang in person, but one observant look on Blake's facial expression was all he needed; attacking Yang would break Blake beyond anything she may ever experience and the boy was just a bonus. He knew that her training within the White Fang has never prepared her for a situation quite like this. "A lowly, human huntress. Can't say I'm happy about your choice. I thought better of you."

"The moment you changed...the idea of being concerned about what I'm thinking and the path I've chosen...flew out the door." She spat at him and attempted to rise, only to be shoved back down with a boot planted on her chest.

"My darling, I've always had you in my thoughts. More than you could ever realize."

"Adam, if only you had stayed how you were, when the White Fang was a peaceful protest group..."

"Times have changed. It's time for the faunus to feed their rage and hatred for the human race and take back what was theirs to begin with. I will not stand idly by and allow this social injustice go any further. You were once the same as me, rallying by my side for faunus rights. Now, you are– "

"Don't think for a second that I have stopped fighting for those rights." She seethed at him, narrowing her eyes in response. "I'm just going at it via a different angle. Your ways are going to drive the White Fang into the ground! You cannot use fear tactics and human brutality to push your agenda. The humans already hate us, why are you making it even harder?"

"Human brutality? They never once considered the feelings of the faunus, they saw us as merely slaves and dispose those who aren't useful. Faunus had it the worst and sad to say, most of them died for nothing." He leaned a little closer and growled, "The only way to make sure the humans respect us is by instilling fear within them. They will never get off their high horse, so it is up to us to throw them off. We tried to talk and protest with peace. When we got shot down and our methods weren't working, it was time to resort to violence."

"Violence is never the right answer."

"Oh my darling, how naive you have become. But now, I'm going to make it my mission to destroy everyone and everything you care about." Taking his foot off her, he rose to his feet and twirled Wilt idly in his hand before pointing it out towards his left. "Starting with her. Let's get your partner's attention."

"W-What are you – Gaahhhh!" Blake howled with pain as the red blade impaled her stomach on the right side, keeping her grounded. Tears trickled from her eyes as she tried to shut it all out, focusing her attention on Adam's sneer; there was no remorse in his eyes that were shielded by the mask. He was truly a monster. "Aaarrrgghhh!"

"Blake!?" Yang's head turned so fast at the sound she could have given herself a whiplash. Her chest tightened when she saw her partner on the ground, with a masked individual hovering over her. She also noticed the red blade piercing through the flesh. In that moment her emotions erupted to the surface and she was seeing red, her tunnel vision honing in on Adam and him alone. "You!"

"You found her?"

"No...don't do it." Blake tried to speak as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, reaching out a shaky hand towards Yang. Her breathing came out in short puffs, her throat raw from the screaming. "Please...get out of here...run..."

"Whoops, my hand slipped. Are you mad?" Adam ignored her and taunted Yang, pulling his sword out and sheathed it back into Blush while keeping a tight grip on the handle. The smug smirk on his face was all the more reason to urge the brawler into action; she really wanted to wipe it off his face. "Come and save her if you can."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you..." A feral growl rose within Yang's throat before it came out as a full blown scream. Smashing her fists together and igniting her hair with her semblance, she launched herself right at Adam with her right arm pulled back. "Get away from her now!"

"No!" Blake's heart plummeted within her chest as she watched with horror as Adam sliced off the appendage with ease; it was over in a flash of red that fanned out into rose petals. Her partner's body flew overhead, splattering blood on the ground. Her golden aura flickered around the wound in an attempt to fix it up. Wide lilac eyes slowly closed as its owner lost consciousness due to the initial shock. Grunting with pain, the faunus rolled over and staggered to her hands and knees just as her partner crashed. C'mon...! Get up! You have to move!

"Is that all you got? You're weaker than I imagined." Adam whispered, turning around and walked towards the unmoving brawler. He flicked his blade rapidly, discarding any substances off the object before angling it so the sharp side pointed up. "You poor excuse for a human. You thought you were powerful enough to face me head-on? What a joke, I cannot believe I'm wasting my time with you."

"Yang? Did you find Blake? Y-Yang?..." Bolt watched as Adam sliced off Yang's arm. Red Lightning surrounded his body as he looked at Adam with rage "You bastard! I'll kill you were you stand!"

Bolt charged at Adam, sword in hand. He swung over hand and Adam blocked it with ease, Bolt then continued forwards. He landed behind Adam and turned around to strike at the Faunus. Adam also blocked that attack, Bolt then unleashed a flurries of attacks that Adam easily blocked. Bolt kept attacking, his style changing every few seconds. He switched his hold of the sword, switch from a forwards grip to a backwards grip. He swung over hand once again but this time, Adam knocked the sword away. It landed near an exit of the building.

"Die, asshole-" Bolt ran to punch Adam but was stopped. Blake looked to see that Adam stabbed Bolt in the stomach. Blood poured out of Bolt's mouth, his aura was gone and he didn't know it.

 _'Damn it, I used the last of my aura making the clone... He died and my aura went with him.'_ Bolt slid off Adam's sword as he lifted it up, the teen fell to his knees then face first into the floor.

Adam walked away from Bolt's body and towards Yang. As he inched closer a blur approached out of the corner of his peripherals and he came to a halt. His eyes were immediately held by very angry, very defiant golden orbs. Despite the pain shooting up through her midsection, Blake kept her expression fierce as she crouched over Yang; she knew exactly what the male was capable of, but to see him actually follow through with his warning was a dose of reality for her. Seeing Yang and Bolt on the ground wounded, unconscious and bleeding strengthened her resolve even further.

"So you still want to protect her...is that your final stance, my darling?" The bull faunus frowned as Blake continued to bare her fangs, her body in a protective posture. Any and all feelings she had for him were buried immediately, her golden orbs filled with hurt as well as the overwhelming emotion to save the person she cared about. "Ultimately you've chosen her...over me. Why must you continue to hurt me, Blake?"

 _'I have no more doubt in my mind. Yang...Yang deserves so much more than this, deserves someone much better than I.'_ Blake's fingers curled into fists and her ears laid flat against her head as she glared at him in silence. _'She didn't deserve to be caught up with my mess! This will be the last time I let someone get hurt on my behalf!'_

"I thought you'd come back to your senses. But since you're so eager to meet Death, I'll grant you your wish." True to his word, he lunged forward and swiped his weapon right through the neck. As soon as her head was severed from her shoulders, Blake's image shimmered and disappeared. His eyes blinked in realization and he turned, catching the real faunus with Yang and Bolt in her arms making her getaway. Once they disappeared, the red-haired male couldn't help but feel even more frustrated. Not only did he not coax Blake into coming back to his side, but she totally disowned him for a human no less. A human, the only race he's had a major vendetta against with every fiber of his being.

"You've made the wrong choice, my darling. Being around humans have corrupted you beyond what I have imagined...but, I'll rewrite it all very soon." Sheathing his weapon, he walked away, but not before picking up the very limb he severed. He glanced at the golden gauntlet around the wrist and sneered, "An indispensable gift that bears no meaning to me. Blake, you'll find yourself back at my side, right where you belong."

"Saturn, call the Fang back and meet me a the rendezvous point." Adam walked in the darkness as he got the low reply,

"Yes, Adam."

"Yang, please hang on. Bolt stay with me." Blake whispered over and over as she continued running with Yang and Bolt in her arms. She knew the two couldn't respond back, but she had to find some way of reassuring herself. She was so numb, her mind replaying everything that had happened; the most prominent image being Yang losing her arm. "Please, you just have to hold on. Please!"

In her haste of carrying Yang to safety and as far away from Adam as she can, Blake realized that she didn't pick up Gambol Shroud. She didn't want to go back just yet, worried that the man was still there, so she could only hope that there wouldn't be any loitering Grimms or White Fang members that would attack. She did remember to grab Vorpal before she left. However, just as luck would have it the sounds of nearby fighting soon caught her attention and she turned her head to see an open ground filled with Grimm and machine parts. Ears perked, she could pick out two distinguishing voices and felt instant relief when she recognized them.

* * *

 **Great, just great, Yang's arm is gone and Bolt got stabbed. Will the pain ever end? Hopefully.**

 **Coming up: It's Over, We Lost**


	24. It's Over, We Lost

**Setting: Bullhead Docks**

That's it, everybody on board!" After ridding the arena of Grimm, Professors Port and Oobleck were out and about addressing the other remaining students. Some muttered amongst themselves, others shivering and huddled for warmth as the night wore on. Nearby the students of various teams loitered around, anxious or warily of their next plan of action. A couple of Beowolves that had been under my control kept their own distance, communicating to one another via snarls and soft barks. It took a lot of convincing from the huntsmen and huntresses to argue that the wolves meant no harm, since soldiers and professors were quick to draw weapons. "This is a mandatory evacuation!"

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please file in a calm and orderly fashion!" Oobleck added, adjusting his spectacles with a forefinger. "Atlas personal are on stand by and are ready to assist if need be!"

At Zwei's eager barking, Weiss turned around to see Ruby running up to meet her. The heiress had searched for the leader even with the corgi's help, but came up empty handed. Her eyes glistened with worry and relief at the same time as she walked forward to meet her team leader and partner.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, I found you! Sorry for being late!" The leader apologized, holding Weiss steady and consoled her. She could see just how worried the heiress was and felt bad for not being punctual. "The ship crashed further than I originally anticipated, so I had to run as fast as I could."

"Ruby, where have you been?" Weiss asked, dialing back her usual admonishing tone and looked over the girl for signs of wounds. "Zwei and I had been looking everywhere for you!"

"It's a long story, but if I were to be brief, Torchwick is dead and I killed a griffon. Otherwise I'm fine!" The young leader assured her. Glancing around, she took in the almost solemn air and frowned. "What's going on? Why is everyone looking so down?"

"Umm...well..." The heiress lowered her head and avoided eye contact. She nervously rubbed her arm, trying to articulate her thoughts on how to break it to Ruby that Yang and Bolt received a devastating wounds. "You see..."

"Weiss? You look bothered...what's ailing you?" Ruby watched as her partner stepped aside, opening her up to what's in front of her. What she saw broke her heart and she couldn't help but let out a sad whimper. Yang and Blake, laying together on the ground with Ren and Nora not too far away, sad expressions on their faces. She also saw Bolt a few feet away from them, faced down. The brawler didn't seem to be moving and the faunus had a hand wrapped around her stomach wound. "N-No...it can't be..."

"I'm sorry...Yang..." Blake whispered, tentatively reaching out and held her partner's only hand. Sniffling, she inched closer and wrapped an arm protectively around Yang, burying her face against the brawler's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Yang... Bolt ...what happened to them?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Hey, we don't know the details." Sun walked up to them, seemingly tired himself. "But don't worry...Yang's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale"

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!" Nora groaned as she held her side.

"What?!"

"Look guys, that giant Grimm keeps circling the school," Sun said pointing at the Dragon Grimm "Even the White Fang are pulling out! We have to go...now."

"We're not leaving-" Ren groaned as he tried to protest, he wanted to get Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I'll find them" Ruby said as everyone looked to Yang, Blake and Bolt sadly which drew attention to her "I'll find them and I'll bring them back.

"No. We will find them," Weiss said surprising Ruby greatly "Watch after Blake, Yang, and Bolt please. We'll be back."

"Ugh, you better be!" The two girls ran back towards Beacon in hopes of finding Jaune and Pyrrha, and bring them back safely.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha slow down!" Jaune shouted breathlessly, noticing just how stressed and agitated the huntress was. The moment they exited the elevator she hadn't said a single word, and now she slowed down until she came to a stop. Her eyes seemed to be gazing at nothing, unfocused and unlovely. Jaune felt useless as he looked at her, thinking about how he could make her feel better. "Pyrrha..."

"I'm sorry..." was all she said as she slowed down to a stop.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number stashed away, better give her a call. Boy am I sure glad the teacher's made us put their numbers in on the first day." Jaune fumbled with his Scroll, eyes knitted together in concentration. "Now, where is it? Shouldn't contacts be in alphabetical order by last name or something?"

 _'Something doesn't feel right...'_ The huntress thought, looking back balefully at the tower. She didn't feel so well even after having the power stolen from her. Her pride as a warrior had been dealt a blow, but she knew Ozpin was right and that she would only be in his way.

"By the way...what was all that?" Green irises looked over to meet very confused blue ones. "The maiden, that contraption... Bolt being an Elemental or what ever it was before he..."

"I-I..." A low rumbling noise caught their attention, interrupting Pyrrha's words. A wave of uneasiness settled in her stomach, as if she knew that Ozpin failed to keep Cinder back. "There's no time..."

"What do you mean?"

"Get going!" She told him with as much confidence as she possibly could. "Get to Vale, and call for help!"

"Be serious Pyrrha, what're you gonna do?" He gave her a look, very skeptical of what she was asking of him. When she turned her head and he followed her line of sight, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "No... No, Pyrrha, you can't!"

 _'But I must!'_

"You saw how powerful she is! There's just no way!"

 _'I have no choice!'_

"Take into consideration that you won't make it out alive!" Jaune looked at her with sorrow and sadness, his shoulders sagging almost in defeat. "I...I don't want you to do this."

 _'I don't want to either, but it's my destiny.'_

"What will I do without you Pyrrha? What will Ren and Nora do? They'll be even more heartbroken...what do I even say to them?"

 _'Please...please don't bring them up. I can't even keep myself composed in front of you!'_

"Pyrrha, I won't let you do–" Swallowing her guilt she grabbed his face with her hands, and pressed her lips against his. Falling silent as the world faded away, Jaune's mind went haywire and his eyes widened with surprise. This was no doubt his first kiss, with a girl he never realized had a crush on him since the beginning. And he too, was starting to feel the same way for her; he was reciprocating her feelings.

 _'What is this? Has she harbored her feelings all this time?'_ He thought as he slowly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and not letting her go nor letting the moment finish quickly. He wanted to savor the feeling as long as possible, wanted to show her just how much he cared. However, good things all come to an end.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha whispered, pulling back and caressed his cheek with a hand.

"Hey! W-wait! Pyrrha, stop! Let me out!" The blond banged his fists against the door loudly, staring out from the little grooves. He had never felt so scared except that time he was chased by the death stalker; this was Pyrrha, his teammate and partner who gave him his first kiss. She was extremely special to him. "Don't do this! You don't have anything to prove!"

"I'm so sorry, Jaune." Pyrrha apologized, gazing at him sadly from outside the locker and withdrew her hand. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind and stay with him. But as it, fate had other plans for her. "This was the only way to save you."

"No..."

"This is goodbye."

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out before the locker launched itself far away from the building, the little flame of the rocket brightening the sky like a shooting star. The red-haired huntress gazed at it with a heavy-loaded heart, her hands clasped together by her breast. Taking a deep breath and wiping away lingering tears, she turned on her heels and ran back inside, steeling herself for the battle ahead.

Making her way to the elevator, she pried the doors open by force and came face to face with a destroyed inside. There was a prominent hole on the bottom along with a similar looking hole through the ceiling. Wires dangled down, the ends sparking with little bursts of electricity but it was obvious to her that there was no way the transport was operable.

"Fine. I'll play your little game, I know you're waiting at the top." Pyrrha spoke as she entered the confined space, walking around the hole and threw her arms to the side. Her semblance of polarity began to take control and the surrounding walls rattled, even bending over to her will. Crouching down the huntress put as much energy as she could into her legs and once she had enough, she launched herself up, blowing the top off entirely.

Outside Beacon, Weiss and Ruby ran towards Beacon. They slowed down when Weiss Scroll went off.

"Hey, it's Jaune!" Weiss wiped out her Scroll, seeing the boy's face appear along with the ID name. Clicking the green icon, she also pressed the speaker icon so Ruby could listen in. "Jaune! What's going on?"

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" His voice pleaded, sounding like he was almost on the brink of breaking down. "Pyrrha! She's fighting that woman...the same one who was probably behind the microphone at the tournament!"

"What?!"

"Please! She doesn't stand a chance! She'll get killed!"

"Well, we're at the location. Preparing to go on up!" Ruby chirped with confidence, tightening her grip on Crescent Rose. "We'll save her, Jaune!"

"...that's all I'm asking for..." with that the connection broke and he went offline. Giving Ruby a questioning look, Weiss quickly put the device away and released a sigh. Everything seemed to be going so fast, it'll definitely take awhile to digest in the morning.

"He sounds so broken...I'm worried about him."

"We all would and currently do, if it were any other significant partner." Ruby assured her in a supportive manner. "Pyrrha is our friend, and we'll do whatever it takes to save her."

"Agreed...Watch out!" Weiss suddenly shouted as the pieces of the tower came falling down, blocking their way in through the front. A screech of terror reminded them of the gigantic lizard still dominating the skies above, its wings bringing up small gusts of wind. "That damn dragon...making a mess out of ancient architecture! I have a few choice words for it!"

"Not gonna happen," Ruby chuckled, hearing Weiss harrumphed with annoyance. Brows furrowed on the situation, she noted, "I don't think going through the front door would be an option. Got any other bright ideas?"

"I might have one in mind." Looking up the body of the building, the heiress used the same tactic since our first year at Beacon; a plethora of shimmering white glyphs made themselves known as stepping platforms to the top.

"Ooooo! Nicely done!"

"You can do this." Weiss said confidently, a small smirk on her face. She was quite proud of herself, and although she wouldn't dare say it out loud, she was proud of Ruby and how far she came. Since the first time meeting her, Weiss could see the development of a leader within her partner. "I know you can."

"Just like when we took down the Giant Nevermore." Ruby grinned, looking over her shoulder to meet Weiss' gaze. "What about you though? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll be right behind you once you're already up there. I have to stabilize the glyphs after all, can't have them disappear from underneath your feet."

"You promise?"

"Of course, you dolt. I'm your partner, am I not?" Weiss questioned before smiling, a smile that Ruby almost thought was fake. For a Schnee like Weiss, smiling was a very precious and rare emotion to show, and the leader was sure the cherish every moment she laid eyes on the curved lips. "But yes, I give you my word."

"Then, I'll see you up there."

"Yeah." Weiss watched as Ruby disappeared in a flutter of petals.

 **Setting: Beacon Tower**

On top of Beacon's tower, Cinder walked around until she went to the window. She looked outside and smirked at the destruction. The Dragon Grimm then came into view, it looked at Cinder through the window and roared.

"Shh. This is your home now." Cinder talked to the Grimm and it growled as a response.

The battle between Cinder and Pyrrha had sparks flying through the air, lighting up the hovering gears strung up along the ceiling. The fall maiden had sensed someone coming up the elevator, but she knew exactly who it was when Miló came hurtling through the air. Deflecting it, she caught Akoúo̱ next, right on time as the warrior herself slammed both feet into her own shield.

 _'Heh, she's just how Emerald has informed me of in terms of fighting abilities.'_ Cinder thought, keeping her opponent on the defensive while scouting out potential openings. She didn't seem to have any luck, as Pyrrha always kept her in her line of sights so her counters were very effective. _'Out of all the brats, she's definitely the most skilled. 'There's nothing wrong with her form, she's attacking and defending in response to my own patterns.'_

Pyrrha somersaulted backwards as a fireball whizzed past her head. Sensing some heat coming her way, she lifted Akoúo̱ up long enough to withstand a stream of fire flying out of Cinder's palms.

Expelling flames from both palms out behind her, Cinder rammed into Pyrrha, knocking the younger into the wall. A sharp gasp left her lips and the spartan soon found herself flat on her back, her mind registering the fact that she had been flipped over.

Rolling to the side so a heeled foot smashed into the ground instead of her skull, the huntress used her semblance to maneuver her weapons by her side. Thrusting her left arm forward, she sent Miló flying once again, watching as the javelin was deflected. Gripping Akoúo̱, she rushed Cinder head on, something her enemy didn't predict. Recalling Miló to hand, she displayed her prowess and kept Cinder on her toes, something the power hungry temptress hadn't felt in a long time.

"Enough!" She snarled, sending Pyrrha back with a well placed kick to the ribs. At first she was afraid Ozpin would be her worst adversary, but the girl who stood before her proved to be just as lethal.

"Unlike you who seemingly rely on a borrowed power, I rely on my own strength and skills."

"That's impossible! I won't believe that!"

Ember eyes narrowed as Pyrrha rushed forward, thrusting Miló with the intent on stabbing her. Lighting her hands on fire, she grabbed the weapon tightly, putting them both into a stalemate. Sensing something bad about to happen when the metal began to melt in Cinder's hold, the huntresses tried to pull her weapon back but it was to no avail.

Pulling Miló towards her, Cinder crushed the weapon before jabbing her left elbow right into her opponent's solar plexus. Rolling backwards and disoriented, Pyrrha fought to bring air to her lungs. Cinder made a clicking noise with her tongue, stating, "Now what are you gonna do without your little toy?"

Pyrrha stared at Cinder as she rose back up to her feet. Glancing around, she noticed just how delicate the gears were now hanging from above. Raising a hand, she used her semblance to rip them off their hangers, letting the top completely crumble to the ground and expose them to the elements. Using Akoúo̱ as a decoy, she swept Cinder off her feet before crushing her underneath a gear head. Letting out a roar, the huntress brought the rest of the gears down, creating some sort of concealment barrier.

"If you think this would keep me imprisoned..." A voice spoke as the ball of flame grew steadily from within the gear confinement. "Then you're in for a big mistake!" A burst of flames send the gears flying, one of which slammed into Pyrrha who managed to block with Akoúo̱. However, the blow was too strong and her aura broke after saving her from crashing. Once her feet touched the ground, she summoned her bow and generated one of her infamous black arrows.

"Hyah!" Pyrrha yelled as she rushed forward, pivoting with all her strength to throw Akoúo̱ straight and true.

Cinder unleashed the arrow, watching as the two made contact but, the arrow dispelled into red particle pieces. It didn't change the course of the shield, the arrow just came back together in one piece and embedded itself into Pyrrha's heel. The huntress cried out in pain and collapsed, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Damn it..." The huntress growled, reaching behind to break off the shaft and left the tip alone. Attempting to stand, she wobbled and fell on all fours with a yelp. "I...I can't...I can't stand..."

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder said with a purr, walking around and knelt down. Reaching out with a hand, she grabbed Pyrrha's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. She smiled down and said, "Take comfort in knowing that I will use this amazing power in ways you could never have imagined. It makes me feel somewhat...sad for you."

"Do you believe in destiny?" questioned Pyrrha, fixing Cinder with a solid stare. There was no hesitance in her voice, no wavering at all.

"Yes." Cinder spoke a moment later, before letting the arrow fly gracefully from her fingers. The tip pierced the skin, embedding itself straight to the heart. Eyes wide, chest gasping for desperate breath the red-haired huntress leaned back on her heels. She couldn't focus on anything before her, her senses slowly losing their motor drive and shutting down.

Ruby made it to the top of the tower in time to see Cinder fire the arrow in Pyrrah's chest. Pyrrha struggled to breathe as Cinder walked to her. Cinder placed her hand on the red head and she disappeared into ashes, and her circlet. Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she saw her friend disappear. She screamed and a bright light shined from her eyes. The Dragon Grimm roared as it was consumed by the light, Cinder cursed loudly as she was also consumed by the blast.

* * *

 **The other three members of AMBR are, at this current time, clueless about the current events. Aaron is the one who might find out about it first, then the girls will be next ones to figure it out.** **Rae and Mystic are still on the job/quest so it will take a while before they find out about the Fall of Beacon.**

 **Coming up: Steps into The Next Step**


	25. Steps into the Next Step

Ruby awoke in a bed, it was bright so she had to squint as her eyes opened. She sat up to see her dad, Taiyang, sitting in a chair across from her asleep. She looked around to see she was in her room. Tai woke up at the sound of Ruby moving.

"Ruby!" He got up from the chair and ran to Ruby's side. "You're awake."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious." Tai sighed as he explained. "He got you outta there though: he got you home safe."

"Wait! Yang! Bolt! Are they alright?"

"Uh...Bolt's alright...he's in the kitchen but, Yang...she's," Tai struggled to find the right words that would satisfy Ruby. "She's gonna be alright, I think she's just... I'm just glad to have my kids back at home."

"What happened to the school! And Vale! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control. But the school? It's... it's not that simple. That thing thing, whatever it is... doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But... it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

"I did what?" Ruby was confused, she didn't remember anything after what happened to Pyrrha. "You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I... Look, that's not important right now, we can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess," the voice of Qrow said as he entered the room, drinking out of his flask. "Mind if we have a minute?"

"What, I can't stay here?" Tai said raising his tone.

"Tai. Please."

"I'm glad you're alright." Tai kissed Ruby on her forehead and turned to walk out. "I'll make us some tea."

"So... how you feeling?" the drunken hunter asked as Tai left the room.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over."

"Makes sense, after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something. What are you talking about." Qrow's eyebrows raised at Ruby's question.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower. And when I got to the top, I- Pyrrha! Is she...?" Ruby asked as she remembered the past events.

"She's gone." Qrow said solemnly.

"I-I... I...I got to the top of and I saw Pyrrha... and Cinder," Ruby said as she started crying, which then turned into anger. "And then everything went white.

"Anything else?"

"I remember... my head hurting."

"What was the first thing Ozpin said the night you met him?"

"I don't know."

"Silver Eyes, they're a rare trait."

"So?"

"You're special Ruby, and not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kinda way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before huntsmen, before kingdoms. It was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm- the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered- were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a single Grimm down."

"You think that I might be..."

"Well... A giant monsters currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower and you're here, safe in bed." Qrow got up from the chair he sat on and walked to the window.

"Wait... wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me? The night we met..."

"All those missions I go on, all the times I'm away in some far off place... It's be for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion... and with Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"Then what can I do? If I'm so special, then I can help! Right?" Ruby said hopeful.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." Qrow said as he walked to the door but he stopped and said. "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch you later, kiddo."

Ruby found her way out of her room and into the kitchen, were Bolt was. He was sitting at the dinning room table, he didn't move, he was just sitting there. He had his earbuds in so, Ruby knew he was listening to music and guessed he couldn't hear him. From what Ruby could see, he had a bandage wrapped around his stomach and it extended towards this neck.

"Hey, Bolt." his head lifted up and Ruby saw his face, he had a frown as he looked at her.

"Rubes, you're okay...that's good." he said as he stood up, wincing in pain.

"Woah, take a deep breath," Ruby helped Bolt stand up, she slowly hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'm glad you're still here."

"...Yeah, me too." He said as he hugged her tighter.

They eventually made their way to Yang's room. Ruby slowly opened her bedroom door, Yang was sat there just staring out the window. Ruby looked to Bolt and he just shrugged.

"Yang?" Ruby called out but when she didn't reply, Ruby turned to leave.

"Ruby." Ruby quickly turned back around to see Yang with tears in her eyes so she did what a sister would, hugged her sister. Bolt stood at the doorway, he wanted to join but, he didn't want to ruin the moment and it hurt to even move so, he just stayed still.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"But, I'm not," Ruby let go of her sister and looked at her in confusion. "It's all gone. The school. Penny...Pyrrha and..."

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss' father...came for her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"No one outside of Vale know what happened here. Before the tower fell... The last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared, no one knows who to trust. So Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks its safe. She's gone."

"What about-"

"And Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city... she just ran!" Yang was angry and sad and both siblings knew it but they didn't know what to do.

"But... why?"

"I don't know... and I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she-"

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby."

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked as she hung her head.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here"

"Yang..."

"Just leave me alone." Ruby was about to talk again, but she decided against it and walked out of Yang room.

"I love you." she softly whispered before leaving.

"You know, I'm mad too. But I'll get over it, I hope you will too." Bolt left to follow Ruby as he closed Yang's door.

A few months later, Ruby left with Jaune, Nora and Ren on a journey to Haven. Bolt and Taiyang waved them off when they left, it hurt to let Ruby go but, they knew they had to. Bolt's injury healed a little and was it better than it was before, at first he couldn't really move his left arm without hurting himself. Now he could move like he normally would.

When Bolt went back to his room, he looked at his sword, his guns, then to a backpack on the floor. He made the decision to got out and train until he thought he was ready. Well, when Tai said his wound was healed enough and it was going to take weeks for that.

 **Two hours earlier**

 **Setting: Shade Academy**

Aaron was walking through the halls of Shade Academy, he just finished a session at the gym and broke up a fight by knocking both guys out unconscious. He was on his way to the headmaster's office to either have the training drones set to a higher level or ask when Professor Zen was returning. He walked through the halls with a big smile on his face, he just found out something new about his semblance. He was so ready to use it, against Bolt. He couldn't wait for AMBR's next met.

He turned a corner and finally made it to the headmaster's office. He walked up to the door and went to turn the knob but heard voices inside. He leaned up against the wall near the door and focused on the voices inside.

"Headmaster, what are we going to do? Shade just went on break, we can't help." a voice said, Aaron couldn't really tell who it was but he knew it was a Professor.

"I know, Clyde." Aaron knew who the person was instantly, it was Professor Thompson. "Almost every Professor has left to be with their families and I'm not risking any of my students to help Ozpin. I respect the man but, that's just not worth it. They're lucky we even got the distress call."

"You know what happens Beacon Falls, the CCT tower will fall and they won't be able to send calls for help. Everything will be hectic without it. They don't need everyone, they just need enough to help them wit-" the Professor cut himself off, Aaron guessed something happened and it caused him to stop. "See? We just lost communication with Beacon."

"I'm sorry Clyde, Ozpin and Ironwood will be on their own this time." the female Headmaster said.

Aaron walked away from the wall and towards his locker. He started by walking but, ended up running to it. Once he got there, he opened the metal rectangle and grabbed his katana, Toggle. He then grabbed his school uniform, it had a white shirt, a loose red necktie, a black jacket, and black baggy jeans he added to make it have his own style. He quickly changed from his gym clothes and strapped a belt that he uses to hold his sword on his waist. He looked back into the locker and saw Zoom, his plasma rifle that he had a friend separate from his sword's multiple forms. Once he was set to go, he ran out of Shade Academy and used his semblance to take to the skies. He pushed his power to fly as fast as he could in hopes of either getting to Beacon to help or to make sure he killed the person responsible.

 **Three hours ago**

 **Setting: Dirt Road**

Rae and Mystic were walking down a dirt road, they finished their mission and were heading back to Haven. It took several weeks to even find the Grimm they were tasked with killing. They were just happy that they finally get to go home and sleep in a bed. The Grimm they were tasked to kill was a Pinecer, a giant ant type Grimm. It wasn't that difficult to kill, the girls just cut off it's legs before going for the head. Rae stopped them went her Scroll went off. She looked down and saw that there was an alert on her phone but it went away almost immediately. She did have to see that it was a warning call from one of the boys. She upgraded her Scroll so that if any of the other members of AMBR were in trouble, she would know. She did this since she was the healer of the team, she also did it so that if Aaron or Bolt did something stupid, she would know where they were and could get to them.

"What's up Rae?" Mystic asked as she walked up to the green haired girl.

"I got an alert, one of the boys is in trouble. I don't know which one though."

"Oh no. We're miles away from both of them, we can't get to them on time." Mystic said.

"I know, let's hurry and get back to Haven we're just going to get lucky and guess which one is in trouble. Come on!" Rae said as she and Mystic ran towards Haven as fast as they could.

Mystic then stopped and Rae turned around to ask why she stopped.

"Mystic, what are you doing? We have to get to the boys...what's that?" she asked as she looked at a cave entrance in front of Mystic. There were marking of elements; Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Earth, Water, and others they didn't recognize.

"I think the boys are gonna have to wait."

* * *

 **Well, there's all of Bolt being in Vol 3 of RWBY, time for Vol 4 and 5. It's going to be a struggle for Bolt to train and prepare to deal with those events. Let's just hope he lives to do so.**

 **Aaron has found out about Beacon. He's hoping Bolt lived the invasion, not because he cares about his well being, no, he wants to fight him and beat him in a fight. That's the only reason or, so he says.**

 **Rae and Mystic have found something incredible but, they won't tell the boys until they need it. It will suck when they find out but, they'll be fine.**

 **Coming up: Two Thunderstorms**


	26. Two Thunderstorms

**Setting: Patch**

Bolt walked out of his room with his gear on hand. He had his sword, his guns, and had the backpack full of clothes. He looked around the hallway and came to a stop at Yang's room. He didn't want to just leave without saying anything to her but, he didn't know how to tell her that he was leaving. He knew it was difficult for her when Ruby left with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. Once he walked in, he saw that she was looking at the window.

"Hey." He said gaining her attention.

She didn't saw anything, she just looked at him and surprisingly smiled.

"I came to see how you were doing... and tell you that... I'm leaving. I'm going to train and eventually make it to Mistral."

She just nodded, "Good luck with that."

"I... think you should try the arm, you know Dad will help you and if I need to, I'll come back."

"Yeah," Bolt walked and sat on the bed with her. "You should be careful, being by yourself."

"I'll be fine, I... I have a team. Had one for a while," Bolt explained. "I'll probably find them."

"You had a team? Since when?" Yang asked as Bolt got up.

"Since the start, it's why I wasn't at the landing strategy thing at the start. It's also why I leave on weekends sometimes."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Ozpin grabbed the four of us and made us a team...Team AMBR."

"Do they know?"

"About Beacon? I don't know, probably." Bolt shrugged.

"They're probably worried." Yang said looking at him, trying to convince him that his friends are probably worried sick.

"Nah, they'll be alright," He started walking away. "I...guess I'm off then. I'll try to visit if I can."

"You still think about it, huh?" she said making him stop.

Bolt hesitated for a while before turning with a wide smile on his face, "Nope." He lied.

Yang chuckled, "I know that hurt your pride as much as it hurt mine."

"Yeah," Bolt turned around and smiled at his sister, "I'll see you soon, you'll see." He walked back to hug his sister before leaving.

"I'll see you later, Tai."

"It's Dad and yeah, I'll see you soon, my lightning beast." Tai ruffed Bolt's hair and they shared a laugh. "Just remember, ran as fast as you can to keep up."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see."

Bolt walked out of the house with Taiyang, he made sure Bolt had everything he needed before he left to train. Tai waved Bolt off as he walked down the path. Bolt looked at the tree line and saw a purple light. He turned back around to see Tai walk back into the house. Once the teen turned back around, he saw the light moving into the trees and Bolt ran to follow it.

As he chased the light, he found that it was faster than him, way faster. It lead him into a clearing, he didn't see the light as he scanned the place. As he scanned the place he realized he was far from Patch, or at least it felt like he was. All he saw was a small shack that looked big enough for two. A woman walked out of the shack, she had black hair with purple highlights. She had on black boots and a black vest with a white undershirt, she also had black pants with purple strips. On her neck, she had on a scarf that glowed with purple lines. She had a strange glove on as well.

"Um, who are you?"

"Hi, my name's Autumn and I'm your twin sister." She said with a warm smile.

"Uh...what?"

"You wanted train, right?" She tossed as wooden sword to Bolt and he caught it, he looked up at her in confusion. "Then let's train, Blue Jay."

"What the hell was that?" Bolt said as he heard a growl and got into fight stance.

"Hey! Watch you language and calm down, that's just Valor." she lectured then calmed down.

"Who's..." a large Grimm came out through the trees, it was a Dragon Grimm. Bolt could tell because it looked just like the one that was frozen on Beacon Tower, only this one was just a little bigger that a Ursa Major.

 **Two Weeks later...**

 _It was dark, Bolt didn't know where he was. All he could hear and see was people screaming and broken, burning buildings. Bolt looked around, and he saw his sword in his hands._

 _"You? Feared by Atlas? Please, you could stop a Faunus and they hate us Faunus'." He heard a voice say, it was to familiar since it was drilled into his head. It was Adam.  
_

 _He was slowly walking towards Bolt. The teen ran at the bull Faunus and slashed at him but, his attack went throw Adam. He faced the man to see he was perfectly fine, Adam turned to him and smiled. Bolt attacked again only for the same thing to happen._ _Bolt quickly turned around and was face to face with Adam. Bolt went to punch Adam but everything went black as he was stabbed._

Bolt awoke very violently, he sat up and looked around. He calmed down a little once he realized that he was safe. He got up from his sleeping bag and walked to the doorway. Once he got there, he punched the wall, which left a dent. He walked outside, into the rain, and grabbed a wooden sword that had a large metal tube wrapped around the end. Autumn said that swinging this would make his body stronger, his grip tighter, and his swings harder and faster.

Bolt lifted up the sword and the tube until they were above him, he then brought it down fast and stopped before the tree hit the ground. It sent a wave of air and rain around the shack. Autumn stood at the front door and watched as her brother angerly trained.

 _'That's the third time this week, I have to unlock it but, how?'_ Autumn thought to herself as she watched her brother train, then it hit her _'Wait! Stress...Anger-No...Pressure. Yes! That must be it, that's how I unlock it. I have to push him to his limits.'_

"Hey, Bolt," Autumn said as she walked over the the boy. "Nightmare again?"

"..." He didn't respond, he just kept training but, Autumn knew what the answer was already.

"Look, I think I might have something that will help you defeat Adam an-"

"I'll defeat him on my own." Bolt cut her off as he swung harder.

"And the Alpha." Bolt dropped the sword with a loud bang, he looked to Autumn in shock and confusion.

"How do you know about that?"

"Like I said, I'm your sister and I know Sierra... very personally." she said with a giggle.

"Sierra? Dr. Sierra's alive!" Bolt smiled as he got excited. "Where is she?"

"At this moment, I don't know but, she's safe, don't worry." Autumn looked at Bolt and then sighed. "Sorry."

"Uh-ahh!" Autumn punched Bolt and he went flying. She then charged him as he got up and elbowed him.

Autumn dodged a punch from Bolt and kneed him in the stomach, she threw him to a tree. Bolt got back up and Autumn used her lightning to strike Bolt three times before kicking him back into the tree. Bolt laid at the base of the tree, not moving. Autumn knew he wasn't dead. If she wanted him dead, he already would be. She waited and after a few seconds, Bolt stood back up.

This time, he didn't seem the same. He stood up and his arms seemed like they were broken. He almost looked like he'd fall over with just a flick to the head. She looked at him, she wanted to make sure this was what she was looking for. She put her hands up and two lightning bolts appeared in them. She threw them and when they came to Bolt, his aura covered his body. He punched one lightning bolt to the side and dodged the other.

Autumn smiled and summon five more lightning bolts. Then she threw them, just to make sure. Bolt stood there as they flew to him, when they got close, Bolt dodged them all, in what Autumn thought was just Bolt Time but, she was mistaken when six tails appeared behind Bolt as he looked at Autumn.

 _'Yes! He did it! He unlocked the Raijin.'_ Autumn thought as she looked at her brother. With his new power, his hair elevated as his aura flared up. He was covered in his Royal Blue aura and his tails seemed to be made out of his aura.

He jumped up to one of the tree without branches and leaves. He screamed as his aura shot up in a blue pillar of light. His aura sent waves of air and rain around him as his aura charged. Autumn looked up in awe, she'd never seen the form, Sierra just told her it was needed. Autumn jumped onto a tree across from Bolt, ready to fight.

Her fist sparked as purple lightning surrounded her hand. Bolt's faced didn't change, he had a straight face on the whole time. Once Autumn thought that she had enough lightning, she jumped towards Bolt with the intent of beating him. As she flew towards Bolt, he stood waiting. She went for the punch but Bolt dodged it. His body looked like it flickered as he dodged, instinctively.

Autumn regained her footing and turned around to face her little brother, he was still faced forward even though she was behind him. She went for a kick but, Bolt dodged it with a duck. She then went for multiple kicks and punches but Bolt dodged them all, with his straight face never changing. As Autumn punch and kicked at Bolt, they moved around the top of the tree. She then summoned more lightning bolts and threw them at Bolt at close range. He dodged them all and it destroyed the top of the tree. Bolt fell down the tree and Autumn jumped down to follow. She threw more lightning bolts at him, he quickly put his legs into the hollow tree and bent backwards dodging the incoming bolts. Since Bolt's feet were in the tree, he was slowing down. Autumn came face to face with Bolt and he took the chance to attack.

Bolt landed on the ground as Autumn was punched through two trees. She jumped out of the smoke unharmed since her aura took the damage. She landed on one of the broken trees and cracked her bones, she was getting excited, she hasn't had a fight in a while. They stared at each other for a while before bolt, with incredible speed, jumped at Autumn. She didn't have time to react as he flew around her, in what still seemed like Bolt Time.

Autumn turned around but wasn't able to stop Bolt from sending multiple, swift punches to her stomach. he attacked her so fast, her aura couldn't keep up with his punches. Once he punched a spot and her aura covered that spot, Bolt's fist had already moved to another spot. He then kicked her to the ground as he stopped his wave of punches.

 _'Damn, he's fast.'_ Bolt came flying down and Autumn was barely able to block his punch. She struggled to stand her ground as she blocked his fist with her arm. she knew she'd have a bruise there when this was over. She tried to kick Bolt but he flickered and appeared behind her, he kicked her and she was sent flying into another tree.

Autumn walked out from the dust of the new broken tree and surrounded herself in lightning along with her aura. Bolt looked up at her as his blue eyes shined. Autumn's aura was being released in directions like lasers. A laser shot at Bolt and he immediately moved to dodge. He ran at Autumn as he dodged lasers, Autumn then swung her arms and a wave came at Bolt. He leaned back as the wave went over his face, cutting a small bit of his hair. He kept on his charge and jumped over another wave, his elbow touched the wave but his aura protected him from any damage. If he had felt the attack, he didn't show it.

She sent another wave, Bolt dodged the wave and it cut off some of his shirt. She sent another wave which Bolt jumped over, his arm went through the wave but his aura protected him from the attack. She sent a vertical wave, Bolt dodged it. She then sent a horizontal wave which Bolt dodged as well. The tree behind him was cut into pieces and Bolt landed on one of those pieces, he jumped to another one as he made his way to Autumn.

Autumn then sent lightning bolts and lasers in all directions, they grew in size, numbers, and speed. He jumped from tree piece to tree piece as Autumn's lasers struck at him, he even did little flips as he dodge the lasers. As Bolt was jumping and dodging around, he jumped on a rock and up towards Autumn.

 _'He can't dodge this!'_ She thought as she put her hands to her sides. Lightning generated in her hands, she then put them forward and fired a blast at Bolt while he was in the air. Much to her disappointment, Bolt dodged the blast by flipping over it. His flip helped him fly up to the end of the blast, where Autumn was. She looked up in disbelief as Bolt completely dodged her attack. Bolt reeled his fist back and punched Autumn, in the stomach, back down to the ground.

"Alright... I give up. You win." She said as Bolt landed on the floor. The older woman stood up and dusted herself off, she looked up to Bolt and saw that he didn't look like he was going to back down. He went to charge her but something happen, he stopped and fell on the floor.

"Woah... What just happened? Why am I over here?" He came back up and looked around at the destruction. "And why do I feel more energized than before?"

"You unlocked it... The form to defeat the Alpha." he looked at her in disbelief. Dr. Sierra never talked about this form but he knew it was a thing. "The Raijin."

"Really? I did? But, I don't remember..."

"I know, Sierra said you wouldn't when it first happens but, next time you will... You should. It should last longer too. Just remember, The Raijin will only give you energy the first few times it's used. It won't last for ever. When you get more control of the form, it won't do that anymore " She walked over to him and leaned on him, he supported her the best he could.

"You okay?" He asked concerned for his older sister.

"Yeah, my aura comes back really fast, it'll be like...five minutes." She said as she waved him off, she then looked at him with a smile. "I think you ready to meet up with your friends."

"What do you mean? It'll take a while to find them."

"No, it won't." Autumn pulled out his Scroll, it had texts from Aaron in the AMBR group chat. They read,

 _"Guys! I suggest we have come back together. We've all be through stuff. Bolt, I know you lived Beacon. Girls, your mission wasn't that hard, it was just long. So, lets meet back up. I want to show you how strong I am."_

"What does he mean by that?" Autumn asked.

"That's just his version of 'I miss you guys'." Bolt said as he and Autumn walked back to the shack.

"Well, I guess we can go now."

"Right."

* * *

 **As the same time Yang is training with Tai, Bolt is training with Autumn. Tai's teaching Yang about being predictable and so is Autumn. She has taught Bolt a lot over the last two weeks. They've been going non stop at times, by Bolt's request. She taught him Lightning Copy and helped him achieve the Raijin. Autumn also calls Bolt Blue Jay as a sibling nickname. Autumn was also like Bolt during STRQ's time at Beacon, Ozpin asked her and her team to do the same thing he asked Bolt and AMBR.**

 **Lightning Copy: This allows Bolt to make a copy of a weapon out of electricity, which in this case, his sword. The copy is a exact copy of the weapon it's copying. The copy is solid despite it being pure electricity.**

 **Raijin Form: Bolt's body becomes surrounded by lightning and he grows six lightning tails, The six tails wrap around him. Two wrap around his chest in an 'X' shape, another two wrap around his waist and the last two stay behind him. They act like any normal tails would be. They move when Bolt's is getting attacked behind him, it makes it easier to fight large group because they cover his backside as he is fighting whoever is in front of him. The Raijin in it's beginning stages is also put's Bolt in a coma like state. His** **body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing him to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking.**

 **Autumn has a sword called, Celestia. It's the twin sword of Bolt's, Vorpal. She has heat seeking ninja stars she calls Valkyries.**

 **She calls her semblance** **Light. She can travel as a lightning bolt. She can shine with a bright light to blind enemies. She can summon lightning warriors to fight for her or with her. She can also summon lightning bolts. She also, purposely causes thunderstorms, with purple lightning.**

 **Coming up: AMBR vs Strike**


	27. AMBR vs Strike

**Setting: AMBR's Meeting Point**

Mystic was waiting at the team's meeting spot. She was so excited to reunite with her team again after the Fall of Beacon. She was worried and wanted to see if her friends were alive and how they changed.

"Where are they?" Mystic asked herself. "I live with Rae, she should have been here already. Sure she went on another mission but, she said would make it."

Then Mystic heard some rustling in the bushes. She saw a tall figure come out of the bushes. She stood up as she tried to see who it was.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, Mystic." The figure said slow clapping.

' _Wait, I-I know that voice. No, no, he can't be here. How did he find me?'_ Mystic started backing up realizing who was in front of her, wishing that her friends would show up.

The figure was a tall man. He had silver hair with two large wolf ears and a fluffy tail. He wore a black tuxedo type vest and matching black pants. He had a large buster sword on his back. He must be strong because the sword was larger than his whole body.

"It's me Mystic, it's Soul~." Soul said coming out of the shadows laughing, his wolf tail wagging.

"N-N-No, it can't be," Mystic fell over, tripping over a rock. "I-I snuck away from you."

"Not well enough, you're a big problem for the White Fang. I've been sent here to take you in, and I brought friends. Teo! Ranina! Kori! Come on out!" Three more figures appeared out of the shadows revealing said members of Team Strike, the White Fang's Elite Hunters.

"Hello, Mystic," Teo said waving with a smug face. "It's been a while."

"Mystic, I can't wait to kill you!" Kori laughed as her ears perked up ."It'll be so easy and fun!"

"Save some for me, sister," Ranina said calmly as her left ear drooped. "Besides, Adam and Saturn want her alive."

Soul pulled out his buster sword and pointed it at Mystic. He walked up towards her slowly, stalking and intimidating her like she was his prey. His tail started to wag back and forth, at a very fast pace, from his excitement to see Mystic.

"Fight a little, Mystic." Soul smiled maniacally as he stared down his prey. "It's no fun when they're obedient."

Mystic tried gain the courage to fight off and run from Soul, but she was too scared and stunned to move properly. Soul pushed Mystic back down the floor as she slowly stood up.

"Adam sent us to capture another runaway. He doesn't want a repeat of last time." Soul said bringing his sword up in the air and bringing it down fast. "But I can at least have fun first."

Just before Soul's sword came closer, Mystic saw a flash of royal blue light. Mystic also heard the sound of a sword unsheathing, lightning crackling, and swords clashing. Then the light disappeared, and she saw a sight for sore eyes in between her and Soul's sword.

"Nah, I don't think so pal."

"The hell!"

"B-Bolt? Thanks." Mystic said blushing.

"Wait, Bolt? As in Bolt Rai, the one feared by Atlas?!" Ranina asked as she studied Bolt. He had new coat on that reach his ankles, the new coat was all black with dark gray lines down the middle were the zipper was. It also had the gray lines down the sleeves. He had black pants on that had zippers going down from the end of his calf down to his foot. The end of his coat also had a gray streak around it. There was gray fur on his collar roll, for looks.

"Feared my ass." Teo said as he yawned.

Bolt slashed Soul's sword away, forcing him back a few steps. Soul was surprised at his strength and was almost scared by boy.

 _'Always with the Atlas thing, huh?'_ Bolt thought smiling. "Yeah, that's me. What's it to you?"

As Strike, Bolt and Mystic were distracted, a large fireball came down from the sky. It hit Teo, Ranina, and Kori, it left a massive crater. Bolt, Mystic, and Soul looked back towards the massive fiery crater.

"What the hell?!" Soul yelled stunned.

Another figure arose from the fire. The figure was tall, he yawned when he fully stood up straight like he's done this before. He had messy pink hair, he also had what seemed to be a school uniform on. The school uniform had a white shirt, a loose red necktie, a black jacket, and black baggy jeans. It wasn't on fire like you think it would be, it just moved in the wind as the fire burned around him.

"Took you long enough!"

"Hey! You're the one with super speed, Light bulb." The figure said. "And besides, Mystic got here first so technically, you're the slow one."

"Aaron made it too." Mystic said smiling.

Mystic then felt her Aura level increase, she was hopeful for a moment. She looked to her left to see the last team member of AMBR, Rae Akilen, healing her aura.

"Thanks, Rae." Mystic was so happy she had friends she could trust, _'I did it, Mom. I've found friends that will never leave me, friends that will put their lives in danger for me.'_

"No Problem, Mystic." she said helping Mystic back up. "What are friends for."

"Dammit!" Soul was pissed now, three people, three humans at that, just stopped his fun and his assignment. Saturn would not be pleased.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain-"

"We'll talk later." Bolt cut Mystic off while still facing Soul.

"But-"

"But nothing. We'll talk after we kick these guys asses." Bolt smiled as he looked back at Mystic. "Now, go help Aaron. He's fighting three people at once, he's not good at crowd control."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Bolt said waving them off. "Besides I'm the 'Dragon Slayer', remember?"

"Okay, don't get cocky, Bolt." Rae ran to her leader's aid. "Come on, Mystic. Aaron needs help."

"Right." Mystic quickly ran to follow Rae.

"So, you're Bolt Rai, the man feared by the Atlas Military or hated, I should say." Soul said gripping his sword hilt in anger. "The one they dubbed Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Dragon vs Werewolf, who will come out on top?"

"Werewolf?" Bolt asked, he knew STRK were Faunus' but, a 'werewolf' was a bit extreme.

"Yes, I'm... a... Werewolf!" Soul yelled as his tail grew bigger, he also gained more fur.

Bolt blinked at what he just witnessed, "Eh, I've seen worse."

As Bolt and Soul talked, Aaron, Rae and Mystic were in middle of battle with Teo, Kori and Ranina. Aaron threw a fireball at Teo, he fell back engulfed in flames but unknown to Aaron, Teo was absorbing it. Kori and Ranina ran at Mystic and Rae. Kori used Ripper, her chainsaw, to try and slash at Rae but she crouched down to the floor and swept Kori of her feet.

Mystic shot dust arrows at Ranina, she dodged all but one which chipped her leg, hitting her aura. Teo got back up and his body started to glow. Kori and Ranina picked up their weapons, after being knocked to the floor by the two girls of AMBR, and started to run away. Ranina used her semblance she started to pixelate and disappeared along with Kori. Mystic and Rae looked at each other, confused on why they ran and how they disappeared.

"Mystic, what just happened?" Rae asked as she looked the the Faunus.

"I-I'm not sure." Mystic said looking towards Teo and Aaron.

"I thought you knew these guys."

"When we didn't understand semblances, I did." Mystic said as Rae looked at her confused. "I'll explain, I promise."

Aaron ran at Teo with his fists lit with fire. Teo grabbed his glaive and slashed at the pink haired boy, he dodged it and tripped Teo. Teo jumped over the kick and countered with his own kick at Aaron's chest. Aaron's took the blow but it still sent Aaron flying backwards. As the teenage pyro tumbled on the ground, he caught himself and flipped it the air. He angled his body towards Teo and opened his mouth, unleashing a large quantity of flames from his mouth at Teo. Teo stood there as the flames hit him.

Aaron laughed as he heard an explosion from his fire hitting Teo. He looked up from laughing to see Teo was standing in the smoke, he was glowing like before. Aaron was shocked he tested that move against a Grimm and it destroyed it, he was very confused on how could Teo get back up from that. Teo's body was still glowing but, it grew brighter. It took Aaron sometime to understand what was happening but when he did, he knew what needed to be done. He looked to the girls and ran to them.

"Girls. Leave. Now." Aaron said pushing the girls forward.

"Why?" Mystic asked in confusion. "He's just glowing, it's not that bad...right?"

"He's gonna blow!" Teo screamed as his body exploded and he, as well as Aaron, were consumed in the blast.

Mystic and Rae watched Teo and Aaron get consumed by the blast and decided to run. Mystic looked back to see the blast was catching up with them. She then used her semblance to create a portal for Rae and herself to escape through.

Bolt and Soul stopped their fight to see the the blast get bigger and bigger. Bolt saw Rae and Mystic running from the blast but didn't see them disappear. He assumed that they had been hit by the blast. Soul was laughing at Bolt's face, as he realized what Teo did. Bolt looked at Soul and smiled which caused his laughter to stop.

"The hell you smiling for?" Soul asked, confused about Bolt reaction.

"I know your teammate just blew up mine, even though Aaron might have gave him the power to do so, he'll be fine," Bolt said with a smile. "Aaron is as hot as the sun, maybe even hotter, and the sun is the hottest thing on Remnant so…"

As Bolt talked the lingering blast bubble started becoming smaller and smaller. It shrank so small that you could see a person. That person was Aaron absorbing the blast until it was a small sphere in between his hands. He looked up and waved at the two as he dropped the sphere on the ground.

"Also, you may not know this but, Mystic's semblance is basically an arsenal of other semblances, which includes... portals." Bolt said as Mystic and Rae appeared floating in the air.

"How…?! You guys can't be alive!" Soul growled.

"You can't beat AMBR. We got way more important stuff to deal with than you."

"I'll kill you!" Soul jumped at Bolt in blind anger.

"Let's test that theory."

Bolt dodged him and let him glide along the floor. Soul turned around to see Bolt standing in one spot, waiting, with his sword Vorpal and the copy made out of lightning in his hands.

"I'll show you how my training with Autumn made me better than I ever was." Bolt said charging.

Soul also charged at Bolt to finish his job for the White Fang, but mostly in anger. Soul went to punch Bolt but he leaned back on one foot, dodging the punch, and swung his left hand with his blade, made out of electricity, slashing upwards on Soul's body damaging his aura. Bolt kicked Soul away and went back too full offensive. Soul punched again and Bolt, once again, dodged it by ducking.

He then push off the ground with one foot and spun around in mid air slashing at Soul's chest once again, getting his aura down. When Bolt finished his spin, he slashed Soul's chest horizontally with both blades. Then, he gained enough momentum to spin the other way and slash Soul again. He then landed back onto the floor and quickly brought both swords up and slashed in a 'X' shape, breaking Soul aura and knocking him down.

"Dammit!" Soul said transforming back into human form.

"Tell Adam, he can suck it."

Soul's body then started pixelating and moving. He then disappeared laughing and it echoed. Aaron, Mystic and Rae ran over to Bolt and the girls hugging him.

"That was awesome Bolt!" Mystic said hugging his waist.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Rae said hugging his arm, then she hit him in the head. "That was totally dangerous! Don't ever do that again!"

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry." Rae said as she backed off a little. "It was still dangerous."

"What happened? He didn't hit you, right?"

"No, I got hurt during the Grimm invasion at Beacon."

"Nice job dude, not as cool as me absorbing an explosion, but cool nonetheless." Aaron said fist bumping Bolt with a smile. "But, you gotta show me how to make elemental copies of weapons because that was cool, I'll admit."

"Yes, very impressive. I see why Ironwood wants you killed or 'imprisoned' as he calls it." a familiar voice said.

"You followed me? I thought you left to go find Sierra."

"Yes of course, what are siblings for if they don't care about each other." a woman with black hair similar to Bolt's but with purple highlights instead of blue, walked out of the shadows.

When the rest of AMBR saw the woman they were in awe. This woman and Bolt almost looked identical the only differences were that she was taller than Bolt and, the most obvious, was that she was a woman.

 _'Siblings?'_ Mystic thought to herself in confusion and in relief that she wasn't trying to steal Bolt from her.

"What do you mean, siblings?" Aaron asked as he scanned the woman

"Ah yes, you three don't know me. Hi, my name is Autumn Rai and I'm Bolt's twin sister."

"Sister!?" Aaron, Mystic and Rae yelled in unison.

* * *

 **Aaron is the type of person who trains a lot and eats a lot more. He once eat all the food in Shade Academy's cafeteria, as a joke, and got away with it. He still has his school uniform on because he liked how it looked on him and he got a fire resistant one as well. It was a win-win to him.**

 **While Rae and Mystic were at Haven, they seen multiple missing child flyers. The flyers had Rae's picture on them and she tore them down every time she saw them. Whenever Mystic would try and ask about it, Rae would work around the question. The only thing Mystic read on the flyers before Rae took them down was the word 'Princess'. She just assumed it was just a nickname her parents gave her.**

 **I based Bolt's new clothes on Kirito's ALO clothes from SAO. I aslo based Aaron's school uniform on Rin O** **kumura's school uniform from Blue Exorcists.**

 **Coming up: Going to Mistral**


	28. Going to Mistral

"Okay, Mystic," Rae sat down next to the Faunus girl, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Time to explain."

After the fight with Mystic's old friends, Strike, everyone decided to set up camp while the Faunus girl told her story. The boys of AMBR were angry that they would try and capture Mystic without a second thought. They wanted to go and find them and beat them some more but Rae stopped them from doing so. She was also mad but, she needed to be here for her friend and she wasn't going to let her anger get in the way. Rae had unpacked her bag and they basically had a picnic in the middle of a forest while Mystic explained, which the others really didn't need her to but she need to get it off her chest.

"Right. When I was born, I was almost immediately born into the White Fang. My mom was able to prolong any training they wanted to put me through. It the time she bought, I made four friends..."

"Soul, Teo, Kori, and Ranina." Aaron said as he listened. "Bastards."

"Yeah. We were just kids who didn't understand what the White Fang was supposed to be. It was a chance for the Faunus to show the humans that, we weren't as bad as they said we were, that's what it was supposed to be. But as time went on, it started to change. Some of the Faunus started to riot instead of peacefully protesting. I didn't even know about it until everything fell apart. Adam Taurus took matters into his own hands and broke the White Fang into pieces and my friends followed him."

Bolt and Aaron looked at each other, they knew what the other was thinking. If either one of them saw Adam, they beat him to a pulp. Bolt already wanted to do this but, this just fueled him more. "Then Adam came back from a mission in Vale with his partner, Blake Belladonna-"

"Wait, you know Blake?" Bolt asked when he heard Blake's name.

"Um, kind of. She helped me train while I was there sometimes. I thought of her as a friend, I don't know what she thinks of me. Why?"

"Nothing, sorry, continue."

"During one of my training sessions," Mystic continued. "My mother came with all of my stuff packed in a bag. She heard that Blake had purposely failed the mission and ran away. She wanted that for me, to get away. I didn't want to, I had friends and I knew they'd miss me. But, she said something that changed my mind."

"Some crazy friends if you ask me. Ow!" Aaron mumbled and was hit by Rae for it.

"If you don't mind, what did she say?" Rae asked as she hugged her teammate.

"She said, "Your friends joined the wrong side, I need you to run away and make friends that will stay by your side no matter what. Friends that will put their lives in danger to protect yours. Make your mother proud and go to Vale, I signed you up for Beacon Academy. Now, go... be safe. So, I ran."

"And you eventually made it to Beacon and met us."

"That's how the story ends."

"Well, I hope you found what your mom wanted," Aaron went to sit next to Mystic, he patted her head hoping it would make her feel better "In us, since your other friends tried to kill you."

"Yeah, I think I did." she said happily. "I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys."

"Do you know someone named Saturn?" Aaron asked, he heard Soul say about a Faunus named Saturn to Bolt. He heard about the Faunus and he wanted to know more.

"Not personally. During Rae and I's travels, I heard about a new Faunus that joined the White Fang. He must've climbed up the ranks because you don't get talked about unless you're high ranked. I heard some say he's Adam's apprentice." Mystic informed.

"I've fought him," they looked to Bolt, Aaron stood up and questioned him "I fought him while Autumn and I were traveling and training. We were also tracking down White Fang, hoping Blake didn't get captured or something."

"What do you know about him? What's his semblance? Did you win or lose the fight?"

"Woah, chill Hothead. All I know is that he's a lion Faunus with yellow hair. Our fight wasn't finished, he retreated."

"Bolt." Autumn whispered, the boy turned around to see his sister calling him over.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked as he walked to the other woman.

"I just got a call from Tai, he said Yang left Patch to see you and Ruby in Mistral. He said your uncle Qrow is there too. I know you want to be with your friends but you need to meet them at Mistral."

"It sounds like there's another reason for you rushing me... but, I'll go. I do want to see my sisters again." Bolt said as he walked back to his team. Unknown to him, there was another reason.

Bolt walked up to the three and they were laughing and eating food that Rae brought for them. He was going to regret being separated from them but, they'd understand.

"Hey guys..." they looked up at him with smiles on their faces but, they slowly turned to frowns as they saw Bolt wasn't smiling. "I need to go. My sisters are expecting me to be at Mistral."

"Alright," Aaron got up, which was surprising, he walked over to Bolt and held his hand out. "We can catch up later, we're not going anywhere."

"Right, I'll see you later." Bolt shook Aaron's hand and looked to the girls, Mystic had her hands on a cup of water and Rae had her arms crossed as she glared at the boy.

"Guess you're a busy guy after Beacon, huh?" Rae asked as she grabbed a sandwich "Well, I can't stop you from going. Just don't get hurt again, I won't be able to help you."

"Yeah, I know." He responded as Rae hugged him. He looked at Mystic and felt even worse, he didn't want to leave her at a time like this.

"Whatever you're going to do at Mistral, come back alive, okay?" She said which was really surprising "I-None of us could handle that."

"Yeah, I'll make it back. I guarantee." Bolt went to the edge of the forest, there was road next to it. He walked to the road but stopped when he heard Autumn's voice.

"Here." She unwrapped the scarf that was around her neck and put it around his. "I wanted to give this to you when I saw you again, you know, to remember me by."

"Thanks, I won't forget." he looked over at his team, they were waving him goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll take them to Agradia. They'll be treated like royalty, I'll make sure of it. I am the queen after all."

"Okay, stop bragging sis. I guess I'm off then." Bolt jumped down to the road, looked to his team and sister, waved and then ran down the road to Mistral.

"Alright guys, follow me." Autumn said as she lead the three other teens out of the forest. _'And hope Bolt can stop Haven from falling like Beacon'_

 **Setting: Just Rite Gas Station**

Bolt had been running for a while and he was starting to get tired. He slowed down as he came up to a gas station. He stopped a few feet away from the place to catch his breathe before he started running again. Once he caught his breathe, he went to get a running start but heard something come from the gas station. Suddenly, a guy came bouncing out. He laid on the floor and groaned in pain.

Bolt saw he was missing a tooth and assumed he got punched but he didn't act on it. he was about to leave again but someone else came out of the gas station, the person he was looking for. He found Yang on his way to Mistral. She had on a different outfit from the one she wore at Beacon. Yang was wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top.

The coat she had on had darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also had on fitted black pants, and her hair has been let down.

As she walked out of the gas station, she put her sunglasses on and mounted her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"Wow, what did he do?" Bolt laughed, scaring her as he got Yang's attention.

"Huh? Bolt? I'm so happy to see you!" she hugged Bolt when he walked close enough to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Dad said you left Patch to meet up with Ruby in Mistral so, I decided to hurry with my training and get to Mistral. Which I finished."

"Sweet! Wait, you just said Dad-"

"Shh, you're ruining the moment," Bolt said cutting Yang off, he looked down at her arm and saw the metal one. "Oh, you put on the arm. How does it feel?"

"It feels like it's natural, I thought it would be difficult to use but, I was wrong. Where you get the sweet scarf from?"

"Yeah, Atlas is good at what they do. I got the scarf from my twin sister, and your aunt, Autumn. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be there by now." Bolt asked.

"What, it's hot out and I only got water. Wait, you have a twin sister?!" before Bolt could explain, the man who Yang punched, groaned gaining their attention.

"Hey, girlie." the man said as he got up.

"Seriously?! This isn't over?!" Yang asked as she and Bolt looked at him.

"What's his problem?" he whispered to Yang to only get a shrug.

"I heard you're... looking for someone?" He smiled. Yang and Bolt looked at each other, Bolt was confused until he had a thought about it. Yang was looking for Raven. The reason, Bolt wouldn't know.

* * *

 **Agradia is a city that Autumn founded. It's underwater and she's the only person who knows of it's whereabouts. The people who live in Agradia don't ever leave unless they need to. Agradia is a place where anyone is welcomed, human and Faunus alike. Autumn tries to keep the place peaceful, no human on Faunus violence. The people who go against Autumn and her wishes are banished and when they leave Agradia's barriers, they forget that it's even a thing. Autumn has spies in almost every Kingdom and place on Remnant, she made sure she did this so she could gain information quickly. Which means, she knows about Adam's plan for Haven.**

 **Autumn's scarf is a cloth that she had custom made for herself to help her control her semblance at it's early stages. She doesn't need it anymore so, she gave it to Bolt.**

 **Blake and Mystic were close when they were both in the White Fang. Since they were both types of cat Faunus, they got along well. Blake and Mystic are similar, they're both Faunus. They both ran away from the White Fang and ended up at Beacon. Mystic used to hide her Faunus traits but stopped, like Blake. They both have people to protect them from the White Fang.**

 **Bolt and Aaron have become better friends over the the months of them being separated. Aaron was actually worried about Bolt when he heard about Beacon. They've come to respect each other, they still have their rivalry moments, they just don't take it that serious anymore.**

 **Coming up: Lighting the Fire with Lightning**


	29. Lighting the Fire with Lightning

Yang and Bolt were going down a road that the Shady Man, that Yang punched, told them to go. Yang and the man were on Bumblebee while Bolt used his semblance to run and keep up. As they went along the dirt path, the man scanned the area. The two siblings were suspicious of the man but, they followed his directions. Bolt knew Yang wanted to find Raven, he just didn't know exactly why.

"How much further, pal?" Yang asked as she looked over her shoulder to the man.

"This should just about do it." he said. Yang went to a clearing and parked with Bolt running up next to them. The man got off of Yang's bike and walked to the trees near by. "You wait here. I'll go ahead and make sure the coast is clear."

Yang and Bolt stared at the man as he went to the forest, they looked at each other and shrugged. Yang took off pieces of her clothes, she was getting ready to fight. Bolt loaded some dust clips into his guns, he knew that man was lying. As Yang stretched, she heard guns getting loaded. She quickly block a shot with her metal arm, she turned to see that man had come back with bandits. Bolt looked up from loading his guns and saw the bandits, he shook his head as he went back to loading.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here." the man said as the bandits aimed their weapons and walked closer.

"Is this everyone?" Yang asked as the man chuckled.

"Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." the man said pointing back behind him.

"That way?" Yang pointed in the same direction to make sure.

"Yes. That way." the bandits were confused at her question but, they kept their weapons aimed at the siblings.

"Good to know, thanks."

"Now, to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps."

"You wanna handle them or shall I?" Yang asked as she turned around to Bolt.

"Go ahead, have fun. They come at me, I'll handle it." he said leaning against Bumblebee.

Yang swung her fist down, readying the sole Ember Celica. The bandits go into fighting stance, weapons aimed at Yang.

"You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think about fighting all-" the man cut himself off as something came out of Yang's metal arm, it looked like a barrel. "Alright. Get her!"

The bandits ran at Yang and sh just walked to them. The first bandit decided to rush Yang with his bayonet outfitted rifle but Yang kicked at his legs to knock him off balance and she punched him into the ground. A second bandit tried her with his machete but she dodged it with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and dogded another swipe before kicking him away.

She then used her prosthetic to block a volley of shots from three bandits firing their rifles, before proceeding to kick off another machete-wielding bandit to back flip and knocking all the rifle-wielding bandits down with a twirling kick. A female bandit tried to engage Yang in hand-to-hand, but Yang knocked her down with her prosthetic. Yang used her metal arm again to block a strike from another machete bandit, before uppercutting him with said arm. A bandit came towards Bolt and Bumblebee from the side, he noticed and fired a fire dust bullet at his feet. The bandit flipped over Bolt as the bullet exploded and when he was on the other side, Bolt elbowed him and he went flying.

Yang then stepped on the Shady Man's foot, knocking him to the ground, before Yang delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of bandits that try to attack her from behind. As Yang tosses another bandit to the ground, the Shady Man got back up and fired his pistol at Yang, she dodged the shot seconds before it hit. She knocked out two remaining bandits before using her Ember Celica to project herself toward the Shady Man.

The Shady Man ran out of bullets and decided to use the blade on his pistol's handle to try and slash at Yang as she got closer, but Yang uses her left Ember Celica to twirl over him, before she uses her prosthetic to deliver a powerful strike that knocked the Shady Man into another bandit that got back up, only to be knocked down again. With all the bandits down, Yang won the fight.

"Who are you?" the Shady Man coughed as Yang walked back to Bolt and Bumblebee. "It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!"

"Possibly. But I doubt it." Yang responded as she turned to face him. "I'm her daughter, after all."

"Let's go speak to Raven." Bolt said as Yang got on her bike.

 **Setting: Bandit Camp**

Yang and Bolt were being lead through the bandit camp by the bandits that Yang beat down. The other bandits watched as the two siblings walked through the camp, they also saw their fellow bandits with bruises and were cautious of the two. They whispered among each other as they passed, Yang and Bolt also kept their eyes on them just encase. Yang and Bolt eventually came to a large tent in the middle of the camp, all of the bandits gathered to see what the commotion was about. The two siblings stood in front of the tent, someone came out of the tent a few seconds after. They both knew who it was, instantly.

"Mom." Yang said with a hand on her hip.

"Yang." Raven said, rather calmly, as she pulled off her mask.

"I'm here too, you know." Bolt said as Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know, Bolt." Raven set her mask on a crate next to her. "So, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me."

"You know that I search for you. I spent years looking for you."

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But, did you have to be so rough with my men?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"I didn't want a fight. They started it." Yang said arms crossed, Bolt had his arms behind his head listening to the mother and daughter talk.

"Well you certainly finished it." Raven said. "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you're proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight, I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

"That's not why we're here." Yang stated.

"What was that?"

"We're... I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere is Mistral. She's with Qrow and she's going to need our help. We just need you to take us to her."

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked.

"Because we're family."

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." Raven huffed. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she really means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save us time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But... Dad told me how your Semblance works."

"Tai..." Raven whispered.

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow.

"You also have one for Autumn." Bolt said with a smile as Raven's eyes widened before returning to normal. "What? You think she didn't notice."

"He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him." Yang continued as Raven walked down the steps. "So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and we'll be one our way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause." she said as she turn her back to the two.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too." Raven said as she paced.

"I don't care what you think."

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."

"Well, aren't you stubborn." Raven said putting her hand on her sword hilt.

"Runs in the family, don't ya think." Bolt said slowly reaching for his sword.

"Yeah, I get it from my mom." Yang said crossing her arms.

"Well, if that's how you feel," Raven said ending the short silence. "Then it sounds like we're done here. Take them away."

As Raven walked back into her tent, some bandits circled Yang and Bolt. Yang looked at Raven and said, "Did you not hear me? I said send me to Qrow, damn it!"

"That's enough!" a bandit yelled. "You watch your mouth in front of our leader!"

"Make me." the bandit charged at Yang, she dodged his strike and used her prosthetic and punched him. He was sent flying into a tent. When the tent fell, it revealed Weiss in a cage.

"Yang? Bolt?"

"Weiss?!" Yang said as she and Bolt looked over at her.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss said as she turned around. A giant knight summon broke the cage Weiss was in, she quickly ran to Yang and Bolt's side as they were ready to face the bandits.

"What is that?" Yang asked as she looked over her shoulder at Weiss.

"Don't worry about it. What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked as she looked at Yang.

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby."

"Yeah, but _someone_ is being grumpy." Bolt joked as she pulled out his pistols.

"Your mom kidnapped me?" Yang and Bolt eyes widened as they looked to Raven in anger.

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang yelled.

"Raven! I know you're cruel and all, but kidnapping? That's just messed up." Bolt said as the bandits charged the three. "Hell yeah! I wanted some real action!"

They spread out to fight until a lighting bolt striked down in front of them, making them stop.

"Enough!" a woman yelled, when Bolt, Yang, and Weiss turned around they saw a woman. She had short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. the woman wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

 _'Think that was convincing Raven? I know what a Maiden's lightning is like, she's not a maiden.'_ Bolt thought, smirking as he looked at the new person.

"Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back." Raven said and the woman looked back before tossing Weiss her weapon back. "You three. In my tent. Now."

"Why?" Yang asked as Raven glared at them.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven walked back into her tent as the other bandits left.

"Sorry about-" Yang was cut off by Weiss hugging her.

"I missed you so much." she said as she nuzzled into Yang's neck.

"I missed you, too." Yang said as she hugged Weiss tighter. Bolt smiled at the reunion, he looked up as Weiss' summon disappeared into the air. Weiss looked up at Bolt and smiled.

"I missed you too, Bolt." Weiss said reaching her hand over Yang's shoulder to Bolt.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Ice Princess." she rolled her eyes as they locked fingers. "I've missed this... being with you guys."

* * *

 **Yang and Bolt are one step closer to Ruby. They also got a bonus in finding Weiss.**

 **RWBY Volume 6 is out! I will add Bolt being in Vol 6 in this origin/OC in RWBY story. I'm just going to wait until Vol 6 is out for everyone, start to finish.**

 **Coming up: Known by its Song**


	30. Known by its Song

**Setting: Raven's Tent**

Yang and Weiss sat at a table with Raven while Bolt leaned against a support beam. The woman from before, who they found out was named Vernal, poor the girls at the table tea. There was a lot of tension in the room. Bolt was onto Raven and Vernal, he knew something was up about that lightning bolt. Vernal and Bolt shared glances toward each other as she walked out. Yang stared at her mother as she sipped her tea.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." Raven said and Vernal set the tea cup down and walked out. She and Bolt glared at each other once again before she left the tent.

"So, what's the "truth"?" Yang asked bring the attention back to her.

Raven took another sip from her tea before responding, "You know, it's better when it's hot."

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss said and Raven ignored her with an eye roll.

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat so someone else. By now your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before."

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Yang glared at Raven and she smirked before continuing. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang argued.

"Yeah and we're not adorable. We're cool." Bolt said, his pride a little hurt by being called adorable.

"Not all of people are just in it for the money and the fame. But there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Yang and Weiss gasped and looked to each other as Raven ignored Bolt and continued speaking.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't either one of you done it yet? From what I heard, you haven't killed anyone." Raven glared at the teen, she looked like she was trying to kill him with just her stare but when it didn't work, she just sighed.

"You haven't changed a single bit. You annoyed me as a child and you still annoy me now." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"It's what I live for."

"Just shut up and listen." Raven then looked back to her daughter and continued. "Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm? Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force. And Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ that he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've." Raven looked over her shoulder to look at the three teen's reactions. "Sound familiar?"

Yang and Weiss looked at each other, noticing the similarity with their two teams, "What's your point?"

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?"

"He was...a prodigy." Weiss spoke up. "One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school."

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have-? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang asked raising her voice a little.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discover I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Weiss looked at Yang, worried. She wonder what she was going to hear and it scared her.

"The creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem. she can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

 _'She's gonna have some trouble with that.'_ Bolt thought as he closed his eyes and smiled. He heard someone say something which brought him back to the conversation.

"What?" Weiss said with her eyes wide open. Yang also had her eyes open at the news, neither one could believe it.

"You know, you two haven't even toughed your tea." Raven said taking a sip from her tea.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Yang asked standing up.

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what other tells you," Raven walked over to Yang while setting her tea cup down to the table. She came face to face with her daughter, lilac to red. "But you need to question everything."

Raven walked away from Yang as she stepped an inch closer to her mother, "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow... and your fool of a father."

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Yang yelled flipping the table over, breaking the porcelain tea pot and cups.

"You need to calm down." Vernal said aiming her weapon at Yang's back.

"Actually, I think _you_ need to calm down," Bolt said smiling with his pistol at Vernal's head. "I have a track record of being trigger happy when family's in danger so... Make your choice."

"Yang, Bolt, please." Weiss said grabbing Yang's hand.

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Bolt. Your teammates never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You left us!" Yang yelled, eyes red with anger. "Why."

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real..."

"Kinda late to that party." Bolt whispered.

"...and I can prove it." Weiss stood up from her spot on the floor and looked to Raven, Bolt still had his gun to Vernal but looked to Raven every second or two before looking back to Vernal.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." Vernal lowered her weapon and Weiss motioned her hand to Bolt and he lowered his. "Well, I doubt he told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

Raven walked out of her tent's back entrance. Yang, Weiss, and Bolt shared looks and shrugs. Vernal spoke up and gestured for them to follow. They looked to Vernal as she left the tent the way she came. The three teens walked out of the tent the same way Raven went and when they went outside, they didn't see Raven anywhere.

"Mom?" they continued to look around for Raven.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked once she looked at Yang.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." Yang said while she looked around for her mother.

"It's okay if... you're not okay."

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked.

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as mag-"

"No, that's true. All of it is." Bolt said making the two girls look to him.

"What? Bolt, you don't believe her...right?" Yang asked, she was in shock that her brother believed her mother.

"That's impossible."

"Salem is real, magic is real. I know this because I am the impossible." Bolt said sighing. "My Semblance was given to me. My skill set was given to me in a lab. My creator 'created' me to stop rouge Maidens. But she noticed that something was off, she found out that she was being fooled into making a weapon. So when she found out, she sent me away. Told me to protect the things I loved, that's why I'm here. She told me to be what I am, human, not a some weapon for someone's pleasure."

"Bolt... I didn't know."

"Yeah, neither did Ruby. Mom only said that I was adopted but, she didn't say how." the three teens heard a bird cal, they looked up to see a raven flying above them.

"A raven?"

"I've... seen that bird before." Yang said as the bird flew over them.

"So have I."

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss suggested.

The raven then dove and flew through the trees and soon the bird vanished and Raven took his place.

"How...did you do that?" Yang asked confused on what happened.

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven unsheathed her sword and opened a portal right behind her. "...or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked Raven and she smirked.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven sheathed her sword as she faced the teens. "Stay here, with me and I'll answer all of your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or... you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible was against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you rally go back to trusting someone that;s kept so much from you?"

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Raven scoffed as Yang made her choice.

Yang started her bike and drove towards the portal with Weiss on the back and Bolt walking behind them.

"Yang." Yang stopped her bike and looked to her mother. "If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet."

"You weren't kind this time either." Yang drove through the portal with Weiss, Bolt walked to the portal then stopped.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No. Just wanted to say, that trick you did with Vernal...convincing, to the right people," Raven eyes widened with shock and slight anger. "And, if I have to fight you... I won't hold back."

Bolt walked into the portal, leaving Raven behind. She looked to Vernal as the portal disappeared. She just nodded as she walked back in her tent.

 **Setting: Mistral**

Qrow stood on the balcony of the hotel they rented just thinking to himself. He turned when he heard the portal open. He was slightly hopeful, thinking Raven came back. He heard a motor engine her just stared as he saw who came through the portal

Team RNJR were in the kitchen cooking a meal for the Huntsmen that Qrow was supposed to bring.

"I'm back!" Qrow yelled.

"Be right there!" Ruby replied

"Hey, uh, Ruby."

"I'm coming!" Ruby let Ren take over the cooking and went to go find her uncle.

Ruby grabbed a plate to hold a tea pot and some tea cups and brought it out, "So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all... of... it." Ruby dropped the plate as she saw who Qrow brought. She saw Yang, Weiss, and Bolt standing next to Qrow.

Yang took a couple steps up as Ruby freaked out, "Y-Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just... I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" Ruby stopped as Yang hugged her.

"I love you." Ruby cried into Yang's shoulder as she hugged her.

"I love you too." Jaune, Nora, and Ren heard the commotion and came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Once they came outside they were shocked and happy.

Weiss rubbed a tear from her eye while trying to stay composed and Bolt tried not to cry, but the both failed as they sniffled.

"Weiss... Bolt." they looked up at Ruby's voice. Ruby and Yang were offering a group hug. Bolt lightly pushed Weiss toward them and they held onto Weiss.

 _'I'll protect them...all of them...with everything I have.'_ Bolt smiled while he leaned against the wall watching the seventy-five percent of RWBY finally reunited. Bolt looked up to see that they reopened the group hug. He shook his head not wanting to ruin the moment. The three girls looked at him and he knew he didn't have a choice. He rolled his eyes as he pushed off the wall and into the circle, hugging his friends. _'It's a promise.'_

* * *

 **Bolt: Damn, I make a lot of promises, at least I keep some of them. It's not all my fault, it's a Rai Family thing. Well, get ready for the next chapter.**

 **Coming up: Rest and Resolutions**


	31. Rest and Resolutions

**Setting: Mistral Hotel**

Jaune set down a pot of food of a table with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Bolt, Nora, and Ren sitting at. They chatted and caught up with each other as they ate. Nora and Ren must have been talking about something funny because Nora was chuckling the whole time. Ruby and Yang chatted across the table, Ruby mentioned something to Yang that caused the blonde to turn to Jaune.

"How do you lose your map at a time like that?!"

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since. "Jaune responded causing Yang and Weiss to laugh one again.

"Hey, but you made for it, Mister Muscles!" Nora joked. "You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm had on!"

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down." Jaune countered gesturing to Ruby.

"Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!" Ruby protested.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily." Ren said apologetically.

"No, no! Out of control as in "awesome"!" Ruby said clarifying what she meant

"Oh... Thank you." Ren said with a smile causing everyone to laugh.

Weiss then started explained how she got out of Atlas.

"You did not!" Ruby gasped as Weiss explained what had happened in Atlas.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the party." Weiss said putting her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment. He then look up and at Bolt. "Before I left, I heard a mansion was destroyed."

"Wait, you think I did it? I'd never go to Atlas, why would you think that?" Bolt said nervously as he looked everywhere except Weiss. Weiss sighed and laughed which he hoped meant he believed her.

"Please tell me you let that lady have it." Yang said bringing the attention back on Weiss.

"Of course not! Even if I wanted to."

"No way, I don't believe it." Nora said crossing her arms. She looked to her right and saw a Boarbatusk summon next to her. She shrieked as she fell over which caused everyone to laugh.

A few minutes later, everyone finished the food and were gasping in awe at Yang's arm.

"It's no replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it." Yang said showing her arm off to everyone.

"That's amazing." Jaune said staring at her arm.

"Incredible."

"And it's just as strong?" Ruby asked excitedly touching the prosthetic.

"Hm, sure is." Yang confirmed before hearing a slam of the table. Looking up, Yang and Ruby saw Nora with her hand up and elbow on the table.

"Wanna bet?!"

"Nora, please, now's not the time..." Weiss stopped as she saw Yang and Nora hand in hand, already to arm wrestling.

"Don't let her beat you! You can do it!" Jaune said cheering Nora on.

"C'mon! You can do this!" Ren said also cheering for Nora. "Show'em what team JNPR's made of!"

"C'mon, sis!" Ruby cheered with Weiss glaring at them all. "Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!"

"Yeah Yang, show her what you got!" Bolt said cheering Yang on.

"You wear a skirt, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" Ruby yelled shaking Weiss.

"It definitely feels like the original," Nora said struggling to beat Yang. "I'll give you that!"

"Yep. But, it does have some new features!"

"Heh, oh yeah?" Yang's arm suddenly flew off, sending Nora into the wall. Nora groaned as everyone looked at her.

"Did she...win?" Jaune asked. Nora screamed as she looked at Yang's metal arm in her hand. Yang laughed as she caught her arm.

"Gyah... We ate it all..." Jaune was putting the dishes together and in the sink. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you." Yang said.

"Ooh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." Jaune said sarcastically as he walked to the kitchen.

"I mean the Ice Queen seems to like it." Nora said as she caught Weiss giggling. Ruby laughed as Nora mentioned Weiss' nickname.

"I so did not miss you people." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"She really does like it!" Nora gasped. "What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible." Weiss said.

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with at once."

"It's been a long time." Ren started causing everyone to look at him. "We've all grown in our own ways."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Well, think, back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?" Ren asked, causing the others to think.

"Oh gosh."

"I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time." Yang said a little embarrassed.

"Hee, you? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school." Ruby said.

"I am kind of mad I got beat by a paladin on a highway," Bolt said rubbing the back of his head. "And not being able to even win my only fight during the Vytal Festival but, I'll get over it."

"Yeah, well..." the others looked back to see Jaune leaning against the wall. "...don't even get me started."

"Well, that embarrassment... that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid... that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, or kinder, or stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are." Ren said making everyone smile as they thought about it.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Ruby said causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, hold on! I though I was pretty great in school!" Nora protested.

"Even at the dance?" Yang asked. "When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-"

"YES, especially the dance! THANK YOU, YANG!" Nora yelled making Yang plug her hears and Ruby and Weiss laugh.

"How can seven kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" the faint voice of Qrow said as he walked into the dining area with Oscar.

They all went into the living room, Ren sat in one chair on the left side. Jaune, Nora, and Ruby were sitting on a couch. Oscar, who was currently Ozpin, was sitting in a chair like Ren's and Weiss, Yang, and Bolt sat o the other couch. They sat in silence for a while before Weiss spoke up.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Elementals. Salem. It's all true?" Qrow nodded to the question.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin asked.

Yang kept quiet so Weiss spoke up, "For the most part."

"You forgot something." Yang said. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked looking to Ozpin. Qrow sighed knowing where this was going.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." Yang glared at Ozpin so he continued. "My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens and Elementals, I too possess a certain... "magical" power. Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburden by their natural bodies. I... Well... gave them the ability to turn into birds. Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Uncle?"

"You turned them... into birds."

"Alright, now you're just messing with us." Nora said.

"What else is new?" Jaune said crossing his arms.

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us." Weiss said.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?"

"Yang, that's enough. We made a choice. We wanted this." Qrow said causing Yang to sink back in her chair.

"May I?" Ozpin asked Qrow, which he nodded. "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans. As well as searching for Maidens when their host became unclear and finding Elementals, but we left that to Bolt."

Everyone looked at Bolt in wonder. He looked up at them and shrugged, "Right, never got the chance to report. There aren't any more left, any human ones anyway. It's just Lightning and Fire."

"Right, thought so." Ozpin said nodding.

"Okay, so, have you done this with others?" Ruby asked bringing the attention back to the original topic. "Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?"

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not simple. My power in finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." Another small silence fell upon the group one again, so Ozpin spoke up. "Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matter that I prefer to... "play close to the chest". I believe that's how you phrased it?"

"Heh. Yeah."

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon their duties, in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to say something. When no one said anything, Ozpin continued. "Very well, then.

Yang stood just before he could say anything more, they questioned what she was going to do. "Yang?"

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's on thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do."

"Yeah, you got that right. Besides, all the training I did would have been for nothing if I quit." Bolt said smiling.

"But, if were going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies, No more half-truths." Yang said looking to Ozpin.

Oz and Qrow shared a look, Qrow shrugged as they came to an agreement, "Understood."

"So... what now?" Jaune asked. "I mean, what can we do?"

"Mm, that is a difficult question, Mr. Arc. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow." Ozpin said which shocked everyone.

"What do you mean?"

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight to be with each other and enjoy this moment." Ozpin said before giving Oscar his body back. Everyone laughed as Oscar removed his hand from Yang in shock.

"Oh. Raven?! Qrow?! They're birds! Cracked it!" Nora said triumphant that she cracked some code or something.

"Dammit Nora."

* * *

 **That was something. Friends hanging out, A always funny Nora and stories from Ozpin. I wanted to add this because most of this story was fights so, I decided to have the peaceful moment.**

 **I will be skipping Chapter 8, 9 and 10 of RWBY since nothing really happens much (and we all know what happens anyway). The only differences would have been Duke with Cinder, Merc, Em, and Watts when they went to talk to Raven. Saturn meeting up with Cinder to join her in Haven's destruction for the White Fang, he mostly wanted to see what a Relic looked like. He also needs to find Mystic but he needs to find either Bolt or Aaron for that and Cinder said she could help with that.**

 **Coming up: The More the Merrier**


	32. The More the Merrier

**Setting: Agradia**

Aaron, Rae, and Mystic were sat in a dining hall in Agradia. They sat at a table eating food. Rae ate slowly and quietly. Aaron ate sloppy and quickly since he hadn't eaten much during Mystic's explanation. Mystic, on the other hand, just sat, staring at her plate of food. Autumn said in a doorway with a maid, Autumn asked the maid to provide a room for the three teens before sending the maid off. Autumn watched the maid go before she turned to the teens who sat at the table. Autumn took in a deep breath as she talked over to the table.

"Well, I see you enjoy your food." Autumn said as she took her seat on the other side of the table. The three looked up at the woman, Aaron smiled and went back to his food while the two girls kept their focus on the older woman. "I know you're wondering why you're here and not with Bolt."

"Yeah, I have been wondering that." Aaron said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Rae said hitting the pyro causing Autumn to chuckle at the two. "Yes, we would like to know why you let him go to Mistral without us."

"From the sources I have around Remnant, I learned that... There's going to be an attack on Haven by the White Fang." Mystic looked at Autumn in shock, Bolt got hurt the last time he encountered the White Fang, specifically Adam. "That's not all, there's also word that Cinder and her followers are going for the relic."

"Relic?" Rae asked.

"Cinder! She going to be there? Why are we here? Bolt's going to need me to help take on a Maiden." Aaron asked, completely shifting Autumn's attention from Rae to him, as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I know you're angry. But you'll be better off staying here." Autumn said trying to convince the three.

"What?! You want Bolt to take on a Maiden? Alone?"

"Aaron, calm down. I'm sorry, Autumn but, I have to agree with my hot headed leader. Bolt's going to need us to take a Maiden, especially if it's Cinder. Past or Future." Rae said.

"I know you don't agree but, there's something more important than what will happen at Haven."

"What could be more important than Haven? Haven will fall, exactly like Beacon did." Aaron countered.

"It won't matter when all of Human and Faunus kind is eradicated." Autumn stated shutting Aaron up.

"What...do you mean eradicated? By who?" Rae asked as Autumn stood up and sighed.

"You wanna know why I know Bolt will be fine at Haven? You wanna know why Bolt is how he is? Why he's so strong, so skilled? Why his personality seems be different when he's fighting and interacting. Then let me tell you more about my little brother." Aaron, Rae, and Mystic stopped what they were doing as their eyes widened at the statement, they were finally learning more about their teammate that they didn't already know, which was little.

 **Setting: Haven**

Everyone walked towards Haven's doors with Qrow leading the charge of teens. They all had their weapons on hand. Bolt looked up and around Haven, it was surprisingly beautiful at night with the broken moon's light shining down on it, be ashamed if someone were to try and destroy it. The group of nine walked into Haven and Leo on a platform with a statue under it that made it look like it was holding the platform in place.

"Why hello." Lionheart greeted nervously as the group walked up to him. Thank you for... coming. There... seems to be more of you than last time."

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more, the merrier." Qrow said as he looked to Leo. "So what's going on with the council?"

"Why... did you bring your weapons?" Leo asked.

"What?" Qrow questioned, Leo was acting strange. "Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee." Leo said which didn't help his situation at all.

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?" Bolt stood next to Yang and noticed as she was looking off to the side. He looked to and saw the same thing she saw, a raven.

"Mom?" Qrow shot at the raven but it dodge the shot. The bird flew down to Lionheart and disappeared behind him. A second later, Raven appeared from behind Haven's headmaster.

"Raven..."

"They... really are magic." Nora said in surprise as Raven took her mask off.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me." Raven said as she stared Qrow down. "That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?!" Qrow asked as Raven walked down the stairs near Lionheart.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo... What have you done?!" Qrow yelled as he looked to Leo.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice." Raven informed. "And it seems you all have too."

"You have the Spring Maiden."

"I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!" Qrow said putting his weapon away.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have on idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem." Raven said argued.

"You're wrong." Ruby started making Raven look to her. "We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we did do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

"You sound just like your mother." Raven said as she opened a portal. A fire ball came out of the portal and hit Ruby, making her fly back.

"Ruby!" Yang went to help Ruby as everyone else looked back at her.

"Hello, boys and girls." Cinder Fall said as she, Emerald, Mercury, Vernal, and Duke walked out of the portal.

"Cinder..." Ruby said as she stared at the new arrivals.

"C'mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Mercury asked cockily.

"Let me head you in the head for a bit, and then I'll call you my friend." Bolt said with got Mercury to drop his smirk a little.

"Everybody, stay calm." Qrow said stopping Yang from engaging. Everyone turned behind them to see the front doors open. There were two people who stood at the doors, Hazel and Saturn.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out." Hazel said as he closed the doors. Saturn spotted Bolt and smirked, he couldn't wait to finish their fight.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked as Hazel and Saturn walked up to the group of Huntsmen.

"It appears so..."

"Raven, tell me... How long have you been with them?" Qrow asked.

"Aww, don't take it personally, little bird." Cinder said as she walked up. "Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, but Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, Professor?"

"Stop it..."

"It was you. You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her."

"I-"

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow yelled.

"Aww now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually."

"What is wrong with you?" Jaune said drawing the room's attention. "How can you be so broken inside... To take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!"

"Jaune..." Nora was worried about Jaune and so was everyone else.

"All with that damn smile on your face!" Jaune yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"Everybody, stay calm." Qrow said as Yang swung her fist down, readying the sole Ember Celica and Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose in it's sniper form.

Cinder looked at Jaune for a while. She looked to be thinking about something.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!" Jaune yelled. "Do you hear me?"

"Kid!" Weiss and Nora readied their weapons.

"Well?! Say something!"

"Who are you again?" Jaune's eyes widened with shock and then his face shifted to anger as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and charged Cinder.

"Well, guess we're fighting now." Bolt said as he unsheathed Vorpal.

Cinder summoned a sword that looked to me made of fire dust and Maiden powers. Jaune swung at Cinder and she easily blocked. Ruby ran to help Jaune but was interrupted by Emerald putting her back down to the floor. Emerald taunted Ruby as she landed. Cinder pushed Jaune back and as he stumbled, Cinder charged him. Bolt looked around and saw Duke running at him, Bolt used his semblance to rush Duke. Bolt swung at Duke but the evil blonde was able to block the attack with his shield. Bolt quickly summoned his lightning copy and blocked an attack from Saturn from behind.

"2 on 1? I'll take the challenge." Bolt said using his strength to clash with Saturn and Duke. Bolt kicked Duke back and vibrated his body so that Saturn would fall through him. Bolt jumped and kicked Saturn in the head. Bolt then charged after the both of them, ready to end this.

Yang went to help Ruby but was confronted by Mercury. Yang stopped in her tracks, "Hey there, blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't you think?" he taunted.

"Take out the heiress. Don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it. And attack Bolt when ever you get a chance, he'll be fighting two people at once so he shouldn't be able to dodge." Raven said to Vernal before blocking an attack from Qrow.

"Running away was one thing, but this... You've crossed the line!" Qrow said as he clashed with his sister.

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that." Raven said clashing with her brother.

"We're not family anymore."

"Were we ever?"

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong." Weiss watched as the two siblings battled it out.

"Let's see what the Schnee name really means." Vernal said as she confronted Weiss.

"I'm more than a name." Weiss said pointing Myrtenaster at Vernal.

"Prove it." Weiss summoned a glyph and charged at Vernal

Nora had her weapon in hand as she stared at Hazel, Ren was right next to her ready to fight. The man sighed as he looked at her, "I don't wish to fight either of you."

"Nor I you."

"But we will if you're with her!" Nora said referring to Cinder. As Ren and Nora remain undeterred, Hazel cracked his knuckles and engaged them in combat.

As Oscar an Leo fought, Weiss and Vernal were having a heated fight. Weiss caught herself on a glyph and pushed of it to another as she dodged Vernal's attacks. As Weiss was dodging, she miscalculated as backed into a pillar. She quickly blocked a strike with her rapier and used a black glyph to push herself out of a incoming attack. Weiss used her ice dust to make a wall between her and Vernal. Weiss stuck her sword into the ground trying to summon but Vernal interrupted it with a beam cutting the wall and the summon in half.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out." Vernal said with a smirk as she kneeled on the broken ice wall.

Jaune and Cinder continued to fight and Jaune was losing, bad. Cinder had knocked him down, she laughed as she blabbered on about finally remembering him. Jaune stood back up and attacked Cinder again, which she blocked, again. Ruby was looking at Jaune and Cinder's fight, she was distracted so Emerald took the chance and used her weapon to hit her. Emerald then shot bullets and Ruby, which she spun her scythe around in circles to deflect them.

"Why are you doing this?! Salem's-"

"I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything." Emerald said cutting Ruby off. She stopped firing bullets to say to get ready to use her semblance. "You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest."

Weiss was still struggling with Vernal. Weiss was staring to slow down and not dodging at of the beams Vernal shot at her. She tried her best to defect and dodge beams. Vernal ended up being launched up words by a glyph and Weiss tried to summon once more. She was interrupted again as Vernal shot beams at point blank range, instantly depleting her Aura.

Jaune heard Weiss scream and stopped to look at her. Cinder followed his eyes and took the chance to get in Jaune's head, "Are you going to let her die too?"

"Stop messing with me!" Jaune yelled.

"If that's what you want..." Cinder pointed her sword at Jaune, it exploded and used his free arm to block. He looked up to see that Cinder was now holding a sword made out of pure fire. Jaune let out a cry as they charged each other. Ruby looked at the ran at each other, flashes of Pyrrha's death filled her mind. She screamed as the room was filled with white.

Emerald took the chance and knocked Ruby out cold. Jaune looked up to realize that Ruby's outburst caused Cinder to fall to her knees in pain. Jaune immediately went in for a strike, and while Cinder dodged it, his sword managed to scratch a bit of her face mask. Cinder was outraged, she walked towards Jaune as he laid on the floor.

"Did you think you actually had a chance against me?!" She yelled as she placed her boot on his stomach and pushed down. "You?!"

Jaune reached for his sword, Cinder calmed down a little as she called him a failure.

"If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter." Jaune said as he looked over at Nora and Ren fighting Hazel, Yang and Mercury having their rematch and Bolt fighting both Duke and Saturn.

"You think so?" Cinder looked up to see Weiss get thrown by Vernal. Cinder walked away from Jaune and towards Weiss. Cinder summoned a javelin, she threw the flaming javelin at the wounded Weiss. Bolt looked up from Duke and Saturn and saw the javelin flying to her. Bolt used his semblance to push both evil blondes off him and to the javelin. Bolt ran as fast as he could so that he could save Weiss. Bolt jumped and stretched his hand out so that he could grab the javelin out of the air. The javelin successfully shattered, due too Bolt touching the object, only for Cinder to reform the fragments around his arm and it fatally impaled Weiss while everyone watched in horror.

"No..."

* * *

 **I cried writing this, I knew Bolt wasn't going to save her and I could have changed it but I didn't.**

 **Coming up: Vault of the Spring Maiden**


	33. Vault of the Spring Maiden

**Setting: Agradia**

"W-What?" The three members of AMBR were in shock. They didn't want believe anything the Autumn said.

"So, you're saying that my elemental abilities are natural since it's my first semblance, the one I was born with, but Bolt's is…"

"Artificial."

"So, that's what he meant when he said, "they were given to me"." Rae said.

"Yes, that is what he meant." Autumn confirmed.

"If that wasn't his first semblance, then what was his first semblance?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. He hadn't unlocked it when the tests started." Autumn answered.

"That's horrible. H-He was made to be a weapon. How could you let that happen?!" Mystic snapped.

"I didn't know at first, neither did Sierra. Luckily she found out otherwise, we would be fighting the Beta instead of fighting with Bolt." Autumn chuckled.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Aaron asked as he stood up. "Shouldn't we go help Bolt in Haven. If what you say is true, he could get ambushed. He could-"

"Nothing. We're not going to do anything."

"You can't be serious! He'll die if they attack him now." Aaron countered.

"They wouldn't attack him, not now at least." Autumn said sipping on her tea.

"How do you know that?!" Mystic yelled which surprised everyone. She was starting to think that Autumn didn't care about her own brother.

"Because I'm dating a former scientist, the best one at that. I know how the Pack thinks, or at least how they're programmed."

"Fine." Aaron said walking off out of the room.

"I don't like this, but... I'll agree." Rae said getting up to go calm down the hot head.

"I'm sorry." Mystic started as she looked to Autumn.

"It's fine. Don't worry, Bolt will come back. And he'll be perfectly fine. Angry? Maybe, but that's just him being him." Autumn said before standing to leave the room. Before she could, Aaron walked back into the dining room with Rae to ask one question.

"So, I know this is off topic but... Where would I be in the ranks?" Aaron asked.

"That's why you came back?" Rae asked as she hit him. "You're an idiot."

"What, if Bolt's the second strongest and Alpha is the strongest, then where do I stand? Oz said that me and Bolt are undefeated if when we're together." the pink haired boy asked with a shrug.

"Well, if I remember correctly, they replaced Delta with Zeta and the ranking goes: Alpha at number one, Bolt at number two, Gamma and Zeta tied for third and the rest don't really matter. If we add Delta back in, you would be tied with Gamma and Zeta for third strongest." Autumn informed before walking away to her quarters with a maid immediately following her. That same maid came into the dining hall and bowed as she spoke.

"Lady Autumn wishes for you three to rest for training tomorrow. She wants you to prepared for when the Alpha decides to attack.

"Right, thanks." Aaron said as he thought about the ranks. He shrugged as he stopped pacing. "I'll take it."

"Really? You're fine with third?" the green haired girl asked with concern.

"Yeah. It won't matter anyways. When we take them down, Bolt will move up to strongest and I'll be right behind him or tied if I can convince him." Aaron said while walking out. "He might just get rid of the ranking system in general so... It's a win-win."

"Always about strength with you two." Rae went to follow but stopped when she noticed Mystic still in her chair. She sighed as she let the girl have some space. "We'll be in our room if you wanna talk."

Rae walked off when she got a nod from the Faunus.

 _'I hope you're okay, Bolt.'_

 **Setting: Haven Academy**

Bolt was sent flying into the wooden stairs, leaving a person sized hole in them. After crashing, Bolt opened his eyes and saw that Weiss had collapsed on the floor, he failed to save her. He slowly stood as Jaune rushed to Weiss' side, she wasn't moving. He noticed everyone had stopped moving, Saturn had an open shot and he wasn't taking it. Bolt did care at that moment, all he wanted to do was take down Cinder and that's what he planned to do. He would stop Cinder, no matter who got in the way.

"Weiss!" Jaune yelled bringing Bolt away from his thoughts. Bolt looked away from Cinder and saw Nora and Oscar at Ruby's side, trying to wake her up. Bolt hoped that Emerald didn't do anything to Ruby, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing every enemy present. Luckily, for them, Ruby slowly woke up. But what Bolt didn't notice was Hazel getting angry and he only noticed when Hazel yelled.

"Ozpin!" Hazel's yell caused Oscar and Nora to look at him. "You thought you could hide from me?!"

Hazel started ripping off his jacket and pulled out yellow dust crystals from his pockets. Hazel then stabbed himself with the dust crystals which made his veins glow yellow. he let out a mighty roar as he eyes sparked with lightning. Oscar slowly backed up as he talked to Oz, mentally. Hazel charged at Oscar, who was saved by Qrow. Qrow then shifted his weapon into it's scythe form as Hazel turned to face them.

"Ozpin is here?!" Cinder said shocked that she didn't kill Ozpin like, she thought.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked as she and Vernal stood beside the Maiden.

"I'm not sure, but right now we've got the upper hand. Let's not wasted it." Cinder looked to Leo as he recovered from being choked by Hazel.

"Leo!" Cinder yelled grabbing Lionheart's attention. "Open the path to the vault!"

Leo got up and ran to the statue under the stairs. He grabbed his stopwatch from his vest and put it in the statue's necklace. The statue then started moving, it stopped when the platform on top was leveled with the floor. Cinder, Vernal, and Raven stood on the platform. Saturn made the decision to join them and ran to get on the platform before they left.

Bolt was too shocked by missing the javelin to even move to stop them. Nora had yelled for Yang to stop them but, she was stopped by Emerald and Mercury. Bolt could hear everyone, from Jaune and Ren talking about Weiss' condition to Yang struggling against Emerald and Mercury. But when he heard Cinder giving orders to Leo and the platform move with Cinder, Raven, Saturn, and Vernal on it, that snapped him right out of it.

Bolt used his semblance to run around the room. He went to Yang first, he tripped Emerald, which made the clones of Mercury go away for Yang for a while. He then ran to Qrow, Oscar, and Hazel. Once he got there, he attacked Hazel from head to toe. It didn't do anything to stop him, all it did was slow him down. Bolt finally went to the slowly moving statue, turned elevator. He grabbed his sword, unsheathed it and jumped into the air.

"The hell you think you're going?!" He yelled as his sword and his eyes cracked lightning, this action also caused the lights in the room to flicker off and on.

As he was abut to land on his targets, he failed to see the gold shield coming from his right. When he did notice, it was already too late. Duke had used his shield to push Bolt away from his mark, making them both crash into the wall. Cinder laughed as they disappeared beneath the floor. Bolt eyes sparked, again, as he struggled to get Duke off of him. He was able to get his leg between him and the evil blonde, he used all his might to force Duke back to unpin himself off the wall.

Bolt looked to his left to see Jaune and Ren trying to keep Weiss alive. He ran to them as Jaune rambled on about not losing anyone else. Then suddenly a strange light began to pour from Jaune's hands, the three boys looked at the light and eventually realized that Jaune was healing her.

"Jaune, whatever the hell you're doing right now, keep it up. Weiss isn't leaving us today." Bolt said as he caught Duke's shield and threw it back before charging the blonde. Ruby had recovered and ran over to check on her partner. Jaune and Ren looked up as she kneed down with them.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" Ruby asked as she looked back and forth between Jaune and Weiss.

"I think she's going to be okay! She seems to be stabilizing." Ren said happily as she looked up to Ruby. Ruby smiled as she saw Weiss start to breathe again. She heard shotgun shots coming from behind her, she turned around to see Yang still fighting Mercury, or at least what she thought was Mercury and Bolt clashing with Duke. Her eyes then shifted to Ozpin and Qrow fighting the enraged Hazel.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop!" Ruby said.

"I won't." Jaune said as he continued to heal Weiss.

"Good. Oscar needs help."

"I'm on it." Ren said standing up.

"Jaune and Weiss still need cover!"

"No one's gonna touch 'em." Nora said as she walked over to them, hammer in hand.

"Okay," Ruby stood up while grabbing and readying her scythe. "Make it happen, RNJR!"

Ruby then launched herself away to stop Emerald and Mercury for attacking her sister. Yang stood up thanking her sister.

"You okay?" Yang asked while keeping her eyes on the enemy.

"No, I'm angry."

"Join the club, sis." Bolt said as he appeared next to the two girls. Duke also ran next to Emerald and Mercury and stood with them against the siblings. Ruby then ran at the three with Yang and Bolt right behind her.

The siblings attacked together and manged to the three to separate with Ruby taking on Emerald, Yang facing Mercury and Bolt facing Duke. The silver haired boy and green haired girl were able to get back to getting each others backs which forced Ruby and Yang to fight them both, together. Duke wasn't so lucky, Duke never got the chance to meet back up with them because Bolt had him pinned to a side.

Bolt and Duke were in a heated match and neither one would back down. The two had a split off Duke would use his shield went ever Bolt would attack and Bolt would dodge or counter any of Duke's attempts at an attack. Bolt charged Duke once he staggered him. Duke quickly recovered, holding his shield in Bolt's path. Bolt used the shield and back flipped away from the evil blonde.

"How did you even meet Cinder anyway, Duke? Why are you on her side?" Bolt asked as he looked at Duke but kept his guard up in case any of Hazel's attacks came at him. "What about your other team?"

"Cinder did the one thing I could never do!" Duke yelled as Yang and Mercury flew over them.

"And what's that, kill innocent people for her own personal gain?"

"No, she got revenge for my mother! Ever since my mother was killed, I have tried to kill the same people who kill her but I was never strong enough! Every time I would try, they'd get stronger. When I gave up, Cinder found me and did it with no struggles. So, if thanking her means I have to do all this," Duke motioned around the room, everyone fighting. "Then I'll do it."

"Guess I'll have to show you just how big of a mistake you made." Bolt said using his sword to knock Duke's shield away as he ran at him.

Bolt's plan failed as Duke's shield came back and tripped Bolt. As Bolt tried to get up, he felt something. He looked to the ground and knew what was happening, _'Raven revealed herself, huh? I gotta hurry and get down there. I have to stop them.'_

Bolt slowly stood and looked at Duke and the evil blonde stared right back. This dumb feud between them was going to end here and now.

* * *

 **Will their small and dumb feud end? Hopefully someone goes down. From the next chapters title, I think you can guess who judging by the title.**

 **P.S: I'm combining Chapters 13 and 14 of RWBY to make the events that influenced next chapter's title makes more sense.**

 **Coming up: Pride's Downfall**


	34. Pride's Downfall

Ruby, Yang, and Bolt stood against Emerald, Mercury, and Duke. The two sisters used their weapons and shot off towards the green haired illusionist and the silver haired asshole. Yang went for Emerald while Ruby took on Mercury. While Ruby was fighting Mercury, she had her scythe knocked out of her hands.

"Uh, oh, what're you gonna do now?" Mercury taunted. Ruby turned to him as he threw a punch, Ruby dodged that punch and uppercuted Mercury with her head causing him to stagger back.

"Whatever it takes to shut you up." Ruby responded as she picked up her scythe.

Bolt and Duke just stood, glaring at each other. Duke would look around away for a split second to look at Mercury or Emerald but would bring his attention back to Bolt a second later. Duke walked to Bolt and Bolt walked to him, they then started to pick up speed until they broke out into full sprints. Bolt was able to punch Duke square in the face at the cost of being hit in the rib by Duke's knee. Their aura's took most of the damage but both boys had a lot of force behind their strikes. Bolt was tripped by Duke, who then threw his shield towards Nora and Jaune.

"You guys doing okay?" Nora asked, over her shoulder, to Jaune.

"I-I think so. She's coming to. I just wish this would go faster." Jaune said.

"How about you don't complain and just be thankful you unlocked your Semblance when you did." Nora said as she turned to the blonde.

"My Semblance?" Jaune questioned as he looked up to his teammate.

"How else do you think you're healing her dummy?" Nora said oblivious to the shield flying towards her.

Nora then heard the sound out metal being bent, she turned to see Bolt had caught the shield before it hit her, "Yeah, quit complaining and keep healing Weiss." the teen said.

"R-Right. Wait... I don't think I'm healing her." Jaune said as the white Aura that covered Weiss turned to light blue, her Aura. "Our Aura heals our bodies. It feels... it feels more like I'm using my Aura to amplify hers."

"Wait, aren't you worried about running out?" Nora asked.

"Pyrrha once told me I've got a lot of it." Jaune said slightly smiling. "I still believe her."

"Jaune?" Weiss said as she woke up.

"About time." Bolt threw Duke's shield back at the evil blonde, who wasn't expecting it.

"Ren!" Nora screamed as she saw Ren get shocked by the lightning Dust-charged Hazel.

"Go! We've got her!" Jaune said and Bolt nodded taking guard duty, Nora ran to Ren's side.

"Jaune..." Jaune looked back down to Weiss. "...what's happening?"

"You took a heavy hit, you need to stay with me while the others fight.

"That's... annoying."

"Good to have you back, Weiss." Jaune said chuckling. Bolt looked away from the two and towards the fight with Qrow, Oz, and Hazel.

"Hiding behind the face of a child?" Hazel said as he knocked Ozpin to the ground. "A monster you like you must be stopped!"

Nora yelled as she charged Hazel, with her hammer in hand. Hazel turned to caught Nora's hammer and threw her down to the ground. As Nora tried to get up, Hazel pinned her down by her head. He sent lighting Dust to Nora's body shocking her.

"How many more children must die for you?!" Hazel asked Ozpin as Nora screamed in pain. While Hazel wasn't looking, Nora moved her hand to Hazel's and grabbed on to it. Nora used her Semblance to out strength Hazel and throw him off of her.

"His semblance..." Ozpin started. "He can block out pain. It's how he's able to handle injecting so much Dust into his body."

"I don't need him to hurt... Nora look to Hazel as he slowly stood up. "...I just need him to GO DOWN!"

Nora yelled as she used her weapon to smash Hazel through the building, sending him crashing outside, leaving a giant hole in the building.

"Holy shit!" Bolt yelled, shocked, as Hazel flew through the building. "I'm so stealing that."

"Everyone looked up as the heard an airship and saw lights.

"What's happening?" Weiss asked as she sat up on her elbows.

"I'm not sure." Jaune said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Weiss said as sat up completely. "Much better. Keep it up."

"Finally, Weiss. Wait... what are you doing? You're summoning something, what is i- Oh my god!" Bolt said as he saw what Weiss summoned. "Weiss! You know I hate those things!"

Hazel was pulled back into the building and turned around to see Weiss' new Queen Lancer summon. Everyone turned to the hole to see a familiar face. Blake Belladonna was stood st the new entrance, made by Nora.

"Yang?" Blake said as she saw her friends staring right back at her. Yang stood frozen as she saw the Faunus.

"Yang! Bolt! Go!" Ruby yelled knocking Yang out of her trance. The two stronger siblings ran to the elevator, Yang had run off before Bolt.

"No!" Emerald yelled as she tried to stop Yang but missed. Bolt jumped over Emerald and kicked an incoming Duke in the face. Mercury tired next, he was able to grab her metal arm. Yang keep moving, discarding her mechanical arm.

"Hey!" Mercury turned around to a fist as Bolt used his Semblance to punch the silver haired boy to the ground before joining his sister down the hole.

 **Setting: Vault of the Spring Maiden**

Yang and Bolt went down the hole to the Spring Maiden's Vault. Bolt ran on the wall as Yang dove down.

"What's the plan, Bolt?" Yang asked looking at her brother.

"I'll take deal with Saturn and Cinder while you deal with Raven." Bolt informed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can do it." The tunnel then shook causing Bolt to stumble for a second before he fixed himself. "Raven and Cinder are fighting."

"How do you know?" Yang asked, she still didn't understand this magic stuff quite yet.

"I can feel it. It's an Elemental thing, trust me." Bolt said as they were reaching the bottom.

At the bottom, Raven stood over the edge of the bridge looking into the abyss that she sent Cinder into. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Vernal." Raven said as she looked to the lifeless body of Vernal. Raven walked over to her and closed her eyes and let her rest in piece. She then stepped over Vernal and towards the Vault door. She reached her hand out and door, the door glowed, and slowly opened. However, as she is about to step in, she hears a shotgun and lightning sparks.

"Raven!" Raven turned to see Saturn, who had disappeared while she and Cinder fought. Saturn was in mid swing and Raven couldn't do anything to stop him. Luckily, Bolt elbowed the lion Faunus causing his swing to just miss Raven. Raven heard something before Bolt and Saturn flew passed her that would piss her off for the end of time. "I'm not saving you again."

Bolt and Saturn flew off the edge of the bridge falling into the abyss. Raven looked over the edge with widened eyes. Yang looked at her and she was confused. Raven looked like she was worried about Bolt.

"He'll be fine," Raven looked at her daughter, shocked at her statement. "You're my problem now."

Bolt and Saturn were falling down into the abyss, swords clashing. Bolt pushed Saturn back, giving him space. He then pushed forward and dodged strikes from Saturn and headbutted him in the chest. Bolt went in to punch and Saturn dodged it, the lion also went for a punch but missed as the Dragonslayer dodged it. They repeated this for a few minutes until Bolt gained the upper hand and launched his foot in Saturn's face. Bolt kept his foot in Saturn's face as they crashed into a rock.

The crash broke Saturn's Aura and it sent Bolt away into the dirt. Bolt slowly stood as Saturn groaned. Saturn then stood up from the broken rock and his muscles grew in size until his shirt ripped.

"What the hell." Bolt said as Saturn roared and charged Bolt. Bolt ran at Saturn and hit him in the face. It didn't effect the Faunus as he grabbed Bolt and dragged the teen through the dirt before throwing him.

"Fight me now, little boy!" Saturn roared. Bolt stood up and spit out the dirt that was now in his mouth.

"Screw you." Bolt said before grabbing his sword. Bolt threw his sword up and bicycle kicked it into Saturn's chest, which it pierced. Saturn staggered a little but recovered quickly. Bolt used his Semblance and punched Saturn all over his body. Saturn tried to grab Bolt but had trouble even seeing him. Saturn was able to grab Bolt by his leg and he immediately started swinging him around. He swung his arm around and hit Bolt against the ground, a rock, and the wall. Saturn threw Bolt back to the floor and roared in victory.

 _'Shit. He got stronger and I'm all out of power.'_ Bolt said as he slowly stood up and looked at Saturn.

Bolt stood up, completely, as Saturn stopped laughing. Bolt slowly walked to Saturn and the lion stood there watching. Once Bolt got close enough, Saturn went to punch Bolt and Bolt also went to punch him. They punched each other and they both staggered. Bolt recovered first and hit Saturn in his stomach. Saturn recovered and punched Bolt in his chin, making the teen spit out blood. Bolt punched Saturn in his jaw but it didn't effect the lion at all. Bolt then noticed the lion Faunus' muscle shrink, he guessed that his Semblance was wearing off. So, Bolt took that chance to put everything he had into his attacks. Bolt hurried and punched Saturn again.

"Take this you overgrown cat!" Bolt repeatedly punched Saturn, not letting up for a second. Bolt then kicked Saturn into another rock that put him down for a good minute. The teen looked on the ground and saw Saturn's sword on the floor. Saturn quickly tried to sit up as Bolt ran to grab his sword, Bolt was faster and stabbed Saturn's sword into his chest and bending the sword so the lion couldn't take it out.

Bolt took long, deep breaths as he looked at the defeated Faunus. Bolt grabbed his sword from Saturn's body and ran up the wall, back to the bridge. Bolt ran up the wall and jumped to grab the ledge. Bolt struggled to pull himself up and to hang there in general. He then felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him up. He looked up to see Yang with the Relic in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah. Where's Raven?" Bolt asked as he held on to Yang, unable to keep himself up.

"She... left." Yang said hesitantly. "What happened to that Lion Faunus?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bolt said as Yang helped him up and she let it be. If he didn't talk about Raven, she wouldn't talk about Saturn. They walked to the elevator and found the way to make it go upwards.

 **Setting: Grand Hall**

Everyone turned to see the elevator moving back up. They all stopped moving to see who would come up from the Vault, Yang and Bolt or Cinder and Saturn. They saw Yang and Bolt on the elevator with holding the Relic in her hand. Emerald had a shocked look while Ruby and the others had smiles. It was slightly awkward when Yang looked around and landed on Blake. That went away when Emerald collapsed and started crying.

"Emerald, get up, we need to go." Emerald looked to Mercury, still crying.

"Emerald, we really can't be playing around, let's go." Duke said as he backed up. Emerald looked at Mercury and the at Yang and Bolt. She screamed as she had a panic attack. Everything went dark as a black smoke filled the room. A giant figure form in the smoke and shrieked, which startled everyone, before disappearing.

"What was that?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"An illusion," Ozpin said causing the group of teens to look at him. "But an accurate one. That...was Salem."

"Well, we're right to fear something." Bolt joked which didn't cheer up the mood. Yang and Bolt walked down the steps to Qrow and Oz.

"What happened?" Qrow asked as he took the Relic from Yang.

"I don't know exactly. When I got down there, Cinder was gone, and Vernal was dead." Yang said.

"And Raven?"

"Gone."

"What about the other guy?" Qrow asked as he looked to Bolt.

"Not a problem."

"Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker." Qrow said, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder. He then looked to Bolt, smiling as the teen was in pain."You too, you little lightning beast."

"Are you okay?" They heard Weiss asked, they turned to see Ruby collapsed and Weiss was at her side.

"I feel like I should be asking you guys." Ruby said looking to Blake as she walked up. Yang sat next to her sister holding on to her. "So Blake, ...what're you doing here?"

"I... I was gonna ask you three the same thing." Blake said shyly.

"That's... a looong story." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well... I'm not going anywhere."

"That's all that matters. That we're all here together. Right?"

"Yeah." Yang agreed. Weiss ignitioned a group hug which Blake immediately agreed to it. Bolt smiled at team RWBY reunion, he sighed as he went over to Jaune to get his Aura back. Before he got the chance to walk, he was pulled back. Once he stopped wincing, he opened his eyes to see Silver, Lilac, Blue and Amber eyes staring at him. That's when he realized, he had been pulled into the group hug.

"You could have at least told me." Bolt said causing the four girls to laugh as the hug tightened.

* * *

 **We won! But sadly this is the last chapter until Volume Six of RWBY is out, fully. Have no fear, Volume One of AMBR's story is coming soon.**

 **Up Next: Team AMBR: Volume One**


End file.
